Digimon Burst Dimensions
by Valkyrie15
Summary: An OC story with elements off the Digimon anime. Eight people are suddenly transported into the Digital World, where they set off in various adventures, in the process discovering a secret that can doom the Digital World. Read and Review please.
1. Twisted Destiny

NOTE: Before we begin, I would like to say that this is the first fanfic I will be making. This is an original story based on the Digimon anime although I put some elements of the actual anime into it. The human characters are original, although their personalities are loosely based on actual Digimon characters. This series will be divided into "episodes" as chapters. Ok, now hope you enjoy reading the fanfic. Also, description and interesting words are never my specialty, especially since this will be my first fic. You might want to check my forums on my account in case you want some info I may have missed from the first chapter.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 1:

Twisted Destiny

_Friday, July 2, 2010. Layton, Utah... (11:00AM)_

John is asleep, but he is rolling in his bed. He is having a nightmare of about creatures invading Earth and destroying lands and countries. The creatures are led by something surrounded by a dark aura who chases John to an alley. When he was cornered in the alley, he heard a voice, a strange voice, one that he never knew before. John cannot hear the voice clearly, but after it spoke, everything including the creatures vanished into thin air. John woke up with a start.

"Oh, it was just a dream, I wonder who those creatures are? Anyways, I guess it's back to my regular life"

John got out of his bed, realizing he overslept. John entered the bathroom and does his daily routine of showering and brushing his teeth. He got dressed and put on a ponytail. John was planning to stay at his friend's house later tonight and they can go gaming at Sunday. Just as John was washing his hands, his cellphone's ring tone goes off and he checks his text message. It was his friend who messaged him that gaming will be canceled due to the Fourth of July being a holiday and that he wants some rest.

"Lame, what am I gonna do now for Sunday?"

John wanted some food, he got some softdrinks, and a piece of corn.

**7 Hours Later...**

John is thinking about his dream, about all those creatures. He couldn't get those things out of his mind. He decides to get some fresh air and go outside. The night breeze is cool, as John wandered around into a lake. The lake is pretty deep. John is still wandering around with his cellphone, when a strong breeze knocked his cellphone away into the lake. Before it fell, John is off his feet trying to save it. It is waterproof, so there will be no problem with it getting wet, but John still wanted to get it. John finds himself in the lake with his phone safely in his hands. Suddenly, the waters start moving weirdly. Out of nowhere, the lake creates a big wave, which swallowed John. As the wave goes, John is nowhere to be found.

_At the same day in Las Vegas, Nevada... (4:00PM)_

A thin tennager of 15 years old with brown hair and bangs is playing some cards with people. He plays the winning card and wins. A nearby man sees him.

"Hey, shouldn't you be going to class or what?"

"Sorry, got suspended. Sometimes, those teachers can be a real pain." answered the boy. "Oh, by the way, got to go. The name is Zel, don't forget it. I rarely come here to play though."

Zel walks in the streets of Las Vegas. The place isn't as good as it is when nighttime comes. Zel checks the time and find much time left. He decides to visit a coffee shop to get some internet time. Zel notices that the internet connection is going slower than usual.

"Aw, come on, what's causing this? This is lame. Anyways, at least they still got decent connections for now. Not sure if this going to get worse."

Zel leaves the coffee shop after buying drinks. He noticed that he spent a lot of time with his laptop, as it is now 6PM. He walks to his home, passing by a dark alley with many graffiti. In the wall he sees something written. His laptop starts acting weird with multiple symbols appearing on and off it. A portal appears in front of him.

"This is...a Digital Gate? I never knew things like this existed. I thought these are mere fiction."

Zel left a text message to the people at home that he will be coming home late tonight. Zel enters the gate with his laptop...

_In a luxurious school in Vegas... (3:45PM)_

The teacher is discussing a lesson. She stops though and reminds the class.

"One of you is going to a field trip tomorrow. Please stand up, the one leaving today"

From one corner, a girl stood up. She is 14 years old with long pink hair. She is very pretty, and quite popular in school, although with a bad reputation. As she got up, some whispering begins at the classroom. A student begins...

"Well, I don't mind her leaving. She is just so annoying."

The student suddenly got a water jug thrown at him by the girl. The teacher is alarmed at this.

"Riana! What did you do that for?"

"Well, if I don't do anything, then it would be as good as accepting that I am a worthless, annoying student in this room." Riana answers back.

"Even so, Riana, what you did was wrong..." her teacher replied.

The bell rang for dismissal. Everyone left, including Riana, who is in quite a bad mood.

**An Hour Later...**

Riana is back at home. Her aunt is done cooking. She calls for Riana, who is upstairs fixing her things.

"Time to eat, you need to be at the airport by 5:45PM."

"I don't want to eat." answered Riana, who still hasn't gotten over from the events earlier at school.

"Don't let me come up there." her aunt said sternly. "If you don't go down, you won't have anything to eat. Pack your things later."

"Fine..." Riana answered, as she went down.

"I don't mind leaving school. I have been through more than 6 already. But...I wish tomorrow I can do something that I never did before. Yes, something new. I want to have friends, not too playful, not too serious, not too shabby, not too smart, not too lovable, just friendly and kind..."

Riana finished packing the stuff and went to the airport with her aunt. They just made it, and it is 5:30PM. Riana boarded the plane, got to her seat on the very back of the plane, and fell asleep the moment she entered. An hour later, she woke up due to some weird feelings. Something went wrong with the plane and they landed on water! Riana got out, only to find all rafts full. Luckily, she was able to find a final one empty. She boarded it, and got a floating log from the plane. She tried rowing her way to land, but then the waters become wilder. Suddenly, Riana's raft was turned upside down, but as she goes under the water, a light flashes from there, and she was gone.

_Edmonton, Alberta, Canada...(5:30PM)_

Joseph "Joey" Wayne is surfing the internet when he decides to go downstairs for a while. Joey looks pretty young for his age, as he is 16 years old. Joey has medium length hair that goes down to his neck. Joey returns to his computer after checking on the things downstairs and he notices that the computer is making weird noises. Joey tries fixing it, but the computer went even more haywire. Suddenly, bright light engulfed the room, making him disappear.

_San Francisco, California...(4:00PM)_

School is over, and a boy started chatting with his friends on his way home. They are talking about Digimon games. One boy is especially enthusiastic about it. His name is Sena Matthews. Sena is 7 years old. He continues talking with his friends until it is time to go home. Sena stayed up quite late, around 5:00PM. Sena runs toward home excited after he got good grades in his report card. He arrived home. Before dinner, he is playing with his console games hooked to the TV. The TV then started to talk. Sena freaks out as a bright light fills the room and makes him disappear.

_Somewhere else in San Francisco...(5:15PM)_

A small girl just woke up in her room. She didn't go to school now because she doesn't feel well. She seems to be okay now. Her grandparents, who she is living with, just left. The girl has hair that reaches her neck. She is a typical 7 year old girl in stature. She has an innocent looking face. Her name is Ayu Takashi. Ayu checks her e-mails. She finds one interesting. After reading it, she saw an option of Yes and No. Ayu wanted to click no, but her heart is telling her to click yes. She did so, and she feels herself getting sucked into the computer. In a few seconds, Ayu was gone from her room.

_New York City...(5:50PM)_

In a school, everyone went home already. One boy sat quietly in the library doing his homework. The name written is Tsuna Sadawa. Tsuna is 13 years old, and he is the typical workaholic type of student. He has short black hair and wears a black jacket.

"There is no peace and quiet at my home...*sigh* that's why I must do my homework here."

Tsuna threw his pen after it stopped working.

"How am I gonna finish this homework when even my pen wouldn't work?"

Tsuna then noticed a bag someone left some time ago. He decided to inspect it and found out it is a laptop. Strangely enough, when he flipped the laptop screen up, the computer is running fine. He tried shutting it down but it wouldn't shut down. Tsuna then saw something at the bottom of the screen which looked like a help button. Tsuna clicked it, and he was sucked into a blinding light.

_Somewhere else in New York at around the same time..._

A girl, around 15 is sitting in her room. Her name is Tea. She is quite tall and has long brown hair with two toxic green streaks of hair, one behind each ear. Her face is looking irritated. Her little sister is knocking the door. Tea rolled her eyes in annoyance and unlocked the door.

"What do you want?" Tea asked

"I...I just want to play with you." her sister answered

"Well, I don't, so just buzz off!" Tea shouted

Her sister starts to get teary eyes.

"Why do you have to be so mean...I hate you!" shouts her sister back as she runs down.

"Whatever." Tea thought to herself.

Tea grabbed her messenger bag and got her sneakers with a plan to cool off outside. Tea checked the computer to shut it down, but something is going wrong with the screen. Tea tries clicking stuff, then a bright light filled up the room, and Tea was gone.

**At the middle of Continent of COMP, a place in the Digital World.**

After what seemed like hours, John woke up in an island. He noticed he was lying in a sandy beach. He saw a white creature in front of him. He thought he was dreaming and ignored the white creature. The white creature then grabbed a coconut and hit him in the head.

"What the heck! That hurt a lot man, what did you hit me with?" shouted John in surprise

"My name's Gomamon, and I'm a Digimon, you insensitive human, and this is Shallow Reef."

John smiled at it.

"Yeah, I was right, everyone is. There are really Digimon! So, where's my Royal Knight Partner? Where's Ulforce? I can't belive this is happening!" John started to laugh here. Gomamon though isn't happy about it.

"Why God, why did you pit me with a nutcase of a partner?" asked Gomamon. He hit John with his claws. "Alright, alright, John, you and I are PARTNERS, there's no armor clad Royal Knight for you. You got me and I got you. Now you wanna find shelter or you wanna talk about your silly fantasies?"

"Yeah, ok, ok,as long as you do not hit me again. That really hurt." said John with a reddish face after being scratched. "But seriously, I cannot swim, how can we get off this island, well, for you it's no problem, but for me..."

"Well, today is a good day to learn." Gomamon pushes John to the water, but instead of sinking, he realizes that he has a lot of rainbow colored fishes underneath him. "And you act like some Digimon expert...You're such a loser, nevertheless, you are my loser."

_Somewhere near shallow reef..._

Zel steps out of the Digital Gate to find himself in a place full of trees. He looked around and saw many little Digimon living all around him. He knew in an instant that this is the Digital World. Zel stars scratching his head and asking himself where to go. Then, a ladybug-like Digimon got his attention.

"Hi, Zel, I have been waiting for you, my partner, my name is..."

"Tentomon, about you being my partner, no thank you." Zel started walking off.

"Wait for me! And...how did you know my name?" Tentomon went after Zel

"I knew about you Digimon, but only in fiction. I never knew you really existed. As for us being partners, no I didn't sign up for this. Tentomon, I am only going to stay here for a while after I find a way back home."

Tentomon kept following.

"Alright, what do you really want? It's like by some luck you recognized me, and now you are acting like my shadow. Don;t you have more important things to do?" Zel didn't stop in his walk until around 5 seconds later. "Wait, you're a regular here? If so, we could work things out. You guide me in this place and I be your "partner" here, deal?"

Tentomon is really happy about Zel finally accepting him.

"Deal!"

They continued walking on, with Zel asking some things regarding Shallow Reef and the Digital World. He found out that the Digimon are fighting Shadramon, and that Shadramon is lcoated near Raptor Valley. Zel found Raptor Valley's location on his laptop and they moved north, to where Raptor Valley is. Along the way, they saw a girl and Commandramon.

"People? Who are you?" asked Zel. "I never thought there would be other Digidestined here. Now, with the two of us, we could defeat Shadramon at Raptor Valley and get home."

The girl looked with an emotionless face at Zel. She answered with a straight face.

"I'm Tea, whoever you are. So if these Digidestined, whom you believe we are, can defeat that whoever you said, we can all go home. Well, good thing."

Commandramon interrupted, "But there's only two of you. There are eight total chosen children."

Zel looks around wondering, when he sees someone at shore on the other side of Shallow Reef. Zel figures out he is another Digidestined. Then, in front of them, a guy with Gotsumon came walking. Gotsumon noticed Commandramon. They know each other.

"Commandramon, I found my partner." Gotsumon said to Commandramon

Joey talks to Tea though.

"A dinosaur soldier, I have never seen those before."

"I never did before too." Tea answered.

_At the other side..._

"So, an armor level Digimon that is causing ugly stuff to happen in this continent and you want me to be leader of eight people? Are you serious? I can barely remember taking my medicine let alone lead a team into victory. Besides, I have no digivice and have a lot of medical conditions." John said as he was talking to Gomamon, who told him about Shadramon.

"Well, you know what, you may be an idiot at times, but you have a heart of a true hero. Trust me, you will be staying here in the Digital World and you can count on me to protect you. Wait, I see some Digimon, and their partners over the other side." Gomamon responded.

"Well, I guess if Gomamon believes me, I could wait to see who the team of Digidestined are." thought John.

"Alright, my fishes, I want you to tell them to expect John real soon. Please pick everyone up." Gomamon said to his fishes.

_Back to the side of Zel, Tea, and Joey_

Zel is pretty surprised now.

"Whoa, looks like we got some crowd here. How about we cross to the other side. We could actually walk around this place to get there, although it's gonna take time."

The fishes arrive and form a raft.

"Just in time, let's get in."

Zel got on the raft with Tentomon. Zel notices a group of people. Three people that seem pretty acquainted with each other already.

"Thats, one, two...seven! Seven of us. Tentomon, could you call them here?"

Tentomon flew towards the three people.

"The three of you, we noticed you are three special people. Please come to the other side, to that guy on water. We have surprises, and someone you might like to meet."

The three of them followed Tentomon and met up with Zel and everyone. The raft begins to move towards the other side of the Shallow Reef.

_Back at John's side..._

"Wow, a Tentomon, if he can become a GranKuwagamon, that will be so awesome!" said John to himself.

"Ahem, are we eyeing other Digimon now, John? I thought we already went through this. I am the only Digimon for you! Now, can we continue with...SAVING THE CONTINENT?" said an irritated Gomamon.

"Maybe you're right. You might be the only thing I need." John answered.

From behind them, a girl with Lalamon came out of the woods. It is Riana, and her partner is Lalamon. John noticed her too.

"I don't know how I am going to act here...Gomamon..." John said softly to himself.

In a flash, Gomamon was hurled right into Riana. Riana is shocked at Gomamon hitting her.

"Eek! Gross!" Riana hurled Gomamon back at John

"Is this dodgeball?" asked Lalamon.

"I'm not a dodgeball!" Gomamon yelled at Lalamon and Riana. "And what do you mean gross, you don't have minty breath yourself."

"Oh, I'm very sorry, miss. I thought you were a Digimon or what. Please forgive me, so are you one of the Digidestined? Name's John Radl, what's yours?" asked John

"Riana Hino, no one asked you to tell your name, but I forgive you." answered Riana

Lalamon thought to herself. "Here she goes again with that bratty attitude. An hour of spending with her and I am getting tired from her attitude."

The raft comes to the other side. Tea and Commandramon immediately went to the sides. Patamon sat on Sena's head, as he went down the raft.

"Eight. We are all here" Sena said

"Well then." said Patamon.

"I want to go home!" said Sena

"You can't, we need your help," answered Patamon.

"Well then, my name is Sena and nice to meet you all."

Ayu and Salamon stood by Sena.

"I'm Ayu, nice to meet you too. I feel like everyone is older than me and Sena. We should get home now, I think grandma will be mad at me when I get home late."

"Don't worry, things are a bit different here at the Digital World. Especially the flow of time. But maybe you won't understand yet." said Salamon.

Tsuna stood by Bearmon.

"So we have two kids and a bunch of older people." Tsuna mentioned.

"So what, they have Patamon and Salamon," assured Bearmon.

"I need to go too, I have a lot of homework and presentations," commented Tsuna.

"You can't go till we win." Bearmon said.

"I didn't sign up for this!" complained Tsuna "You have everyone, why do you need me?"

John looks at everyone.

"Let me get this straight, you are all Digidestined? Ok, let me answer questions one at a time. I am not very good in multitasking even though I say I am."

Gomamon looks at Commandramon.

"That Commandork, he knows he can just get to here right?"

Gomamon lies down and makes a sand angel thinking who will get their first digivolution.

Zel took this time to speak.

"Now, technically we have everyone here. Let's make camp for now, we need rest."

**An hour later, after a not-so-smooth setting up of camp...**

"Hmmm, something is lacking. Hey, Gomamon-guy, could you get some wood from the forest before it gets dark?" Zel ordered John.

"You know, I have a name, and it's John. Why don't you do it yourself? No one appointed you leader. Nevermind, I will go." John walked off with Gomamon.

"I wanna leave too. Commandramon is getting annoying staying away from everyone." said Gomamon as he follows John.

"What's with him?" asked Zel, who started doing something on his laptop away from everyone. He was actually looking for the way to Raptor Valley. Tentomon flies to everyone.

"Sorry for him. He's actually a nice guy when you get to know him well." Tentomon told everyone.

_In the woods..._

"That guy is so annoying, it's like I wanna punch him in the face." said John irritatingly after getting 8 pieces of wood. He noticed something behind the leaves. "Hey, a Garurumon, maybe it can help us." He ran towards the Garurumon and as he approaches it, it got up.

"Um, that's not a Garurumon, and even if it is, please remember the saying 'Let sleeping dogs lie'," said Gomamon.

The Digimon turns out to be Gururumon, who is pretty upset about John waking him up. It swiped at John, who uses a log to block it. John and Gomamon then hurried to camp. They ran for their lives, with Gururumon at their back. They burst through the bushes into camp. Zel saw them.

"Back so soon? Wait, that's..." Zel then turned nervous. John tried to explain.

"You led a Gururumon here?" Zel is starting to raise his voice. Tentomon arrives at the scene.

"Gururumon is basically Garurumon with dark energies. Let's do it even though he is a champion level, one level higher than us." said Tentomon.

Tentomon shoots Super Shocker at Gururumon and made it recoil a bit.

John stopped running and slid beside Riana and Lalamon, who hurried to the spot after hearing the commotion.

"Sorrry everyone, I thought we could get help. Looks like I am wrong. Gomamon, let's fight back. Attack with Marching Fishes." ordered John.

Gomamon uses Marching Fishes on Gururumon, which doesn't seem to do much. Gururumon used Chaso Fire to knock Tentomon, Gomamon, and Lalamon. Gururumon goes after Tea, who is some meters away.

"What are you waiting for?" Riana asked Lalamon.

Without a word, Lalamon fires Seed Shot at Gururumon. It managed to get Gururumon's attention but not do too mcuh damage.

"Wow, the seeds exploded, it's so cool!" said Riana in excitement. "Too bad it didn't do much."

"What! Look, I made that shot there." said Lalamon

"What's with that attitude?" complained Riana.

"You started it." answered Lalamon.

Gururumon attempts to leap at Tea, who just noticed Gururumon. Joey managed to save her though. Gururumon then sets his sight on Ayu. This time, it is Tea who pushed Ayu out of the way but got a cut on her arm in the process. Commandramon rushes to Tea in order to protect her. Tsuna comes rushing to the scene with Bearmon.

"Patamon!" called Sena.

"Got it." said Patamon with a nod.

"Let's join too." said Ayu to Salamon.

Both Digimon shot Boom Bubble and Puppy Howling, respectively, although it didn't harm Gururumon. Gururumon flings Salamon to a tree.

"Sorry I didn't help much," apologized Salamon

"No, you were awesome." answered Ayu.

Tsuna orders Bearmon to attack Gururumon in close range, but Gururumon is too strong and sends Bearmon flying. Tsuna suggested everyone attack together. Gururumon goes after Riana, but John distracts Gururumon. John gets hit by Gururumon and gets a wound on his midsection. Every Digimon attacks Gururumon, finishing with Gomamon's sharp edge attack.

"He should be going down right around now..." thought Zel.

Gururumon seemed not affected by all the attacks, but he started falling down. Gururumon then disappeared into eight lights that turned into the digivices. One went beside John, who is lying down in pain.

"Digi...vice..." said John as he passed out.

Everyone gets their digivice. Riana runs at John.

"I need to help now..." said Riana, with a feeling of guilt.

"It's ok, let's treat him" answered Lalamon.

As they did their bandaging and treatment, Zel and Tentomon gets beside them.

"Not too much of a problem, he just passed out. One problem is that he would drag our journey slowly if this condition persists. Things looked harder than I thought. At first, I thought Shadramon will not be too much of a problem, but it seems like I was wrong. We had trouble here, who knows what's gonna happen when we fight Shadramon. I don't like being leader, but I say we rest here tonight." said Zel.

"Right, everyone is tired. We tried our best, sorry if that's all we can do." said Tentomon.

Zel is quiet. He is thinking.

"We seriously need to find a way to digivolve..."

Everyone got to their spot and set up campfire. They got some food from Tsuna, and the team decides to rest for tonight.

_**To be continued...**_

End notes: Please review the story. I would also accept suggestions on improving the story.


	2. A Brush With the Tusks

NOTE: Here comes episode 2 of the Digimon Burst Dimensions fanfic series. Please review and comment as usual. Sorry if it took long to update. I have been pretty busy these days.

_Previously_

Eight people entered the Digital World for unknown purposes, with each meeting their partners. As they all met, John went off with Gomamon to the woods and enraged a Gururumon. Gururumon was defeated in a battle with the eight Digidestined. John, however, passed out from wounds suffered due to Gururumon attacking him.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 2:

A Brush With the Tusks

_In the night, approximately an hour after the Gururumon battle..._

Everyone is in a rested position, with Gomamon talking.

"So, who are you guys. I never knew anyone of you and things got worse due to the Gururumon problem. First of all, I am Gomamon. Secondly, this brave yet stupid guy is John Radl. If my sources are correct, he will be taking the position of team leader."

Joey is the first to speak.

"I am Joseph Wayne, you can call me Joey."

"So Joey, I have a question. How did you enter the Digital World?" asked Gomamon

"Well, I got sucked by the computer. It said something about a digital gate and boom, here I am." answered Joey

"The old digital gate cliché. I see, you must be a Digidestined old Leon has sent for. Anyhow, glad to have you on an adventure. Shadramon's one nasty creep. But Gotsumon has huge power inside him. Would anyone care to share with the class?" continued Gomamon

Joey looks at Tea.

"How are you?" Joey asked.

Tea is sitting quite some distance away. She looks at Joey for a bit.

"I'll live, don't worry." she said

Gomamon waves his hands at Tea.

"Hey Commandramon, lady, what gives? Why aren't you ever here joining our conversations actively? Especially you, Commandramon, you are usually a talkative Digimon." calls Gomamon.

Tea keeps quiet. Commandramon goes to the group. Tea soon follows, although it took a while for her to sit beside Commandramon.

"Alright then, so miss, how did you get here?" asked Gomamon.

Tea looks at everyone and sighs.

"I'm Tea, if you want to know me, I'm originally from Europe but moved to New York because of some job my parents got. I got here the same way like Joseph, through the computer." Tea answered.

Ayu interrupts.

"Me too, I came here through a computer too!!! I am Ayu and I am from San Francisco."

Salamon is looking at the digivice curiously.

"I am from San Francisco too and I got here through the computer. My name is Sena. My parents work with actors."

Patamon and Salamon are getting along well. Patamon asks about Shadramon. They talked, and Tsuna started his introduction.

"I'm Tsuna Sadawa. We did a good job back there."

"I think you lost your common sense," commented Bearmon

"Yeah, and this coming from a talking bear..." said Tsuna

"For your information, I am a Digimon and I am a lot smarter than you." replied Bearmon.

"Wanna fight?" challenged Tsuna

Ayu hit Tsuna and Bearmon with a stick. Ayu walks to where Zel and Riana are staying beside John.

"Uhm, what do we do now? What if another Digimon comes?" asked Ayu

"I will protect you," assured Salamon

"It's not that I am worried about it. I am just worried what Shadramon could do." said Ayu as she turns her attention to Zel and John. "Is John gonna be ok?"

"Well, forget about it for now. We need to get some rest. I am sure tomorrow is going to be a big day." Gomamon lies down beside John. Riana goes to the group.

"I am Riana, Iam originally from Europe too. Switzerland to be exact."

'You are late in introduction,' Lalamon thought.

Gomamon raised his head up a bit.

"I got a question for you, Riana, how did you get in the Digital World? I think you will have the same answers to everyone else."

Riana turns a bit pale.

"Actually, I was in a boat then after a bad flight. Well, I thought I was gonna drown after some problems with the water, but then I got here."

"Shipwrecked...I don't think Leon would put someone through that. You and John are different from others." Gomamon lied down again, thinking who could have called John and Riana like that.

Zel breaks his silence, just as everyone is going to bed. He goes back to the group.

"Name's Zel...from Vegas. John is gonna be fine, no need to worry. I got here through a digital gate. I knew of the Digimon but never thought they really exist."

Ayu and Salamon were talking then they both yawn. They decide to sleep. Everyone got ready too. Zel is the last one up.

"Not sleepy yet?" asked Tentomon

"I am already used to sleeping late at night...." Zel got a spot though and positions himself to sleep.

"Well, sleep tight..." said Tentomon

'We need something else if we are going to win. Gururumon was bad enough, what about Shadramon?' Zel thought to himself as he went to sleep.

**The next morning...**

Gomamon wakes up, and he sees that John has already awaken and is talking to Joey. Gomamon approaches John and welcomes him back. John then resumes his conversation with Joey.

"So, you took a big hit there saving Tea right?" asked John

"I think I'm fine," answered Joey

"Yeah, I bet pain and I don't get along that well. So, I have a question, why did you risk yourself to save Tea there? I mean, seriously, people would call that stupid. I'm just curious since I did the same for Riana." John looked at the Shallow Reef as the sun comes up

"I really don't have a clue, when I saw Gururumon about to attack. I just felt something inside me that makes me feel that I don't want to see her hurt."

"Well, that hurt seriously. I hope that thing doesn't have rabies or anything." John notices Gomamon coming with some cooked fish for everyone. Gomamon tosses a fish to John.

"Here's your food. You better enjoy it, because I am not giving you more. You should get some yourself if you want more." said Gomamon

"Well, thanks then," John takes a bite out of the cooked fish.

Tea wakes up and sits up. She has a small cut in her arms due to the Gururumon battle. Joey notices that she's awake. Joey greets Tea and they talk. Joey bandages Tea's cut, which made Tea feel kinda uncomfortable. John is watching them, and thinks to himself.

'Now I think I now why Joey protected her.' John smiled after that.

A droopy eyed Sena walked out of the tent.

"Huh, why are you all up so early?" he asked John

Patamon flies out.

"I think it is a good time to fly out," comments Patamon

Tsuna walks out after a few minutes.

"Wow, I had this bad dream. In the dream, I was sent to the Digital World, met a Bearmon, and other people with Digimon. We also fought a Gururumon in my dream."

Bearmon walks out and sighs.

"I think Ayu hit him too hard with the stick."

Sena and Patamon burst in laughter.

"Tsuna, you are funny. It is not a dream," said Sena as he looked at the older Digidestined, "I don't get it, why am I chosen as a Digidestined?"

Tsuna freaks out a bit but is calmed down by Bearmon.

"Sena, it wasn't your fault. I dragged that beast into camp. You are here to help us, I don't know why yo u are chosen though. Some people need to wake up, then we start looking for Shadramon," answered John.

"Ok, thanks for your help. I'm hungry. Got some food?" wondered Sena.

"I got some for you...you won't mind eating a whale? Just kidding, here," said Gomamon as he gave Sena some fish.

John looks at Gomamon.

"Come on, these kids won't get half of the stuff you are saying,"

"Yeah, yeah, I only live to bother you. Anyways, food's almost done and I'm no waiter," said Gomamon.

Sena and Patamon chuckled at their conversation.

"You two act more like brothers than partners." commented Sena

"I want a whale, I would pay to see you get one," said Patamon.

"So, who is this Shadramon?" asked Sena.

"I don't really know. All I know is Leon fought him a couple of times," answered Gomamon.

Ayu overheard the conversation (she woke up minutes ago)

"Shadramon's a strong Digimon. Salamon told me about him."

Salamon notices Gomamon in the water. She asks Ayu if she can join Gomamon, and Ayu agrees.

Riana wakes up too.

"Uh, such a beautiful day. Come on, I want a glass of water." said Riana as she woke up

"Riana, I am your partner Digimon, I am not your servant!!!" replied Lalamon

"Ahhh, oh sorry!! I thought I was at home. I always have servants at home." says Riana after realizing she is in the Digital World.

They walk towards the group.

"Zel is the only one we are waiting for right?" Ayu asks.

"Yeah, that's right." replied John.

Riana and Lalamon got close to the waters after eating. Gomamon surfaces near John.

"John, she's up. Didn't you want to talk to her?"

"Maybe later, I'll give her space."

Ayu approaches John and asks.

"Zel said before that Gururumon is a champion Digimon. What about it? Sorry, I do not know much about these Digimons."

Sena interrupts.

"Whatever it is, it is a Digimon stronger than any of our Digimon. A champion level is a level above our Digimon, which are rookies."

"So, Patamon and Salamon will become Gururumon?" asks Ayu.

"No, neither Salamon or I will evolve into Gururumon, we will become something else." answered Patamon.

Tsuna goes to John.

"John, could you tell this Leon to go find some other people to be his 'chosen children' and send us home."

Bearmon facepalms himself.

"You're giving up so soon?" wondered John

"If it was me, I would prefer to be here. I mean, look, you get to meet Digimon. Yes, there are good and bad Digimon, but if I didn't come here, I wouldn't have met everyone. Life is such a wonderful journey."

"You seem to be the really optimistic type." commented Salamon.

"No, that's what my grandfather taught me. All our hearts will lead us to our own path. I will help you defeat Shadramon."

"What's life without taking risks?" John asked Tsuna. "Right now, ur priority would be finding Leon. He will probably be able to help us out."

Tea arrives also and says, "If you're giving up now doesn't mean everyone will follow you...plus it shows you are a coward."

Riana and Lalamon returns near the group. As they approache the group, Riana looks sad.

"What's the matter?" asked Lalamon

"Nothing...It's just...when I was young, my mother promised me to come to a certain beach sometime. The Shallow Reef reminds me too much of that incident. I have a ring as a promise from her. Thing is, I am not ever gonna get that promise done." said Riana

"I see...don't worry, you got me here." assured Lalamon.

They reached the group talking. Some distance away, Zel has woke up.

"Sorry if I got up late, I never had the habit of sleeping early and waking up early,"

"Because of spending too much time on that laptop?" asked Tentomon

"Hey, don't take it that way. It's not like I am just wasting my time with my laptop. That reminds me..."

Zel goes to the group and shows them his laptop.

"This is a map towards Raptor Valley, the place we need to go. Now we need to go through that forest in the north and continue west into the Valley. My laptop though, doesn't show the maps inside the forest and it doesn't have in-depth desriptions about most locations. The forest we are going through...let's just say we need to be prepared, we cannot fight something like Gururumon at a state like this."

Zel and Tentomon soon packed their things and walked towards the forest. Everyone followed, except Tea and Commandramon, who are busy thinking back at Shallow Reef.

"We're gonna fall behind..."said Commandramon

Tea sighs

"Ok, let's follow them,"

_Inside the jungle..._

Zel stays behind the group and talks to John.

"You know, I am never a good leader so far. If you don't mind, how about you go first. You know the directions right?"

"Well, if that's what you say so..."

John goes in front to lead. After a while of leading the group, Ayu and Sena approach him.

"What will Patamon evolve into?" asked Sena

"How about Salamon?" asked Ayu

"Well... Patamon will digivolve into..."

Zel interrupts John with his laptop.

"Patamon can digivolve into Seraphimon or Dominimon for his final level. For Salamon, the final levels would be Magnadramon or Ophanimon." said Zel

John stares at Zel, as Ayu and Sena have a pretty confused look on their faces.

"Thanks, I guess," said Sena

"No sweat." answered Zel as he returned behind the group.

**Few minutes later...**

"How much longer?" asked Gomamon

"Dunno, ask mister know-it-all back there. I am sure we are traveling the right way though." answered John.

After saying that, John suddenly falls down.

"Owww, the injuries I suffered from the Gururumon battle seem to return."

John goes down, which stirs quite a commotion at the group. The group finds a cave that looked cleaner than any other cave. They decide to help John into the cave, especially Sena and Ayu. At the cave, Riana and Lalamon took charge with treating John.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" asked Lalamon

"Doctor..." answered Riana

"Why?" asked Lalamon

Riana just got some kind of panicking look. Gomamon comes by.

"So, how's John?" asked Gomamon. "Well, everyone, we seem to have enough food for everyone here to last some time."

"John will be fine, I know it, just let him recover there," Zel assured the group.

Joey gets a medicine.

"Here, give him some of this. This would stop an infection."

"Let me take a look on that." Zel gets the medicine. "We pushed him too hard here, but this medicine might work. John would recover in time, but this medicine would quicken the healing process too."

"We should not have left camp yet." said Tentomon

"But we did, nothing we can do now." answered Zel, as he went to the inner cave with Tentomon.

Tea and Commandramon were outside the cave. They did not join the group, they just followed behind. Tea intentionally trailed behind and doesn't notice John's fainting but noticed everyone entering the cave. It started to rain. Tea rolls her eyes.

"Just perfect..."

They enter the cave. Before they do, Commandramon and Tea spot something outside. They ignore it and enter the cave. Commandramon goes to Lalamon and Gomamon.

"What happened?"

Salamon and Ayu comes to Commandramon. Seeing as Lalamon and Gomamon are busy, Salamon answers Commandramon.

"John's wounds have not healed yet completely. He fainted a while ago."

Ayu walks over to Tea.

"We made a rest stop here. You're welcome, don't be shy."

Tea didn't answer, but gives a look that says ok. She walks to Sena, who is talking with Joey.

"Joey, what herb is that?" Sena asks Joey

"I think it is a herb, but I am not sure." commented Patamon.

_In the inner cave..._

Zel is busy with his laptop.

"Tentomon, where is Shadramon located again in Raptor Valley?"

"Shadramon usually makes his home in the outskirts. A place called Shade Desert. We can't fight him near Raptor Valley because if you don't know it, Raptor Valley is kidna like the population capital of this continent. There will be too many casualties if we fight him near the city."

"He gets the power from fire, right? The most logical place for him to live is a volcano or an area with similar activity in the desert. I don't think we should fight him there. We need to find a way to lure him out of his area. Right now, our priority will be digivolving."

_In the outer cave_...

Joey and Sena are done talking. Tea and Commandramon go to the entrance of the cave.

"I have a bad feeling," said Commandramon

"Me too..." answered Tea.

They both heard something knocking down trees outside. Gomamon appraoches them.

"What are you doing there?" asked Gomamon

"Something doesn't feel right..." tea commented as the rumbling continues.

Riana and Lalamon go to the entrance too after hearing the noises. John slowly gets back up.

"Oh, you're alright now, I think?" asked Riana.

"Yeah, maybe." answered John

The noises stopped, as did the rain. The group decides to go back to their discussions, and John is selected as the leader of the group.

"Maybe we should have a second-in-command," said Tsuna

"Maybe you should shut up for now," said Bearmon

Tsuna gets a book that he is reading for school and goes to a wall to start reading it. After a while, John goes outside the cave and sees huge footprints. Gomamon saw them too.

"Pretty weird, the ones with footprints as big as these are the Greymon, and they don't live anywhere near here." commented Gomamon.

Ayu walks out the cave. John is still too busy looking at the area he didn't notice Ayu exited on the other side of the cave. When he saw Ayu, John stopped in his tracks. In front of him stood a giant dinosaur-like creature.

"So, you are the causes of that commotion, take this. Panzer Knuckle!!!"

The creature is about to hit Ayu when Salamon saved her. The attack hit Gomamon though, who raced for Ayu also. It sends Gomamon reeling back near John.

"A Tuskmon???" wondered John.

Everyone rushed outside, except for Zel, who is still in the deep side of the cave unaware of what happened.

"Patamon!" called Sena

"I'm on it."

Patamon started fighting Tuskmon. Sena ran over to Ayu, who looks really scared.

"Bearmon, let's go too." said Tsuna

Bearmon joins the battle along with Gotsumon and Commandramon. Tuskmon manages to hit Salamon with Panzer Knockle, sending her flying to the cave. Tuskmon chases everyone back inside.

"You're next, Carebear."

He attacks Bearmon as well as Commandramon and Gotsumon. He hits Bearmon with Slamming Tusk after Bearmon attempted a Bear Roll on him. Lalamon uses Seed Shot to distract him, but gets hit by another Slamming Tusk.

"Do you still think you can fight? Because I am not about to let some giant horned Digimon put us down for the count. Especially since everyone is trying to fend it off, what do you say, we keep going till our last breath." said John to Gomamon.

Gomamon is now glowing a bit and replies.

"You bet we are going to fight till our last breath!!!"

Tuskmon turns to them.

"No matter what, I will smash you to the ground right now!!!"

"I believe you can do it from here..." John said to Gomamon as his digivice flashes.

"Gomamon digivolves to.... Ikkakumon!!!"

Gomamon was suddenly turned into a big walrus.

"Whoa, Gomamon digivolved," commented Riana in surprise.

Zel came running to the entrance due to the commotion. He sees Ikkakumon.

"Gomamon digivolved!!! Amazing, Gomamon managed to do it." Zel then started inputting something into his laptop. Tentomon rushes in and shoots a Super Shocker at Tuskmon.

Tea looks at Ikkakumon amazed although she doesn't show it.

'So that's how Gomamon looks like when he digivolves. Wonder what Commandramon will look like when he digivolves?' she thought to herself.

Ayu, Sena, Tsuna, and Joey are also surprised by Gomamon's digivolution.

"Ok, it is time to get serious." Ikkakumon launches Harpoon Torpedo.

Tuskmon charges Ikkakumon with Horn Driver. He took Harpoon Torpedo head on, and suffer serious damage. He kept charging though.

"I gotta give you that bravery...but here I go, Horn Attack!!!" shouted Ikkakumon.

The two Digimon ruhsed towards each other, and after the rush, Tuskmon falls down. After the battle, John falls down to the ground, but he is awake and happy for Ikkakumon, who de-digivolved into Gomamon. Tsuna approaches them.

"That was digivolution huh, wonder what Bearmon and the others are able to do when they digivolve."

"One thing, I can do anything with you," said Bearmon.

"Thanks," replied Tsuna

Ayu is sitting nearby when Sena decides to ask her if she's ok.

"You know what, Sena, you and the others were really brave there," she said to Sena.

"Really?" asked Sena

"Well, he really didn't do much today," commented Patamon.

"Patamon!" reprimanded Sena.

Ayu smiled.

"Well, this is a day I wouldn't forget," she said to both Patamon and Sena.

Gomamon, standing near the entrance, sees a map near where Tuskmon's body lie. He asks Zel to copy it into his laptop, thinking it is an important find.

"This map...we're going here?" asked Zel.

"Yeah, like I said, it seems really important. I think I will rest a bit." said Gomamon.

Gomamon then lies down as Zel carefully looks at the new map. Zel analyzes it with an intriguing look on his face.

_**To be continued...**_

End notes: Got comments or questions about the characters? Feel free to e-mail or pm me. I would gladly accept questions about the eight Digidestined.


	3. Gorilla Warfare

NOTE: I will add even more anime-like feel to this fanfic. I will be including a last episode preview, a next episode preview, and insert songs from Digimon so the reader could visualize the fanfic as an actual show more. I will also be adding Digimon Analyzer segments from this episode on.

_Previously_

The Digidestined start going for Raptor Valley in hopes of defeating Shdramon. Along the way, John's injuries returned, and the group is forced to stop over in a cave. Inside the cave, they are attacked by Tuskmon. John fights off his pain and helps Gomamon digivolve and defeat Tuskmon. Now, they are left with a strange map.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 3:

Gorilla Warfare

_In the cave..._

Zel is busy working on the map with his laptop. The map composed of strange symbols. Finally, Zel deciphered it using his laptop.

"This map leads to someone named Leon. I have no idea who Leon is. But, I think this might help us. His location is a 15-minute walk to the north. Then turn east. John, you're the boss. You tell us when to go."

John looks at Zel then lies down a bit, hoping to sleep. After all, he is really tired.

"I think now would be a good time," said Tentomon.

"Tentomon's right, it is not safe to stay here any longer," said Riana

"So, where exactly is this Leon you are talking about?" asked Joey

"The map said that Leon is located at the heart of Black Garden near the Delta Pass. As for these places' geography, Black Garden is a canyon-like wasteland where many large and ferocious Digimon live. It also houses a lot of poisonous plants." answered Zel as he checked the info with his laptop.

Sena stands by Joey and hears the conversation.

"Are we going into a dangerous area?" asked Sena

"Don't worry, I will protect you," said Patamon

"Everyone is going to get hurt there?" asked Ayu

"It's like walking into a death trap," commented Salamon.

Tea is lying down and starts to get up. Joey thought she was about to sleep and is about to wake her up when she turns her head and gets really close to Joey's face. She pushes Joey away so she can get up. Tea goes near the entrance.

"Wow, the place looks nice...kinda like you," said Joey, but he suddenly got surprised, "I did NOT just say that."

"What?" asked Tea, as if she didn't hear anything.

"N-nothing, " said Joey, as he turns around.

Tea shakes her head.

"Whatever..."

Tea go outside the cave. Tsuna approaches Ayu and Sena, who are talking about Black Garden.

"What's wrong with you guys? Seriously, that Black Garden place?" asked Tsuna

"Don't you wanna go exploring?" asked Bearmon

"If we go exploring, with everyone except Gomamon being unable to digivolve, we will be in big trouble," said Sena

"I think Sena is right, " said Ayu

"We need to stick together now that only Gomamon can become champion level," said Salamon.

Gomamon gets a music player from John's pocket, plays a song, and turns its volume to max. John wakes up with a start.

"You sir, are a jerk," said John

"Yeah, but I woke you up so you can put everyone straight. Things are going out of hand here. Maybe you should be leader for once." said Gomamon

John got up and called everyone's attention.

"Alright, in a few moments, we will be leaving for Leon's place."

After a few moments, everyone is still busy chattering with one another. Zel gets up.

"Not one to rush everyone, but we should get going." said Zel

He looks at the time in his digivice.

"9:30 am...not really late, but still..."

_Outside..._

Tea noticed everyone is busy inside.

"Again, it seems I am invisible to everyone except that Joey," she sighs after speaking.

Joey felt something strange.

"You ok?" asked Gotsumon.

"Yeah," answered Joey

John exits the cave and goes to Tea.

"Tea, isn't it?" John asked a he shows the map to Tea.

Ayu goes out with John.

"Tea, how are you feeling today? Do you have a sibling?" she asks Tea.

"Um, I'm fine. And I have a younger sister" Tea answered

"A little sister..me, I am a middle child with two siblings," said Joey.

_Back inside..._

"What will Bearmon digivolve into?" asked Tsuna "Tigermon?"

"Maybe Bearmon's head on a panda," said Sena

Patamon pictures that in his mind and laughs.

"Not funny," said Tsuna. "Let's just go outside."

They go outside. They join the group while Ayu is talking.

"You are lucky, Joey, I am an only child. My parents are in deep sleep now after a car wreck, I don't think I will have siblings any time soon."

"Deep sleep?" asked Salamon

"Trust me, you don't want to know about it yet," said Joey

Ayu looks confused.

"Joey, is there someone you love in deep sleep right now?"

"No, but it's best not to let Salamon know about that right now, so you won't have to worry about things like that"

"Right, Joey, I don't want Salamon to be in deep sleep so I would have someone to talk to. Mom and dad stopped talking to me after that incident and everyone in the nighborhood said it was my fault."

Salamon goes to John.

"John, what does it mean when someone's in deep sleep?"

"What do you mean, you mean a coma or when they are buried ten feet under?"

"Ayu said her parents do not talk to her anymore. Ayu says weird words about them in her sleep. I am really confused."

They walk towards Ayu and everyone else except Zel and Riana, who are inside the cave.

"We should get going now," John said. "And deep sleep must mean they are dead, and they are in coffins right now."

"Ayu is all alone now? That must hurt. Good thing she doesn't cry."

"Don't worry, Salamon. She has you. People come and go, but memories are forever. Try to make her as happy as possible in this Digital World."

Riana and Lalamon exit the cave and joins the group. Zel and Tentomon also follow.

"John, is something wrong? I sense that Ayu is not feeling too well," asked Zel

"Well, I guess I slipped a tongue around a kid. At least I didn't say anything worse." said John. He then turns to Ayu and the younger digidestined, "I think Joey is right, you will understand better when you grow up."

"Now, we need a few minutes of walking, then we would be able to reach that Delta Pass." said Zel

So, under John's leadership, the group moves on.

_Further inside Terra Jungle..._

The Digidestined continue to move inside the jungle. Now the place has denser woods. Only a few bits of sunlight get inside the forest. More trees cover the clearing, yet the palce sounded pretty serene.

"The jungle is getting deeper, we should get our guards up." commented Zel.

"Are you sure this is the best route? Yes, this is the shortest way, but sir.." questioned Tentomon

"No need for formalities, we are partners right? And to answer your question, we used this way, no point turning back now."

'Partners...When I met him, all he cared about is going home. Now it seems that he accepted me. Wonder if he really changed his mind?' thought Tentomon

In the other end of the group...

"We seem to be two heads short," commented Joey.

"Yeah, where's Commandramon and Tea?" asked Gotsumon

"They must have left themselves behind, let's just make markings for them to follow us," said John

Joey starts dropping some stones as markings of the trail.

"Um, Gomamon, these areas are starting to look weird. Look at these," said John

The group stops for a while and takes a look at the surroundings. Trees are marked with strange symbols. Gomamon tries to check one out, but nearly falls into a pitfall trap and had to be pulled out by John.

"I should have just stayed home if this is what is gonna happen, this place, full of pitfalls like that..." commented Riana

"Why are everyone acting weird about these things on the trees?" asked Sena

"Dunno, I want to know about more." said Ayu

The group is having quite a commotion at the markings at the trees. They are all around them. Zel appears and checks the symbols.

"Symbol of pride....Let me look this up on my laptop." said Zel as he works on his laptop. After a while, Zel spoke again.

"These markings belong to the demon lord of Pride, Lucemon. I have the data."

Digimon Analyzer

**Lucemon CM**

_Leader of the Seven Demon Lords. Lucemon is the embodiment of pride. This Digimon is unique that is symbolizes both good and evil. This Digimon is nearly godlike in power. It's special attack is Paradise Lost._

Tentomon gets alarmed by this

"The seven demon lords, I only thought those were a myth."

"Let's not be troubled by this and move on." John told the group. He is getting confused due to the forest's structure. After a while of turning and turning, they find a green monkey-like Digimon in front of them.

Digimon Analyzer

**Monmon**

_A beast type Digimon that looks like a chimpanzee. He has an ovesized sling which he wields with ease. Monmon's special attack is Swing Swing._

"Hey, what's up there!!!" Gomamon

"Intruders!!!" The Monmon shouted, and it fled up the trees. Later, the group realized they are surrounded.

"So...we did it again, we managed to attract more unwanted Digimon," said John. "Let's take them on."

"Did that Gururumon bite your brains off? Take them all at once when surrounded?" questioned Zel.

"Lalamon, get ready." said Riana

Suddenly, some Monmon got attacked from behind. It is Commandramon. The Monmon start getting confused and start panicking.

"Now!!!" called John to Gomamon.

"**Brave Heart" by Ayumi plays as Gomamon digivovles.**

Gomamon digivolves to Ikkakumon. He fires Harpoon Torpedo at the Monmon, defeating a lot of them.

"We should join in too," said Bearmon to Tsuna

Bearmon, Tentomon, Gotsumon, Patamon, Salamon, and Lalamon fought the Monmon. The Monmon are now fleeing, but not after fighting back and hurting the rookie Digimon a bit.

**Brave Heart ends.**

"Ok, now look who's boss?" said John confidently.

Suddenly, they hear a voice.

"Who dares mess with the lord of this area? Who dares invade the territory of the greatest champion of these woods. You dare fight the great Apemon???"

Apemon comes out of a group of bushes. He is the leader of the Monmon.

Digimon Analyzer

**Apemon**

_A monkey Digimon that evolves from Monmon. He carries a holy ring. Apemon is able to root out __viruses with his strong power. Its special attack is Mega Bone Stick._

"Apemon is supposedly a good Digimon. What's up with that attitude?" asked Tentomon.

"Look..." said Tsuna

Apemon has the symbols of Pride in his body.

"That must be what's driving him mad," said Zel.

"All Digimon not in my league will be eliminated!!!" shouted Apemon as he uses Mega Bone Stick on Tentomon.

Tentomon responds by dodging and using Super Shocker to hit Apemon. Ikkakumon suddenly returns to being Gomamon just as he was about to use Harpoon Torpedo. Commandramon comes out of the bushes shooting at Apemon, although it did not do much damage.

"Tea, trust me, Commandramon's ready to digivolve. When I grab Apemon, do what you need to do and digivolve Commandramon," said John

John grabs Apemon, who is distracted by Commandramon. Tea points her digivice at Commandramon, but nothing happened.

"Don't give up, let's help against that monkey," said Ayu

Salamon runs after Apemon. Apemon swings John at Salamon.

"Zel, is there any weakness for this Digimon?" asked Sena

"Well, Apemon is not really a very strong Digimon. We should give all we have and it will be fine." said Zel.

Patamon and Salamon also join the battle.

"Lalamon, what are you doing just standing? Fight too" demanded Riana

Lalamon gets annoyed at Riana's bossiness. "Seed shot!!!"

Bigger seeds hit Apemon. Apemon swings his bone, hitting Salamon and Patamon.

"You are nothing compared to me, come back when you get a bit less whimpier." said Apemon. He hit the trees with his big bone and trees fell in his path, blocking him. The group moves on for ten minutes.

"Everyone alright, I think we are not in condition for that battle," sadi Zel.

Everyone is checking on their Digimon.

"Aw, don't tell me you injured yourself again for the third time," said Gomamon to John.

"No, I'll live. Don't worry. Salamon is not a really painful thing to get hit with," said John.

Zel looks at the time.

"Noon...where do we go from here. We need to find a rest stop, and if it wasn't for a certain someone who got too distracted by tree symbols and got us lost..."

John hears that line and takes offense.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who volunteered to be team leader. And give me some slack, the only thing I know you ever did was talk about the Digimon we are fighting and giving info about them."

"Pffft, let's go, Tentomon. Maybe nobody needs us after all. Everyone, sorry for the breakdown our group is getting right now. Now, it is up to you to decide your destinations. I'm out of here."

Zel and Tentomon walked away.

"Sorry, but I gotta obey orders. I really don't want to do this, but he needs someone to keep him company and help him," said Tentomon to the rest of the Digimon.

The two disappear among the bushes.

"Ok, now what?" wondered Joey

"Well, except for those two guys, everything is just fine." said Tea, even though there is a frustration in her face.

"Oh, I see. Joey, I need an extra pair of hands. Joey, you be second-in-command here." said John

**Hours later, at night...**

"Gotsumon, I guess you should set up fire. Without Zel, we are down one person. We take shifts making sure Apemon will not disturb us in camp." said John

Tea is sitting under a tree thinking deeply.

'Is saving John not a good enough cause to trigger digivolution?' she thought.

"Anything wrong, mistress?" asked Commandramon

"Nothing, I'm just wondering why you couldn't digivolve a while ago?" said Tea

"Maybe because I am really not ready yet. You cannot rush digivolution..." said Comamndramon.

Joey notices this and wants to cheer Tea up, but he feels a hand in his shoulder.

"Joey, I guess it's better to leave her like that. Give her time. And...I wanted to ask Zel this, but would you want to be co-leader for now. Those kids need someone to look up to besides me."

"Um, ok. So, I do the night shift?" asked Joey

"Well, yes," said John. "But right now, you should just relax. It's not really an issue now."

Joey then sits down and gets his music player to listen to some music. It is now late at night when Sena and Tsuna are panicking on one side, and it didn't go unnoticed by John, who goes to see what's wrong.

"Ayu is gone!!! Well, I ahven't seen her since afternoon. She said she just wanted to go for a walk, then she never came back," said Sena

"Maybe she went with Zel," said Patamon

"Wonder if Ayu actually found Zel or that Apemon?" wondered Tsuna.

"Tsuna, stop being so pessimistic," said Bearmon.

"I mean, Salamon cannot digivolve, if she runs into Apemon, it could be trouble," said Tsuna

"So what? They are smart," replied Bearmon.

"WHAT!!! She's seven, and there's no telling where she could have gone. Well, she does have Salamon... if she doesn't come back, we will go looking for her." said John

"But, Ayu doesn't know anything about Digimon, plus, Salamon can't digivolve. Ayu probably won't know how to contact us." said Sena

"Apemon and a lot of other Digimon are also out there," followed Patamon.

Sena starts walking away.

"Sena, where are you going?" asked Patamon.

"To look for Ayu," said Sena.

John sighs

"I don't want to look like the bad guy, but Gomamon, stop Sena."

Gomamon stops Sena.

"Hey, isn't it past bedtime? Now you should probably go back to bed."

"Well, John doesn't give you enough credit. I know he wanted a stronger Digimon, even though you are good enough" said Sena, hoping to get Gomamon to allow him to pass.

"Yeah, getting me was a let down for him. He wanted a royal knight. I am awesome, I know. Now, could you please go back to camp?" requested Gomamon.

"John, look, when Riana is around, you seem to act weird. It is as if you care a lot about her. Ayu is just like her to me, we are like best friends in this place. Please, let me look for her." requested Sena

John thinks about this for a moment.

"If you really want to do so, alright we will go. Tsuna, you come with us too." said John. He goes back to camp.

"Joey, you're in charge," he said as he walks away.

"Wh-wha.." wondered Joey, but John and his group is gone.

"Great, five people gone for their own reasons. Now, who do we have here?" he looks at Tea, seemingly sleeping beneath the tree, and a sleeping Comamndramon. Gotsumon is asleep too. He goes to one one of the tents and sees Riana and Lalamon. She seem restless in sleeping.

Unknownst to Joey, Riana is having a nightmare about her mother dying. Unknownst to anyone else, Riana had a great life as a child with her parents. Beign an only kid, she was given all she wanted and was brought to many trips and places. She lived the luxurious life, until one day, she finds her mother mysteriously dead after an attempted theft in their home. Her father, being in a different coutnry, sent her to live with her aunt, who didn't spoil her as much, yet the old bratty attitude of Riana persisted. After a while, Riana sits up frm her nightmare and wakes Lalamon up. She is crying, but she doesn't want to show Lalamon. She tells the story though, and Lalamon comforts her. She falls back lying down after a while inside.

Joey stood quite far away from the group. Suddenly, he felt something hit him, and he fell unconscious. Tea was half asleep, so she heard of what transpired. She gets up and finds a note. It is from Apemon and it is telling them that he is demanding a one-on-one battle with anyone of them at sunrise. Tea crumples the note in her hands. Commandramon wakes up.

"What's wrong?" asked Commandramon.

"This." said Tea as she showed Commandramon the note.

"Finally...some action!" Commandramon jumps on his feet. "We are going right?"

"Of course, and if you noticed, everyone else left in their own ways." said Tea "Except maybe for....."

Tea goes to a tent, and finds Riana and Lalamon.

"There you are...now look." said Tea as she shows the note to Riana.

"Let me go, we will help," said Riana.

Tea looks with an irritated face yet nods.

"Ok, you can come, and Gotsumon, you might wanna do it too. Now let's get rested, and we leave by sunrise."

**At sunrise...**

Tea wakes the group up and they walk towards Apemon territory, which is a part of Terra Jungle with many caves and holes from the ground in which the Monmon live. There is a cave larger than the others in which Apemon resides in. Immediately, they are surrounded by Monmon. Apemon comes out.

"I see you decide to resuce her, now I want a one-on-one battle. Anyone willing to fight? Or are you too cowardly to face my wrath?" taunted Apemon, as he shows Joey's unconscious body.

"I want to fight," said Riana

"But Joey is my tamer..." reminded Gotsumon

Tea just rolls her eyes at Riana and Gotsumon arguing. She walks in front of Apemon. Commandramon stands next to her.

"I will do it." she said

"So brave, although not worth it. Come on now, Mega Bone Stick!!" Apemon said as he charges towards Commandramon with his bone.

Commandramon dodges the move by jumping away. He rolls to the sides and responds with bullets from his M16. The shots hit Apemon and hurt him. Commandramon continues his shooting, then Apemon threw his bone at Commandramon like a boomerang. Commandramon never expected this and was hit. Suddenly, Tea notices Commandramon glowing with a slight aura. She gets her digivice and notices that it is reacting as well.

"Foolish Commandramon, this will finish the battle." said Apemon

He hit Commandramon with his bone in meelee and Commandramon falls down. He then starts walking away....

"To where Joey is..." said Tea.

Riana gasps as Apemon nears Joey with his bone ready to strike. Monmon have blocked Riana, Lalamon, and Gotsumon's way.

"Joey!!!" Gotsumon shouts.

Tea runs toward Apemon with Commandramon following her. Apemon notices this and swings at Tea, only to hit Commandramon. Tea looks at Commandramon with a look that no one has seen before. It is a look of sympathy for Commandramon and a look of determination. She clutches her digivice and light envelops Commandramon.

"**Brave Heart" by Ayumi plays. Commandramon digivolves into Sealsdramon**

Digimon Analyzer

**Sealsdramon**

_An evolved form of Commandramon. He doesn't specialize in ranged combat but has incredible close-range skills. Sealsdramon's special attack is Death Behind._

"So, what? Think it's gonna help you?" mocked Apemon as he runs toward Sealsdramon. Apemon swings his bone at Sealsdramon, but Sealsdramon is gone before the move can connect.

"Wha..." wondered Apemon.

Sealsdramon suddenly appeared behind Apemon.

"Death Behind!!!" said Sealsdramon.

Apemon gets stabbed by a knife and glows. After glowing, he returns into a Monmon. The symbols of pride are gone from his body. Seasldramon returns to being Commandramon.

**Brave Heart ends**

"Everyone, retreat!!!" one of the Monmon ordered.

The Monmon started their retreat as Riana, Lalamon, and Gotsumon came to where Tea is with Joey's body.

"He's not dead, is he?" asked Riana in anxiety.

"No, he isn't," said Tea, with the regular cold look back in her face.

They bring Joey to camp and they wonder among themselves what to do next.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_Zel went off on his own after the fallout with John. Along the way, though, Zel meets someone who forces Zel to accompany the person. After spending some time with the person, Zel is excited to make Tentomon digivolve, but none of his attempts worked out. After his accomplice is put in a life-or-death situation, Zel decides to try digivolution one final time..._

End notes: Once again, comments, reviews, and suggestions will be gladly accepted. Also, I would be willing to chat about this fanfic. Send me a pm if you will be interested.


	4. Metamorphosis

NOTE: This episode will mainly feature Zel and a person he meets after he leaves the group. This episode will center around the two people.

_Previously_

The Digidestined continue their way to Raptor Valley. John misled the team into Apemon territory, and they escape after a tough battle. Friction started between Zel and John, ending with the former leaving the team. John left for Leon's along with Tsuna and Sena. To make things worse, Apemon returns and holds Joey hostage unless somebody fights him one-on-one. Tea accepts the challenge, and Sealsdramon defeats Apemon.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 4:

Metamorphosis

_Somewhere in Terra Jungle, right after Zel left the group..._

Zel is walking alongside Tentomon. Zel just left his team behind after an argument with John.

"Zel, are you sure we did the right thing? I mean, leaving everyone behind?" asked Tentomon

"I just did what is the best for the team and us. You know, I would really hate to leave those people behind like what I just did. But me and John kinda didn't click. It might not sound good, but I think it will do the team good in the long run. Besides, they have Ikkakumon."

"Well, I trust you, Zel."

"Don't worry, Tentomon. I got Ikkakumon's digivolve catalyst right here in my laptop. You will soon be Kabuterimon, trust me."

The two continued their walk inside Terra Jungle.

**Hours later, as the sun is setting...**

Zel and Tentomon stay in the mini-camp that they have made. Zel sits underneath a tree, Tentomon goes and sits beside him too.

"Tentomon, to tell you the truth, I am not a lone wolf kind of character. It's just not me, but I made my choice. I left the group to focus on what I should do."

"Are you sure, Zel?"

"Yes, one thing I learned from my stay at the group, you cannot always rely on others. You need to develop some sense of independence. If Gomamon didn't digivolve, it would be game over for us back then. If only during that time, we did something big to help you become Kabuterimon, we would not have to rely on Ikkakumon. Let me tell you something, back when I was young, I am not this person you are talking to."

"How?"

"You see, back then, I am lively and outgoing, sometimes crazy, basically the same person you see in John. Back then, I was outcast from the general public. I have a few close friends, yes, but those aren't enough. Things changed, and I decided to go at it alone. Without anyone to bother you, you would do better in life."

"But, that's not all to life, is it?"

"Tentomon, I don't know yet. But now, I feel pretty happy when I stayed here. It's because I found a friend in you who stuck with me even though I made a harsh decision to leave."

"Of course, I am you Digimon, it is only my responsibility."

"Then let's keep it this way...partner."

Zel looks at the night. Suddenly, he heard some rustling among the bushes. Zel decides to check it out. He has Tentomon accompanying him. Zel follows the rustling bushes, and he found a Monmon who is about to attack something outside the bushes.

"Tentomon, I know we have no business interfering with that monkey, but I know that thing spells trouble. Tentomon, you know what to do."

"Sure thing, Zel. Super Shocker!!!"

The attack hit Monmon and startled it, causing it to flee without looking back at Zel. Zel walks out with Tentomon too see what the Monmon is aiming at.

"What the....." said Zel, really surprised.

To his surprise, the thing Monmon is aiming at is none other than Ayu, with Salamon beside her.

"Alright, give me an explanation. What in the world are you doing here at night? Aren't you supposed to be back at your camp. Look, you got a leader, and his name is John. I think it is time you go back with Salamon, get rested, and leave me." said Zel, looking a bit annoyed

"I would have to agree for once, you are too young to be wandering here," said Tentomon

"Zel!!!" said Salamon

"No, I wouldn't go back until you come with me, we need you, and I will not let you travel alone." said Ayu

"He has Tentomon," said Salamon

"I'm not leaving!!!" Ayu insisted stubbornly.

"Please, give me some space. I am pretty sure the other people are looking for you now." said Zel

"Ayu, you need to return before it gets too dark," continued Tentomon.

Ayu shakes her head no.

"Why? Do you hate us so much that you had to leave? Do you hate me?" asked Ayu, this time, it's like she is shouting.

Ayu then ran off in another direction leaving Zel, Tentomon, and Salamon behind.

"Oh, great, now, what's next for this day. First, I fought with the team leader, and now, I unintentionally caused a kid to ran off. (sigh) Salamon, Tentomon, let's go after her. I cannot let a kid wander around. Fine, I will let her come along with me." said Zel.

Ayu runs through the dark woods. She saw a small cave and goes inside it. She is crying and thinks to herself.

'Why does he have to be like that?'

The cave is really dark. Ayu is afraid of the dark. She wish that she is with Sena and the others right now. Zel follows Ayu, and he sees a Monmon outside.

"Eh, one of the kids that battled master Apemon? If I get rid of her, Apemon would be proud of me." said the Monmon

"Salamon, Tentomon, go," ordered Zel.

The two Digimon attacked an scared the Monmon away. Salamon runs into the cave and sees Ayu.

"Zel said you can come with him if you wanted." said Salamon

"I want to have everyone to come too!" answered Ayu, wiping away her tears.

"Let's talk it out first outside," said Salamon

Both of them walked outside.

"You are safe, thank goodness. Now, listen, you must come with me to Raptor Valley. There is a city there called Tyranno Hill. We could get a lot of help there. Oh, and I am sure everyone will be headed there, so we would reunite at Raptor Valley with everyone." said Zel

**A few minutes later, back at Zel's camp...**

"Tentomon, this thing is making me quite...nervous. I don't know what to do with kids," said Zel

"Don't worry, Zel. Just relax. I am sure you can make it. Ayu is really like a good girl to me,"

"I am not really someone who is very caring and sensitive to other people. Yet, my mind tells me I need to do this. I cannot let her get lost out there. Hmmm, let's just get to business." said Zel

Zel approaches Ayu.

"So, I never got a chance to chat with anyone from the team in-depth. So, Ayu, would you tell me more about yourself?" asked Zel

"Well, I live with my grandparents because my parents are in deep sleep, if you know what that means. I was five when that happened. My grandfather is serious. He yells bad words and never says sorry, but he taught me kendo and discipline. My grandparents took me out of regular school because I was getting picked on." said Ayu

"Your parents are gone ever since you are five, must be sad being you. I am sorry if I hurt your feelings a while ago, thing is, I am in a bad mood today. I have one of your experiences with a parent dying. I live with my mother back in Vegas. Life is not really problematic when you live in one of the most active cities in the world." continued Zel.

"Ayu, did you know about Digimon before you came here? Zel here knows everything," said Tentomon

"Not really, Tentomon. But seriously, you know about Digimon?" asked Zel

"No, but I saw a dragon-like thing after my parents' car crashed." said Ayu.

"Digimon in the real world?" wondered Salamon

"A possibility, anyways, time for bed everyone," said Zel

Ayu lay down and was quickly asleep. Salamon came and covered her with a big leaf.

"Thanks for letting us come, Ayu has been pretty stressed due to you and John's fights. She is really worried." said Salamon

"Well, no problem," said Zel.

All three of them lied down. Zel is spinning his digivice in his fingers.

"Tentomon, tomorrow we start this unlocking of your evolution." said Zel

**The next day...**

Zel wakes up, and sees that Tentomon woke up before him. Ayu and Salamon are still fast asleep. He sees a Kunemon wandering.

"Tentomon, can you tell that Kunemon to find John and tell him that Ayu is safe?" rquested Zel.

"Sure thing."

Tentomon called the attention of Kunemon and gave him instructions to find someone matching John's physical characteristics.

"Tentomon, let's do it," said Zel.

The tests for the program started. In the first try, nothing happened. The second try made Tentomon glow but still no evolution. The third one started to overheat Tentomon and Zel had no choice but to shut his laptop down. Tentomon shouting woke Ayu and Salamon up.

"What is it? I hear Tentomon," asked Ayu

"Nothing, it's just a test to evolve Tentomon. Strangely enough, my code doesn't work." said Zel

"Zel, you are putting too much effort on this. Let's leave now, Ayu is awake." said Tentomon

"Yeah...to Raptor Valley." said Zel

They packed their stuff and walk towards the direction of Raptor Valley.

"Zel, is digivolution important?" asked Ayu.

"Of course, the strogner we are, the more we could protect you," said Salamon

They neared the deeper parts of Terra Jungle. They enter, and they see a Digimon among the lush vegetation and flowering plants of the deeper Terra Jungle.

"Palmon..." said Zel

Digimon Analyzer

**Palmon**

_A plant-like Digimon with green skin and purple-tipped claw.s. Palmon has a flower on its head that smelss depending on the Digimon's mood. Its special attack is Poison Ivy._

Palmon gets startled at Zel and Ayu

"Who are you?" asked Palmon

"We are people journeying to get to Raptor Valley. Palmon, you happen to know the way right?" asked Zel.

"Of, course, but let me refresh everyone first. Then follow me," said Palmon.

Palmon got some fruit and gave them to Ayu and Zel. Everyone ate. After eating, the group follows Palmon.

**After some walking around noon...**

"Raptor Valley, I haven't been there before, although I know the way. Be careful around here, there are some scary Digimon here." said Palmon

"Palmon, have you experienced digivolution?" asked Zel.

"Digivolution..I haven't experienced it, but I have some friends who did. My friend Kiwimon just digivolved from Floramon yesterday. Sometimes though, digivolution is not merely data." said Palmon.

"Palmon, you are pretty cute," commented Ayu.

"Shouldn't you be worried, I mean, there are many scary Digimon here," said Salamon

"Me? Oh, I feel really flattered. Oh, and for you Salamon. There have been no shady activity here. Few venture into these depths of Terra Jungle." said Palmon.

Ayu let Salamon down and started to realize everyone is going faster than she is.

"Zel, Palmon, can we not take a break for a moment. I am pretty tired and hungry." said Ayu

"Sure thing, no problem, so, Palmon?" asked Zel

"Ok, besides, I have nothing to do anyways," said Palmon

"So, are we gonna get some food?" asked Tentomon

"I will get some, don't worry," said Palmon

Ayu and Salamon get up and approaches Palmon.

"We will come with you," said Ayu

"Sure thing, just be careful, the three of you," said Zel.

The three walked into the trees.

_Somewhere inside...._

"Palmon, we are kinda in deep right? Shouldn't we go back a bit?" said Ayu

"Yeah, I think we should return," said Salamon

"Are you scared?" asked Ayu

"No!!!" defended Salamon

"No worries for now, this place is quiet, it's not like a big Digimon will attack us because of the two of you arguing" said Palmon

Palmon gets some fruit off the trees.

"Ok, we're ready to go," said Palmon

They turned around to go back, suddenly, a big thud is heard beside them. They look into the eyes of a Kuwagamon.

"Nobody...move..." said Palmon softly.

Kuwagamon lets out a roar.

"Run!!!" shouted Palmon

The three of them ran towards the resting spot. Kuwagamon is in quick chase behind, cutting down trees that stood in his way. Ayu, Salamon, and Palmon made it out in the open. Zel stood up from where he is sitting down and looks at their faces.

"Run!!!" shouted Ayu.

"Why?" wondered Zel.

Suddenly, the thick green forestry in front of them collapses and Kuwagamon bursts out of the clearing.

Digimon Analyzer

**Kuwagamon**

_A ferocious Digimon that lives in forests. It is a very aggressive insect type Digimon. Kuwagamon's Scissor Claw can cut down trees in one snap._

"We need to take care of that guy," said Tentomon as he fires a Super Shocker onto Kuwagamon.

Kuwagamon is barely hurt by the attack. Salamon uses Puppy Howling on Kuwagamon too, and it didn't do much either.

"Let me help, Poison Ivy!!!" Palmon threw her claws to catch Kuwagamon by the pincers, but Kuwagamon uses his pincers to fling Palmon to the sides.

Kuwagamon blocks Ayu's way. Tentomon rushes in and bumps Kuwagamon, allowing Zel to get Ayu. Kuwagamon bumped Tentomon away. Ayu and Zel have arrived at a safe distance from Kuwagamon, when Ayu realized something.

"I left Salamon behind in panic!!!" said Ayu

Ayu pushes Zel off and runs toward Salamon. Kuwagamon is aiming his Scissor Claw at Salamon. Ayu manages to get Salamon out of the way, but she herself stood in the way.

"What to do???" wondered Zel.

"The program!!!" reminded Tentomon.

Zel looked confused.

"You sure....alright, let's go." said Zel

He opens his laptop and activates the program as Tentomon flies toward Kuwagamon. The program is not working.

"Why?? Ayu!!!" said Zel

His digivice starts glowing, and the glow of his digivice made a light on his laptop's program, and the program configurated itself to Zel's surprise....

"**Brave Heart" by Ayumi starts**

Tentomon digivolves into Kabuterimon. Ayu closes her eyes. Kuwagamon dives at Ayu, only to hit the ground. Kabuterimon has flown by and carried Ayu to safety.

"We did it!!!" shouted an excited Zel.

Digimon Analyzer

**Kaubterimon**

_An insect Digimon evolved from Tentomon. Kabuterimon is known for its survival instinct and physical power. Kabuterimon's special attack is Electro Shocker._

"Are you alright?" asked Kabuterimon to Ayu.

Ayu gives a nod, just then Kuwagamon hit Kaubterimon from behind. Kuwagamon then makes a turn and charges his Scissor Claws at Kabuterimon.

"Here he comes...wait!!!" said Zel, as he notices something.

"Kabuterimon, try to hold Scissor Claw off. It's a quick way to do it." said Zel

Kuwagamon tries to close his pincers into Kaubterimon, but Kabuterimon prevents it from slamming shut with his powerful arms. The two insects are sent crashing into trees, triggering some small Digimon to fly out of the trees. They reappear seconds later, and the pincers are still held tight from slamming shut.

"Nice job, let's finish this!!!" said Zel

"Gladly," replied Kabuterimon

Kabuterimon headbutts Kuwagamon using his horn, which sends the red insect back. Kabuterimon fires an Electro Shocker. The attack hit Kuwagamon and sends it falling back into the forest area it came from. Kabuterimon returns to being Tentomon.

**Brave Heart ends.**

"Whoaaa....I feel dizzy..." said Tentomon as he falls into Zel's arms.

"No worry, you did really well there, I am so proud of you," said Zel.

Palmon approaches them.

"That was awesome, I saw the whole thing. I wish I can be like you Tentomon," said Palmon

"That was great, Zel," congratulated Ayu.

"But...why won't the program work before?" wondered Salamon

"Maybe there's something to be done which caused this program to reconfigure itself. Right now, it has commands that I cannot access before. But now, Tentomon can evolve whenever I want him too." said Zel

"Maybe it's willpower and your digivce that reacted to the laptop and made me evolve," said Tentomon

"Let's continue shall we?" reminded Zel to the group.

The group continues their walk, and after a few minutes, they are in the outskirts of Terra Jungle. Along the way, they see many different Digimon like Flymon and Floramon.

"So, what could have caused Kuwagamon to attack?" asked Tentomon

"Well, that Kuwagamon looks like it has been disturbed by us," said Salamon.

"But really, most Digimon, even Kuwagamon, are not really that aggressive in the deeper parts of the jungle. Maybe the one we met is having a bad day," said Palmon.

The exit Terra Jungle.

"That's it. Palmon, thanks for all the help. Just a question, after we are through with our battles, can we come back?" asked Zel

"Of course. Still, even in this jungle's tranquility, I hope to make a sanctuary. A garden where all would be good. Like Heaven inside Terra Jungle. It will be even more peaceful than the Terra Jungle we have today." said Palmon

"Palmon, I really am going to get stronger, and when I do, I'm going to help you with your dreams," said Ayu.

"Yeah, we will come back after we win." promised Salamon

"Until then keep fighting and believing in your dream. Palmon, I am sure you can pull through." said Ayu.

Palmon is deeply touched. Palmon then wipes some tears.

"Thank you for all your help!!! You two were like the best guys I have met in my life. Nobody ever encourages me like you. Ok, you better be on your way, and kick that Shadramon's butt for all residents of Terra Jungle." said Palmon

"We will. I am not sure when we will come back, even after the Shadramon battle, but I promise we will be back. When we do, we would try to find out changes you helped make in Terra Jungle." said Zel.

Zel, Ayu, and their Digimon wave goodbye to Palmon as they continue on their way. Black Garden lies before them, the final stop before Raptor Valley.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_Zel and Ayu meet some trouble in Black Garden, but a BlackGatomon saves them. Zel doesn't trust the BlackGatomon, and he is really right when BlackGatomon steals Ayu's digivice. They confront BlackGatomon and find out a big secret being held by the Digimon._

_John, Sena, and Tsuna continue their walk towards Leon's dojo. Along the way, they are forced to stop by a hut and meets Dolphmon. Dolphmon offers help to let them go to Leon's but along the way, they are attacked by Thundermon. Ikkakumon and Dolphmon are not enough to defeat Thundermon, when Tsuna finally steps up and battles Thundermon with Bearmon._

End notes: Comment and review as always. Next episode will be about the group of Zel and Ayu and the group of John, Sena, and Tsuna.


	5. Catastrophe

NOTE: Alright, last episode, I said this episode will be about the group of Zel and John's group. I changed the plans, this time, this episode will be all about Zel and Ayu. The John episode will be moved to the next one.

_Previously_

Zel continues his way to be alone and journey the continent on his own. He meets Ayu, and through her heavy persuasion, Zel finally agrees to meet the group by waiting for them at Raptor Valley. The two encounter Palmon on their way to Raptor Valley, who guides them through Terra Jungle. When they are attacked by Kuwagamon, Tentomon digivolves into Kabuterimon to defeat Kuwagamon. The last episode ends with Zel and Ayu saying goodbye to Palmon as they leave Terra Forest and enter Black Garden.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 5:

Cat-astrophe

Zel and Ayu exit Terra Jungle. They arrive in a path that looked nothing like Terra Jungle. It does not have vegetation, just weeds and shrubs. The place seems more wasteland-like. The path split into two. The left path is basically made up of dry, cracked earth with some bones. The right one looks like a dried up river.

"Which path should we go?" asked Zel

"Let's go to the left," said Salamon

"Right," said Ayu, around the same time as Salamon.

They both laughed after that. Zel looked confused, Tentomon cannot decide either.

"The left path looks more dangerous, but it is wider. The right one looks safer, but it is deep. Hmm, let's go to the right one." said Zel

They walked to the right path. Soon, after a few minutes of walking, Zel notices a Digimon. He chose to ignore it. Minutes later, it appears to be following them. Ayu notices it too.

"Salamon, could I ask you a question?" asked Ayu

"What?" wondered Salamon

"What are those?" Ayu pointed at the Digimon, who had brought some of it's own kind.

"Goburimon, yeah, I am sure they are Goburimon," said Salamon.

"Not a really good sign...Tentomon just came from a big battle, I say we avoid those Digimon. If all else fails, we make a run for it." said Zel, looking at his group and the Goburimon cautiously.

Digimon Analyzer

**Goburimon**

_Mischievous Digimon that look like goblins. These Digimon love playing pranks but are very cowardly. They live in groups within forest. Their special attack is Goburi Strike._

The Goburimon start making hand signals behind him, then more Goburimon appear. The Goburimon then start approaching them with faces full of bad intentions.

"With Shadramon driving the Digimon here insane, maybe these people will be good to 'play' with," said the Goburimon

"Look, maybe now will be a good time to make a run for it," suggested Tentomon.

"Let's go. Ayu, ready?" asked Zel

Ayu nods. After a few seconds, the four of them start running across the dried up river. They make it quite far, when more Goburimon appear from the front to intercept their path.

"Nowhere to go, now, let's fight and hope we can scare them away," said Zel, getting worried as more Goburimon approach from behind.

"I will do my best," said Tentomon.

Suddenly, a BlackGatomon appeared out of nowhere and hits a few Goburimon with Cat Punch. She runs through the mob and confuse them. Tentomon and Salamon took this opportunity to attack the Goburimon and send them running.

"You fine the one with Salamon?" asked BlackGatomon

"Um, yes, I am, thank you," said Ayu

Zel feels pretty insecure about this.

'Something definitely seems wrong here. BlackGatomon, acting this way...' he thought to himself, as he opens his laptop.

Digimon Analyzer

**BlackGatomon**

_An evil version of Gatomon. It is not really friendly to many and carries no holy ring unlike the actual has the agility of the real Gatomon, though. Like Gatomon, it's special attack is Cat Paw._

'Something's definitely wrong with BlackGatomon's attitude' thought Zel to himself.

"Don't worry everyone, I will find a good place here for a stopover and get you some food," said BlackGatomon.

BlackGatomon then led the people into a spot in the middle of the woods. In fact, that's the only place where big plant life grew in Black Garden.

"You were really strong, I am Ayu, nice to meet you," said Ayu to BlackGatomon, as they were settled

"I wish I could be like you," said Salamon.

"Oh you would, Salamon," said BlackGatomon.

"Zel, don't you wanna thank her for helping us there?" called Ayu to Zel.

Zel approaches, along with Tentomon.

"Um, thank you, I guess," Zel spoke with some hesitation. Then he patted BlackGatomon at the back.

Everyone ate their lunch brought by BlackGatomon. While they were eating...

"So, BlackGatomon, do you feel lonely traveling alone?" asked Ayu.

"Not really, I worked for a master. He is like the greatest Digimon I have met. He trained me from a Salamon into what I am now," said BlackGatomon.

'Salamon, huh. Wonder what turned her into BlackGatomon,' thought Zel

"Anyways, please enjoy the stuff here. A safe place like this and food are pretty hard to come by here. Fierce and powerful Digimon like Greymon live here. Most of the plants you see here are poisonous ones." said BlackGatomon.

"Even if you said that, you really get lonely some time," said Ayu

"Yeah, I am lonely until Ayu came by," commented Salamon.

"Hmmm, where is your tamer?" asked Ayu

"Tamer...I don't have one. I was a wild Digimon here in Black Garden, until that day my master found me. We were young little Digimon then, and we formed an alliance. I digivolved during that time, and my master a little bit later. He digivolved in a different way though." said BlackGatomon

"Wouldn't he be worried about you? He seems to care about you. Hmm, by the way, do you know of Shadramon? Our mission is to stop him," asked Ayu.

BlackGatomon seems stunned for a while after Ayu's words. Zel, who sat quite a distance away then, noticed it too. Zel starts doing something with his laptop. Tentomon asks about it, but Zel tells Tentomon to keep quiet.

"Master never really cared. We were just like allies working together. And for Shadramon...I don't know a Digimon called Shadramon. Heck, I don't think a 'Shadramon' would be known in this area. It is my first time to hear about a Digimon like that. Oh, I forgot something, time to go." said BlackGatomon.

BlackGatomon looks at Ayu and the group for a moment, then leaves. Zel approaches Ayu.

"Doesn't that Digimon seem suspicious?" asked Zel.

"She lied about Shadramon! Unknown here? Heard the Goburimons talking a while ago about him? Wait, I think I saw BlackGatomon run away with something a while ago. Check your stuff." said Tentomon.

Ayu checks her stuff. She starts to panic.

"What's wrong?" asked Salamon

"My digivice...it's gone!" said Ayu

Zel doesn't have any change in his typical apahetic facial expression.

"No problem, I am prepared for this," said Zel.

Everyone looks at him surprised as he shows them his laptop.

"A while ago, while you are talking, I attached a tracking device onto BlackGatomon in case something like this would come up. I was busy a while ago inputting the tracking device into my laptop. BlackGatomon doesn't seem like a trustable Digimon. I knew she has been acting weird all this time and something is really wrong. Now, look at this dot...It's moving upwards. That would be where BlackGatomon is," said Zel. "We need to go after her to get your digivice back, Ayu. Tentomon, you know what to do."

"**Brave Heart" guitar riff and intro**

Tentomon digivolves into Kabuterimon. Zel hops on Kabuterimon after getting his stuff.

"**Brave Heart" ends before any lyric.**

"Ayu, hop on now. We must hurry," said Zel

Ayu fixes her stuff, picks up Salamon and rides on Kabuterimon.

"Are we going to hurt BlackGatomon, I think she is just confused," said Ayu

"Confused, I don't think so. Look at what she did, gaining all our trust by saving us, and getting away with your digivice. Why would a passer-by BlackGatomon just help us out of nowhere? If she is "confused" how will she know you have a digivice and target it in the first place? Something feels like a set-up. BlackGatomon has the intention of getting your digivice all along. I don't think we can get your digivice by negotiation now." said Zel

Kabuterimon flew into a canyon. The red dot stopped moving. Zel looks at it quite seriously.

"It stopped for some reason..." commented Zel

"For what purpose?" asked Kabuterimon.

"I get it, take a look at where it stopped," said Zel, pointing to his laptop.

The dot stopped at a place a bit further ahead but looks pretty enclosed.

"Its intelligence continues to intrigue me. In that kind of environment, Kabuterimon would not be efficient in battling due to his size. The place would be pretty crowded for someone as big as Kabuterimon. He would not have much mobility to fight BlackGatomon inside that place." said Zel

"Then I would have to return to being Tentomon, then," said Kabuterimon

"Exactly," replied Zel.

'I didn't know you were planning to trick us all along...you seemed so nice.' thought Ayu

"Don't worry, we will get your digivice back," said Salamon

Kabuterimon landed near the cave BlackGatomon went in. He reverts into Tentomon. Zel starts walking inside.

"We don't know what BlackGatomon has ready for us when we enter, be on the ready, you sure you want to follow?" said Zel.

"I am going," declared Ayu

"If Ayu does, I go too," said Salamon

"I don't want to hurt BlackGatomon but if I must then I would do it," said Ayu.

They continued walking inside and in a few moments, they see BlackGatomon waiting.

"I have been waiting. So, how has it been? You do not look as dumb as I thought you were, Ayu. Of course, most probably, it is the other guy who figured out what I am going to do," said BlackGatomon.

"BlackGatomon, you should not have done what you did. You tricked her and took the digivice by faking your friendship," said Tentomon.

"Well, I am gracious enough to return it, if you can beat me. Of course, Tentomon, you cannot digivolve right now. Your size would make you a lot more sluggish in this environment."

"Who says I cannot take you on this level as a rookie?" questioned Tentomon

"Zel, isn't BlackGatomon a champion level Digimon?" asked Ayu

"Yes, but we could still win," said Zel.

Salamon goes in front of them and calls BlackGatomon.

"Ayu treated you with kindness and this is how you repay her?" Salamon asked BlackGatomon

"Tentomon, let's take BlackGatomon down from long range," said Zel

"Sure thing, Super Shocker!"

BlackGatomon dodged the lightning and leaped straight at Tentomon, hitting him with Cat Paw. She attemtps another pounce, but this time, Tentomon shakes her off with Rhino Spin.

"She's very quick..." commented Zel.

Ayu feels angry at herself now. She let BlackGatomon take advantage and it was her digivice that was stolen. She looks at Salamon and gets a nod as reply.

"Salamon, it is not Zel or Tentomon's fault. It is our own mistake. Let's do this." said Ayu

Salamon runs forward Tentomon and tries a physical attack. BlackGatomon dodges but Ayu hit her from behind with a kendo stick. BlackGatomon is knocked back a bit from that attack but knocks the stick off Ayu.

"You have been too foolish, you are too easy to rob. Besides, if it wasn't for that guy there, you probably wouldn't have known that you lost something valuable. Now, you would pay for attacking me," commented BlackGatomon.

"I don't think so," said Tentomon.

Tentomon fires another Super Shocker, but BlackGatomon is quick to dodge. She runs across the cave walls and hits Tentomon and Salamon. BlackGatomon circles the attack and tries a Cat Kick on Tentomon. Tentomon's body glows and repels the Cat Kick. Tentomon manages to repel the attack, but he looks really tired from defending.

"You are right. If it wasn't for Zel, I wouldn't have known that you stole my digivice, but I don't think I am stupid for being nice," replied Ayu

"You repay Ayu's kindness with this?" said Salamon

"Salamon, it doesn't matter for me, but she tried hurting Zel and Tentomon and I can't allow her to continue that. Salamon, I am sorry for haivng our digivices taken," said Ayu

"Yes, I will continue to fight," said Salamon.

Salamon is feeling shaky, but she is still ready to battle.

"Well, you just wasted some effort treating me well. In fact, there is something I want to tell you, but you have to defeat me first," said BlackGatomon, as she jumps and attempts to attack Ayu. Tentomon and Salamon are not in a position to attack or defend now.

Zel steps in front of Ayu, taking the attack. He pushes BlackGatomon away after getting jumped at. He staggers a bit after that.

"Ayu, I can't let you get hurt. Things will be fine for me. Who knows what everyone will say when I got you into trouble...we are reuniting at Raptor Valley, right?" said Zel with some difficulty.

"Zel...you got hurt protecting me..." said Ayu, as she starts to shed tears, but continued speaking. "Salamon, you have to win! Even without our digivice!"

The digivice BlackGatomon hid started glowing. Tentomon ruhses there and gets it. BlackGatomon hits Tentomon, but not before Tentomon threw the digivice onto Ayu.

"Now, Salamon, let's show what happens to people who mess with our friends," said Ayu as Salamon starts to glow.

"**Brave Heart" by Ayumi starts**

Salamon digivolves into Gatomon.

Digimon Analyzer

**Gatomon**

_The true evolution for Salamon. It is very agile in battle. Gatomon gets her strength from a holy ring in her tail. Her special attack is Cat Paw._

Ayu is stunned about the evolution. Zel looks on with a smile.

"So what? You evolved, then..." said BlackGatomon.

She uses her quickness, but Gatomon matched it and hit her in midair.

"Let's finish it. Ayu, how does getting Salamon to evolve feel?" asked Zel.

"I feel really happy now. I can help everyone. Gatomon, let's finish this." said Ayu.

Gatomon nods, and uses Cat Eye Hypnotism to stun BlackGatomon. She immediately hit BlackGatomon with Cat Paw in a direct hit sending BlackGatomon crashing into the floor. BlackGatomon starts turning into data.

"Wait, your secret. What is it?" asked Tentomon.

"Just figure it out yourself!" replied BlackGatomon, as she disappears. Gatomon also reverts into Salamon.

"**Brave Heart" ends**

"Gone...what now?" wondered Tentomon.

"Don't worry, I got everything figured out." said Zel.

Everyone looks at Zel in wonder.

"BlackGatomon is working for a 'master' right? That master could be none other than Shadramon. She must have received orders to get your digivice. BlackGatomon are not native to Black Garden, so is it coincidence that one is found here and know where we are headed? Like I said before, she purposely befriended you to get your digivice. Why would a random Digimon want a digivice? She also acted weird when we mentioned Shadramon. She also said that her 'master' digivolved in a different manner which is probably armor evolution. Too many evidences to be a coincidence. Shadramon sent her after us," said Zel.

"So, Shadramon is gathering Digimon and turning them evil?" wondered Ayu

"Seems that way," said Salamon.

"That's too cruel. Zel, isn't there a way to purify evil Digimon instead of defeating them and turning them into data?" asked Ayu

"I am not sure, but you should not worry. All Digimon will be reborn as a new Digimon, completely purified, let's hurry now, Raptor Valley isn't too far away." said Zel

They pick up their stuff. The two exit the cave and continue walking for around an hour. They reach the exit of Black Garden and over a cliff, they see a city-like area.

"That's Raptor Valley," commented Zel.

They go down to Tyranno Hill within Raptor Valley. It is a western-style town ran by dragon and dinosaur Digimon. Zel and Ayu get a room in an inn. It is late at night now. The two decide to sleep and rest for the night.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_John, Sena, and Tsuna continue their walk towards Leon's dojo. Along the way, they are forced to stop by a hut and meets Dolphmon. Dolphmon offers help to let them go to Leon's but along the way, they are attacked by Thundermon. Ikkakumon and Dolphmon are not enough to defeat Thundermon, when Tsuna finally steps up and battles Thundermon with Bearmon._

End notes: Comment and review as always. Due to the changes, next episode is about John, Sena, and Tsuna. This episode is quite short, but it finishes Zel and Ayu's part. Now, the episodes switch to John's side.


	6. Tsuna's Stand

NOTE: This episode will be about John, Sena, and Tsuna in their road to Tyranno Hill. It takes place at morning the next day the group split up. Somewhat after Tea defeated Apemon in episode 3.

_Previously_

Zel and Ayu arrive at Black Garden. There, they met a BlackGatomon who befriends them, but turns out to be one of Shadramon's henchmen who stole Ayu's digivice. After a grueling battle, Ayu and her newly digivolved Gatomon were able to defeat the BlackGatomon. Zel and Ayu then exit Black Garden and find themselves in Raptor Valley, specifically, the main town of COMP, Tyranno Hill. Zel's part in the road to Raptor Valley is done.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 6:

Tsuna's Stand

After many hours of traveling with his group, John hears the flowing noise of water. They are still in the depths of Terra Jungle, although in this area, the forestry is not so dense and at various points, sunlight bursts inside the trees.

"Where's that noise coming from?" John asked the group

He can notice Sena tiring from walking nonstop. He sees his timer in his digivice. It is 10am, they have walked 2 hours already.

"C'mon guys, think positive. If we keep this up, we might reach the source of water that I am hearing right now." said John to his group

Gomamon walks over to John, panting.

"John, you know nothing. All you care about it moving forward like some sort of machine that would look for a source of water that may very well be in your imagination. Let's take a break. If not for me, then for Sena. The guy is really tired, you know. At least give them a chance to rest."

"I guess so, let's stop for a moment. Maybe in 30 minutes we start again." said John.

Sena fell down.

"Thank you Gomamon," he told Gomamon

Patamon flew beside him.

"Thank you very much, too," followed Patamon

"It's no problem, really," replied Gomamon.

"Now, how is Ayu?" wondered Sena

Tsuna sat down also along with Bearmon. Bearmon seems distracted.

"Bearmon, what's wrong?" he asked Bearmon

Bearmon ignored him

"BEARMON!!!" shouted Tsuna

"What?" asked Bearmon.

"Nothing, I was just worried about you, you seem troubled today," said Tsuna.

He turned his attention to Sena.

"Don't worry, Sena, Ayu will probably be ok," said Tsuna

"Probably!?!" said Sena in surprise and he starts to look worried

"No problem there, Sena. I'm positive Ayu is alright, after all he is with Zel and Tentomon. It was nothing really. No problem, well, it's better off than having Ayu with John. John is a real pushover who listens to anyone who puts an effort into intimidation." said Gomamon to Sena.

Without hearing Gomamon's line, John gets up and tells everyone it's time to go. Everyone packs their stuff and moves on. John leads the way forward, and they arrive in a shore resembling Shallow Reef soon.

"This is where I have heard water," said John

"Shore...have we arrived from where we started?" worried Tsuna

"No, we are not, this, in fact, is an area of Shallow Reef quite far away from where we started. Here, we have stronger Digimon than the ones from earlier. As far as I know, this place leads to the Delta Pass which is supposedly where Leon is. Delta Pass also leads to Raptor Valley. We might be reunited with everyone soon enough," said Gomamon.

"Well, I hope we have not wasted energy," commented Tsuna as they continued walking.

"Come on Tsuna, how about getting more exercise for a change?" said Bearmon

"Hey, there's a hut there. Now that we arrived at the source of water, it's time for a full rest," said John.

It is a pretty old and shaky hut. There are many antiques in the hut. Everyone entered.

"So, John, Ayu is taking kendo. Do you think it is hard?" asked Sena

"Not sure about it, but I am sure it takes a lot of determination," replied John

"I'm not into physical activities very much," interrupted Tsuna

"He's not talking to you," said Bearmon

"It's an open conversation, what do you care?" replied Tsuna

John notices the two of them arguing.

"Hey, if we are gonna defeat Shadramon, you two should aim that negativity towards him and not on each other. We need to work together to defeat him," said John

"Yeah, I think you should get along well with your partner," said Sena to Tsuna

"Of course, like how Sena and I are." continued Patamon

Gomamon just sighs at everyone wanting to speak.

"Well, actually, I don't know why John and I are partners."

John is busy setting up some stuff around. Gomamon tries to make Tsuna stop his argument with Bearmon. In a while, Gomamon looks back, and suddenly noticed that John is really tired. John lies down.

"Oh for the love of...you overworked yourself again?!? John, I really cannot understand you. Sena, Tsuna, please help me here. John here doesn't look too good. Maybe look for something to eat," Gomamon said to the two people.

Sena exits the hut and goes to the shore, then suddenly, he heard something call from the seas. A Digimon then jumps out of the sea.

"What are you?" asked Sena in astonishment

"He is Dolphmon, a champion-level Digimon," replied Patamon

Digimon Analyzer

**Dolphmon**

_Dolphmon are highly intelligent Digimon found in the deep seas. Dolphmon live in pods underwater. It's special attack is Pulse Blast._

"Now, who would you be? You are brave in venturing this far into my territory. I have not seen people like you before. All I know is a few humans once arrived here. Are you related to them?" asked Dolphmon

Sena shook his head.

"My name is Sena and I don't think I am related to those people who first arrived in this world," said Sena.

"Besides, from where we are, a lot of Digimon are dangerous, but we are not. Please let us stay here." requested Bearmon, who exit the hut as well.

Dolphmon listened.

"I see, very well. But, instead of letting you stay, how about I lead you to where you might be headed? I would presume you three are going to travel somewhere. I kinda know the places around here, so it's not gonna be a problem to me," suggested Dolphmon.

To everyone's surprise, Dolphmon levitates and floats a small distance above land.

"Not all Dolphmon can do this, you know, but I am not just an ordinary Dolphmon. By the way, how about I get some food for everyone, seeing as one of you do not look so good back there inside the hut? Oh, by the way, could you tell that kid with Bearmon to not touch anything inside that hut? It's not mine, but he might break something," said Dolphmon.

Dolphmon goes back into the water. Gomamon stood outside the door of the hut looking frustrated.

'Is it just me or did that overgrown sea creature ignore me here?' thought Gomamon. 'Bah, he is stupid. I hope he doesn't come back.'

Sena notices Gomamon's emotion and walks out.

"Gomamon, shouldn't you be at least thankful to him? What's up with you looking all uneasy there? I am sure we will be alright with Dolphmon."

"Yes, Gomamon. You wouldn't want anything worse to happen to John right? Let's trust that Dolphmon now," said Patamon who flew out as well.

"Gomamon, think of it, Ayu might not have met a nice Digimon like we did," said Sena

"I agree with Gomamon, Dolphmon is up to no good," interrupted Tsuna

"It's just because Dolphmon didn't like you," replied Bearmon.

"It's not that, I have a feeling, a bad feeling," answered Tsuna

"Are you sure of it?" asked Bearmon

Dolphmon then returns with some food and gave them to everyone. Everyone is full. Gomamon then brings John near shore. Dolphmon then gets some herbs and applies them on John. Soon, John starts getting better.

"Dolphmon, do you know about Leon?" asked Patamon

"Leon....I know of Leon who is a protector of this continent. I haven't met him myself, but I know the way around here. You got a map there right? I could help you with that." said Dolphmon

"But, if we find Leon first, what about the others? About Ayu, Zel, Riana, Joey, and Tea?" wondered Sena.

John woke up and approaches everyone.

"We would reunite with everyone at Raptor Valley. That's the best bet we could have. Besides, that's where we should be meeting. We don't have a clue to where everyone is right now, so let's just move forward," said John.

"Oh, John, you are back," said Tsuna.

"Dolphmon, lead the way to Leon," said John.

"Our journey will take us to Delta Pass, and sadly, that's when I will stop. I do not have that much energy to levitate through a wasteland." said Dolphmon

Dolphmon then levitates and leads the way.

_Around thirty minutes later..._

The team, led by Dolphmon continues on their way. The forest in their starts getting less dense as they approach an area with less and less water. They hear something from the sides, suddenly, a Thundermon zooms in front of them. John notices it has the symbol of wrath.

Digimon Analyzer

**Thundermon**

_A machine Digimon that can travel at very fast speeds. Thundermon's special attack is Thunder Blast._

"Wrath? Is this one similar to the pride symbol on Apemon?" asked John

Thundermon wasted no time and attacked with bombs thrown at the group. Patamon gets hit by one and falls into Sena. Everyone else managed to dodge the move.

"No point reasoning with him, he is completely consumed with wrath, we need to knock some sense into him," said Dolphmon.

Dolphmon fires Pulse Blast. Thundermon dodges it. Gomamon rushes forward and hits Thundermon, doing a little bit of damage.

"I'll fight!!! John, let's do it,"

Gomamon digivovles into Ikkakumon.

"Harpoon Torpedo!!!"

Thundermon evades every vulcan shot. He is too fast even for the missiles to hit. Dolphmon tries another Pulse Blast, but Thundermon dodges it too. Thundermon responds with a Thunder Blast attack, doing big damage to Dolphmon and Ikkakumon.

"No good, the type advantage might be too much. We cannot let Thundermon get too many hits in," said John

Tsuna looks at the battle with Ikkakumon fighting Thundermon. He looked at Sena and then Bearmon who is by his side.

"Tsuna?" wondered Bearmon

"I know we got a rough start today, but I think we should put those things aside now. Bearmon, you know what to do." said Tsuna

"That's what I am waiting for, now you are talking, Tsuna!!!" said Bearmon as he runs into the battle with a Bear Roll attack on Thundermon.

Dolphmon is surprised Tsuna ordered Bearmon to fight.

"That's it, no more wimpy old me," declared Tsuna

"You helped? Even if I didn't like you?" asked Dolphmon

"Tsuna...I never knew you had that side in you," said John

Thundermon then hits Bearmon with Thunder Blast. Ikkakumon then protects Bearmon with Icicle coat after he fell down.

"Tsuna, I never knew there was some fight in you, now show them what you're made off," said Sena, holding Patamon in his arms

Tsuna looked at Sena with a smile. He saw the overview of the battle. Ikkakumon is protecting them, and Bearmon is fighting alongside Dolphmon. Tsuna suddenly thinks he can do more. He needed to help more. He thought that it is time he repays John for protecting them all these times. He suddenly knew what to do, and gets his digivice. It is shaking a bit now, something that never happened before.

"Bearmon!!!" Tsuna shouted while gripping his digivice.

"**Brave Heart" starts**

Bearmon digivolves into Grizzlymon.

Digimon Analyzer

**Grizzlymon**

_A digivolved form of Bearmon that is a lot massive. Its body conceals a secret ability of it being __agile and an expert in martial arts. Its special attack is Maul Attack_

"Bearmon? You evolved..." wondered Tsuna

"Yep, that's me. Ikkakumon, now it is an honor to fight alongside another champion as a champion form," said Grizzlymon

Thundermon shoots an electric pulse at Grizzlymon, but Grizzlymon resisted much of it. In a few seconds, the bear appeared in front of him and connects with a Maul Attack. It stunned Thundermon as Dolphmon shot a Pulse Blast, confusing the Thundermon. Ikkakumon then takes advantage and hits Harpoon Torpedo on the Thundermon. It goes down, and the marks of wrath disappeared. After regaining consciousness, it ran away before anyone could ask it questions.

"**Brave Heart" ends**

Grizzlymon returns to being Bearmon.

"Bearmon digivolved, now we have two champions in our team. That's great news!!!" said John.

Tsuna picks up Bearmon.

"You did really well," he said to Bearmon

"It is not without your help though...you weren't as wimpy as I thought," replied Bearmon.

Tsuna nods and says that they must put aside their problems from now on. They decide to continue on. In a short while, they reach a desert like area.

"Well, this ends my tour. The desert in front is an outer sector of Shade Desert. Delta Pass shouldn't be too far away. Stay safe and good luck in your journey." said Dolphmon

They trio said their farewells to Dolphmon and they continued on the way to Delta Pass.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_The trio wander in the desert as Sena goes to look for herbs for help in John's fatigue and runs into Airdramon. Airdramon takes the trio into his camp to rest as he talks about a guardian of the oasis. Suddenly, a Devidramon appears in camp and tells of the battle with the guardian. Seeing the need to defeat the guardian, John and team go find him and get themselves in a tight spot. When Sena is in danger, a unique light appears on his digivice. Is it digivolution....or fear?_

End notes: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Pretty short chapter here, but the next one's gonna be long.


	7. Light of Intervention

NOTE: Sorry for the long update. I have been really having a tight schedule these days. Also, sometimes, I'm gonna refer to the attacks by their original names.

_Previously_

John led Sena and Tsuna with his group to reunite with the team and find Leon. They come across a hut to take a rest and met Dolphmon, who helps them with their destination. Along the way, they encounter a Thundermon, who Ikkakumon and Dolphmon fail to defeat. Tsuna musters courage and makes Bearmon digivolve, defeating the Thundermon. The group arrives near Delta Pass which is an alternate route to Raptor Valley.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 7:

Light of Intervention

_After Dolphmon leaves, the group continues to the path to Delta Pass..._

"So, Tsuna, congratulations on reaching champion level." said John

"Thanks!!! Glad to help. So, I have a question...what happened between you and Zel? A sudden split-up?" asked Tsuna

"Yeah, why did you fight?" asked Sena after Tsuna

"Well, to make it simple, our personalities clashed too much. We got really different views regarding the journey to Shadramon." replied John

"John, having someone to clash with is not really bad, but as leader, I think you should listen to everyone's opinions." suggested Sena

Sena pulls out his digivice.

"I wonder how are we going to find everyone else?" wondered Sena

Bearmon, who is following Tsuna speaks...

"Well, it is the people who tick you off the most that bring out the best in you. Look at me and Gomamon for John." said Bearmon.

"Oh, thank you for your compliment then." said Gomamon light-heartedly.

The group continues their walk, and they go into the midst of the desert. Some strong winds blow around, although not strong enough to stir a sandstorm. They see an oasis pretty far away, but they decide to go to the straight path to Leon's supposed location. John suddenly feel his fatigue returning again. He starts slowing down, and soon, is forced to sit down in the sands.

"Oh, no. What do we do now? Not this again, in the middle of nowhere." worried Gomamon.

"This isn't good, it really isn't," commented Tsuna

John then falls down in the sands, looking a bit pale.

"Sena, he must be too tired like before. Maybe the rest we had isn't quite enough. But, I know somewhere we can go to help him. I know of a place here with herbs that can supposedly soothe people and cure most fatigue problems." said Patamon

"Let's waste no time. Ayu and the others must have been waiting for us now." said Sena

"I wonder if anyone has digivolved already?" asked Bearmon

"Dunno, but I think we should hurry now. Gomamon, maybe you should stay with John for a while. Tsuna, maybe you could help John too." said Sena

"Don't worry, Bearmon and I can take on any Digimon." said Tsuna confidently

"I think that's an overstatement..." replied Bearmon with a smile.

Sena and Patamon then go forward and disappear soon from John's point of view.

John lets out a slow sigh.

"You guys will do well, I am sure of it."

At a hill, Patamon and Sena arrive. They see in front of them a field of herbs.

"These are among the best soothers in the Digital World. It is rare to find such vegetation in a desert like this, but these plants are special. They are no ordinary ones." said Patamon

"Wait, so you have been here before?" asked Sena

"Well, not really, but I know of the hill here and its location. This is actually the first time I have been here." replied Patamon

"Then let's not waste time and start picking," declared Sena

Before Sena can touch a herb, blades came flying from the sky, barely missing him. A large dragon-like Digimon then swoops down from the sky going for them.

Digimon Analyzer

**Airdramon**

_A dragon Digimon with huge wings. Airdramon carries some divine power and is good in creating __storms and hurricanes. His special attack is Spinning Needle, which generates a huge vacuum wave __from his wings_

"What are you doing trying to take my herbs?" asked Airdramon as he swoops past Sena and Patamon.

"We couldn't fight him now, sorry, Patamon, but we must go back." said Sena.

"If you say so. He seems to be really strong too," agreed Patamon.

They run off the hill.

"Don't come back unless you have a good reason!!!" shouted Airdramon

"Good reason, eh? Patamon, go right back. I know what to do." Sena said to Patamon.

Patamon obeyed Sena and made a quick trip to John.

"Sena is in trouble!!! You guys need to go help him!!!" Patamon alerted everyone.

"Let's go then." said Tsuna

Bearmon nods and digivolves into Grizzlymon. Everyone then got on Grizzlymon and put John on top of him and they run to the hill.

"Sena, don't be that reckless..." mumbled Tsuna to himself.

"Don't worry. I am sure Sena has some tricks up his sleeve," reassured Grizzlymon.

Sena runs back at the hill and notices that Airdramon is no longer around. He goes for the herbs. Unknown to him, Airdramon has positioned himself pretty far away but in a way that he can still see Sena.

'Why is the kid so persistent...it seems that he really has a good enough reason.' thought Airdramon.

Sena grabs some herbs and runs towards where Grizzlymon is. He caught sight of Grizzlymon and everyone, when Airdramon flies down towards them.

"Watch out Sena!!!" shouted Tsuna.

Sena ducks in time as Airdramon glides past him. Grizzlymon braces himself for battle, but Airdramon stops between him and Sena. Airdramon then notices John.

"Kid, you want to get those herbs for this friend of yours here?" asked Airdramon to Sena.

Sena nods and slowly goes to John, passing by Airdramon in the process. He walked extra carefully when nearing Airdramon when Airdramon suddenly reacts and shocks Sena. Airdramon sighs.

"If you wanna help your friend, why not tell me in the first place? Well, it's not like I'm that selfish not to share the herbs." said Airdramon.

Sena then goes past and gives the herbs to John. John starts feeling reinvigorated.

"Oh, it is you who helped us with these herbs?" asked John to Airdramon.

"Well, you got a lot of thanking to do with these guys that accompany you. So, what brings you here to this desert?" said Airdramon.

"We are looking for Leon..." answered John

"And looking for our friends who were separated from us. See, there's 8 of us. Due to some problems, we went our own way. Supposedly, we would all meet up at Raptor Valley." said Sena and Tsuna

"Raptor Valley..this desert is not the quickest and best way there...but this Leon guy, I have heard of him. He one great protector in the areas he manage. Bad news for you is, Leon rarely arrives here in this desert. But, I do know a place to let you stay." answered Airdramon.

"Yeah? Where is it?" asked Gomamon

"Just follow me. I have a small outpost here. I live there alone for now. It would fit everyone though." said Airdramon.

The group follows Airdramon into his outpost.

**Later in the night...**

"So, Airdramon, have you seen a girl and a Salamon?" asked Sena.

"You're talking about Ayu..." commented Patamon.

"Sadly, no. I haven't seen a human for a long time before you three. Also, I don't see Salamon in this area. Hmmm, maybe you should stay here until tomorrow if you wish to try to look for her. See, at around this time, Devidramon comes out and he's not the nicest guy you would meet." said Airdramon.

**After a while...**

Sena is sitting alone somewhere in the outpost. Bearmon, Gomamon, and Patamon are joking around. Tsuna approaches John and points at Sena.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Tsuna asked John

"Well, he's gonna be fine. Don't worry about him, he's just missing his best friend. But, Tsuna, I have a favor to ask you." said John

"What could it be?" asked Tsuna

"Please look after Sena. Even though how mature he tries to act, he is only eight years old. Please take care of him in case something happens." replied John

"Um, you know, I'm not really good at social stuff...." said Tsuna

"Trust me, you can do it." replied John.

Suddenly, they hear some noises and explosions from near the oasis.

"What could it be?" asked Tsuna, a bit nervous in tone.

"Probably a battle. It is probably Devidramon. He likes to pick fights with random Digimon in this area. Like I said to Sena, he's not the nicest guy you could meet." said Airdramon.

The group continues chatting with each other when they hear something approaching.

"Someone's coming...." said Sena

They see two pairs of eyes in the dark. Soon, a Devidramon's figure emerges from the darkness.

Digimon Analyzer

**Devidramon**

_A dark dragon Digimon with four blood red eyes. Devidramon tears its enemy with its arms and flies in the dark sky. Its special attack is Crimson Claw._

"If that thing wants to fight, then I will take him on!!" said Bearmon

"Wait, don't get too tense. Devidramon is not THAT aggressive. So, what brings you here?" asked Airdramon.

Airdramon then notices Devidramon looks hurt.

"So, who did you get into a fight with this time?" asked Airdramon.

"Tsk, it's that Deltamon. For some reason, he got a lot stronger this time." said Devidramon.

"So, you lost?" asked John

"Do you have to mention it???" asked Devidramon, quite irritated by John

"Alright...then, Devidramon, do you know the way to Leon's from here? The map here says we should go through this place. Airdramon is pretty busy, so maybe you could travel with us." requested John.

"Yeah, I know the way alright, but we need to go through that blasted Deltamon. He even starts calling himself the guardian. This past few days definitely inflated his ego. But alright, I will lead you through. Besides, this would be a good chance to get even with that Deltamon," said Devidramon

"Let's wait till tomorrow morning for the better, though." said Tsuna

"He's right, it's late now." said Sena

'Very well then, tomorrow, you're mine, Deltamon.' thought Devidramon to himself

**The next morning...**

Everyone is up and ready. The group, now being led by Devidramon, started on their way towards Deltamon. They rode atop Devidramon, who flew them through the desert.

"John, I'm worried about Ayu and the others," said Sena

"I am sure they would be fine. She might have Zel with her. No problem whatsoever with that." replied John

"Well, if it weren't for you and Zel's silly argument, this would have never happened, we would have not split up with everyone" complained Tsuna

"You can't complain about it, it's bound to happen anyways," interrupted Bearmon

"Wrong. I wanted to look for Leon. Maybe he will find out the truth about all this. I have to approach him, with him being the strongest Digimon around here." said John

"Like hell he is...strongest Digimon..." mumbles Devidramon

"John, I thought you wanted to find Riana and the others? It's always Leon," said Patamon

"Devidramon, can you just lead us to Raptor Valley?" requested Sena

"Yeah, what are you planning John? You planning to bring us with you only for you to go off and search for this Leon guy?" questioned Tsuna.

"L...look, right now, I am pretty sure everyone's fine. They would be headed to Raptor Valley by now." replied John

"Really????" asked Gomamon

"John, I know Leon is important but finding our friends is more important to me. If you want answers, you don't have to go to Leon anyways? Just figure it out yourself! What could be happenening right now to everyone?" said Sena impatiently.

"Well, I guess if Sena's going, then I am too. Sorry, but I think it's about time I do something about things seeing as I am pretty indifferent about everything." said Tsuna

"Come on, stop everything for now, please," pleaded Bearmon and Patamon

"I'm gonna go, with or without you." said John

"Just keep quiet, would you all? You're too noisy for your own good, besides, Raptor Valley or Leon, we all have to go through that Deltamon" said Devidramon, getting annoyed now.

"Promise me one thing, that after you finish your business with Leon, you would return and help us in our battles," said Sena

"Well, if that's what you want, fine," answered John

Devidramon lands near the oasis John and the group saw earlier. There is still some tension within the group. John notices something. It is a statue of a Metalgreymon.

"What could that be...a statue out of nowhere." he said, checking the statue. Suddenly, a small chip glows.

"The Dragon Digimemory?" wondered John, as he recognized that small chip. Gomamon then started glowing the same color as the Digimemory.

"What could it mean? More reason to find Leon." said John

"There he goes again...." commented Sena

"Well, let's just put our differences aside for now, we're approaching the oasis and possibly the way to the guardian," answered Tsuna.

They continue moving forward, then they see a black dinosaur-like Digimon. It looked at them with a stern look.

"Maybe he would want a battle?" asked Tsuna, pretty eager in tone

"I am ready," said Bearmon

"Be careful, Devidramon got beaten by him." said Sena

Digimon Analyzer

**Deltamon**

_Deltamon is a composition Digimon with a metal and a skull for hands. It is believed to be the result of Digimon fusing in an electromagnetic storm. Its special attack is triple force._

"Devidramon, what makes him any different from a champion Digimon?" asked John

"He's no ordinary Deltamon. He is a lot stronger than a normal one. I don't know what altered his status though." answered Devidramon, "but he is mine now. It is time for payback!!!"

Devidramon charges towards Deltamon.

"What made you think you will win this time, eh?" asked Deltamon

"Come on, everyone's a bit shaky. Sena is pretty much Mr. Pacifist, so Bearmon is the only one ready to fight. Let's go, digivolve!!!" said Tsuna

Bearmon digivolves into Grizzlymon and runs toward Deltamon.

"Look, I don't think we should fight him. We could at least find a way out of this like what we did with Airdramon..." said Sena to Patamon.

Deltamon shoots a Triple Force attack at Devidramon and Grizzlymon, with both Digimon dodging the attack.

"Crimson Claw!!!" called Devidramon.

His claws start glowing, and he goes for a slash, which Deltamon parries with his metal arm. Behind Devidramon jumps Grizzlymon who gets ready for Crescent Dawn.

"Gomamon, you should join the battle too. Digivolve!!!" said John

"About time," answered Gomamon

"**Brave Heart" starts playing**

Gomamon starts digivolving, but he suddenly glowed red like the time he reacted with the Dragon Digimemory. Suddenly, Gomamon is sent flying from the energy of his own attempted evolution.

"**Brave Heart" stops during the intro**

"Gomamon!!! Sorry I pushed you too much there. Seriously, what happened?" asked John, going to where Gomamon is.

"I don't know, really. I feel really drained after the evolution attempt though. Sorry, but I cannot fight here," said Gomamon

Deltamon gets hit by Crescent Dawn and gets knocked down.

"Not that hard, eh?" commented Tsuna.

"Wait..." said Patamon to Tsuna.

Deltamon got up quickly from the full force of the attack.

"An attack like that, and he still manages to stand. Deltamon has really been altered some way or another," said Devidramon.

Devidramon goes for Dark Gale, which shoots beams from his eyes, but Deltamon deflects the attack. Grizzlymon jumps up and attempts a Maul Attack while Deltamon is distracted. Deltamon suddenly reacted with quick reflexes and fires Triple Force at point blank range into Girzzlymon, sending him flying and returning him into Bearmon.

"Bearmon!!! Are you alright???" asked Tsuna, running towards Bearmon.

Meanwhile, Devidramon lands beside Tsuna, getting hit by one of Deltamon's arms. Deltamon then focuses on Sena.

"You seem to be the weakest out of the group. Maybe I should destroy you first. People wanting the right to go through put their lives at risk fighting me, and you are no exception." said Deltamon

Deltamon gets one arm to swat Patamon away, and the other to hit Sena. Sena dodges the attack, and Patamon comes back and takes the second hit. Sena, however, finds his feet hurt after the impact of the second attack. Patamon comes near him.

"I...I gotta do something...if not to save John and Tsuna, it is to get a chance to see everyone again." said Sena.

Sena's digivice started glowing. Deltamon then gets one arms to open and slowly approaches Sena, ready to swallow him whole along with Patamon.

"I...I'm not sure what to do..." said Sena. Suddenly he can hear Tsuna and John call out to him even from afar.

"Sena!!! Whatever you do, don't lose hope!!!" shouted John.

"I know you can do it!!! Go on, overcome your fear!!!" continued Tsuna.

"Ughh..I have decided..." said Sena to himself as Deltamon closes in, "now I know!!!!"

Patamon starts glowing as Deltamon nearly swallows them in his skull arm.

"**Brave Heart" starts playing**

"Patamon digivolves to...Angemon!!!"

Angemon appears and swats the skull arm away with his staff.

"Patamon...digivolved." said Sena

John and Tsuna are amazed as well. The timing was so perfect for Patamon to evolve.

"Mind if I join the fight, Devidramon?" asked Angemon.

"As if I have a choice, I don't like it, but this time, I would have to cooperate with a holy Digimon." said Devidramon as he gets up.

Digimon Analyzer

**Angemon**

_A digivolved form of Patamon that has six shining wings and pure white clothes. Angemon is said to be the existence of good and hapiness. His special attack is Heaven's Knuckle._

"Evolving doesn't change much, now you are less pathetic though," commented Deltamon.

Deltamon charges a Triple Force attack at Angemon and shoots it. Angemon uses his staff to deflect it back at Deltamon. The attack hits Deltamon and sends him recoiling back.

"Sena, your determination and overcoming of your fear allowed me to evolve into this form. Now, this battle's victory will be ours, and take this victory as your reward for overcoming your inner demons. Heaven's Knuckle!!!" said Angemon

Angemon starts charging Heaven's Knuckle at the stunned Deltamon. Angemon releases his attack in an energy beam....

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_Patamon has evolved into Angemon and battles Deltamon alongside Devidramon. Things change for the worse with John's group, which led to a shocking turn of events. Meanwhile, the story shifts to Tea, Joey, and Riana's group after the Apemon battle. They move forward to Raptor Valley as well, and an argument goes on between Riana and Lalamon which led to them separating from everyone in their group. As Tea and Joey go find her and Lalamon, Riana encounters some trouble in the form of Snimon. Would Tea or Joey reach her in time? _

End notes: Stay tuned for the next episode!!!


	8. Jungle Panic

NOTE: Episode 8 is here.

_Previously_

John and team arrive at a part of Shade Desert through the Delta Pass. There, in order to help John get better, Sena and Patamon went looking for herbs. After solving a misunderstanding between the heroes and the Airdramon owning the herbs, the team was allowed to stay in Airdramon's outpost. At night, they meet Devidramon, who swore to defeat the Deltamon he lost against. The next morning, the group goes with Devidramon to fight Deltamon. During a desperate battle, Sena stood strong and allows Patamon to digivolve.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 8:

Jungle Panic

Angemon fires his Heaven's Knuckle onto Deltamon, hitting it in the middle, scoring a direct hit. Deltamon groans and steps back, now having some of his body slowly dissolving into data.

"That's it, we're winning now." said John

"I never thought you would get me backed to a wall like this. In this case, now, I will summon the power of the dragon digimemory. Arghhh!!!" shouted Deltamon

Deltamon grew reddish and his eyes glow blood red as his body was restored to its perfect state. Deltamon also grows in size.

"Angemon, hit him again with that Heaven's Knuckle," commanded Sena.

Angemon replies with a nod and charges another Heaven's Knuckle. He shoots it at Deltamon, and Deltamon responds with Triple Force. The two beams of attack collide in mid-air in an explosion. After the smoke clears, another Triple Force comes out of the smoke and hits Angemon, sending him down to the ground.

"What power...." commented John

"Damn it, we had him right there..." said Tsuna

"Not so fast!!!" shouted a voice

Very quickly, Devidramon flies toward Deltamon and uses Crimson Claw to stab right through Deltamon's front, cracking the front midsection of Deltamon. Deltamon doesn't seem to be affected and bashes Devidramon with the machine arm, sending the dark dragon flying back.

"What can we do???" asked Sena, starting to worry. "Angemon...."

"I..can still fight!!!" said Angemon, standing up slowly.

"Your determination puzzles me, you are all fighting a hopeless battle, and you still won't give up. What is it that makes you so desperate to cross into Raptor Valley?" asked Deltamon

Sena and John are then sent into deep thought.

'I want...to see Ayu and everyone again...' thought Sena

'I need answers....' thought John

Angemon then flies up and swings his rod at Deltamon, which Deltamon effortlessly grabs using his machine arm.

"You know you have absolutely no chance against me now. I am at the level of an ultimate Digimon at this state." said Deltamon, throwing the staff and sending Angemon flying together with it.

"Deltamon, you just don't understand it, do you?" said Sena

Every looks at Sena, amazed.

"Deltamon, before you become so confident, know that our purpose and will would overcome you and your digimemory." said Sena

"Wow, he has grown so much every since we arrived here in the Digital World. It's like only a few days, and he's grown a lot more mature." said Tsuna to John

"Deltamon, your arrogance will be your end." said Sena

"Oh yeah, because you said that? Triple..." said Deltamon

"**Brave Heart" starts playing on the chorus**

Deltamon was suddenly stopped in his attack by Devidramon, who clings to him.

"Deltamon, one thing we have, that you don't have. We have friends who we fight for, who we long to see again. Deltamon, together, we will defeat you." declared Sena

"Let go..." said Deltamon, flailing, but Devidramon hangs onto him with his claws.

"Now, finish him. Fire Heaven's Knuckle into the crack in his midsection with all your might." said Devidramon

"What does he think he is doing?" asked John.

"Devidramon, if I do that, the power of the Digimemory would react and destroy you too." said Angemon.

"As if I care. I cannot defeat Deltamon by myself, then what better way to end my life here than to see my archnemesis fall. Do it now, quickly, while I could still restrain him!!!" demanded Devidramon

Deltamon starts powering Devidramon off slowly.

"Sorry, but if it is what should be done....Heaven's Knuckle!!!" shouted Angemon.

Angemon charges and shoots Heaven's Knuckle at the weak point made by Deivdramon. Deltamon then gets hit and lets out one final shout as he gets incinerated in the reaction of his own power. A pillar of fire consumes Deltamon.

"Yeah, finally, you lose, Deltamon..." said Devidramon.

Devidramon lets out one last laugh as he gets consumed in the fiery pillar coming from Deltamon too.

"**Brave Heart" ends**

Angemon returns to being Patamon. Sena immediately runs to him and hugs him.

"Patamon, are you alright? You did really well, I am so proud of you, although that last move...." said Sena.

"Don't worry too much about it. Sena, I think even though he didn't look like it, Devidramon is really statisfied to die alongside his bitter enemy. He seemed such a battle-hungry jerk, butI don't think he really is that bad. I feel sorry..." said Patamon, now frowning.

"Hey wait, looks like Bearmon found something," said Tsuna

Bearmon then gets to the group with a black digiegg.

"Is that..." asked Sena

"Devidramon's egg?" continued Patamon, now with a smile back in his face.

"Looks like it, looks like he will be reborn again." said John with a smirk, who has approached the group now.

"Look, I got something really painful to tell everyone, during the battle, Gomamon and I made our decision. Everyone has a different reason to cross this path. The path now splits into two ways. Sena, Tsuna, I will be leaving the group. I need to find Leon. I would no longer be a hinderance to your desires." said John.

"John, you couldn't leave just like that..." said Sena.

"Sena, let it be. That's what he wants. We continue to Raptor Valley." said Tsuna, patting Sena's shoulder.

The two then went on with their Digimon to a path in front of them. Sena gives one last look back as the two and their Digimon slowly disappear from sight. John and Gomamon are left alone.

"Now, we go this way..." said John to Gomamon.

"Hey, are you sure you did what is right? I mean, most of the time, you were such a dumb naïve guy, but your personality now makes me worried. You suddenly became serious all of a sudden." commented Gomamon.

"It's not that...It's that I want some answers and I need them, from Leon. Let's go now, shall we?" said John as he walks toward another path with Gomamon following him.

**On that same morning, somewhere in Terra Jungle....**

"Awww, don't tell me we are lost..." complained Riana

"No, I am sure we aren't, just be patient...." said Joey, although he knew they are alread lost inside the jungle.

Tea just walks along with Commandramon without saying a word.

"The heat is too harsh, can't we find somewhere better to stay? Maybe back where there are many trees. The trees here just don't provide good shade." complained Riana again.

"Well, we don't have a map in the first place, so Joey, do you really know where you're leading us?" asked Gotsumon

"Yeah, trust me...come on..." answered Joey

'Joey has been acting like a real leader ever since he woke up and realized he was left with Tea and Riana. Well... I think he is overdoing it though,' thought Gotsumon

Gotsumon remembers Joey unconscious and everyone trying to wake him up....He finally gets up when Tea hit him hard.

After a while, the group returns to a lone tree they saw minutes ago.

"We're...walking in circles, right???" asked Riana

"Umm..." answered Joey

Tea looked pretty impatient now.

"You really don't know this place right?" asked Riana

"Actually..." answered Joey

Tea finally broke her silence.

"How about all of us just rest from all these traveling and set ourselves here, near this tree. This one tree is the biggest one we have, and it would be a pretty good rest spot." said Tea

The group settles down, with Riana and Lalamon together in one side.

"Riana, tell me more about you. What actually happened to you before? About your family." asked Lalamon

"Well...I lived a great life before, I must say. Dad and mom are really nice to me. Dad was always too busy with work and is always not around. One day as a young girl, my mom had a promise to me. As a young girl, I dreamed of going to the beach, seeing the sparkling waters of the ocean along with the waves. Mom promised to take me there one day, and left me this ring as a proof of it." said Riana.

"So, what happened next?" asked Lalamon

Riana starts looking sad.

"Unfortunately, mom died in an accident when I was young. So, I had to go to my aunt to have her take care of me, since dad is out of the country. At least I still have this ring to remember..." said Riana.

"Let me borrow it for a while." requested Lalamon

"Alright, be sure to give it back," said Riana

She hands Lalamon the ring as Lalamon looks on with curiosity. The ring is a gold ring with a sapphire bead in the middle. It sparkles at direct light with shades of blue. Lalamon is still busy checking it when Joey starts calling.

"Hey hey, time to move on. Everyone, let's go!!!" shouted Joey.

Tea had already started walking along with Commandramon. Riana rushes towards Joey, leaving the ring to Lalamon. Lalamon follows, but unknownst to her, the ring drops due to her hurry.

"*pant* I'm here," said Riana, as she finally catches up to the group.

"Took you long enough," said Tea

"Hey, what's the big deal here? It's not like we're gonna be in really big trouble if we arrive at Raptor Valley a few minues late." said Riana

"That's not the problem. The problem is that Joey here needs to find a way to get us out. It's gonna take time." said Tea

"Hmph, whatever you say," said Riana

Tea just rolls her eyes.

'Yeah, as if you are helping the team any better.' she thought to herself.

As they travel, Riana goes back to Lalamon, who is trailing.

"Hey, the ring." said Riana as she motions Lalamon to return it

"Oh, it is right...hey, must be somewhere..." said Lalamon

"You lost it?!?" said Riana in shock

"Well, it was with me a while ago..." explained Lalamon

"You are such a worthless Digimon, do you know what you just lost. It wasn't just any ring!!!" shouted Riana

"Look, I know it is important, but you gotta calm down a bit," said Lalamon

"What calm down, if I never had it borrowed to you, then it would have never been lost!!!" continued Riana

Joey and Gotsumon approach the two.

"Hey cut it out you two," said Joey as he tried to calm them down

"Stay out of this," said Riana angrily

"Wait, please, stop!!!" said Joey

"You think you know what I am talking about?!? You just don't understand!!!" shouted Riana, as she ran away.

Joey and Gotsumon ran after her, but Riana is faster, and she disappeared within the thick bushes. They return, and realize that Lalamon is also gone.

"Awwww, now Lalamon is gone, too. Why does all the trouble keep happening to me??" asked Joey.

"Wow, women are scary when fighting," commented Commandramon

"You've seen nothing yet..." answered Tea

"Hey, Tea..." called Joey

'Oh, great, I can guess what he is going to say," thought Tea to herself

"Look, Riana and Lalamon are gone, and..." said Joey

"And you want to find them along with me? Right?" interrupted Tea

"Um, yeah, that's it, so???" asked Joey

"I knew it. Fine, if that's what we are gonna have to do, Commandramon and I will go together" said Tea

"That makes Gotsumon and I split up. Hey, we look for Lalamon. You look for Riana," said Joey

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, let's just get this over with," said Tea as she and Commandramon take a path in the vast Terra Jungle.

"Well, let's get going too, Gotsumon," said Joey to Gotsumon, and they set off too.

_Deep within Terra Jungle..._

"Lalamon is such a big screw-up. Why does someone like me have to be stuck with her?" said Riana wiping some tears away.

"Chances are, I could have switched Digimon partners with anyone else. At least they wouldn't have been that careless with one of my most precious belongings," said Riana, as she continues walking throughout the jungle.

_In another place inside Terra Jungle..._

"Riana...such a jerk. She's always been acting like this. Heh, that's what she lived with as a young girl, what can I do?" said Lalamon to herself.

"Yeah, it is precious to her, but she doesn't have to burst out like that. But, she is my partner. Like it or not, I would have to help her. What can I do???" said Lalamon to herself as she gets sitted on a rock.

"Oh, I get it!!! I should be the one to try to find her ring. If I managed to get it back, then she wouldn't be angry with me anymore. I need to do it, to fix our relationship." said a determined Lalamon to herself.

Lalamon starts thinking where the ring could have been dropped. She backtracks the way they took and arrive at the resting spot they stayed before. She sees no signs of the ring, but suddenly, more sunlight shone through and a small glitter was seen underneath the grasses. Lalamon inspects it and...

"There it is!!! Now, to find Riana..." said Lalamon.

_Back to Riana..._

Riana is still continuing her wandering inside the jungle. She hasn't gotten that far since she is wandering around in circles in the forest too. She stops to rest.

"*sigh* These walks are tiring, not to mention really hot." said Riana as she sits down to a fallen branch.

"Lalamon really made me angry, I wanna hit something." said Riana, as she stood up and kicked a big green branch.

The branch suddenly starts moving. Riana steps back, and the branch moves even more, revealing it is the foot of a Snimon. Snimon looks stares at Riana, who is confused with what to do.

Digimon Analyzer

**Snimon**

_This mantis Digimon is a ruthless hunter. Snimon corners the enemy and brutally attacks with its twin scythes. Its special attack is Shadow Sickle._

Riana stands there looking at Snimon. She decides to make a run for it. Snimon uses its huge scythe to cut down trees before proceeding to chase Riana while emitting high pitched noises. The commotion could be heard from far away in the jungle.

_From pretty far away..._

'Wait, that noise....' thought Tea

"Tea, I sense that Riana is indeed there," said Commandramon

"Let's not waste time," said Tea as she ran towards the noise.

_In another location..._

"Could that be..." wondered Gotsumon

"Let's go follow it. I think Riana or Lalamon is involved there," said Joey

_Back to Riana..._

Riana kept running, and she notices that Snimon has disappeared suddenly.

"Did I lose him? Maybe he just gave up on chasing me," said Riana nervously to herself

She turns to walk at a slower pacing now. Suddenly, a tree falls down in her path. Snimon appears in front of her. She tries running but she stumbles.

"Ugh, is this it for me??? If I didn't have that fight with Lalamon, then maybe..." said Riana to herself, regretting her fight with Lalamon.

Snimon is nearing, when Seed Shots are fired.

**Instrumental version of Brave Heart plays**

"Lalamon, you came back even though I didn't treat you well?" said Riana, pretty shocked

"Don't sweat it, besides, this is what a Digimon partner should do," answered Lalamon with a smile

"Also, I got this for you," continued Lalamon, giving Riana the ring and going back to fight Snimon.

"Lalamon...." said Riana, deeply touched.

Lalamon turns back afterwards and gets hit by Snimon and lands beside Riana.

"Lalamon!!!" called Riana, tending to her Digimon.

Snimon readies Shadow Sickle.

"Lalamon, I can't believe you would come back...after all I did.... If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't be in this situation right now..." Riana started to cry out of regret holding her ring. Lalamon gets back up and stands firm. Riana's digivice glows suddenly. Lalamon also gets covered in light.

"**Brave Heart" starts playing**

Lalamon digivolves into Sunflowmon.

"Lalamon..." commented Riana.

Digimon Analyzer

**Sunflowmon**

_A flower Digimon which has the power to absorb solar energy. Sunflowmon can also stimulate flight using the leaf-like wings. Sunflowmon's special attack is Sunshine Beam._

Snimon attacks with Shadow Scythe. Sunflowmon uses her tail to brace herself for the attack. The attack damaged her, but not in a serious manner. Snimon gets close but was swatted by Sunflowmon's thorny tail.

"Don't worry Riana. In this form, I will protect you. I am sure we will pull through here," said Sunflowmon.

Snimon is still stunned. Sunflowmon charges her Sunshine Beam. Snimon charges forward while roaring and gets hit by Sunshine Beam, sending it reeling. Snimon lets out a final noise before flying away.

"**Brave Heart" ends**

Sunflowmon returns as a rookie. She sees Riana walking towards her with a smile.

"You know what? I am really osrry for what happened. I didn't know you would go all the way to get my ring back." said Riana to Lalamon

"No problem with that, I just didn't like how you acted, that's all. About the ring, yeah, I want to give it back to you. It pays to be patient and look for the lost things right?" answered Lalamon

"Riana!!!" shouted a voice which sounded like Commandramon's

"Lalamon!!!" called out another, this time sounding like Joey.

"Oh, look, they're here. Lalamon, about time we go back to the group. We had our moment now." said Riana with a chuckle.

"We're here!!!" Riana called back, waving her arms, which can be seen even through the thick forestry.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_Joey, Tea, and Riana arrive at Black Garden finally and continue to move on towards Raptor Valley. Sena and Tsuna also approach Raptor Valley. Meanwhile, Shadramon starts launching his attack on Raptor Valley with his Digimon army. Zel and Ayu decide to help the Raptor Valley residents and the town master, MasterTyrannomon defend the city. Joey's group arrives at Raptor Valley, and they come face-to-face with Shadramon, and engages the Blazing Tyrant himself in battle._

End notes: Stay tuned for the next episode!!! Next episode things really start heating up!!!


	9. The Opening Move

NOTE: Episode 9 is here. The groups now start approaching each other. Also, some Digimon won't be analyzed this episode, since this episode will be featuring many new Digimon.

_Previously_

Angemon defeats Deltamon with a big help from Devidramon, who gets reverted into a digi-egg during the battle. Sena and Tsuna continues toward Raptor Valley, as John leaves the team to go to Leon. Joey's group continues wandering around Terra Jungle when Riana had an argument with Lalamon, causing them to run from each other. Lalamon returns to help Riana against a Snimon, digivolving into Sunflowmon in the process and defeating Snimon. The group continues their journey towards Raptor Valley.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 9:

The Opening Move

Joey, Tea, and Riana are still in Terra Jungle.

"Alright, we didn't get it done before, now how do we get out of here?" asked Riana

"Look, you leaving the group actually gave us a little benefit. While looking for you, I accidentally found the way out. It leads to a barren area. Well, at least we get out of this forest, right?" said Joey

"Into a wasteland....Oh, come on..." complained Riana

"Stop complaining for now, at least we might be going near Raptor Valley," said Lalamon

"Actually, we will be. Raptor Valley is a fortress city surrounded by barren areas." said Commandramon.

"Oh goody..." said Riana, with a mixed expression of relief and worry.

They walk through some thick bushes away from the actual path.

"Hmmm...around here..somewhere..." said Joey

Through the bushes, they see a wasteland with what looked like a dried-up river.

"Finally, we got out," said Tea

"Yeah, a lot more closer to Raptor Valley now," said Commandramon

_In Raptor Valley, specifically Tyranno Hill, the time is around 2 PM._

Zel and Ayu, having spent some time in Tyranno Hill, got to know the town master, MasterTyrannomon and some other residents of Tyranno Hill. Those are mostly dragon and dinosaur Digimon. Zel has scouted the defenses of the city already and arrives to MasterTyrannomon.

"MasterTyrannomon, with all due respect, I am afraid your city is pretty weak when an attack does come. As much as possible, we would like to avoid combat in order to protect the Digimon of Tyranno Hill. I know that's what the walls are for, but an aerial attack can be easily done." said Zel

"That's what the Airdramon are for. They are very capable, you know." said MasterTyrannomon.

"The thing is, I don't think that will suffice. Listen, let me and Ayu help you. I have a really bad feeling about Shadramon attacking now." said Zel

"Hmmm, ok then. We would be willing to get all help we need. Fine, go on as you wish," answered MasterTyrannomon.

Zel exits MasterTyrannomon's room, he walks with Tentomon into the midst of the city and sees Ayu with Salamon checking some accessories for sale. Ayu sees Zel and immediately approaches him.

"Zel, I have a really bad feeling inside me. I feel Sena and Tsuna for some reason. We must help them, they might be in trouble." said Ayu

"Ayu, I need to tell you something. I am pretty confident Sena and Tsuna would make it. The thing is, I am sensing something too, and it's not gonna be pretty." said Zel

"What is it?" asked Salamon

"Yeah, tell us," continued Ayu

"I feel Shadramon could attack at any moment now. Probably the reason he sent BlackGatomon after us. Maybe somehow, someway, that could be a sign about his arrival. We need to help the residents here," said Zel

"Oh, is that so? Then maybe we really should help the ones here, like Dracomon here. I met him a while ago, he's really friendly" said Ayu, pointing to a Dracomon.

Digimon Analyzer

**Dracomon**

_A pure-blooded dragon Digimon. It is the first of its kind and is an ancestor to dragon Digimon. Its special attack is Baby Breath._

"You made friends already here? Wow, that's quick. Well, you're not all busy like me." commented Zel

"You should relax for even a bit. Zel, you're not fun, always busy doing something." said Ayu

"Oh, and...Wait a minute!!!" said Zel

"What is it?" asked Tentomon

Before Ayu and Salamon can also ask, Zel is off after seeing something. He rushes through the Digimon busy in the middle of town and gives chase to something. After a while, Zel stops. Tentomon catches up. A bit later, Ayu, holding Salamon in her arms arrives too.

"What was that about?" asked Ayu

"A while ago, I am sure I am not hallucinating. I saw a human amongst the Digimon." said Zel

Everyone was shocked at that statement.

"What!?! Another human, I thought there are only eight of us here?" wondered Salamon

"Yeah, she's right, look, you must be too tired. You should take a rest for once." said Tentomon

"No, my eyes can never fool me. I really saw a person," said Zel

From somewhere above them, a human is hidden within the shadows. He looks like an adult with some silvery bangs, but what he wears is hidden by the cloak he is wearing.

"That was close, those Digidestined...Look interesting, but I must do something about them to prevent them from stopping my lord's desires." said the man

_Meanwhile, at MasterTyrannomon's outpost, an Airdramon arrives in panic_

"MasterTyrannomon, I see waves coming from Shade Desert. Waves of Digimon!!!" said the Airdramon

"What?!? Can you estimate how many are there and what Digimon are they?" asked MasterTyrannomon

"I cannot count or estimate the number of them. They come in waves, and an essence of dark stench follows them," continued Airdramon

"Very well, get the residents covered in shelter, it is time for us to defend our home. Get the forces ready." commanded MasterTyrannomon

Airdramon nods his head and leaves. MasterTyrannomon is left by himself.

"Why would he choose a time like this. Shadramon, sometimes, I just cannot understand your ways." muttered MasterTyrannomon to himself. Soon, he gets ready for battle.

Airdramon circles the sky telling everyone of the Digimon army's approach. Mass panic suddenly started within Tyranno Hill. Zel and Ayu get caught in the commotion. Some Tyrannomon, Flarizamon, Darkrizamon, and Greymon come out and move towards the city borders.

"Damn, it has begun!!!" said an alarmed Zel

"Huh, so...are we really...gonna fight Shadramon now...as in now???" asked Ayu, pretty tense in her voice.

"I hope not, but I have a strange feeling we will." said Zel

"We would be ready, right Salamon?" asked Tentomon

"We sure would be. I would be ready to protect you, Ayu." said Salamon

Soon, an explosion was heard. Tyranno Hill has been entered!!! Digimon like Devimon, Ogremon, and Stingmon arrive in waves. They were met by the Digimon of Tyranno Hill and a huge battle soon ensures. Digimon of Tyranno Hill not involved in battle start panicking more than ever. Zel and Ayu try to calm everyone down, but an explosion suddenly comes from above as a big house gets hit by a blast. Debris start falling all over the place, missing Ayu and Zel. A Devimon flies up out of the falling debris.

Digimon Analyzer

**Devimon**

_An evil Digimon said to be an angel fallen from grace. Devimon is a master deceiver and a strong manipulator of darkness. Its special attack is Death Claw._

"Gah, time to fight whether we want it or not!!!" said Zel

"Alright..." replied Ayu

"**Brave Heart" starts playing**

Tentomon and Salamon digivolves into Kabuterimon and Gatomon respectively.

"Electro Shocker!!!" said Kabuterimon as he shoots his attack to Devimon

Devimon dodges, but is met by Gatomon's Cat Eye Hypnotism. The attack stunned Devimon for a bit, allowing Kabuterimon to score a direct hit on Devimon with a second Electro Shocker, turning Devimon into data with one hit.

"Nice work, but our job here is not done," said Zel

Zel, Ayu, and Gatomon get on Kabuterimon and they flew nearer to the borders of Tyranno Hill. Below them is all chaos, as the evil Digimon went all out. Below them, they see a Tyrannomon getting harassed by a Stingmon's attacks and shooting Fire Blasts without direction. Gatomon jumps from Kabuterimon to deliver a Cat Paw onto Stingmon. Stingmon gets felled and defeated with a Fire Blast from Tyrannomon. Kabuterimon lands, and Ayu gets off.

"Zel, you go on ahead, I think Gatomon and I could do it here. Gatomon, you ready?" said Ayu

"Yeah, let's do this," replied Gatomon as an Ogremon appraoches them.

"Ok, Ayu, we leave that place to you. Kabuterimon, further up front." ordered Zel

Kabuterimon continues up front but is met by three Stingmon. Kabuterimon dodges the three Stingmon's initial attacks. Suddenly, two Airdramon arrive from the sides. The two Airdramon fight one Stingmon each. Kabuterimon then headbutts one Stingmon down from the sky.

"They can do it there." said Zel, as he urges Kabuterimon to push further up front.

Kabuterimon got to the front where he sees many defeated Digimon, both from Tyranno Hill's forces and Shadramon's forces. They spot one Devimon about to finish a Darkrizamon using Death Claw. Kabuterimon attacks with Electro Shocker, defeating the Devimon.

"Kabuterimon, you still got energy?" asked Zel

"I still got a lot of them, we need to continue here," replied Kabuterimon

Ayu and Gatomon just defeated the Ogremon, when another Ogremon arrives from the sides. Gatomon nimbly dodges the Pummel Whack and responds with Cat Kick. Orgremon manages to catch the Cat Kick and throw Gatomon right into Ayu, sending them both flying backwards. Suddenly, the Dracomon they met earlier came out and shot a Baby Breath to Ogremon, doing little damage. Ogremon focuses on Dracomon, allowing Gatomon to connect with a clean Cat Paw, defeating the Ogremon.

"Dracomon, we thank you so much. But, please, you should keep yourself safe, stay back for a while," said Ayu to Dracomon.

Dracomon runs back.

"Ayu!!! Something is coming this way..." said Gatomon

Out of the smoke of battle comes a different looking Devimon. It is grey, and wears something like a mask.

"Don't tell me...." muttered Gatomon

"What is it?" asked Ayu

"It's an Ultimate level Digimon!!!" exclaimed Gatomon

Ayu gets more serious and readies herself and Gatomon. The Digimon approaches them...

"**Brave Heart" stops as the scene shifts to Sena and Tsuna**

The two are on the way to Raptor Valley in Shade Desert

"I still can't believe John actually left us for his Leon," said Sena

"The guy could be pretty hard to understand, but I am sure he has a purpose for it. Look, our reason for continuing our journey is to find Ayu and the others right?" asked Tsuna

"Yeah, and he doesn't care about them and all he cares about is that Leon guy," complained Sena

"Sena, you gotta understand John. Who knows, he might be up to something good, you just cannot see it now." said Patamon

"Patamon is right, Sena, you should focus on our own job now, I am sure John will be alright," continued Tsuna

"Hey Tsuna, I never thought I would be seeing you so confident in your stand. Wow, traveling in this group surely got you out of your wimpy self." commented Bearmon

"Of course, together, along with Sena and Patamon we will be unstoppable whatever Raptor Valley." said Tsuna with a smile.

'I'm happy that Tsuna broke out of his shell, but I think he is overdoing it now.' thought Bearmon to himself.

"Yeah, forward to Raptor Valley!!!" shouted Bearmon

"Wait...I see something...smoke! Black smoke is coming out of a place in front!!!" said Sena

"In front is....Raptor Valley!!! Let's go quickly, who knows what could have happened?" said Patamon

"Yeah, full speed ahead. Who knows, maybe our friends who have arrived there would be in danger or trouble now. Bearmon, carry us there." ordered Tsuna

Bearmon digivolves into Grizzlymon.

The group rides on Grizzlymon as the bear charges full speed forward towards the smoke.

_Back in Raptor Valley..._

Gatomon is sent flying by the new Digimon approaches Ayu. Gatomon gets up and jumps to the new Digimon knocking it back for the time.

"This Digimon is one level higher than us. I'm sorry but I don't think we can beat him alone. We need to find cover before then." suggested Gatomon.

The two run back as the Digimon gets back to its senses and continues after them.

Zel and Kabuterimon are still battling. They have defeated many Digimon already, and the Digimon army at the borders has drastically reduced in number.

"Kabuterimon, let's go check on Ayu." said Zel

"Of course, the Digimon from Tyranno Hill will be enough here." replied Kabuterimon

Ayu and Gatomon try to hide in a ruins of a big house.

"I think we're safe here. We should think of a strategy here." said Gatomon

"Yeah, and..Ahh!!!" shouts Ayu as the wall behind her gets blown up and the Digimon appears from behind her.

Gatomon charges to the battle, but was hit by the Digimon. The Digimon charges an attack, when it gets hit from behind with an energy blast.

"Ayu!!! Glad we made it on time!!! Kabuterimon, one more time." said Zel. "That Digimon....a NeoDevimon!!!"

"NeoDevimon? How could it be? How did Shadramon cause one of these Devimon to digivolve??? NeoDevimon is a product of artificial digivolution." wondered Kabuterimon..

Digimon Analyzer

**NeoDevimon**

_A fallen angel Digimon which is the digivolved form of Devimon. This Digimon wears a mask that symbolizes its lack of emotion. This Digimon fights like a ruthless machine in battle. Its special attack is Guilty Claw._

NeoDevimon turns back and swings at Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon dodges it and fires another Electro Shocker, hitting it.

"Now, Kabuterimon, get in close and ram him away!!!" ordered Zel

Kabuterimon gets close, but suddenly NeoDevimon manages to grab Kabuterimon's head and use Guilty Claw, sending Zel flying off Kabuterimon onto the ground. NeoDevimon throws Kabuterimon to the sides.

"He's quick...an ultimate Digimon, what can we do now? He's a level above us entirely." commented Zel

"We'll find a way, Zel, don't give up," said Ayu

Suddenly, the man Zel saw earlier arrives on the scene. The man is still cloaked, but he seemed to be holding something.

"You," Zel called out.

The man did not speak. Rather, he got something that looked like a digivice but it wasn't what the Digidestined have.

"Biomerge evolution"said the man calmly and softly.

Suddenly, the man is covered in some light, and after it, the man is replaced by a MetalGreymon.

Digimon Analyzer

**MetalGreymon**

_A digivolved form of Greymon which is part cyborg in appearance. MetalGreymon also has wings that allow flight. Its special attack is Giga Destroyer._

NeoDevimon charges a Guilty Claw and hits Metalgreymon, which does little effect.

"You think an attack like that from an unexperienced Ultimate like you would be enough for me?" asked MetalGreymon

MetalGreymon then shoots one arm at NeoDevimon, piercing through its midsection. MetalGreymon pulls NeoDevimon in as he opens his chest to release Giga Destroyer, turning NeoDevimon into data. Biomerging ends as the man is back in MetalGreymon's place.

"Just who are you?" asked Zel

"That is none of your concern. Just keep yourselves alive," said the man, as he walks away.

"Zel, I...I don't know what to do, I'm scared of him..." said Ayu

"Don't worry about it. I will get to the bottom of this, later," said Zel. "I think our Digimon still got a little bit of gas remaining in the tank. Yeah, we should take a break first, even though the battle is not yet over. I am sure it will be soon enough."

_At Black Garden..._

The sun is setting now, since it is around 4 PM.

"How far???" asked Riana to Joey

"Riana, you asked that question countless times already. Just wait for Joey. Maybe we could get a clue." answered Lalamon

"We already have..." said Tea, pointing to a smoke rising from not so far away.

"Smoke...a battle must have started. A really big battle. Gotsumon, Raptor Valley is that way right?" asked Joey

"Yes, let's move quickly." replied Gotsumon

The group starts running towards the smoke. In a few minutes, they see fires and came really close to the fortress.

"Is this???" asked Riana

"Yes, it is Raptor Valley, but something has happened, for the city itself is burning. We should check it out. We need to help the people inside..." said Commandramon.

Out of nowhere, a flame attack nearly hit Commandramon, causing the group to react in shock.

"Nobody intereferes in my plans. That includes you people," said a Digimon

"Who do you think you are, huh?" Riana asked boldly

"That's...Shadramon!!!" said Gotsumon

Digimon Analyzer

**Shadramon**

_An insect-like Digimon which is the armor digivolved form of Wormmon. The effect of the digi-egg has caused this Digimon to become wild. Shadramon fights with a lot of combat efficiency, especially in its special attack, Flare Buster._

"So, you are THE Shadramon?" questioned Riana

"Who else do you think it was, puny human?" answered Shadramon

"Then...if we beat you, we all save the Digital World and go home, right???" continued Riana

"Um, if you can..." answered Shadramon

"Lalamon, let's do it!!!" ordered Riana

Lalamon digivolves into Sunflowmon

"Try me." said Shadramon

"Don't count us out," said Commandramon. "Tea, shall I?"

"Do as you wish..." answered Tea, pulling out her digivice

Commandramon digivolves into Sealsdramon.

"Two champion Digimon???" wondered Shadramon.

"Yeah, don't count me out too," said Gotsumon, as he uses Angry Rock.

Shadramon just dodged the move with ease and used a Flare Buster to knock Gotsumon down.

"Gotsumon, are you alright?!?" shouts Joey, as he runs to Gotsumon

"Sunflowmon, show him what you got." ordered Riana

"No problem, Sunshine Beam!!!" said Sunflowmon as her head glows and she fires a beam

Shadramon gets hit, but is protected by his flame armor. Sealsdramon is nowhere to be seen. Suddenly he is behind Shadramon. Sunflowmon is also charging another Sunshine Beam to keep Shadramon preoccupied.

"Shadramon, take this!!!" said Sealsdramon, as he prepares to stab Shadramon.

"Too slow!!!" commented Shadramon as he disappears from sight, with Sealsdramon missing his attack in mid-air. Sunflowmon also shot Sunshine Beam, which hit Sealsdramon instead with full force, turning him back into Commandramon. Tea isn't too happy about this.

"What was that about!?!" questioned Tea, frustration evident in her speech

"I'm sorry, really sorry!!!" said Riana, trying really hard to apologize

While she is busy apologizing, Sunflowmon is also hit with a Flare Buster, reverting her into Lalamon.

"Lalamon!!! So quickly, just like that, we lost???" wondered Riana, now starting to panic.

"You are such a waste of my time after all. Now, disappear from this world," said Shadramon as he prepares a charged Flare Buster aimed at everyone.

He shoots it, as everyone braces for the impact, but the blast was stopped by a huge body. It was MasterTyrannomon.

"SHADRAMON!!! What is going on???" asked MasterTyrannomon

"That is none of your business, dinosaur." answered Shadramon

"Shadramon, years ago, I never imagined we would get to this day. I never thought you would dare mess with Tyranno Hill. Shadramon!!! I am your opponent!!!" declared MasterTyrannomon

Joey, Riana, and Tea watch with their hurt Digimon as the two Digimon standing before them face off.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_Shadramon and MasterTyrannomon start their battle, with the battle concluding as the Digidestined were reunited with one another. The Digidestined start to clean up the mess left by Shadramon's forces in Tyranno Hill. Meanwhile, John and Gomamon arrives to Leon, who reveals a huge revelation. The Digidestined gathered at Tyranno Hill decide their final move._

End notes: Stay tuned for the next episode!!! You won't see what would be coming.


	10. Decisions

NOTE: Now the team is nearly back together. Enjoy episode 10.

_Previously_

Shadramon begins his assault on Tyranno Hill with his army of Digimon. Zel and Ayu volunteer to help the residents of Tyranno Hill defend their home. Zel and Ayu manage to do well, but find their Digimon outmatched by an Ultimate level Digimon. A mysteirous man helps them and disappears. Joey, Tea, and Riana have also arrived at Raptor Valley but are met by Shadramon. The three put up a fight but are no match for Shadramon. MasterTyrannomon steps in and confronts Shadramon as things start turning for the worse.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 10:

Decision

MasterTyrannomon and Shadramon face off with each other. MasterTyrannomon almost towers over Shadramon.

"Shadramon, what is the meaning of this?" asked MasterTyrannomon

"MasterTyrannomon, I want something from Tyranno Hill. Now, I finally found it, after observing this continent for months. Only you stand in my way of obtaining it," answered Shadramon

"You cannot be serious!!! It must be....never mind, Shadramon, I will not allow you to get your hands on it!!" declared MasterTyrannomon as he tries mauling Shadramon with his arm.

"Then come get me," said Shadramon as he dodged MasterTyrannomon's arm.

Some distance beside them, the Digimon have recovered consciousness.

"What's happening, Riana???" asked Lalamon softly

"This MasterTyrannomon, he's gonna help us. Lalamon, I know you did your best, it's ok now, I am sure we would be safe now," said Riana

Shadramon flies by and uses Flare Buster on MasterTyrannomon, but MasterTyrannomon is not really hurt by the attack much. MasterTyrannomon retaliates with a Fire Blast, which Shadramon flies around.

"Shadramon, if these humans are not enough for you, then maybe you can find your match right here!!!" said MasterTyrannomon as he breathes more fire.

"MasterTyrannomon, I know that you are stronger than me. I know I cannot get by you as easily as I did with these humans. But that is also the reason I learned something else to use aside from my Flare Buster.

"Joey, I think this is not gonna be good," commented Gotsumon

Joey doesn't reply, but a look of worry and doubt is evident in his face. Tea still looks indifferent, although she is carefully anticipating what's gonna happen next.

"Shadramon, that's it. I will finish you off right now if I had to," declared MasterTyrannomon as he uses Master Fire.

Shadramon is consumed by the Master Fire, when it fades away, Shadramon is revealed to have protected himself with a flame shield, negating the attack. Everyone is caught off guard by this.

"He negated an Ultimate's attack???" asked Joey in shock.

Suddenly, Shadramon releases a Psychic Wave that hits MasterTyrannomon on the head and causes him to fall down to one knee, also releasing a glowing orb which Shadramon gets.

"MasterTyrannomon, I prepared for this meeting. This time, I win," remarked Shadramon proudly.

Suddenly, a beam of light hits Shadramon, causing him to stagger back.

**Instrumental version of "Brave Heart" starts**

The attack was soon revealed to come from none other than Angemon, with Grizzlymon following from behind.

"Hey, everyone!!! Looks like we made it in the nick of time!!!" shouted Tsuna, who is still riding Grizzlymon.

"What, more humans? I will defeat you like how I did with these first set of humans," said Shadramon.

"Maybe it would be better if you do not get all confident," said a voice.

Everyone looks around and saw that it is Zel, who is on Kabuterimon that arrived from the inside of Tyranno Hill. Gatomon and Ayu are also on Kabuterimon.

"Shadramon, you better give it up. Your forces have been defeated inside Tyranno Hill. Now it's only you against all of us, still feeling confident?" asked Zel

"Heh, all you do is talk. But, I am not wasting my time here. I already got what I wanted. No point hanging around Tyranno Hill any longer." said Shadramon, as he turned back and ran away.

"**Brave Heart" ends**

Everyone grouped together near MasterTyrannomon, who uses Zen Recovery.

"MasterTyrannomon, you alright?" asked Zel

"Of course. That attack caught me off guard, but it wasn't really much. But...he got something really important." said MasterTyrannomon

"What is it?" asked Zel

"It's none of your business for now, let's go back, shall we?" replied MasterTyrannomon

The group heads back...

_Within Tyranno Hill..._

The city is heavily damaged and rubble is scattered everywhere. Sena approaches Ayu with a smile.

"Ayu, I am really glad you were ok!!! I was really worried there." said Sena

"Of course, now now Sena, don't you underestimate me. I have learned a lot from being with Zel," siad Ayu with a wink

Tsuna looks on with a smile along with Bearmon.

"Nice to see them back together. Sena was really worried then," commented Tsuna

Sena also appraoches Joey and Riana.

"You guys too? It must be really great reuniting with everyone," said Sena

"Oh, yeah, I really wondered where everyone could have gone," answered Riana

"Sena, good thing you made it back. But something is wrong....really..." wondered Joey

"Where's John?" asked Zel, as he slowly walks towards the people.

So Tsuna and Sena told their stories to everyone about what happened.

"So, he left to seek answers. That guy, sometimes, I just don't know what's going inside his head." remarked Zel

"Hmmm, how about we share stories?" suggested Ayu

"Yeah, that would be ok. Right, Tea?" continued Joey

"Do as you want," said Tea.

So the group shared their stories of their adventures while they were separated from one another. After the discussions, Joey gets up.

"How about we help these residents of Raptor Valley's Tyranno Hill? Their home is destroyed due to Shadramon..." suggested Joey

"No problem, I wonder what could have happened if everyone did not arrive in the scene at the right time." said Zel

"Well, we are surely in big trouble then," replied Riana

"Yeah, come now, how about helping these residents?" suggested Tentomon

"Alright, but for now....Shadramon must be dealt with. After all, we do not know what powers he got." said Zel, opening his laptop to try to get data from Shadramon

"We had him a while ago, but I can sense that he is merely holding back. After all, he was an even match against MasterTyrannomon despite technically being a level lower." commened Zel

Ayu strolls by with Salamon to the Dracomon they befriended. Ayu can see Dracomon is hurt a bit from the battle.

"The battle surely left many scars on this place. I hope the fighting ends soon." commented Ayu

"It will, but we must defeat the source of it first. We almost had him a while ago. I am sure we can do it again," replied Patamon

Somewhere else in Tyranno Hill...

"Tsuna, what are John's last things that he did before leaving?" asked Joey

"Well, he did put me in charge. I said I am not capable, with all my personal problems, but he assured me that I could take care of Sena for him. I am not sure whether I am doing it right though..." said Tsuna

"You did fine, though." commented Bearmon

"John...what could he be doing now???" wondered Joey

**Somewhere through Shade Desert...**

It is a cliff-like area with the desert fading away. A pretty secluded area hidden by the desert and the whipping sand. John and Gomamon approached a structure. It looked like a common house, nothing special.

"Hmmm, supposedly, this is where Leon is. It just looks too plain." commented John

"This is where the map leads right?" asked Gomamon

"Yeah, but I was expecting some kind of really awesome structure with all kinds of equipment. Leon must be something really awesome, like Ulforce...."said John

"Here you go again with your Royal Knight desires...*sigh* you never change," said Gomamon

"Why should I? Don't you like it this way? Gomamon, you gotta chill for a bit!!!" answered John

"Well, I am getting used to being with someone like you for a while," answered Gomamon

John and Gomamon step in front of the door. They try to open it, but it doesn't budge.

"Gomamon, you know what to do. Break it!!!" shouted John hysterically

Gomamon stepped back and launched himself. As he launched himself, the door opens and out steps an IceLeomon, which Gomamon sends himself right into. IceLeomon doesn't budge. John looks intently at the IceLeomon.

Digimon Analyzer

**IceLeomon**

_A Leomon that has been training in the harsh conditions of arctic environments. IceLeomon fights with a strong sense for justice. Its special attack is Fist of Ice._

"What brings you here, human?" asked IceLeomon

"I come to seek the one called Leon. He can supposedly answer my questions." answered John

"Supposedly? Hmmm, look no further then, the Leon you are looking for is right here in front of you. Now, what do you ask?" continued Leon

"Leon, what brings us here? Why do we suddenly get transported here into the Digital World?" asked John

"Hmmm, I could answer that question..." replied Leon, rubbing his chin. "But...I want to see your power. Prove to me you are worthy of knowing the answers by sparring with me using Gomamon. Don't worry about me, go all out if you wish to."

"Gomamon, you heard that? We actually get to battle the great Leon!!!" said John excitedly

"Yeah, but we better get serious, this guy really seems strong," said Gomamon

"Yeah, he is, no doubt. Now Gomamon, let's begin. Digivolve!!!" said John

"**Brave Heart" starts**

Gomamon digivolves into Ikkakumon

"I sense something special with you and how you make your Digimon digivolve. Come on, let's go. Fist of Ice!!!" declared Leon, as he attacks Ikkakumon with his special attack.

Ikkakumon was not able to avoid it, but the attack seemed to do not-so-strong damage to him mainly due to Ikkakumon's affinity with ice.

"Go, Ikkakumon. Show him what you got!!!" ordered John

"Of course, Harpoon Torpedo!!!" replied Ikkakumon, shooting his harpoon torpedo towards Leon.

The harpoon split into missiles in mid-air, going after Leon in pods. Leon manages to dodge some of them, yet a bunch of them headed towards him from behind. Leon looks back just as the missile is about to hit him.

"We got you now. How's that, Leon?" taunted John

"Hmph," said Leon, punching one of the missiles away. He grabs another one and destroys it with his hands.

Ikkakumon started charging towards Leon with his horn. Leon manages to stop Ikkakumon in his tracks, and firing a Fist of Ice onto Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon manages to protect himself with Icicle Coat during the impact, but afterwards, Ikkakumon starts to look tired.

"Damn, Ikkakumon is resistant against ice, but in the long run, those powerful attacks would have a toil on him." muttered John to himself.

"Are you sure you are worthy enough to know the answers you seek?" questioned Leon

"I would make it so!!!" answered John

"Then prove it!!!" demanded Leon, as he jumps towards Ikkakumon with a Fist of Ice charging.

Ikkakumon puts his horn onto Leon's direction in an attempt to do an impaling stab, but Leon moves to the sides and kicks Ikkakumon in the head, sending him down. Leon gets back into a distance standing triumphantly. Ikkakumon starts getting up again.

"**Brave Heart" ends**

"Leon, I would win, for the sake of John...." said Ikkakumon

"Enough!!!" answered Leon. "I was merely testing you and your partner's heart and will. It seems that you have both passed. Now, human, tell me your name.

"My name is John, and know could you answer my question?" continued John

"I, Leon, protector of the continent of COMP, sent for seven humans from the real world. Those seven are supposed to restore balance in the Digital World. Somewhere faraway from here, evil influence is increasing, and we Digimon need the help of humans in order for us to live harmoniously." said Leon

"Seven???" wondered John, remembering there was eight of them

"Yes, seven. But there is one thing I have to tell you. John, I suppose you already got to know the other six Digidestined. There is one thing I have to tell you, your digivices are special. They are activiated without the usage of materials or catalysts. John, by the way, where have everyone else gone?" continued Leon.

"They...." siad John softly to himself.

"They all went to Tyranno Hill to try to fight Shadramon. They all think Shadramon is evil, but I think he is not entirely bad. I just have this weird feeling. Because if Shadramon is truly the evil dictator everyone thinks he is, why isn't the are around here a complete mess. Why are there still places like Tyranno Hill where he doesn't have complete control?" asked John

"Actually, you are correct. Shadramon is not entirely evil as your friends thought he is. Shadramon is only after power, and he had known of the legend of he Chrono Crystals. He learned that one of such crystals exists here in this continent, so he managed to get connections everywhere. He ran a surveillance throughout this continent using his minions to scout the area." answered Leon

"Chrono Crystals??? I thought those are mere myths?" interrupted Ikkakumon

"No, they are not. A crystal contains such power that if it were to be used by a Digimon, he might exceed his own level in power. If someone like Shadramon uses it, he would become like a full Ultimate level." continued Leon

"Then I cannot allow Shadramon to get his hands on it." said John

"But first, would you want more power? In a few steps, I can help you release you and Gomamon's full strength. I see you have potential, but I will turn that potential full circle and train you." said Leon

"Ikkakumon....let's do it, Shadramon is important, but in case Shadramon gets strong using one of those crystals, we need to get stronger to defeat him." said John

Ikkakumon nods, even though he looks battered.

"Let's do it." said John

Leon looks at him with a smile....

**Back at Tyranno Hill...**

The Digimon are busy trying to fix up the mess in Tyranno Hill. It is late afternoon. The Digimon and their tamers were given a warm welcome in Tyranno Hill though. The team ate with the Digimon of Tyranno Hill, while Zel continues to be busy with his laptop. Tentomon approaches him.

"Zel, how about stopping for a bit? You have been busy with your computer the entire afternoon." said Tentomon

"I am really sorry, it cannot be helped. I am busy trying to find Shadramon. There are many locations in Shade Desert where he could be in. Right now, I have no way of exactly pinpointing it, but I can scan the nearby locations with my laptop. Tentomon, how about enjoying yourself over there." suggested Zel

Tentomon returned to be with everyone, who is busy there talking.

Zel continued working on his laptop

"By predicting Shadramon's insincts...Shadramon is one who likes hot places. There are two possible spots here. The volcano in the edge of the Shade Desert, and the other volcano in the south of Tyranno Hill, where most Tyrannomon go for battles. He would probably be up north. Now, to find the best route..."

Suddenly, Zel felt someone behind him.

"Ok, Tentomon, about time..."

Zel looks back and sees that it was Tea.

"Oh, pardon me about that. I was just kinda...the person who doesn't like to be disturbed." explained Zel

"Yeah, me too. I find it better in solitude. Hmmm, I kinda understand you, anyways, you better hurry on that. We could finish this ASAP." said Tea as she walks away with Commandramon

"Hmmm..ok then?" said Zel with a straight face and continues working on his laptop.

Everyone is having some time together eating while sharing stories. Suddenly, Zel arrives with laptop in hand. Everyone looks at him for a moment.

"Everyone, I have found it. The way...to Shadramon."

On the screen, a route is blinking and marked. A dot is also glowing.

"I also concluded that the best time to go is...tonight." concluded Zel.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_The Digidestined team moves to confront Shadramon at his volcano in the outskirts of Shade Desert, which is located by Zel through his laptop. Shadramon, at an environment heavily advantageous to him, gets the better of the Digidestined. Joey, feeling a huge sense of responsibility, refuses to back down even with Gotsumon not being able to digivolve. The duo then proceeds to lead the charge against Shadramon._

End notes: Stay tuned for the next episode!!! You won't see what would be coming.


	11. The Decisive Battle

NOTE: The story arc is about to end.

_Previously_

Shadramon manages to do some damage before he is fended off by the reunited team of Digidestined. The team decide to stay at Tyranno Hill for the meantime as they figure out a strategy against Shadramon. Meanwhile, John has arrived at Leon's, and learns about the Chrono Crystals. Back at Tyranno Hill, Zel has determined Shadramon's location and concludes that the best time to battle Shadramon would be that same night.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 11:

The Decisive Battle

"Tonight?!?" responded Riana almost immediately, shaking her head.

"Zel, what made you think it would be the best to fight Shadramon tonight? Our Digimon aren't even at a hundred percent from today's battles," continued Tsuna

"I never expected it to be that way too. But, if we do not defeat Shadramon now, he might get time to assemble another Digimon army. I know we would fight and help, but I think Tyranno Hill has had enough already. Now that he has been fended off here, I think he might be even more determined to destroy Tyranno Hill for good." replied Zel

"Zel, Shadramon already got what he wanted, why would he come back for another fight here?" asked Ayu

"Yeah, and there's not gonna be any reason for Shadramon to come back here after getting what he wanted. I don't think Shadramon is that much of a warfreak to come back here for more after finishing his job." followed Sena

"Shadramon is known as a very aggressive Digimon. I am pretty sure he would like to settle the score with MasterTyrannomon after we interrupted his battle here. Now that he has that crystal thing, who knows what it might do to buff him up. We have more than one reason to strike tonight." answered Zel

"I agree with Zel," said Joey

Everyone stops and looks at Joey

"Seriously? You are willing to take that Shadramon on right now?" asked Riana

"There's no choice. Zel is right, we gotta act now, or else, we might not get another good chance to end this. Remember, Tyranno Hill has seen enough damage and destruction. I do not want it to happen again, as I pity the residents very much from what they have suffered already." answered Joey

Everyone started discussing and talking to one another.

"Zel, we are all willing to do it," assured Tentomon, followed by the Digimon of the team.

"We want to finish this, and end Shadramon's reign over this continent." said Lalamon

"Lalamon, aren't you hurt from the battle a while ago?" asked Riana

"Yes, but we really must finish Shadramon off now, while he didn't have time to regroup." answered Lalamon

"Lalamon...well, if you say so..." continued Riana

"Everyone is willing to do it, for COMP, for everyone that was hurt from Shadramon's actions," continued Bearmon

Tsuna nods his head at Bearmon, Tsuna then calls Zel's attention

"Zel, alright, count us in." said Tsuna

Zel looks at the group, with a small smile creeping in his face.

"Alright, we're set. This route you will be taking doesn't require much time. In around a few minutes we could be at Shadramon's place. Everyone get ready." said Zel to everyone

"Alright, let's do it," continued Tsuna

Everyone packs their stuff, bids farewell to MasterTyrannomon. Ayu also said her goodbyes to the Draconmon they befriended, and the team sets off into the desert outside Tyranno Hill.

"Going after Shadramon??? Hehe, I suggest you be careful." said the cloaked man who Zel saw before.

"Pray that luck may be on your side tonight. Whatever you do, don't die. Not until I tell you to." continued the man, who chuckles to himself as he watches the team depart from one of the higher structures in Tyranno Hill.

"Maybe I should go check the battle out sometime. Time for me to leave this place," said the man to himself, as he jumps off the structure onto the desert. The man gets his digivice.

The cloaked stranger then biomerge digivolves into Peckmon, he then sets off towards Shadramon's base.

**In the oceans...**

John is riding on Ikkakumon. John then sees land from the distance.

"Another continent huh? Leon told me to find it, I think here it is. It is definitely pretty hard to locate at night. Some fierce Digimon might appear in this ocean. Maybe a Seadramon could appear." commented John

"Well, now I feel a lot more energized. Leon's training sure paid off. In case we get attacked, I would have no problem defending us with my new ability." said Ikkakumon

"Yes, but Leon told us not to use your new ability until the time is right. Hmmm, I wonder how the guys are faring now. I think they would have been fighting Shadramon by now." said John

"I am pretty sure they would be fine. John, you worry too much. I miss your old goofy side." said Ikkakumon with a smile.

"Hehe, I never thought Leon would know that much about us." chuckled John, also smiling as the land draws closer to them.

John's smile is merely a front though, as he was thinking about what Leon said about sending only seven people to the Digital World.

'Seven...but there's eight of us....' thought John to himself.

**Back at Shade Desert...**

"Everyone, please bear with us. There would be no stopping for rest." said Tentomon to the group.

"Aww..." groaned Riana

"Stop acting so special," reprimanded Lalamon

Zel approaches Joey.

"Joey, I think you can lead the group now. Think you can handle them? Tentomon and I had to look onto something from the back." said Zel

'Wait, where have I said that before?' thought Zel

"Yea, actually, John appointed me the vice-leader when you left. No problem for me" answered Joey

'Oh, right, John. That's what I told John when I asked him to lead. Now I wonder how he is doing? Sena and Tsuna didn't like his departure, though.' thought Zel to himself.

"Ayu, Sena, are you getting nervous?" asked Patamon jokingly

"Patamon, that's no thing to joke about. What we are gonna do here is serious matter." said Salamon

"Well, I am pretty nervous. But, sometimes, your fear has gotta be faced head on." answered Sena

"Sena, I am sure we can do it. With Zel, Joey, Tsuna, Tea, and Riana. We can do it with everybody," said Ayu.

"Wait, something's coming..." alerted Commandramon

"Yeah, then what are those?" asked Tea

Soon, two figures start flying towards the team.

"Those are Devidramon....Looks like Shadramon has sent his little minions to try to stop us." said Zel.

"Ayu and I would take care of them," said Sena

"Let's do it." continued Ayu

"**Brave Heart" starts**

Patamon digivolves into Angemon. Salamon digivolves into Gatomon.

Gatomon uses her agility to avoid the first Crimson Claw. A second one is coming, which was blocked by Angemon.

"Devidramon..." muttered Sena to himself.

Tsuna hear him, and talks to him.

"Sena, you really remember him, huh? Don't worry about these ones. These ones are not the Devidramon we knew." Tsuna assured him

The two Devidramon go near each other, but look into Gatomon's Cat Eye Hypnotism. Then, they were blasted away by Heaven's Knuckle. Zel looks on, and sees the volcano nearby.

"**Brave Heart" ends**

"Angemon, you can still fight later, even though you used some energy now?" asked Sena

"Of course I still can. Maintaining evolution takes some out of me, but I will be able to fight later on." answered Angemon.

Suddenly, something quickly passes them from the distance.

"Something was here, but quickly passed. I wonder what it could be." said Zel

"Let's just continue, we're almost there." continued Tentomon

The group continues on and arrives at the volcano, which is at the edge of Shade Desert, with the sand slowly fading out. It is really nighttime, but some magma light up the way. The volcano is not really that high up and the group arrives on top.

"I knew you were arriving. I expected you here." said a voice

Everyone turned around and saw no one. Ayu is getting creeped out, so is Riana. Their Digimon got them to calm down.

"I see you have defeated the Devidramon I sent to scout the area. It must be really unlucky being you, trying to catch me unguarded but seen by two sentinel." continued the voice

"Shadramon, I am pretty sure that is you, show yourself!!!" demanded Joey

Shadramon appears from within a pillar of magma.

"Bearmon, you ready now?" asked Tsuna

Bearmon nods.

"Fools, you really think you can defeat me here in a field very advantageous to me?" asked Shadramon

"We must do it, Shadramon, we cannot allow you to cause more harm to the Digital World now," replied Joey

"You have done enough damage and hurt enough Digimon." said Sena

"Shadramon, what are you really up to? Why do you act like that? MasterTyrannomon said you were different before," asked Joey

"I do because I want to. These Digimon are nothing but pawns under my rule. Mere beings to test out my overwhelming power. MasterTyrannomon? He is someone who believes that all Digimon must be treated fairly. Only the strongest will survive in this world, and weak do not deserve much," answered Shadramon

"That's it?!? Shadramon, and you put yourself as a ruler of the continent?!? You are in no way deserving to be someone to rule over this continent. You do not deserve all this. You never knew all the pain you have caused this world. All the Digimon you have used in your quest for power. Icannot forgive you. Gotsumon!!!" shouted Joey

Gotsumon runs toward Shadramon.

"Pathetic. Out of everyone, it is you who charges head on? The one who cannot even reach champion level?" taunted Shadramon, as some fire bursts out in front of Gotsumon, sending him back.

"Don't count all of us out. I personally have a score to settle with you." said Tea

"**Brave Heart" instrumental begins**

Commandramon digivovles into Sealsdramon

"Lalamon, it's up to you now." said Riana

Lalamon digivolves into Sunflowmon

"Tentomon, your turn" said Zel

Tentomon digivolves into Kabuterimon

"Bearmon, I know you were waiting for this," said Tsuna

Bearmon digivovles into Grizzlymon.

"Oh, so we got the whole team ready now? Even so, you have no idea what you put yourselves into fighting me here," said Shadramon confidently, as he makes some geysers from the surface erupt, causing some of the Digimon to jump back.

"Heaven's Knuckle!!!" called Angemon, firing his attack at Shadramon.

Shadramon dodges the attack. Gatomon suddenly tries a slash attack, which Shadramon dodges as well and hits Gatomon down into the ground.

"Electro Shocker!!!" attacked Kabuterimon

The blast hit Shadramon and sends him reeling back. Kabuterimon tries rushing but was stopped by a random magma explosion triggered by Shadramon on the volcano. Shadramon then uses this opportunity to hit Kabuterimon with Flare Buster. Grizzlymon launches himself but was countered by a Flare Buster and sends him down.

"**Brave Heart" stops**

"No good, we cannot win if we keep fighting like this." commented Zel

"Is there no other way? You're the smart guy. Think of something." pleaded Tsuna

"We have a big problem here." said Zel, watching the battle

"We do not have a Digimon to resist his fire attacks. In this battlefield, Shadramon knows every corner and can quickly react to the Digimon attacking him. We need something that can take a direct hit from him....." commented Zel, thinking of something

"Sunflowmon, can you not do better?" asked Riana, seeing as Sunflowmon is not doing so well.

"The battlefield is so hot. I cannot focus well. Riana, you gotta understand, I cannot tolerate this much heat. The heat is slowing me down." answered Sunflowmon, just before she was hit by a Flare Buster attack.

"The temperature has really increased...It makes me feel really uncomfortable." said Tea, as Sealsdramon was hit by a magma rushing out from underground while trying to slash Shadramon

Angemon manages to hold his own against Shadramon in ranged attacks, then suddenly, magma erupted, prompting Angemon to sidestep, and giving Shadramon an opportunity to hit him, sending him down to the ground.

"Angemon!!!" said Sena as he approaches Angemon, who is on the ground.

"Sena!!!" called out Tsuna, who jumps onto Sena to stop him from entering the battlefield.

"Sena, haven't you seen? Fire can come out of nowhere inside that field. You do not know when you would be hit by it. Sena, please do not rush things...I cannot let anything happen to you. It's my promise...to John..." said Tsuna

"Zel, everyone has done all they can. I am not sure how to beat Shadramon right here." said Riana.

"Everyone, please calm down. How do you expect to win if everyone just attacks at random. Everyone has the strength to fight, right?" asked Zel

"Yes, we do. We would not lose..." said Kabuterimon, slowly getting up.

"Why would we still stand if we are gonna give up," said Grizzlymon

"If you think those attacks are enough to put us down, you are wrong." said Angemon, also getting up.

Everyone was up again. Zel looked at the team. Confidence seems to have dropped, but there is still a glimpse of hope in everyone's eyes.

"Joey?" wondered Zel, who notices Joey is missing.

Joey happens to be nearing the battlefield calling out Shadramon

"Shadramon. We must defeat you. No, we WILL defeat you!!!" declared Jeoy as his digivice begins to glow.

"Joey, let's go, for COMP!!!" said Gotsumon

"Joey seems a lot more determined than usual...." commented Zel

"That's Joey..." replied Tea

"Huh?" asked Zel and Ayu

"Joey is a kind-hearted person. He doesn't want to see a lot of people or Digimon getting hurt. When you are like Shadramon, Joey really does get serious." said Riana with a smile and a wink.

"In our trip through Black Garden, he is the one who basically acted like a father to all of us and our Digimon. He really must be one of the nicest people in this group." commented Tea

"Gotsumon, let's do it. For all the Digimon who were victimized by this tyrant!!!" said Joey

"**Brave Heart" starts playing**

Gotsumon digivolves into Monochromon

Digimon Analyzer

**Monochromon**

_A dinosaur Digimon with a big horn growing from its nose. Monochromon is said to be coated with a durable armor which resists even high temperatures. Its special attack is Volcano Strike._

"Monochromon...Now we have our answer!!!" said Zel excitedly.

"Why?" asked Tsuna

"Look, Monochromon is a Digimon that can survive heat. Now, Joey, have Monochromon go head on with Shadramon!!!" called Zel

Joey responds with a nod and Monochromon charges forward. Shadramon fires him with a Flare Buster, engulfing Monochromon. Monochromon rushes out of the flames and hits Shadramon with his horn. Kabuterimon and Angemon then use two physical attacks each on Shadramon. Shadramon falls, but shoots his Flare Buster upwards in desperation, barely missing Kabuterimon. Bearmon slams into him as he falls, cracking his armor. Gatomon and Sealsdramon then slashes him. Sunflwmon fires a fully charged Sunshine Beam into Shadramon. The beam sends Sunflowmon back due to the impact of release.

"**Brave Heart" stops**

"Are we through?" asked Ayu

"Seems like it." asnwered Zel

"Gotsumon, I mean, Monochromon, you're awesome!!!" said Joey

"Well, finally it's over." commented Tea

In the smoke, data can be seen flowing out. The volcano's activities seem to slow down.

"Yehey!!! We're finally done!!!" said Riana, jumping around in joy

"It's over...." said Sena

"Yeah, and I'm glad nobody was really hurt on our side." replied Ayu.

"Well, it's time to go now, isn't it? Let's leave now." said Joey, as he rejoins the group.

"Wait...." said Zel.

"What again???" said Riana, with the joy in her face disappearing and changing to worry.

"It's.....not yet done..." said Zel

"What?!?" everyone exclaimed

"Nobody survives from those attacks. We threw everything at him!!!" said Tsuna

"Yes, Shadramon is really down. But something feels wrong." commented Angemon, who is watching from above.

Broken pieces of armor scatter outside the smoke, but Shadramon's arm seems to lay out holding something in his grasp.

"Here it comes!!!" Everyone, watch out. He's about to pull something out!!!" said Zel

Everyone gets ready for another battle as the crystal shatters in Shadramon's arm.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_Gotsumon has evolved into Monochromon to help the team fight Shadramon with his increased resistance to heat. Shadramon, however, takes in the crystal he stole, which turns the tide back to his favor as he powers up more than before and starts rampaging. With the fate of COMP all for grabs in this battle, the heroes have to fight together in this decisive battle and finish this once and for all. The conlusion of the Shadramon battle in the next episode!_

End notes: Stay tuned for the next episode and the conclusion of the first story arc.


	12. A New Dawn

NOTE: The finale is here!!! Although the story continues after this arc.

_Previously_

The team goes on to confront Shadramon in his volcano near the outskirts of Shade Desert. After some heated conversations, the team decides to fight Shadramon. Shadramon uses the environment to his advantage against the Digidestined. Joey gets Gotsumon to digivolve into Monochromon and resist Shadramon's attacks. The Digidestined's Digimon then defeats Shadramon with a combination of all their attacks. Shadramon then shatters and absorbs the unknown crystal.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 12:

A New Dawn

The crystal dissipates and gets absorbed by the seemingly destroyed body of Shadramon. An aura envelops Shadramon, and his body starts recovering and putting the broken armor shards back together. Shadramon's eyes glow as he grows larger.

"That g-growth.." stuttered Tsuna, as he remembered the Deltamon battle he had before

"It's similar to what Deltamon did. This doesn't look good..." commented Sena

The Digimon back off a bit as Shadramon sends out waves of energy around him.

"Hey, no fair!!!" said Riana, who is getting impatient after the effort everyone did to defeat Shadramon

"So..that's what the crystal does. The power...what could it be?" wondered Zel, as he starts analyzing it on his laptop while Shadramon is still steadily getting restored.

"Whatever it is, we need to do something, now!!!" said Joey

Monochromon fires Volcanic Strike, but a force field like energy blocks it.

"You cannot hit Shadramon while he is restoring himself?" asked Tea

Zel continues to analyze the energy readings from Shadramon.

"Apparently, yes. The crystal is showing energy levels the overwhelm even my laptop's analyzers. The readings are really strong. Now, all we can do is to hope that we can handle him when he finishes his restoration." said Zel, looking on.

Kabuterimon and Angemon circle Shadramon, who now stood up much bigger, although not yet fully restored.

"Fools...you got me once. A miracle happens only once. Now, you will suffer a gruesome fate!!!" said Shadramon as he finishes his restoration.

Now Shadramon is as large as what MasterTyrannomon's size was. Dark aura seems to envelop him.

"Zel...are we gonna win???" nervously asked Ayu to Zel

"Of course we will. We MUST win this one." said a determined Joey

Zel keeps quiet though, and slowly mutters out.

"Even I am not sure at this point....."

Joey orders Monochromon to charge into Shadramon. Shadramon uses his Flare Buster on the charging Monochromon. Instead of the scenario a while ago repeating, this time, Monochromon gets blasted back by the attack. Joey looks very surprised.

"What happened?" asked a shocked Joey

"Joey, that Shadramon in front of you is not the Shadramon we fought minutes ago. The crystal gave him a huge boost in his abilities. Now, his fire is so intense Monochromon cannot resist it anymore." answered Zel

"Then what would beat it?" asked Riana out of worry

Zel doesn't answer. He instead orders Kabuterimon to attack with Electro Shocker. Shadramon just takes the attack without feeling much damage.

"Shadramon is comparable to an ultimate level now..." commented Zel

"The new need to find our new evolution now. We need to reach ultimate level." said Sena

"That would be near-impossible." answered Zel

"Alright, smartass, you got something up your sleeve now?" asked Tea

Zel looks on, not really looking worried, although deep inside him, he is busy thinking how to win this battle.

"I don't care what happens. Angemon and I are gonna keep fighting for the Digimon hurt by Shadramon." interrupted Sena

Angemon charges Heaven's Knuckle and fires it at Shadramon. Shadramon sends a Flare Buster which dispels the Heaven's Knuckle and hits Angemon.

"Now, Grizzlymon!!!" ordered Tsuna

Grizzlymon leaps onto Shadramon and attempts to outbalance the large opponent, but he just gets thrown aside.

"You really tested my patience. Now, all of your must pay the consequences. I will beat you all!!!" shouted Shadramon

Shadramon sends out a nova of flames, hitting every Digimon, also damaging himself in the process.

"He hurt himself to take everyone down?" wondered Joey

The aura surrounding Shadramon intensifies, and focuses on a piece of armor broken by his nova. Shadramon shouts as his armor recovers. Shadramon then looks even more ferocious than before. The other Digimon get up again.

"It has gone too far...." commented Zel

"What has gone to far?" asked Riana

"The crystal...the energy. Right now, Shadramon is losing all sanity due to the overwhelming power of that crystal. He is currently losing his mind and losing the ability to think clearly. Shadramon has now become a savage host of the crystal's power. There wouldn't be any way of fighting sense back into him. We must destroy him." said Zel

"We must really kill Shadramon???" asked Ayu

"Forget abut killing him, our attacks don't even seem to work ever since he transformed. He is even tougher than Deltamon." said Tsuna as he remembers the battle with Deltamon

"We must not give in now. We all knew we have a nearly impossible fight ahead of us when we agreed to help our Digimon partners. Everyone has some fight left in them. We should fight on." encouraged Joey

Shadramon roars as the Digidestined's Digimon get back up.

"Everyone focus your attack on that formerly broken piece of armor in front." ordered Joey

Shadramon fires a Flare Buster. Monochromon shoots Volcanic Strike. Kabuterimon fires his Electro Shocker alongside the Volcanic Strike. Sunflowmon and Angemon also use their special attacks alongside the first two, creating an energy beam composed of four attacks. The combined beams collide with Flare Buster and creates an explosion, sending the Digidestined flying backwards.

"Did...we do it???" asked Joey

Beside them are all their Digimon back in their rookie levels. Shadramon remains standing in front of them, but slowly falls down, as a hole has been created in his midsection.

"We did it, right?" said Riana as she tries to lighten up the mood

"Yes, for now. In a few while, Shadramon would heal the damage we did. We did not fully destroy him. I don't think anyone here would have any fight left." said Zel

"Joey...I'm sorry it had to end this way." apologized Gotsumon

"Zel, this is all we can do." said Tentomon

"Don't worry. We did all we can. Now, it would only be time before Shadramon gets back up..." said Zel, starting to sound worried.

"What now?" asked Ayu

"Damn it, isn't there any way?" commented Joey

Everyone just lay there, after a while, the team begins to get up.

"Just a few days into the Digital World, and we fight something like this..." commented Tea

Suddenly, Shadramon stands up, with the aura recovering his body.

"Here he comes..." said Tsuna

All the rookie Digimon then stood in front of their tamers.

"We are willing to fight for you," said Lalamon

"Tsuna, you were such a pain...but I really enjoyed my time with you," said Bearmon

"Everyone...." murmured Joey

Shadramon nearly completes his recovery.

"This is the final move. Shadramon is going to unleash everything on us." said Zel

"Is that so???" said a voice

Everyone looked around

"Kunai Bane!!!" said the same voice, which comes from a Peckmon.

Kunai blades pierce through the force field created by the recovery process and hit the area where Shadramon is recovering, slowing down the recovery process as the blades explode. Peckmon suddenly, glows, and turns into the cloaked stranger Zel met at Tyranno Hill.

"I watched to see everyone fight. You gave a really good run, and I think I need to give you the victory you really deserved." said the stranger

"Biomerge...digivolution..." said the man as he sends out his digivice again. This time, as he biomerges, he reappears as an Andromon.

Digimon Analyzer

**Andromon**

_Andromon is a robotic Digimon which is not yet perfected. He lacks some parts, but is a very efficient fighter. Andromon shows little emotion in battle. Its special attack is Spiral Sword._

Shadramon is still shaky after the Kunai Bane hits him. Andromon then spins his drill on the arm and swings it to Shadramon as Spiral Sword. The attack hits the weakened Shadramon and goes right through him, slicing Shadramon's body into half. The Digidestined stare in amazement at the stranger's power. Shadramon lets out one final roar as his body dissolves into data. The crystal he used then reforms from where he stood.

"He destroyed Shadramon???" said Joey in amazement.

"Why does he keep helping us???" wondered Zel

Andromon starts approaching the crystal. Zel suddenly found out its intentions.

"Somebody stop him!!! It wants the crystal and use it for himself!!!" said Zel to everyone

The rookie digimon, although battered, start running towards Andromon. Andromon grabs hold of the crystal.

"I finally got what I needed. I knew following you people would lead me to it. Now, my first job with my master is done. The second task...is to eliminate all who stand in my way." said Andromon, who charges up Spiral Sword and throws it at the Digidestined Digimon, pushing them back to their tamers.

"I wish I could play with you for some more time, but my mission is more important. From what I saw at Tyranno Hill, you guys have the potential to defeat Shadramon. You just came up a little short a while ago. But I knew I can easily finish Shadramon off once you weakened him." said Andromon

"Alright, for another time, just who are you???" asked Joey

"I don't give out my name to just anybody. But since you people are not just anybody...my name is Seth. That's all you need to know. Now, farewell...Gatling Missile!!!" said Andromon, firing the two missiles from his chest.

An ice attack then comes homing and destroys the missiles. Everyone looks around trying to find out where that attack came from. Leon then jumps into the battle.

"Seth, I knew I would find you here. It is a good thing I arrived in time to protect these people." said Leon

"Are you the Leon John talked about.?!?" asked Tsuna

"John, so, you knew him. You really must be the Digidestined that I called for from the real world." said Leon

Andromon attacks with Spiral Saw, this time aimed at Leon. Leon manages to dodge it.

"Seth, your actions are a bit slow." commented Leon, attacking with Fist of Ice

The attack managed to hit Seth's Andromon legs and freeze them to the ground, despite the ground being really hot. Leon then gets a ball and throws it to the sides. A portal is summoned from it.

"A digital gate....just like how I ended up here." said Zel

"Does it mean, it's gonna send us all home?" asked Riana

"Just get in there, everyone, quickly." said Leon sternly

Everyone then hurriedly runs inside the digital gate. Andromon breaks his foot out of the ice and throw a Spiral Sword, hitting Leon, preventing him from entering the portal.

"Leon!!!" called out Sena

The gate is about to close, and Seth attacks the gate with Spiral Saw just before it closed. The attack shook the entire tunnel inside, creating a lot of different branches within the tunnel. The tunnel went shaky and the tunnel flings everyone to different branches.

"Aaaaahhhhhh" can be heard throughout the digital gate as everyone was separated through the different tunnels.

**Moments later....**

Zel wakes up slowly and finds himself prone on the beach. A foresty area lies in front of him similar to Shallow Reef and Terra Jungle. As he wonders where he could be, Tentomon appears beside him. Zel realizes it is already morning.

"Where is this place??? Normally, I would just use my laptop for it.." asked Zel, but he realized Tentomon is holding his laptop.

"Zel, you dropped it, but luckily, I grabbed hold of it on the way down." said Tentomon cheerfully

"Why, thanks." said Zel, getting his laptop and checking his location.

"You have been unconscious for hours. I have been wondering when you will wake up." said Tentomon

Zel remembered what happened.

"Yes, something made the digital gate unstable from the outside. It must be Leon and Seth's battle. It made the gate unstable enough to create multiple paths. Everyone must be scattered all over this place." said Zel

"Any clue as to where we are right now?" asked Tentomon

"Apparently, we arrived on another continent. We re no longer in COMP. This one is across the ocean." said Zel

"Could the others be still on COMP?" asked Tentomon

"Impossible. We nearly reached the exit of the gate when the gate became unstable. Everyone is probably here in this continent." said Zel

Zel gets up.

"Anyways, let's start looking for everyone. How about starting with this forest in front." said Zel

Zel and Tentomon arrive in the forest. It had a very different feel from Terra Jungle. Here, there is an ominous feeling abounding. It is very contrasting to the tranquil Terra Jungle. Sunlight doesn't seem to penetrate through the huge trees. Dead trees and stumps are also abundant. Tentomon hears something from one side of the bushes.

"Zel, I hear something talking." said Tentomon

"You ready to fight? I am not so sure about you after that Shadramon battle." said Zel

"I cannot digivolve, but I can still fight," said Tentomon

Zel gives a nod as they go through the bushes. The sound comes closer. Zel and Tentomon emerge through the bushes and sees Tea and Commandramon in a big, open area, to their surprise. The two seemed as surprised to see Zel and Tentomon. Tea is tending a wound on her knee.

"Tea, Commandramon, good thing we found you. What happened all this time?" asked Zel

"Well, Tea and I fell through the gate Leon set up and arrived here. Tea got a bad landing, but it's nothing much." answered Commandramon

"Zel, have you seen everybody else?" asked Tea

Zel shakes his head.

"No, you and Commandramon are the first people I saw ever since arriving to this new place. Perhaps Commandramon knows about this continent." said Zel

"I don't know anything or what this place is called. The Digimon here seem a lot more unfriendly compared to Terra Jungle, though." said Commandramon

"Hmmm..." Zel responds.

"I also hear something else, it's coming this way. It is in groups, I am sure it's not one of us," alerted Tentomon

"Digimon? Maybe we got into their territory. How aggressive could they be?!?" wondered Zel in shock.

Tea and Commandramon go near Zel and Tentomon, watching the surroundings.

"It's safer to stick together, especially when our Digimon cannot evolve right now." said Tea

A swarm of Flymon surround them coming from the trees.

"Flymon, just like what we saw at Terra Jungle." said Zel

Tea moves into standign back-to-back with Zel.

"This way, we do not have to worry about watching our backs." said Tea

"You're not too bad in fighting strategy after all." said Zel

"Hmph, let's just do this," said Tea

The Flymon attempt to attack, but Tentomon and Commandramon fight back, damaging some Flymon with their attacks. The Flymon then start scattering pollen to paralyze Tentomon and Commandramon.

"We are not yet recovered enough to fight this many Digimon..." said Zel

Suddenly, some missiles hit the Flymon, cuasing them to run away. Out of the trees, Ikkakumon comes out with John.

"John..." commented Zel

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_John, Tea, and Zel decide to stick together and find the rest of the separated team. John reveals that he was told by Leon to wait in the new continent for them. Zel and Tea tell the story about Shadramon. The three then moves toward what John thinks is Seth's base. They go through a graveyard, where they are attacked by several Bakemon and their leader, which turns out to have a huge connection to Seth._

End notes: A new battle begins for our heroes.


	13. Bakemon's Curse

NOTE:

_Previously_

The crystal powers up Shadramon, causing him to increase in power at the cost of his sanity. The Digidestined manage to give one last attack that severely weakens Shadramon. As Shadramon starts recovering, the mysterious stranger Zel saw at Tyranno Hill revealed himself as Seth and finished Shadramon off after biomerging with Andromon. Leon arrives to save the Digidestined and fights Seth, an event that makes their digital gate go unstable. John, Zel, and Tea manage to reunite after the digital gate scattered everyone across a new continent

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 13:

Bakemon's Curse

"John, you were here all along," said Zel

"Yeah, it has been quite a while. Looks like I was the one doing the saving to the both of you this time," said John

"John, what are you doing here? You were never with us when we fought Shadramon," asked Tea

"Hmmm, actually, Leon sent me here. He said he will try to find everyone and try to get the team back together. Seems like he found you guys, so, how's Leon?" asked John

"I don't know. He fought with that Seth guy..." replied Zel

"Seth??? Yeah, I know him. Leon probably would have defeated him," interrupted Gomamon

"Gomamon, you know him?" asked Commandramon

"Yeah, I know. Seth is a human who has been in this digital world for quite some time now. He can biomerge with all sorts of Digimon, provided he has their data," answered Gomamon

"Then when he defeats a Digimon, he can become that Digimon he just defeated?" asked Tentomon

"Yeah, probably. I think his base lies somewhere in this continent" said Gomamon

"What do you call this place anyway?" asked Zel

"This is called the continent of BIOS. COMP is just over there across the ocean. I used Ikkakumon to get here," said John

"John, seems like we need to work together this time. There's only three of us, and we need to find the rest of the team." suggested Zel

"Well, after what happened before....Alright then, but nobody complain again with how I run stuff around," said John

"Heh, what is the worst that can happen?" said Zel to himself

"I'm fine with whatever you people want." answered Tea

"Oh, by the way, what happened to Shadramon?" asked John

"Shadramon is no more, it took everyone to defeat him. After being defeated, he takes in some power from a crystal which turned the tides against us," answered Zel

"The crystal...could that be..." commented John

"A chrono crystal." answered Gomamon

"What could that be?" asked Tea

"A chrono crystal, as told by Leon, is an object of immense power. It can be absorbed to make a Digimon be equal to a level above him. Say, Gomamon takes it, his strength could be elevated to match a strong champion. However, it has been known that those crystals drive the wielder mad." answered John

"But the crystal reformed after Shadramon gets defeated by Seth," continued Zel

"He didn't defeat Shadramon without us weakening him though," said Tentomon

"So, Seth managed to get his hands on the crystal? This is really bad. Leon told me, apparently, Seth is busy working for someone who wants the crystals to gain power. There are three crystals altogether, with unknown locations for each of them. Well, I'm glad they only exist in the digital world. I wonder what would happen if one of them ends up being in the human world." said Gomamon

"Chaos would ensure, I know it," said Zel

"Then what makes the crystals so powerful?" asked Commandramon

"They are seemingly connected to Chronomon..." said Gomamon

"The Digimon that controls time!!!" interrupted John

"John, don't get too excited. *****sigh*** **John you have been like that this whole time. Chronomon is a really powerful Digimon we actually don't know much about. John here might be exaggerating his power, but to be able to create those crystals that strong, he might be right. But first, we need to go after Seth and our friends, who are probably lost in this place." said Gomamon

"Let's go then, but where do we go first?" asked Zel, finding out that his laptop doesn't have the data map of this continent

"I myself don't know. But let's just find our way out of this jungle." said John

"Alright, let's go then," said Tea

It was nearing noon, but the team managed to find their way out of the jungle. Everyone looked out in shock. There is only one way in front of them, which is through a creepy looking graveyard. It isn't that creepy, but some weird energy seems to be present which darkens the area despite the vast sunlight. It seemed that the entire graveyard is enveloped by a darkening sphere.

"Only one way to go, but I don't like it," said John

"John, looks like you did it again...." commented Zel

"Let's just go through this place. It's not like there's gonna be anything in there." said Tea, who walks inside the graveyard followed by Commandramon

"I got a really bad feeling about this, Zel...." said Tentomon

Zel nods a bit. He soon enters, too.

"Well, I cannot let myself be the only one left behind." said John

He enters with Gomamon.

The three people are in the graveyard, and Zel examines the tombstones as he goes. Suddenly, the graveyard starts becoming misty.

"Zel, are you sure we really should have entered???" said a scared Tentomon

"Some strange force seems to be at work here. I don't really think it is safe, more reason for us to find our way out," said Zel

Meanwhile, John and Gomamon are on some other side when mist starts obstructing their view.

"What could that be?" asked Gomamon, looking tense

"It is probably a Digimon..." said John

John and Gomamon then start walking around, when they find themselves surrounded by mist, blocking their sight. John loses track of where Gomamon after walking around.

"Gomamon..where are you?!?" asked John

"I'm right here beside you, moron," said Gomamon, who hits John's feet

"Ouch!! hey, does it have to be like that?" said John, pretty angry.

"So that you would stop panicking for good, you worry too much. You are quite like Tsuna, to be honest, except he got over his issues a lot quicker than you." said Gomamon

Elsewhere in the graveyard, Tea and Commandramon enter a crypt. The area with the crypt has no mist, but it is still affected by the aritifical darkness. They got pretty far, considering they entered the place earlier than Zel and John.

"This place is really weird, Tea, are you alright with this?" asked Commandramon

"The darkness in this place seems interesting. No, I'm not scared in any way here." answered Tea

"Good for you then," said Commandramon

Tea looks inside the crypt. There seem to be many artifacts scattered inside. Tea walks away from Commandramon in her curiosity with what's inside the crypt. Tea felt a hand on her shoulder, and looks back.

Both John and Zel heard a scream. They run towards that direction, bumping into each other in the process.

"Owwww, why do you have to bump me like that?" asked John

"No time to waste. Tea must be in trouble, up ahead. Also, don't blame me, the mist is just too thick in this place." said Zel, who hurries on with Tentomon

They arrive near the crypt, and immediately notice that there is no mist or fog.

"Not foggy here...does that mean the fog is also triggered by some weird energy?" asked Tentomon

John and Gomamon manage to catch up, with John panting.

"Now, where was that sound heard?" asked John

Suddenly, out of one of the walls of the crypt burst a ghost-like Digimon, getting turned into data as Sealsdramon appears from the inside, suddenly, he gets hit by an attack. Tea comes running towards John and Zel.

"There's..just too many of them..." said Tea, as she reaches the group.

"Too many of what?" asked John

"I don't like the feeling I am getting here...." said Zel

Out of the hole in the crypt comes out many Digimon looking like what Sealsdramon just defeated. They come out and notice John and Zel.

"I knew there was something fishy with this graveyard," commented Zel

"Those are...Bakemon!" said Tentomon

Digimon Analyzer

**Bakemon**

_Bakemon are ghost Digimon which are the result of Digimon's datas being incompletely deleted. Bakemon's special attack is Zombie Claw._

The Bakemon swarm to the outside of the graveyard. One Bakemon goes after John.

"Ahhhh, this one's coming!!!" exclaimed John

Gomamon digivolves to Ikkakumon

"Harpoon Torpedo!!!" called Ikkakumon, deleting the attacking Bakemon with the missiles from his horn.

Sealsdramon also slashes his way through some Bakemon and sends them retreating.

"We did it. Now don't you ever mess with us again!!!" shouted John to the Bakemon

Suddenly, it seemed that some ominous sounds can be heard as the ground shakes. The Digimon and their tamers back off a bit. Out of the ground appears a giant reaper-like Digimon.

Digimon Analyzer

**MetalPhantomon**

_MetalPhantomon, a cyborg Digimon who takes a form of a grim reaper. Very few can tame its monstrosity. MetalPhantomon's special attack is Soul Predator, in which he slashes his scythe, unleashing energy waves._

"An Ultimate level?!?" commented Zel as his laptop analyzes the Digimon

"Is this...their leader?" asked Tea

"Probably, it should have connection to the weird stuff we have been experiencing," answered Zel

"So, we have more humans arriving here. I knew Seth is going to be right about it when he set me here to prey on humans." said MetalPhantomon

"Seth?!? So, you really do have a connection with him. Oh, and we did not come here to be preyed on." answered John defiantly.

"Let's see about that." said MetalPhantomon

"Ikkakumon, show him what you got." ordered John

Ikkakumon attacked with Harpoon Torpedo. MetalPhantomon just took in the attack. He responds with a Soul Predator, which hits Ikkakumon. Sealsdramon tries to get close but gets hit by the scythe beam. Tentomon tries attacking, but is defeated by the Soul Predator too. MetalPhantomon then uses Grave Scream on the three digidestined.

"This attack....argghhh," said John as he starts developing fear due to the effect of Grave Scream.

Zel is silent but appears to be suffering the same effects from Grave Scream. Tea starts shouting as she starts getting nightmares.

"Hahaha, pretty soon, I can feed on new emotions. These will make me even stronger!!! It's a piece of cake after all." said MetalPhantomon

"Begone, spawn of darkness!!!" shouted a voice.

"**Brave Heart" starts playing at the chorus**

A beam hits MetalPhatnomon, which comes from Angemon and Sena. John, Zel, and Tea get back into their senses.

"Gah, you!!! I knew you were never gonna be trusted. You and your Digimon...." said MetalPhantomon, about to release his Soul Predator.

Angemon attacks with another Heaven's Knuckle, stunning MetalPhantomon. Tentomon digivolves into Kabuterimon, and attacks with an Electro Shocker. Ikkaumon follows up with Harpoon Torpedo, destroying the MetalPhatnomon

"Sena!!! Your traitorous act will not be left unknown...." cried MetalPhantomon's voice as he fades away.

"**Brave Heart" ends**

John looks on to Sena. The three Digimon returned into rookie.

"Sena...Is that you???" asked John

Sena does not reply, instead, uses Angemon to fire Heaven's Knuckle onto the ground, ausing a blinding beam of light. The mist and all darkness begin to fade. Soon, the graveyard is no longer dark. It is bright just as it should be in the noon. All traces of the Bakemon are gone. Sena is also nowhere to be found.

"Sena..." said John

"There is something more bothersome for me. The MetalPhatnomon said something about Sena becoming a traitor...Does that mean..." Zel's voice trailed off

"Sena has joined their side." finished Tea

"We cannot be sure about that. It might have been the case, but it also might not be." said John

After those dialogues, a Bakemon comes out. The Digidestined are pretty surprised but Bakemon seemed really tame.

"A ghost...in the bright sunlight?" asked John

"Sheesh, it's a Digimon...." said Gomamon

"Thank goodness you people saved us." said the Bakemon

"Huh? What gives?" asked John

"Actually, we're not the soul-hungry killers everyone thought of. We are actually being controlled by that jerk MetalPhantomon. A curse has been put on this graveyard months ago which made the Bakemon mindless servants. To tell you the truth, we're just innocent Digimon who reside in this graveyard." explained the Bakemon, as more of them appear.

"A curse...I see" commented Zel

"We Bakemon would like to thank you for getting rid of MetalPhantomon by helping you get to your destination." said Bakemon

"We're looking for Seth, we need to defeat him," said John

The Bakemon look a lot surprised, suddenly starting a chatter amongst themselves.

"D-defeat Seth??? But that's one thing no one has done before? That human scouts this continent and destroys any Digimon willing to put up a fight against him." said the Bakemon

"Well, we're not gonna find out unless we try," said John

"Hmmm, now that you said it, maybe with all of you fighting together, you might stand a chance. Seth is located at a base high above the icy mountains north of here," said the Bakemon

John nods to his team.

"Alright, then we're going there right?" asked Tea

"Of coruse we are!!!" answered John

They start leaving after thanking the Bakemon. However, Zel suddenly remembers something.

"By the way, MetalPhantomon mentions feeding on the emotions of humans? You mean there were humans here before us?" asked Zel

"Yes, although I have no clue where those people are." said Bakemon

"Ok then...we'll get going now. We promise to get rid of Seth and free the Digimon of their worries," siad Zel as he walks off towards John and Tea.

"Humans...Maybe there's not just eight of us and Seth. Some other people might have arrived here as well." commented Zel

"Zel, please do not think so much about that. Just lay back, we have a battle ahead." said Tentomon

"Sure thing...." answered Zel as he rejoins the group, who now heads towards the northern mountains.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_John, Zel, and Tea continue their way towards the icy mountains in the north. They come across an energetic teenage girl named Aera, much to everyone's surprise. Aera seems to be pretty adept with the locations of the continent of BIOS. Aera turns out to be looking for Seth as well, but will only join the team if someone defeats her one-on-one. After letting the team show her Digimon's prowess in an ambush by wild Digimon, John decides to take up her challenge._

End notes: R&R, feedbacks about this story arc would be gladly appreciated.


	14. A New Ally?

NOTE: Second episode of a short arc. Again, it's best to read the story from the start in chronological order.

_Previously_

John, Zel, and Tea decide to go for Seth. John leads the group out of the jungle into a graveyard controlled by rampant Bakemon. The group defeats some Bakemon, who sends out their leader, a MetalPhantomon. The team gets a hard time battling an ultimate level Digimon, but Sena's timely assistance destroyed the MetalPhantomon. Sena disappears afterwards, leaving a suspicious trail on Zel's mind. The Bakemon thank them for defeating MetalPhantomon, and shows the heroes the way to Seth's base.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 14:

A New Ally?

It is afternoon, after a long walk, the group stops on the craggy trail.

"How far do we have to go??? Man, this thing is pretty tiring," said John

"John, you get tired pretty easily. Well, I kinda got used to it seeing as how many times you halted our journeys when we were with Tsuna and Sena" said Gomamon

John remembers what MetalPhantomon said about Sena.

"Sena...what happened, not just you, but to everyone else?" asked John

"It's not your fault, really. We were separated on that gate when Seth attacked it," said Tea

Zel is busy on one side checking his laptop. He seemed to be just checking random Digimon data, but he is deep in thought.

'Sena, whatever happened, I hope you have a good reason to explain your actions,' thought Zel

Zel suddenly finds something out in his laptop.

"Everyone, come here." called Zel

"Have you found out anything?" asked Tentomon

Both John, Tea, and their Digimon arrive beside Zel.

"Look, it is obvious we are in the right path. My laptop has seen something though. Look here..." said Zel as he points to the screen.

A small blinking dot is shown.

"It can only be a human, we are not alone. The person is somewhere above us," said Zel

"So, you want to look for that guy?" asked Tea

"You sure it is not an enemy? Maybe it can be Seth," said John

"Maybe, maybe not. Anyways, if you guys are willing to come with me..." Zel's voice trailed

"Like hell I would not come with you. What do you think I am, a coward?" said John defiantly, becoming active suddenly

"John, you seemed really self-conscious," said Gomamon

"Nah, just come. I am sure everyone had their rest," said Zel

John rushes forward, with everyone following him. Zel notes that many wild Digimon roam around the mountains.

"Wild Digimon? Commandramon would be ready then," said Tea

"Zel, come on, get some confidence for once," said John

"Well, how ironic is it that John would be the one to say that?" said Gomamon

They reached the top where Zel notices the dot. No one is there, rather, no one WAS there. Out from the sides, they could hear a voice. It is a female voice.

"HEY!!!!!" said the voice.

They looked back, and saw a girl with blonde shoulder-length hair and a pink shirt. They also noticed that the girl is traveling with a Hawkmon.

Digimon Analyzer

**Hawkmon**

_A bird Digimon with red feathers and yellow feet. Hawkmon wears a belt around its forehead, and its feather is said to come from Garudamon. Hawkmon's special attack is Feather Strike._

The girl comes running to the group.

"Hey, shouldn't you be more careful with approaching strangers?" asked Hawkmon

"Never mind, I am sure these people are fine. Don't worry about it, Hawkmon," answered the girl, who turns her attention to the group.

"Hmmm, who could you three be? I'm Aera, a Digimon tamer and this is my Digimon, Hawkmon, as if it wasn't obvious already," said Aera

Everyone seemed startled by Aera's attitude of approaching them.

"Um, I'm John. Ummm, nice to meet ya," said John

"Hmm, who's this guy here? He seemed a bit too serious, but he seemed like a nice guy," commented Aera

"Name's Zel. So, can I ask you something?" asked Zel

"Well, I gotta know this girl first," Aera interrupted, turning to Tea

"I'm Tea." said Tea

'She reminds me very much of my sister....' Tea thought to herself

"And you are...Gomamon, Tentomon, and Commandramon, aren't I right?" asked Aera

"Yeah, you're right, and now onto my question. Just who are you and what are you doing in this Digital World?" asked Zel

"Well, I am here for so long ago. I don't know what happened or how I got here. Well, I lived in Detroit. I came here through some freakish computer accident. I have been wandering in this continent for quite some time, thankfully, I have Hawkmon." answered Aera

"Do you have this?" asked John, getting his digivice out

"Oh, I have one," answered Aera, getting out her digivice

"So, you are a digidestined. Strange, we never expected to see people here." said Zel

"Well, there's this one guy here who bullies Digimon around. Hawkmon and I tried fighting him once, but he kept transforming into Digimon after Digimon." said Aera

"You meant Seth?" asked Tea, finally breaking her silence

"Yeah, yeah, that's him!!!" said Aera with a smile

"Good thing, because we are looking for him too. But do you see any more people aside form him?" asked John, starting to get his hopes up.

"Oh, just a while ago, I saw someone looking like a kid with a Patamon going towards Seth's base. Also, I see a pink-haired girl around here sometime ago." said Aera

"Then you have found our friends, Aera, would you help us? I think you are familiar with the place around here," requested John

"That's no fun, although I know the area around here." answered Aera

"What now?" asked Commandramon

"I know? How about following me somewhere beside these mountains. Oh, did I say follow? Nah, pretty much chase after me!!" said Aera with a short laugh, as she runs, slowly disappearing behind some dried trees that line the path in the mountain trail.

"Should we? I say we leave her. She might just be trouble." said Tea

"Maybe, but her help would be greatly needed." said Zel

"Let's just go after her. Quickly, no one knows how far she can get without us knowing." said John, who hurridely readies himself to go after Aera.

Tea lets out a sigh and follows him, Zel looks a bit at Tentomon, and runs along with Zel too.

After a while, the group stops at what seemed to be a dead end ahead. They go above a high ledge, and see Aera below, waving at them. She is standing near a cliff with Hawkmon.

"So, you guys really made it!!! Now this is getting fun, isn't the mountains beautiful," said Aera, looking forward to the horizon

Zel slides down from the ledge. Tea does the same, but she confronts Aera.

"Alright, could we just get down to business?" asked Tea sternly

"Oh, you don't have to be like that. I was just having some fun with you guys. Isn't it fun running after me?" asked Aera

"Well, no, after you sent us through many throny plants and slippery ledges." answered Tea

Zel and John arrive.

"Calm down, please," said Commandramon

"Yeah, I guess this person is just like that." said Zel

"Anyway, I got one more task for you to do," said Aera

"What?!?" asked Tea

"Don't you worry, it involves no running or hide-and-seek now. I want to join you in finding Seth, although I need some proof that you guys are the right people. I want someone to battle me and Hawkmon." said Aera

"Battle?" wondered John

Black flames hit from behind them. It turns out to be a Saberdramon.

Digimon Analyzer

**Saberdramon**

_A corrupted version of Birdramon. Saberdramon possesses black burning wings. Flying in these wings, it stalks its prey and it is difficult to approach. Saberdramon's special attack is Black Saber, a dark version of Meteor Wing._

"Saberdramon? It must have stalked us while we were busy chasing Aera. Tentomon, are you ready?" asked Zel

Tentomon gets ready, but Aera stops him.

"I got this. Trust me." said Aera

Hawkmon nods and flies up. He circles the Saberdramon, which prompts the Saberdramon to do charging attacks that miss, slowly tiring it.

"Hawkmon, I think he's got enough," said Aera, sending out her digivice.

Hawkmon digivolves into Aquilamon.

Digimon Analyzer

**Aquilamon**

_An evolved form of Hawkmon. Aquilamon is called the "Great Eagle of the Desert". Aquilamon can detect enemies with exceptionally sharp eyesight, and is known for being loyal to his master. His special attack is Blast Rings, in which he fires ring-like rays from its mouth._

Saberdramon fires a Black Saber, which Aquilamon effortlessly dodges.

"I get it, now that Saberdramon is quite tired. Black Saber seems to have slowed down. This girl is a good battler," commented Zel

"Well, she did get us into trouble?" said Tea

After Saberdramon uses the attack, Aquilamon rams Saberdramon with his horns. Aquilamon then attacks with Blast Rings, hitting the Saberdramon and causing it to run away.

"Hehe, that's not too hard. Saberdramon are known to flee than fight when it comes to a losing battle," said Aera.

"That's some nice battling you did," commented John

"Why, thank you, now who is ready? I will only battle once and against one person. Who's game?" asked Aera

Tea seems ready, but Zel stopped him.

"Sealsdramon is not suited to fighting flying enemies. Tentomon would be better suited for this battle," said Zel

Suddenly, John steps in front of Aera.

"Gomamon will battle!!!" said John

"What??? John, you sure about this?" asked Zel

"Of course, right Gomamon?" said John

Gomamon nods

"Alright, so here I come," said John

"**Brave Heart" starts playing**

Gomamon digivolves into Ikkakumon.

"**Brave Heart" stops**

Ikkakumon immediately shoots Harpoon Torpedo, which Aquilamon quickly dodges.

"You sure you wanna have me fight big Ikkakumon here?" asked Aera, who's experession now changed into a serious one

"She's right. You only have your slow Harpoon Torpedo to hit him with. What do you think your chances of winning will be?" said Zel

"Don't try to act all smartass there. I am sure Ikkakumon and I could do it," said John

Aquilamon shoots Blast Rings, but Ikkakumon uses Icicle Coat to protect himself. Aquilamon tries circling Ikkakumon, prompting the walrus to shoots Harpoon Torpedoes around, all missing their target. Aquilamon hits Ikkakumon with a Blast Ring and another one after the first hit.

"Hahaha!!! This is so fun, especially when your a lot faster than your opponent," laughed Aera.

"Ugh, she's starting to get on my nerves..."said John

Aera notices John's change in expression and suddenly called him.

"Oh, sorry, just don't take that seriously. I'm really sorry, I got carried away in the heat of the battle. Please don't be mad at me for that," apologized Aera

Aquilamon continued to battle Ikkakumon, who is trying in vain to get Aquilamon down.

"This isn't looking good," commented Zel

"John better win..." said Tea

Commandramon looked on with concern at Tea.

'Tea really doesn't get along that well with her sister. Even somebody else that reminds Tea of her sister drives Tea crazy.' thought Commandramon

"Now what to do..." said John to himself, but he notices something.

'Gotta let her confidence get the better of her...' thought John

"Seems like Ikkakumon is really having a hard time catching Aquilamon." commented Aera with a smile as Aquilamon continues circling Ikkakumon while hitting Ikkakumon.

"**Brave Heart" startts from the chorus**

Suddenly, Aquilamon gets stopped by a hit from Ikkakumon's horn and goes down a bit.

"Oh no, Aquilamon!!!" cried Aera in shock

"Gotcha! I never knew it would happen, but it did, how's that?" said John

"What happened?" asked Tentomon

"I never thought John would do something like that....as you can see, Aquilamon's movements have gotten more rash possibly due to Aera's confidence. He slowly goes lower and lower as time passes, and that time, he went low enough to get hit by Ikkakumon's horn." said Zel

Aquilamon is dazed, and Ikkakumon hits him again, sending the bird crashing into a stone wall.

"This time you're mine, Harpoon Torpedo!!!" said Ikkakumon

The Harpoon Torpedo hit Aquilamon, who is lying down beside the wall.

"Eeeeeeeeekkkk!!!" shouted Aera as she runs towards where Aquilamon was and picks Hawkmon up.

"**Brave Heart" ends**

"Awwww, you hurt Hawkmon...." groaned Aera, but she suddenly changes to her usual happy self

"Well, at least now I know you guys are who I should be going with!!!" continued Aera

Ikkakumon reverts to Gomamon.

"Aera, you fought well, I never thought I would win there." said John

"Now...how about you lead the way to Seth?" asked Zel

"Yes, Aera," continued Tea

"Oh, it's there. Look, over there's the icy mountain. You see that structure there? That's Seth's base. Now that there's four of us. I think we could win this time." said Aera

"It looks pretty far." commented John

"Kabuterimon can only carry a few people," said Zel

"Don't worry, as long as I get Hawkmon rested, Aquilamon would be able to transport everyone there." said Aera, winking.

"Alright, Seth, we're coming for you!!!" shouted John with confidence, unknown of the presence of a Giromon high above them.

_Inside Seth's base..._

Seth is sitting by himself looking at the monitor from the Giromon's vision. He chuckles softly.

"Hehe, you really do seem confident. It is you who I didn't see at Shade Desert. It is you who I will be excited to battle. It seems that you also have that girl with you now. It might make a little bit better challenge this time. Now..." said Seth as calls someone

"Make sure those four people get a good welcome here. They will surely try the underground pathway here. There are three branches, you know what to do." said Seth

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_Having recruited Aera, the team moves towards Seth's base. Aera helps the team into infiltrating Seth's base through a series of underground network tunnels. To the team's surprise, familiar faces greet them as they start they journey to the center of the base. John, Tea, Zel, and Aera are then locked in battles which they would have never expected to be in._

End notes: R&R, feedbacks about this story arc would be gladly appreciated.


	15. Into Enemy Territory

NOTE: Third episode in the second arc.

_Previously_

John and group meet Aera, a girl who is familiar with BIOS continent. After knowing Aera also wants to defeat Seth, the team tries to get her to join. Aera would only join the team if she would get beaten in a battle. John accepts the challenge. Despite an obvious handicap, John and Ikkakumon manage to get the victory by taking advantage of Aera's carelessness in battle. Together, the four of them move towards Seth, not without the latter's knowledge about it. Seth calls to someone to meet the intruders.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 15:

Into Enemy Territory

It is now nighttime. Kabuterimon and Aquilamon are flying above the mountains. Zel is riding on Kabuterimon, while the three other people are riding on Aquilamon.

"There!" said Aera after pointing.

Both Digimon land and revert into rookie. The environment in this mountain is quite different. It is icy and cold, unlike the others. It can be explained that it is because this mountain is higher than any other mountain in the mountain range. In front of the team stood a big complex structure that looks like a factory.

"That's Seth's base?" asked John

"Uh-huh, I have even been inside before, I cannot be mistaken," answered Aera

"So, let's go inside now," said Tea

"Wait....." said Zel, getting his laptop out.

"What could it be, Zel?" asked Tentomon

"It seemed too...unprotected..." said Zel, as he uses his laptop to scan the base. Zel gets a small smile afterwards.

"What is it?" asked John, and the others move in closer to them.

"Just as I suspected. Lasers all over the entrance," said Zel

"Strange...those weren't here before," commented Aera.

"Maybe Aera didn't really go through this front gate. Most bases have alternative entrances," said Commandramon

"Is that from military experience, Commandramon?" asked Tea

"Part of it is, actually," said Commandramon

"Aera, where did you enter when you came here?" asked Zel

"Hmmm...I kinda forgot," said Aera with a few giggles

That act made Zel do a facepalm. Tea seemed annoyed again.

"What do you mean you forgot? Oh come on, how long have you been away from this base here?" asked John

"Hey, you cannot really blame everything on Aera. It's like she really thought remembering the secret entrance can be important," defended Hawkmon

"Besides, John, you got some past experiences in which you forgot some stuff randomly." continued Gomamon

"Hmmm...Just give me time..." said Aera, looking pressured

"Better hurry up..." commented Tea

"I got it!!!" said Aera

"Thank goodness," said Tea

Zel sighed in relief as well. He showed the outside graph of the base to Aera.

"Aera, point to us where it is in this map," said Zel

Aera pointed to a location, which the team goes to. It is a sewer like-hole.

"This? This leads to the inside?" asked John

"Yes, I am positive about it, although I really don't like entering that way. It really smells inside," said Aera

"Well, one way is better than having none," said Zel

The group enters the hole, and arrive in a sewer-like pathway down below. It is pretty dark, but the team manage to navigate through it and find their way into the place where tunnels lead to locations above.

Unknown to them, an Otamamon is spying on the group from the sewage.

Seth watches from his monitor, nodding his head as he watches the group navigate their way through the canal tunnels.

"Impressive. Although I really expected that. There are no other ways in which you can enter this place other than going underground. I anticipated that, you wouldn't expect what you would see when you do surface." said Seth to himself.

The group continues in the tunnels, and they eventually arrive to a three way fork.

"A fork. All of these lead upwards, right?" asked John

"Well, it probably would," said Zel

"So...we gotta split into three groups for the meantime, huh?" asked Tea

"Seems like it. So, which path will everyone take?" asked Zel

"Zel, I am staying with you," said Aera

Everyone looks shocked

"No problem with that, but why do you choose that?" asked John

'Good thing she's not with me,' thought Tea to herself

"Well, Zel here has the laptop which would help us navigate and perhaps communicate through your digivices. I know the locations, so basically, Zel and I need to be together for us to quickly navigate this place," said Aera

"I don't get it. I don't understand anything," said John, scratching his head

"Just do as she said, will you," said Gomamon

"Hey, I'm the leader here," answered John back

"Just stop it, both of you. It wouldn't benefit us if you would keep arguing," said Tentomon

"Alright, never mind, then that makes the divisions me, Tea, and Zel with Aera. I'm taking the left path," said John, walking off with Gomamon

"Middle one for me." said Tea softly, Commandramon follows her to the right path.

Zel, Tentomon, Aera, and Hawkmon are left alone.

"Hmmm, let's get going," said Aera cheerfully, skipping her way through the middle path with Hawkmon trailing.

"Tentomon, I guess we need to go through this one," said Zel, keeping his laptop back in his backpack.

Zel and Tentomon walk to the right path.

_**Tea....**_

Tea and Commandramon go through the middle path. It seemed quiet there, as the sewers continue to extend forward. They walk with caution. After some time, they see a ladder.

"So..we need to continue by climbing this?" asked Tea

"Yeah, it's the best way. If we don't take this path, then we might need to go on walking a long stretch of underground canals." answered Commandramon

"Hmmm, it's ok. Let's go up." said Tea

"Wait, I sense something...." said Commandramon, as he readies himself.

Commandramon looks in the shallow canal waters beside them. He suddenly raises his gun and fires into the water, causing an Otamamon to scurry out of the waters.

"I knew it. I felt something was wrong. That Digimon was probably spying on us the whole time. I saw nothing at first, but the good eyesight of the Commandramon helped me spot it now. The murky waters really hid it well. I think more of them are spying on the other two groups." said Commandramon

"We really shouldn't let it be much of a burden. Let us climb the ladder." said Tea, grabbing hold of the ladder as they both climb.

After a while, they notice the ladder is longer that what it should be. As they reach the top, Tea noticed that the ladder actually led them into an ceiling path. They crawl through the vent and go down from a vent into a small room with many documents. Tea scans through them.

_**Zel and Aera....**_

Zel, Aera, Tentomon, and Hawkmon make their way through the sewer. Strangely enough, the path to the ladder seems really short. The two climb the ladder and find themselves in a room with many screens.

"Is this the control room?" asked Tentomon

"Looks like it," answered Zel, sitting in front of one montior.

"So many weird devices here...." said Aera

"I cannot hack into the system. Thankfully, I have my laptop," said Zel as he connects his laptop to the main computer of the base and managed to get access.

Zel continues looking at the pathways. He find out the location of Tea and John. Zel also sees the location of the one room labeled 'throne room.' Zel continues working on the computer.

"This place is quite boring...but, we really must go through this, right?" asked Aera

"That Zel really seemed adept with these stuff. We should be able to meet together with everyone else in no time," said Hawkmon

"Of course, it's Zel. Nothing's really impossible for him if it is with these computers." said Tentomon proudly

Zel uses his laptop and digivice to communicate and leave a message to both John and Tea.

"Now, there is room is separated from the rest of the base. We need to go to a huge balcony-like place overlooking the mountains. From there, we can make our way to the actual interior. It makes me wonder how this base is structured...Let's get going," said Zel

"Oki!!!" said Aera, getting her stuff.

The two get out in the hue balcony area. The night sky is above them since the balcony is roofless. It is really big, allowing big Digimon to fit in.

"Alright, that gate in front will lead us to the main base. Only a few more..." commented Zel

The gate suddenly opens and out steps two people. Zel is stopped by the two.

"You two???" asked Zel

"Do you know these two?" asked Aera wondering what those two people have to do with Zel.

"Yes, in fact, those two are really people I have been traveling with before, they are...Ayu and Sena!!!" said Zel

Ayu and Sena move in closer to Zel and Aera with their Digimon.

"Zel..." said Ayu softly, looking nervous

Sena though, is more serious looking.

"That incident at the graveyard...I can explain...Zel, please forgive me," said Sena, taking out his digivice.

Zel looks on, suddenly struck by what happened at the graveyard, which Zel can still remember thoroughly. Aera is still quite clueless as to what had happened.

"Sena, do you know what you are doing? Sena, are you sure that is the right thing?" asked Zel, who slowly figures out what Sena is trying to tell him.

"All I want to do is to stop Digimon from getting hurt. Ayu here cannot stand it anymore. I am doing this to end all fighting," said Sena

Zel looks on, not really changing his indifferent expression and getting his eyes off Sena.

_**John....**_

John continues on his path. He suddenly receives the message from Zel and found out what his right path is going to be. After going through tunnel section after tunnel section, John sees a ladder going upwards. He climbs it along with Gomamon. They reach ground level, where John sees something that shocks him.

"What in the world???" wondered John in shock

John finds himself in a huge room. In front of him is a lot of containers with various Digimon in it. John soon notices those Digimon were merely holograms.

"Is this...where Seth gets his data to biomerge into a Digimon?" asked John

"It seems like it. These Digimon you see are just data," answered Gomamon

John goes to touch one of the glass containers, really confirming those Digimon are indeed holograms.

"I hear something," said Gomamon, who changes into a more serious expression

"INTRUDER ALERT....MUST TERMINATE...." said a robotic voice

"Those are..." said John, as two of these robots step in front of them.

Digimon Analyzer

**Mekanorimon**

_A machine Digimon which are made as pilotable tanks. Mekanorimon also has developed programming which enables it to work without a pilot. Mekanorimon can overheat when overworks. Its special attack is Twinkle Beam._

"Gomamon, get ready," ordered John

"**Brave Heart" starts**

Gomamon digivolves into Ikkakumon

The Mekanorimon immediately fired Twinkle Beams, which Ikkakumon repelled with Icicle Coat.

"Ikkakumon, I don't wanna make a mess out of this room, but if we must do it, then go for it," said John

Ikkakumon attacks with Harpoon Torpedo, hitting the Mekanorimon, doing some damage to the room in the process. Through the smoke comes a beam which hits Ikkakumon. One Mekanorimon is shown to have survived the attack, and continues to shoot on Ikkakumon. Mekanorimon manages to connect with some Twinkle Beams, but starts to overheat. John notices this.

"Ikkakumon, how about going in close for the finish?" suggested John

Ikkakumon gets up and charges forward, impaling the Mekanorimon with his horn, destroying it.

"**Brave Heart" stops**

"Well, Ikkkaumon, you still have a lot of fight remaining right? We still have quite a long way to go," said John

"I can still fight, no worries," said Ikkakumon confidently

Out of nowhere, a voice caught John's attention. He stood there puzzled when he heard a gate being opened to his right. He looked at that direction, and couldn't believe what he saw.

"W-what is going on?" asked John

John looks at the figure, and notices that the figure has a Digimon with him.

"Tsuna?" asked John

The figure is indeed Tsuna with Bearmon.

"Am I glad to see you!" exclaimed John, as he starts running towards Tsuna before Ikkakumon stops him.

"I sense something wrong. That is Tsuna alright, but something really feels amiss," commented Ikkakumon

Tsuna just stares at John as he and Bearmon walk closer.

"John....after all we have been through...I don't want to do this, but in order to stop the fighting, I must defeat you!!!" said Tsuna

John's eyes widened in shock.

"Tsuna...you...what happened?" asked John

Tsuna looks really troubled and worried.

"Just....just....just FIGHT!!!" shouted Tsuna, as he sends out his digivice.

Bearmon digivolves into Grizzlymon, who steps in front of Tsuna.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_Seeing the need to finally battle his former friend, John accepts the battle against Tsuna. John asks Tsuna questions about his intentions and why he wants to fight. As Tsuna answers the questions, John realizes the Seth they are fighting is not just any other enemy they have faced before. As the battle continues, Ikkakumon starts to wear out and Grizzlymon takes advantage. John decides to use the new ability he got from training with Leon. Meanwhile, Tea is discovers more secrets about who Seth really is._

End notes: R&R, feedbacks about this story arc would be gladly appreciated.


	16. Overcome the Limits, Ikkakumon

NOTE: From this episode on, I would be posting minor spoilers about the new Digimon evolutions in the next ep. Also, the next few episode titles might include the featured Digimon in the ep. Also, I would change my writing style a bit this episode, by shortening the episodes a bit.

_Previously_

The team makes their way into Seth's base. Entering Seth's base, they decide to split up into three, with Aera joining Zel. Zel and Aera discover the control room and go outside to meet Ayu and Sena, who Zel questioned. Tea finds some documents. John arrives to a test room and defeats some guardian Mekanorimon. Suddenly, Tsuna enters and demands a battle.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 16:

Overcome the Limits, Ikkakumon

"Sena, what's wrong?" asked John with an confused face

"John, there is no need for me to explain, let me beat you first!!!" Tsuna orders Grizzlymon to attack

Grizzlymon charged towards Ikkakumon, knocking Ikkakumon down with a tackle. Grizzlymon charges again, making Ikkakumon fly towards a glass tube, breaking it in the process and causing some rubble from the ceiling to fall into Ikkakumon. It is then revealed that they are at the top floor, as the night sky seeped through the ceiling hole.

"Tsuna, I guess there is no talking now," John looked back at Ikkakumon

"John, I have waited for the opportunity and never got it. Seth is the one who managed to understand me and give me the things I want to have," Tsuna commented

"Tsuna, don't you have any idea that Seth is the enemy?" John answered back, looking pretty frustrated

"John, come on. Join us now. It isn't that bad," said Tsuna

"Never!!! If I really must defeat you, Tsuna, I will go all out!!!" John shouted as some harpoon torpedoes appear out of the rubble.

The torpedos split into missile pods which hit Grizzlymon. After getting hit, Grizzlymon manages to shake off the effects of the attack. Ikkakumon then emerges out of the rubble.

"Ikkakumon, let's do it," John said to Ikkakumon with a determined look.

"For sure. Tsuna, you better watch out with who you mess with," said Ikkakumon, attacking with more harpoon torpedoes.

Grizzlymon gets on his two feet and swats the missiles away. Suddenly, Ikkakumon comes charging and flips Grizzlymon over. Ikkakumon then slams his body onto Grizzlymon. Grizzlymon looked hurt.

"John, Ikkakumon...What must I do???" asked Tsuna to himself.

Tsuna looked worried for a while, but he gets back to his serious battling attitude after a few seconds. Tsuna looks at the surroundings, and gets a small chip from his pocket. John looks at the chip in wonder.

"John, my victory here is secured whatever you do. Now that you really fought that well, let me show you Seth's gift for me joining his side," said Tsuna, smiling.

Tsuna puts the chip into his digivice, causing some dark energy and volts to start shooting out of it, causing Tsuna to nearly drop it himself. Grizzlymon then suddenly jumps up and slashes Ikkakumon. Grizzlymon uses Maul Attack to continue beating on Ikkakumon using his arms.

"Tsuna, what did you put inside the digivice?" asked John, confused and quite angry.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a little power-up given to me." smiled Tsuna, realizing he is winning

Grizzlymon has Ikkakumon lying down after constantly attacking.

"John...I'm pretty worn out by the past battles. I don't think I can continue...Please, forgive me." Ikkakumon looked back at John

"Ikkakumon, shall I use it now?" John looked back and you can see the determination from his eyes.

"No, I don't think we should use it now. Trust me...." answered Ikkakumon

"John, even your Digimon has been too exhausted to battle. Face it, after those two Mekanorimon, I am sure Ikkakumon doesn't have a hundred percent left in him. Ikkakumon has reached his limit." Tsuna said to John

"Finish him then," said Tsuna to Grizzlymon

Grizzlymon moves in to attack the downed Ikkakumon, when a black aura suddenly envelops Grizzlymon. Grizzlymon stops in his tracks.

"Tsuna, what is this???" Grizzlymon is in obvious pain as he asks Tsuna.

The aura creates some dark volts surrounding Grizzlymon. Tsuna looks on in shock. John and Ikkakumon do not have a clue what is happening either. The force of the aura started chipping away on the walls and cracking the glasses in the surroundings.

"What is this???" Tsuna shouted as he looked all around him perhaps expecting Seth would arrive to explain.

Grizzlymon starts glowing. Tsuna is now starting to look really concerned. John looks on and comments.

"Digivolution???" John kept his eye on Grizzlymon, who is now enveloped by a purple light.

Grizzlymon was entirely covered in light and began to change form. After the purple light died down, where Grizzlymon was stood a black bear-like Digimon.

"That's...." Ikkakumon's voice trailed off

Digimon Analyzer

**WaruMonzaemon**

A puppet Digimon resembling a teddy bear like its counterpart Monzaemon. WaruMonzaemon, wearing a Grizzlymon's left arm, is sly and sadistic. His special attack is Heartbreak Attack, which causes the opponents it hits to get inside an emotional depression.

"WaruMonzaemon!!!" John said to complete Ikkakumon's sentence.

"An Ultimate Digimon. Ikkakumon, can you give it a shot?" John gives a meaningful look at Ikkakumon, who nods, while getting back up.

Ikkakumon uses Harpoon Torpedo, which WaruMonzaemon, who is damaged by a minimal amount. WaruMonzaemon attacks with Bear Claw, slashing Ikkakumon with his Grizzlymon arm. WaruMonzaemon roars, allowing Tsuna and John to conclude that WaruMonzaemon has lost even his speech as he got this transformation.

"No, this shouldn't have happened. All that chip was supposed to do is to make Grizzlymon more powerful. It should never have led to a digivolution." Tsuna said to himself as he starts regretting his actions.

"Tsuna, I knew it. Seth would have slipped something with that thing." John called out to Tsuna

"John...stop him... Save Bearmon from this suffering..." requested Tsuna as he sees WaruMonzaemon running wild, destroying the other glass chambers in the room.

WaruMonzaemon attacks Tsuna with Heartbreak Attack, causing Tsuna to fall unconscious. WaruMonzaemon does the same with John, also knocking John out.

"John!!!" called out Ikkakumon, ho is struggling to get back up.

_Somewhere....._

"Where am I???" John tries looking around and sees nothing but darkness.

The place is an empty void with John floating around. John is covered with a faint dark aura.

"Is this..my mind???" John continues wondering

"Oh yeah. I have been hit by the Heartbreak Attack. I know the attack would discourage me from fighting. I never knew it would reach this point." John looked around.

John suddenly felt that he was descending. He landed on his feet on a path of light. The path seemed to stretch into nowhere. John ran through the path. Even though he is running, John feels as if time slowed down to a crawl. John feels that he is running too slowly. In the end of the path, John sees a person lying down. As he runs towards the person, he recognizes it as Tsuna.

"Save Bearmon...."Tsuna keeps muttering to himself.

"Hey, Tsuna. Are you alright?" asked John, though Tsuna doesn't seem to hear him.

Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard by John. He looks back, and he sees an apparition of Leon in front of him.

"Leon. Just in time. Where am I right now?" John asked Leon, who doesn't seem to speak and looks on sternly

"You are inside your subconscious mind right now. John, fight on and never give up." Leon said to John while crossing his arms, creating an image of the state of the battle with Ikkakumon struggling to keep WaruMonzaemon at bay.

"But Leon. It is impossible, it cannot be done. The enemy is too strong. Leon, could you just get out there and fight for me?" asked John hopefully

"John, why are you being such a coward? John, I know I taught you better. You should continue your battle with courage, not giving in to despair and trying to pass the battle on to someone else." answered Leon

"But Leon, WaruMonzaemon is too strong....I have lost my will to battle him. Ikkakumon cannot stop him." John said defiantly.

As soon as John said that, darkness starts enveloping the images of Ikkakumon fighting WaruMonzaemon. John suddenly feels a lot more despair.

"Help me, Leon." John cries out to Leon who stands there observing him

Leon did not respond, and darkness starts clouding John's world. John starts getting weak, when images start appearing through the darkness. Suddenly, John remembers all the training he went through with Leon. Images of the other Digidestined also appear. John sees Zel and Aera confronting Sena. After a while, John's face suddenly changes from an expression of despair to one of confidence.

"Everyone is there fighting. This WaruMonzaemon...is a huge hurdle. But we can do it!!! I am sure everyone will get back together after this. I must not give up now!!!" declared John to himself, dispelling the shadow surrounding him. The dark clouds disperse to reveal Leon.

"Leon, I'm gonna do it. You helped me a lot and I never thought I would need all those disciplines you taught me. Ikkakumon and I are going to win this battle." John forms a fist as he confidently talks to Leon

Leon stood there nodding his head.

"Remarkable. John, you really pulled through. Now, I think you know what to do. Go on, John, be the tamer you trained to be. Stand with fortitude." Leon slowly fades away as he says these final words to John

John looks around and sees a light.

"Tsuna, I want to rescue Bearmon from his suffering. No, I WILL rescue Bearmon." John leaves Tsuna as he holds his hand out reaching for the light. He grasps it and feels it to be his digivice.

John sees a portal-like light in the distance. John runs towards it grasping his glowing digivice. It starts closing, though. John runs his fastest as the portal begins to shut down. John makes a leap for the portal as it is about to close.

"I'm gonna end this!!!!" shouted John as he leaps right outside the portal just as it closes.

Ikkakumon gets thrown back again by WaruMonzaemon's powerful attacks. Ikkakumon starts showing signs of severe weakness.

"Ikkakumon...." John has regained consciousness

Ikkakumon looked surprised yet relieved.

"John, finally. Let's do it." urged Ikkakumon

"Alright, now, this enemy seemed leagues ahead of us, but we got one way to go, which is forward. Let's defeat this Digimon and save Bearmon!!!" shouted John as he grabs his digivice.

Ikkakumon gets up and starts glowing.

"**Brave Heart" plays**

Ikkakumon digivolves to Zudomon

Digimon Analyzer

**Zudomon**

Zudomon is a sea animal Digimon which is the digivolved form of Ikkakumon. He carries a huge hammer and can absorb electricity. His special attack is Hammer Spark, which sends out shockwaves as Zudomon slams the ground with his hammer.

"Go, Zudomon!!!" ordered John

WaruMonzaemon closes in and tries slashing. Zudomon crouched and uses his shell as a protection. WaruMonzaemon uses Heartbreak Attack, but the shell also repelled the hearts shot by the attack. Zudomon uses the shell to hit WaruMonzaemon. He then gets his hammer ready.

"Hammer Spark!!!" Zudomon slams the ground, sending an arrow-like beam of energy hitting WaruMonzaemon, reverting him back into Bearmon.

"**Brave Heart" ends**

The chip from Tsuna's digivice ejected itself and exploded into pieces, causing a dark wave to come out of it and disappear. Zudomon reverts back to Gomamon as John runs towards Tsuna.

"Tsuna, are you alright?" John grabs Tsuna by the back as Tsuna slowly opens his eyes.

"John...thank you...and sorry for all I had to put you through." Tsuna starts to sit by himself.

"Tsuna, what happened? I want an explanation." demanded John

"It was always my fault. I am always the one who hinders the team. I'm too weak. Seth gave me help in the form of the chip he gave me which enhances Grizzlymon. I wanted to prove myself to you, to defeat you in battle. It turned out my selfishness caused us all this trouble." Tsuna said to John

"Um, just get over it now!!!" said John with a smile

"What, you forgive me just like that?" asked Tsuna, quite surprised

"Meh, there's no point keeping anger inside. The important thing is, we pulled through and won. Now, Tsuna, it isn't your fault. It is Seth's, so let us go together and defeat him once and for all," said John

'Seth...he is willing to use other people's desires for his own good. This person is really dangerous. He uses manipulation for battling, not like any other enemy we faced before' thought John

Tsuna gets up and picks up Bearmon, who is unconscious. John and Gomamon go towards the gate from where Tsuna came from as Tsuna follows them.

"I sense one of my dark chips disappear. Tsuna lost???" Seth wonders to himself. Nothing is shown at screen aside from Seth's face.

_**Tea....**_

Tea is reading a document left in the room. Commandramon continues looking out for enemies. Tea continues reading and starts commenting.

"What??? It can't be," Tea commented which prompts Commandramon to come and ask about it.

"Appearently, this Seth we are fighting is once an actual digidestined. Look." Tea handed the document to Commandramon, which contained a journal entry.

"Hmmm, it seems likely. That explains why he has a digivice," said Commandramon

"It was dated around last month in our time. Seth has been here for a month apparently." Tea continues searching the messy table for some more journal entires.

"Seth looked like he is someone who entered the Digital World for research. Strange...nobody knew the Digimon existed. This logo also looks really unfamiliar." commented Tea while examining the logo on one entry. The seal is unrecognizable, but it looked like one from a suspicious organization.

"Also...it appears that the final mission of this organization is an overall research trip that studies Digimon structure and data. After the mission, nothing else was heard of from this organization. There were no survivors in the trip as there was a failure to transport the people back into the real world, Seth included. I am pretty sure Seth made it without anybody knowing." Tea set the rest of the documents back on the table.

"Tea, let us move now. You received Zel's instructions right?" Commandramon waits for Tea's response.

"Yeah, I did. Supposedly from here, I need to go upwards. There is supposedly a stairwell from this place, which is the second level of this base. Go up to the fifth floor using that stairwell will lead me to Seth." Tea then proceeds to exit the room.

Tea then walks with Commandramon through a quiet hallway. After a while, Tea and Commandramon reach the fourth floor and finds that the rest of the stairwell is blocked. They decide to find a way around and finds another stairway on the other end of the hallway. Commandramon feels uneasy as the whole base seemed so quiet. Tea and Commandramon make their way to the big space where the stiarway is, when they are stopped by a figure. Tea recognizes the figure as it walks closer. She recognizes it as Joey.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_Tea meets Joey and talks things out with him. Unresponsive, Joey reveals that he has joined Seth's side also. Tea demands an explanation, which Joey would only give after a battle. Tea decides to battle Joey in order to continue her way._


	17. Joey's Reluctant Battle

NOTE: Sorry for the long hiatus. The story is back. Starting from this episode, I will try to be a lot more descriptive while shortening the episodes a bit.

_Previously_

John finds himself in a desperate battle against Tsuna after the latter uses a dark chip to digivolve Grizzlymon into a dark evolution, which goes berserk. John manages to pull himself together and get Ikkakumon to digivolve into Zudomon and defeat WaruMonzaemon. Tsuna explains himself and joins with John towards Seth. Meanwhile, Tea finds some info about Seth and continues forward according to Zel's instructions, finding her way blocked by none other than Joey.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 17:

Joey's Reluctant Battle

"Joey, you're here? What are you doing in this place?" asked Tea

Joey decides to move forward closer with Gotsumon following him. Gotsumon has a melancholic look on his face, which Commandramon kinda understood.

"Joey, answer me!!!" shouted Tea

"Tea, I didn't want to do this....." Joey sighs softly

"What???" Tea continued questioning, not content with Joey's answers

"Tea, I think I know what he would say," said Commandramon to Tea

"Tea, you wouldn't understand.... I am sorry I have to do this." Joey continued walking closer until he was around a few feet away from Tea.

Tea started figuring out what Joey is trying to tell her. She never takes her eyes off Joey.

"Tea, we're enemies now.....I must protect this path." Joey looked on sadly and continued.

"I never knew it will be you. I am really sorry for what I have to do. Seth's room must be protected. Gotsumon, get ready!!!"

"Wait. What did you just say???" Tea suddenly realized what really is going on.

Gotsumon then digivolves into Monochromon.

"No point in reasoning out now, let's go too." Commandramon readied himself

"Hmph, so that's just it? Joey, I never thought you were the kind of person who would quickly join the enemy. I used to have some trust that you could even keep our group together. Now look at what you have done. You must explain yourself!!! I demand you to do so!!!" called out Tea

"Tea.....please, just fight this battle," said Joey

"Alright, if you are asking for a beating, here I come!!!" Tea gets her digivice out.

"**Brave Heart" starts**

Commandramon digivolves into Sealsdramon

"Blaze Blast!!!" Monochromon shoots some fire.

Sealsdramon easily dodges the fire breathed out by Monochromon. Sealsdramon then start sidestepping every attack Monochromon tries attacking with and gets to point blank range with Monochromon.

"Now, finish this as quickly as you can, Death Behind." ordered Tea

Sealsdramon stabs his knife right into Monochromon. A dark energy shocked Sealsdramon on contact. Monochromon's armor plating protected Monochromon from Sealsdramon's attack. Monochromon uses this time to hit Sealsdramon with Slamming Attack, sending Sealsdramon back.

"That armor is harder than usual. My attack should have penetrated it without fail. Also, that dark energy shock seemed suspicious." Sealdramon closes in on Monochromon again.

"Sealsdramon, go for the area below the plating." Tea started wondering where Monochromon's weak spot could be.

'He has to have a weak point somewhere or somehow.' Tea thought to herself.

Monochromon attacks with Volcano Strikes, fireballs which explode upon contact. The fireballs erupt at the ground yet Sealsdramon is able to dodge the effects of the explosion. Monochromon raises his head to fire another Volcano Strike. Sealsdramon quickly stabs the lower head of Monochromon, but is repelled by the dark energy again.

'Pointless. The dark chip I used before the battle will protect Monochromon from champion-level close range attacks. Too bad I cannot stop this battle. I never wanted to fight you in the first place. Tea, I am sure you can think of something. Just hurry. Win this battle.' Joey thinks to himself

The dark energy sends Sealsdramon backwards, right into a Volcano Strike, exploding onto Sealsdramon.

"Sealsdramon. Hang on right there!!!" called out Tea

"Darn, he is thoroughly protected. Where is his weakness?" Sealsdramon muttered to himself, as he gets up from the smoke looking quite hurt. Monochromon looks on from the front, and suddenly starts running forward. Sealsdramon jumps right over Monochromon, who continues forward and rams himself through a wall. A fireball emerges out of the broken wall and was barely dodged by Sealsdramon.

_Somewhere..._

"There is absolutely no chance of you losing against Sealsdramon." Seth is enjoying the battle from his monitor.

'I wonder if she really wasn't gonna pull anything off against me. Well, if she does, these monitors will probably be down by now. Kinda strange she is not even complaining.' thought Seth to himself.

_Back to the battle..._

Smoke is everywhere in the field due to Monochromon persistently firing his Volcano Strikes. Sealsdramon starts surveying the field, which seemed to be very resistant to the flame attacks being used by Monochromon.

'What could Sealsdramon possibly do against him? He only has a meelee attack...' thought Tea

Sealsdramon keeps dodging shot after shot from Monochromon, knowing fully well that his attacks are useless against Monochromon.

'There's gotta be some limit whatsoever with that dark chip thing Joey used. He cannot continue maintaining that amount of energy supposedly coming from a bad chip created by Seth.' Tea continued thinking about the way to win the battle, looking left and right.

Joey has become quite restless. He knows Seth will be watching his move, so he cannot just give this fight away despite his reluctance to continue it.

Suddenly, some explosions were heard. What sounded like an electric spark echoed around the battlefield. Joey suddenly tries to find the source, and so does Tea. Sound of a machine going offline followed.

_At Seth's throne room..._

"Why does it have to be at this time!!!" Seth is irate, slamming his desk. He got up from his chair and gets his digivice.

"I am pretty sure what happened. Let me see..." said Seth to himself, as he opens another monitor to show an antique corridor which is empty. Seth notes that the Digimon guards were gone.

Seth prepares himself, as if he anticipated what is going to happen next. Seth gets his eyes on the front of the throne room. It is an ancient castle-esque walkway with a red carpet lining the middle path. The middle path has dragon-like metallic statues left and right of it, in a straight path. Seth doesn't stay far away from his initial seat. The main doors to his room swing open. It is opened by none other than Riana.

"You probably defeated the guards, am I right?" Seth asked her

"Seth!!! I have enough of your tricks. You told me that you are going to help me with...it." Riana boldly stands in front of Seth with Lalamon behind her, ready for combat. Riana had a dark chip in hard, and threw it away.

Seth had nothing in response but a smile.

"Oh, dumping away my power booster made just for you. How ungrateful. To think that I gave you the most comfortable stay as far as all you Digidestined are concerned. I never even made you fight." Seth is still smiling while calmly talking.

"Seth, your nice treatment is just something you do to remove my mindset of fighting on against you. Don't think I do not know what everybody else is going through right now. It won't work, I'm telling you. Lalamon, digivolve!!!" Riana gets her digivice out.

Seth's smile doesn't disappear no matter how serious Riana seemed as Lalamon digivolves into Sunflowmon. Seth just gets his digivice out.

"Biomerge...digivolve." Seth presses the trigger on his digivice.

_Back to Tea..._

"What could that be?" Joey keeps glancing all around the place.

Monochromon continues attacking relentlessly and manages to hit Sealsdramon again with Volcano Strike. Sealsdramon emerges from the smoke barely hanging on. Monochromon starts rushing straight into Sealsdramon.

"Tea...I'm really...sorry this is going to happen," said Joey solemly

Tea just watches on.

Just before reaching Sealsdramon, Monochromon's body starts getting shocked by the dark energy. The dinosaur trips right in front of Sealsdramon. Both Sealsdramon and Tea just looked on without a clue of what to do. The dark chip starts emerging out of Monochromon's forehead.

'Seth might be watching right now. I need to take this chance.' thought Joey to himself.

Joey shouts out to Tea.

"You can win it right now!!! Monochromon's barrier is down."

"Helping me all of a sudden?" asked Tea, surprised by Joey's actions.

"Stab the chip!!! Hurry!!!" ordered Joey

Tea hesitates for a moment. Sealsdramon gets ready to attack.

"Do it!!!" commanded Tea to Sealsdramon

"As you wish. Death Behind!!!"

Sealsdramon gets up and as Monochromon is starting to regain balance, Sealsdramon sends the knife down the chip. The chip breaks into two as more dark lightning explode form Monochromon. Explosions scatter throughout the room, even through where Tea and Joey were.

The smoke clears, and what was left is Gotsumon and a hurt Sealsdramon. Tea sits up and pulls herself back together. Joey is lying somewhere beside her. Joey starts crawling towards Tea and reaches her. Tea wasn't amused even a little bit.

"What was that about??? Answer me!!!" Tea looked stern.

"Seth....sorry, but I have to do it. The fighting has to stop somewhere. Sena also agrees with me." Joey answered after some pauses.

Tea just slaps Joey.

"Even Sena??? You really are willing to do all this? You really think Seth is the right person to join in this scenario? To stop the fighting, we need to defeat the source, not join it!!!"

"Tea...please, I really apologize..." continued Joey

Tea then gets up and calls Sealsdramon.

"Let's go." Tea and Sealsdramon continue their path.

Joey just stares at the two of them continuing on their way.

"Joey, if you wanna come, you may. I don't think Gotsumon is in the best shape though. Right now, I couldn't care less about what that chip could probably do. Just be sure to not mess up again." Tea turned away from Joey afterwards and without any hesitation, walked away from Joey right into the stairwell leading to Seth.

Joey is left alone with Gotsumon thinking about what to do next.

"Seth is really one smart enemy. I wonder what happened to the rest of his trip here in the digital world. He seemed to be quite a nice guy judging from how the journal and documents were written out," Tea said to Sealsdramon while they continue on their way.

They approach the throne room, and see some people coming in too. Tea then sees the figure as John with Tsuna.

**At the big balcony somewhere else in the base...**

Zel hears some explosions coming out of an area in the base. He turns to look at the direction it is coming from. Sena hears it too.

"Joey?" said Sena softly to himself

"Hey, what do you plan on doing now? You intend on fighting me?" asked Zel

"Zel, I am sorry that we put ourselves in this mess. After all we have all been through..." said Ayu, looking really sad and regretful.

"It's ok, the fighting must be stopped already, and Seth will ensure that," Sena pats Ayu and tries to comfort her.

"I have never been with you two before, but I suppose you really have been through some stuff with Zel." interrupted Aera, who suddenly inserts herself into the conversation.

"Sena, I know what you are thinking. It would make sense too, but you really think Seth can be trusted?" questioned Zel

"Yeah, Seth is not to be trusted. You never know when he will pull out something against you. You might be too delusional now, but Seth..." Zel is suddenly cut off by Aera

"Seth is actually using you to help rule this continent, can't you figure it out?" interrupted Aera again.

"Wow, you really are one hyperactive girl, even in conversations..." commented Zel with a sigh

"Being used? No, we are just doing this to remove all resistance to this new world. A world with only one ideal will be a world of peace." continued Sena

"Wow, for a young kid, he really is quite the smart one." commented Aera to Zel

"How about we do this right now? I'm getting quite impatient, you two are really wasting some of my time here." said Zel

"Fine, let's go." said Sena

Ayu just nods, though hesitantly. Both Salamon and Patamon digivolve into their champion levels.

"Aera, you up for this?" asked Zel with a small smirk, tilting his head a bit

"Of course I am ready. Hawkmon, do you job." said Aera with a big smile as she gets her digivice out.

"You better take this seriously," said Zel, getting quite annoyed by Aera's happy-go-lucky attitude and carefree nature at this time.

"Of course I will. Don't worry so much about it, you worry too much. Stress is not good for your body." groaned Aera after hearing Zel's comments.

"Let's just get this over with." said Zel, getting out his digivice.

Tentomon and Hawkmon both digivolve into their champion level.

"Let's go, Sena, Ayu," said Zel

"We won't be holding back!!!" responded Sena

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_Zel and Aera continue their battle against Sena and Ayu. After the battle, Sena and Ayu decide to join the group to fight Seth. Zel decides to pass on the big battle and focus on something else, despite everyone else's objections. Meanwhile, John, Tsuna, Tea, and Joey have arrived at Seth's throne room and decide to confront him._


	18. Pride

_Previously_

John finds himself in a desperate battle against Tsuna after the latter uses a dark chip to digivolve Grizzlymon into a dark evolution, which goes berserk. John manages to pull himself together and get Ikkakumon to digivolve into Zudomon and defeat WaruMonzaemon. Tsuna explains himself and joins with John towards Seth. Meanwhile, Tea finds some info about Seth and continues forward according to Zel's instructions, finding her way blocked by none other than Joey.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 18:

Pride

"Zel, Seth has shown us the way to peace. It did not seem good, but now, it really looked promising. Zel, I do not want this unnecessary battle..." said Sena

Ayu looked at Zel.

"Zel, I know you can understand. There must be some good within Seth. Why don't you give him a chance?" asked Ayu, having a look at Seth that roughly translates to 'please open up.'

Zel just shakes his head.

"You two are being too naïve. Too bad, unlike you two, I will not be swayed by feelings of sentiment. Sometimes, you need to use your head to act, not your heart. Ayu, I think you need to grow up a little bit, you are really gullible to these stuff. Remember what happened with BlackGatomon before? Ayu, you never seem to grow out of it."

Ayu puts down her head and starts looking really sad after remembering what happened before and how Zel is verbally mocking her.

'He's a real stoic right now, but he showed that he can care. Zel is not just any person who can be accurately judged by first sight. He seemed like a real jerk now, but maybe he could be right....' thought Aera.

Sena, after hearing Zel's comments and looking at Ayu, turns to Zel with a frustrated expression.

"Zel, no wonder you got into a fight with John. You always think about just yourself. You never look at the good side of people. Ayu is right, Seth is not all evil. His goal is uniting the entire Digital World under his rule. When everyone is united together, there would be no more fighting and need to battle. Zel, all you care about is yourself and it is always you who is right and the opinions of others do not matter to you!!!" shouted Sena boldly

Zel just looked on with a straight face.

"Sena, are you through?" asked Zel

"Zel, you always seem as if you do not care. You never watch your words. Now, I don't know what that girl has that made her even willing to accompany you here." said Sena

"Hey, the name's Aera!!!" corrected Aera immediately

"Zel, if you won't get it right now, then I will fight some sense into you!!!" declared Sena, pointing his finger straight at Zel and signaling Angemon to battle.

Angemon hesitates, but flies forward. Gatomon follows.

"Zel, you weren't like that before. I traveled with you, you seem to be a more respectable person before. I'm sorry if I have to defeat you and your partner." said Gatomon

Zel shrugs as the two Digimon approach. He gives Aera a look which Aera understood. She nodded.

"Kabuterimon, do as you wish." said Zel

"Aquilamon, let's go." said Aera.

Auilamon flies by Angemon and tries to battle Gatomon. Gatomon just jumps onto Aquilamon and hits him from the back, sending Aquilamon spinning. Aquilamon manages to get Gatomon off though.

"Aera, do you even think about how your Digimon moves in combat?" asked Zel

Angemon sends his staff up to attack Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon dodges the initial swing and tries to ram his horn into Angemon. Angemon uses the staff to block again and kicks Kabuterimon away. He charges Heaven's Knuckle, and Kabuterimon charges Electro Shocker. The two energy blasts collide in mid-air, causing an explosion.

"Zel, Ayu has looked up to you before. Now, you really went too far." commented Sena

"Oh, did I? Too bad I was just telling the truth. You cannot be too trusting, and I really thought Ayu would have learned from BlackGatomon." replied Zel

Angemon and Kabuterimon continue to battle, with Angemon knocking Kabuterimon into one pillar. Aquilamon uses Blast Rings, which Gatomon agilely evades. Gatomon attempts a Cat Punch while leaping, but Aquilamon flies up out of reach shooting more Blast Rings. Aquilamon suddenly gets hit from behind by Angemon.

"Zel, Aera, I didn't know what you two are planning, but please do not insist...." said Ayu softly.

"Ayu, I suggest that you give up now. The only way to do this now is fighting them." Sena looks at Ayu sternly.

"Sena...I thought that...you wanted peace and end of all fighting..." replied Ayu

Sena is about to speak when Zel interrupts.

"Let me finish that sentence. She thought that you wanted peace and stuff yet now it is you forcing to battle us to justify your case. You who supposedly abhor fighting has now stirred up a fight just so you can satisfy someone who you cannot really trust in the first place." said Zel

"Zel, before you make Ayu any more upset by being a smartass, just finish our battle, although it is pretty apparent that we are winning." Sena turns his focus back on the battle.

Angemon looks back at Sena, which stunned Sena for a moment, as he ponders.

'The look on Angemon's face. What could he be telling me? That Zel is right? No. It cannot be. I am sure of what I am doing.'

"What's the matter? Your face suddenly went blank for a few seconds there. Is there something bothering you? Or did you finally realize the truth? I think your Digimon knows the right answer, though." said Zel

Sena's face goes back to his fighting expression.

"Shut up! Angemon, finish them off." ordered Sena

Angemon hesitates for a moment too, but he moves forward to attack Aquilamon. Gatomon joins in, but Kabuterimon emerges out of the rubble to ram Gatomon off with his skull. Angemon trades blows with Aquilamon, but slows down for a moment, as if in deep thought. Aquilamon uses this opportunity to use Grand Horn to hit Angemon, sending him down.

"Yeah, that's it!!!" Aera raises her hands as the tide suddenly turns in the battle.

She looks on to Zel with a happy face, and wonders as she sees Zel with his eyes fixed on Sena.

'We are winning, yet he doesn't even look like he's enjoying victory. What could be wrong? Sometimes, I wish he would stop being all serious and have fun for once.'

"Sena, what would it take to let you realize your error. What would it take to take away your false ideals?" asked Zel

Suddenly, Zel's face changes to that of worry. A statue behind Sena suddenly glows its eyes.

"Zel, once again, I am warning you. You are too stubborn to accept the truth." said Sena

"Sena, if I were you, I better focus on the thing behind you." Zel pointed at the statue.

The statue suddenly comes to life. It looks like a gargoyle but it has angel-like wings. The gargoyle has a logo on its chest area. Zel recognizes it as the ones Seth uses for his Digimon. It flaps its wings, sending a gust of ice at Sena. Sena looks back too late to dodge the move. He braces for the move.

Digimon Analyzer

**Gargoylemon**

_An armor level Digimon which is once an evil Digimon but is purified. Gargoylemon acts as a messenger for the angels in the Digital World. Its special attack is Freezing Wing, in which it sends ice out with a flap of its wings._

Angemon gets up out of nowhere and takes the hit for Sena. Angemon reverts into Patamon after the attack and lands on Sena's arms.

"Patamon....why did you do it, just for me?" asked Sena, looking really concerned for Patamon

"Sena...I think what just happened is proof. I knew Seth cannot be trusted. Your being protective of Ayu led to you blindly attacking Zel. In fact, it is you who needs to open up." said Patamon.

Sena was starting to get teary eyes from Patamon's sacrifice. Kabuterimon hovers past above him as he attacks Gargoylemon. Kabuterimon manages to damage Gargoylemon, but Gargoylemon slashes Kabuterimon away after Kabuterimon got an attack.

"Sena, now is not the time for regret." said Zel

"Ayu...I know, let's defeat this bad Digimon together. I think it will make up for the fighting we did earlier." suggested Aera.

"Of course, let us work together now. Sena, please get yourself together. I know all of us had our own opinions and own mind, which do not always mix well together." said Ayu

"Let's go now, Aquilamon!!!" ordered Aera.

"Blast Rings!!!" Aquilamon shot some rings onto Gargoylemon, but is evaded.

"Cat Punch!!!" Gatomon jumps up and manages to hit Gargoylemon a bit.

Gargoylemon responds with Freezing Wing, sending a wave of cold to chill Aquilamon and Gatomon. Both Digimon, despite having difficulty, managed to brace themselves through it and fight their way through. Gatomon, jumping against the gale, connects with a Cat Punch, sending Gargoylelmon reeling back. Aquilamon takes this opportunity to attack with Blast Rings, defeating the Gargoylemon.

"Yay!!! We did it!!!" exclaimed Aera

Aera's and Ayu's digivices start glowing. Zel looks at those digivices. The three champion level Digimon revert back to rookie, and the light from Aera and Ayu's digivices disappear. Zel starts approaching Sena, who is kneeling facing away from them. Ayu tries to step in, but Zel responds with a small smile and politely asks Ayu to stay out of it.

"Sena, now you realize what Seth is capable of. I recognize that logo on Gargoylemon's chest. It belongs to Seth, right?" asked Zel

Sena looks back at Zel and nods weakly.

"Don't worry about it too much now. Even before, I knew you were being protective of Ayu. I noticed the huge change in your emotions when I told Ayu she was being too naïve and intentionally tried to make her feel bad. Now I really knew what your purpose for the battle was. I understand the battle we had is a battle for your pride." Zel helps Sena up.

Sena is quite speechless. Ayu and Aera approach him.

"Don't worry too much about it. Just think about the fact that we made it well. All's well that ends well." comforted Aera.

"Aera, you really do well in these situations, huh?" commented Hawkmon

"Sena, you do not have to go that far out of concern for me. Don't feel disheartened, I really appreciate your help. You have always been the one who cares for me the most." said Ayu.

Sena turns at everyone. He suddenly gets a look of determination in his eyes.

"Come with us to Seth." requested Sena.

Zel looks at the main base, which is pretty far away. Zel shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, but no. Chances are, John and Tea are there already. I think they are sufficient enough to defeat Seth. Sena, you must not let your feelings overcome you. Besides, there is something I wanted to check out." said Zel calmly, as he and Tentomon backtrack to the control room they came from.

"John and Tea are here too?" asked Ayu

"Yes they are, but right now, we must leave the fight to them." said Zel

Sena reluctantly agrees. Aera and Ayu follow Zel back into the control room. They see Zel working on the big monitor. Zel plugs in his laptop, and walls of binary code start dropping from the screen. After a while, the monitor allows access.

"Gotcha. Now let's see... surveilance cameras down..."

"John and Tea probably went through that area seeing as the cameras are already down." commented Tentomon

Something suddenly caught Zel's eye. He frantically starts typing and typing in his laptop. Sena, Ayu, and Aera notice this, but they decide it would be best to leave Zel to his job alone.

**Back at the main base....**

John's group and Tea's group have met.

"Tea! Oh, you brought Joey along. Well, I have Tsuna here." said John

"John, it is great that we're back together now." replied Joey

"The main problem is, we are all probably exhausted from our battles," continued Tsuna as he still carries the weakened Bearmon.

"Well, Sealsdramon and I still have some fight left in us." said Tea

"Yeah, no problem with me either, so far. Gomamon, you still got some fight?" asked John

"Of course I have!!! I'm ready for Seth." said Gomamon confidently

"Then let's get this over with." Tea looks in front towards the throne room.

They walk towards the throne room.

"Wait, something seems wrong, the throne room doors are wide open. Seth never opens them unless somebody gets in. Those doors shut quickly after the person or Digimon goes in." Tsuna then looks puzzled.

"Yeah, Seth prefers to keep those things shut. I wonder what's going on right now. I really want to know. Let's hurry." suggested Joey.

John and Gomamon start running, and everyone else followed them. They arrive in front of the throne room and enters it. They are caught in surprise to see what they saw inside. Riana is lying on her back not so far away from them, and they see Lalamon down also. They look in front and Andromon just ended biomerge evolution and returned as Seth. John and Tsuna rush towards Riana.

"I figured you would be arriving soon. Too bad you missed the big fight a while ago. Made me break a sweat, too." Seth looks on to the new group of heroes.

"John...everyone. Be careful. He's really strong, I tried, but I cannot even do significant damage." said Riana

John holds her and puts her down.

"Don't worry, you did your best, now have no regret." assured Tsuna

"We will defeat Seth, count on it. Right, Gomamon???" asked John with a passionate tone.

"I can fight too." said Joey

"No, you and Gotsumon take care of Riana and Lalamon now. Gotsumon is still under the effect of the dark chip you used. Leave the fighting to us for now." said Tea

"Gomamon, show him what you got!!!" John gets his digivice out.

"**Brave Heart" plays**

Gomamon digivolves into Ikkakumon, and once again into Zudomon.

"An ultimate level Digimon, how impressive." Seth claps his hands for John in a mocking manner.

"**Brave Heart" ends**

"Even though you have access to an ultimate level, don't even think about your chances of winning because you have none. Biomerge...digivolution." Seth grabs his digivice again and pushes it, making him transform into a white armored knight. He grabs hold of a darkchip and absorbs it.

John and Tea look on with their Digimon partners at their enemy.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_The battle against Seth continues. The heroes continue to struggle to break through Seth's virtually invincible darkchip-based defense despite having Zudomon. Despite everyone's help, Seth still gets the upper hand. Sealsdramon digivolves into Tankdramon to help in the battle. The fight with Seth concludes and Zel intervenes along with Aera, Sena, and Ayu. A huge reveal takes place after Zel's intervention._


	19. Break Through the Invincible Offense

_Previously_

Zel and Aera battle with Sena and Ayu, with Zel and Sena more focused. The battle is interrupted by the arrival of a Gargoylemon which Seth sent to dispatch Sena. Angemon protects Sena, as Aera and Ayu defeat the Gargoylemon. Zel decides to let John and Tea handle Seth, as he starts looking through the computer systems of the base. Meanwhile, John and Tea's groups reunite, and enters Seth's throne room to confront Seth, who just defeated Riana. Gomamon digivolves into Zudomon, and Seth biomerges into a new Digimon.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 19:

Tankdramon, Break Through the Invincible Offense!

Zudomon stands in front of the new Digimon Seth biomerged into.

"That's...a Knightmon. Protectors of the Royal Knights." said Zudomon.

"Oh, so the thing we're gonna fight now is really related to the royal knights?" asked Tea

John stares at Knightmon in amazement.

"Knightmon...this Digimon will evolve into Crusadermon if I am not mistaken. He is covered in a huge body of armor." John looks to Zudomon

"Do your job."

"You foolish people really think you can defeat me, don't you?" asked Seth

Zudomon swings his huge hammer onto Knightmon, which Knightmon blocks with a shield.

"Not even Zudomon can overcome Knightmon's shield. Now, it's my turn."

Knightmon swings his sword, hitting Zudomon right across the chest. Zudomon staggers but isn't hurt very much.

"Hammer Spark!!!"

Zudomon smashes his hammer on the ground, sending a wave of energy right at Knightmon. Knightmon just uses his shield to block it.

"It still won't go down..." John started thinking of how to defeat it.

"Don't even bother trying to attack me if you cannot break my shield." taunted Seth, attempting to slash at Zudomon again. Zudomon blocks the sword with his hammer. Zudomon tries a counterattack, which Knightmon quickly shields himself from. A dent was made on the shield's surface.

Sealsdramon jumps out of nowhere and sneds his knife right into the shield's dent. Nothing happened at first, but the shield slowly crumbled and broke down.

"What? How could it be? A champion level could never be able to break my shield. An Ultimate cannot...." Seth wondered in amazement.

"That is because Sealsdramon is an expert in finding the weak spot. You seemed to have forgotten about him ever since your battle with Zudomon started." said Tea.

Tea requests Sealsdramon to elaborate more.

"You have been blocking each of Zudomon's attacks with a specific point in your shield. Face it, even your shield is not invincible, as every attack slowly chips away the durability of your shield. All I did was find the right spot, and I managed to make your entire armor collapse."

Seth is shocked that Sealsdramon is able to discover it in such a short time. He turns to get hit by Zudomon, cracking some of his body armor and sending him down, making him drop his sword in the process.

Joey and Tsuna were thrilled.

"We're gonna do it. We're gonna win now!!!" encouraged Tsuna.

"Finally, we have gotten the better of him." Joey sighs out of relief.

"It's not..over..yet..." warned Riana weakly, although she is slowly regaining consciousness ever since John and the others arrive.

Knightmon gets up. He reveals a dark chip in his palm and uses it. The dark chip's energy flows into him and his armor starts to heal.

"Here comes the chips. Zudomon, attack him now while he is still regrouping." ordered John

"No! Stop!" shouted Tea, but to no avail as Zudomon began to swing his hammer at Knightmon.

Zudomon gets shocked by dark energy as he tries to smash Knightmon away.

"What? Now, it can protect the user too?" John was taken by shock.

"Yes, that's what I was trying to tell you. That dark chip is a very versatile tool. It can enhance the strength of the user AND provide a nearly invincible barrier." said Tea

"It's not over yet. You want to die so badly now? Fine." said Knightmon

More dark energy flow from the throne room into Knightmon. The broken shield starts reforming and fixes itself at Knightmon's back. Knightmon picks up his sword and swings it in the air, creating beam blades. Zudomon takes a hit and is hurt badly. Knightmon swings again and this time, it hits Sealsdramon, knocking him out. Tea looks back at Sealsdramon and goes to her fallen Digimon.

"Just how strong can you get with those little inventions of yours?!?" shouted a frustrated John

"John, stay calm. Focus on the battle." reminds Tsuna, who remembers his battle with John some time ago.

'He taught me to stay calm and not be as rash before. I thought I had the secret found with an aggressive outlook in battle, but he proved me wrong. Now John is losing it. He needs to focus.' thought Tsuna to himself. He looks at Bearmon, who still lies unconscious.

'If only you could fight. You might prove to be of some help, no matter how small it will be.'

Knightmon swings his sword down the ground, sending waves coming towards Zudomon. Zudomon takes the hit and gets knocked down.

"Zudomon is helpless against this new power-up of Knightmon. Gah, these situations suck." said John

Joey calls John's attention.

"Don't worry about it. All dark chips have side effects. This one will probably take a toll on Seth sometime soon."

"Impossible." interrupted Knightmon.

"What???" reacted John

"Every dark chip comes with a price, yes. You might not have known, but the chips I use synchronize well with my digivice. To make it simple, I am immune to the side effects of the dark chips." said Knightmon

"Great, now I am even more screwed!!!" complained John

"John, are you losing hope because the enemy seemed strong?" asked Zudomon

"But in fairness, surrender is a wise choice now, seeing as you absolutely have no chance against me." interrupted Knightmon.

"No way I am gonna surrender right now, especially to you!!!" resisted John

Zudomon attacks with Hammer Spark, which engulfs Knightmon. Knightmon emerges from the attack seemingly unharmed. John was shocked, so is Zudomon. Knightmon recovers and knocks Zudomon off. Knightmon plants his sword on the ground afterwards.

"Not...even a scratch?" asked John

"I told you, defiance is pointless. Even your Zudomon cannot deliver a scratch to me now." said Knightmon.

'No, that's not it. It is not that Zudomon did not do enough damage to hurt him. It is simply because the dark chip regenerated Knightmon's damaged parts so quickly no one noticed.' thought Tea

"Tea...forgive me..." Sealsdramon tries reaching for his tamer.

Tea notices Sealsdramon is back up but makes Sealsdramon recover some more energy.

"Rest yourself for a while, you did your best and....I thank you..."

"Seth, I would not lose to someone like you. Even if there is no hope, we would win. If there is one thing I learned during my stay here, Digimon and humans can become much more stronger by working together!!! I am sure we could make a miracle happen and win!!!" declared John confidently

Knightmon wasn't too pleased with John's confidence.

"What part of 'impossible' do you not understand? I told you, no matter what you do or say, you cannot defeat me. Your determination is just false hope. I have made sure Digimon were to be given their full potential."

"By using your defective powerups?" asked Tsuna

"Your darkchips turn out to be able to harm more than help. Digimon do not need those things." continued Joey

"Oh, quite the ingrates. Those chips allow a Digimon to overcome their physical limits and give them massive boosts. I think you two, of all people, should understand. It is only you two have experienced the power of those chips personally." said Knightmon, grabbing his sword.

"Those chips are powerful alright, but the way you use them, you use Digimon as mere tools." interrupted Tea

"Oh, so the one who knows my secrets finally speaks up. I saw everything, and I knew you wanted the answer." replied Seth

"Once, I was a member of a secret organization called DWA, which stands for simply 'Digital World Association'. Not really a unique or creative name, but we kept our researches about the Digital World secret and unknown to everyone else. One day, we all decided to travel to the Digital World in order to do more research about it. The story ends that nobody ever made it back. I am sure you read that, didn't you?"

Tea's eyes widened in surprise that Seth has been watching her all along, and Seth continues.

"Well, that article said that nobody ever made it back, but it never meant that nobody survived. Actually, I was the only survivor of that expedition that put the organization to its end. You may all wonder how I lived. All my comrades are against violence towards the Digimon, and they all died in the hands of those wild Digimon. My survival would not be possible if I had thought of the Digimon as my friends or things that needed care like them. I grabbed the only digivice I can get my hands on and immediately learned how to use it. I learned that I can collect Digimon data in these and biomerge with them. Digimon are nothing but tools for power."

"No, you're wrong. Digimon are more than just beings created to fight." answered Tea, as her digivice glows.

'Tea...she always seems like the indifferent one. Now she suddenly stood up for the Digimon, I am not sure whether to be happy for her or not.' thought Joey

"Then what could your friendship and things do? Let's see you defy the inevitable!!!" Knightmon grabs his sword and attempts to swing it at Tea and Sealsdramon.

Tea braces herself, but the attack was taken by Zudomon. Zudomon goes down to his knees. John comes running near Tea.

"Tea, you were right. Digimon are partners and must be treated as such."

"But we Digimon have to do our duty and help humans, too. It is a mutual job for both tamer and Digimon." followed Zudomon, as he tries keeping himself up by using his hammer's support.

"Pathetic. I will show you the pointlessness of your emotions with this final blow!!!" Knightmon raised his sword to strike again.

"Tea, get out of there!!!" shouted Joey

"There's no way Zudomon can block that attack again!!!" continued Tsuna

"No, I am taking this shot with all I can." Tea grips her digivice hard, and Sealsdramon gets up glows.

"**Brave Heart" plays**

Sealsdramon digivolves. After the sequence, he is now a tank-like dragon Digimon with various weapons all over his body.

Digimon Analyzer

**Tankdramon**

_A digivolved form of Sealsdramon. Tankdramon is an expert in destructive assault. Tankdramon boasts incredible firepower. Its special attack is Striper Cannon._

Tankdramon starts by firing every bullet at Knightmon, causing him to recoil and cancel his attack. Tea's digivice then shoots beam of light, as well as John, Tsuna, Joey, and Riana's digivices. All the light form the digivices direct towards Knightmon.

"What is this?" wondered Knightmon.

"It is...the power of Digimon working with humans!!!" shouts Zudomon as he gets up and uses his hammer to smash through Knightmon's shield.

"You go, Zudomon!!!" said John

"What??? It seems like my dark chip is losing power due to those digivices..." commented Knightmon

"I think it is my turn now." said Tankdramon confidently

"Striper Cannon!!!" Tankdramon shoots a huge missile onto Knightmon, exploding at his main body and deleting his data.

"**Brave Heart" ends**

"We...did it." said Tea softly to herself

"Alright, way to go!!!" shouted Tsuna

"Congratulations to the both of you, I guess" said Riana with a small chuckle as she gets up and picks up Lalamon.

Both Zudomon and Tankdramon return to rookie. Knightmon was destroyed and Seth is left lying on the ground. Seth slowly crawls forward with a smile still in his face.

"Now what are you so happy about? You lost, it's over for you." said John

"It is over now...and I plan on taking all of you down with me!!!" said Seth as he reveals a button he hid inside his cloak.

"This whole base will self-destruct, and nobody will be spared. So long, everyone, see you in the afterlife!!!" Seth presses the button.

Everyone starts panicking at that instant, but nothing happened.

"Eh? Nothing? What could have happened? Why..." Seth's confident expression suddenly turned into one of frustration.

"Well, sometimes, things just don't go your way," said a voice

Out of one dark corner of the throne room steps Zel, followed by Aera, Sena, and Ayu, along with their Digimon.

"Everyone!!!" called John

"What did you do, now?" asked Seth

"Hmmm, actually, to make it simple, I just hacked into your systems, find the self-destruct sequence program, deactivated it, and...there you have it." answered Zel calmly

Seth's eyes widen in shock as he never expected this. This is the first time he was outwitted by somebody. Zel continues to speak.

"Seth, your weakness is that you tend to underestimate your opponents' mindset. You never expected me to check your systems, since you probably were thinking that I would be joining the battle with everyone else. It also seemed that you never thought John and Tea could defeat your 'invincible' dark chips."

"Seth, it is time you pay for all the stuff you did. May it be to Digimon, to me, or to anybody else," said Aera.

"It's time." said a voice

"That's....." Seth looked around trying to find the voice.

The whole base starts shaking, and from behind Seth, a Digimon materializes. The Digimon looks like a black skeleton with a rod and wings.

Digimon Analyzer

**SkullSatamon**

_An undead Digimon who fell into the dark area in his pursuit of strength and destruction. His digicore can be found in the ribcage. SkullSatamon possesses huge speed. Its special attack is Bone Blaster._

"I have located the possible location of the second Chrono Crystal. No more point waiting here. As it is in the other world." SkullSatamon opens a digital gate.

"Wait, hold it!!!" said Sena

Patamon tries using Boom Bubble to attack SkullSatamon, but to no effect. Gotsumon and Hawkmon use their attacks too, also without effect. Seth walks through the gate. The Digidestined try to follow Seth, but SkullSatamon attacks the walls of the throne room, causing the room to slowly collapse. He enters the digital gate and it closes. The shaking of the base becomes a lot more intense.

"We need to find a way out, the whole place is going down!" said Tsuna.

They run to the entrance of the throne room but rocks suddenly crash down, trapping everyone inside.

"If we cannot take that way out, then let's take the other way out!!!" ordered John

"Other way...you're not thinking of..." Zel looked pretty surprised.

"Yes, that's it. I'm going!!!" shouted John as he takes Gomamon and jumps off a gap In the wall.

"YOU IDIOT!!!!" shouted Zel

Suddenly more stuff blow up behind them.

"Zel, maybe we should take the risk. At least there's water beneath this." said Aera

"Whatever way is fine for me," continued Tea

"I don't wanna get myself wet." said Riana. "But at least that's better than dying now."

"Our Digimon probably could not evolve in time to carry us all." said Zel

"Well, then maybe they can all digivolve in mid-air." said Joey

Zel thinks about it, and they decide it's the right risk to take and all of them jumped down. Tentomon, Hawkmon, Patamon, and Lalamon digivolved halfway down to fetch everyone and carry them to safety. John is waiting for them.

"Hey!!! What took you all so long?" asked John, waving.

Everyone is just fixing themselves up. The champion digimon returned into rookie. John approaches the group with Gomamon as they watch the base slowly collapse and crumble down.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_The group wonders what to do next in order to get back into the real world. Zel's laptop detects a signal, but it is located back at the continent of COMP. They return to the continent and continue to trace the signal only to get ambushed by some wild Digimon, and an old friend returns to help._


	20. The Journey Home

_Previously_

Zudomon and Sealsdramon struggle against Seth biomerged with Knightmon who used dark energy to power himself up. Seth then explains his past to the heroes, and claims that Digimon are nothing but tools. Tea goes against Seth's saying and makes Sealsdramon digivolve into ultimate level. Along with Zudomon and with some help from the digivices, Tankdramon defeats Knightmon and reverts him back into Seth. Seth decides to destroy the base, but is stopped by Zel. SkullSatamon then destroys the base and drags Seth into a Digital Gate, leaving the heroes to fend for themselves. The heroes then take a risk and jump onto the shore below.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 20:

The Journey Home

The scene starts with John having a nightmare similar to what happened in the first episode. This time, things seemed a lot more vivid. The Digimon attacking, the location of the attack, all seemed clearer and John can easily figure out which Digimon are attacking. He sees some Tuskmon overrunning the place. Jewelbeemon appear as well. John recognizes a Gigadramon attacking in quite a faraway location. He suddenly recognizes the location of the Gigadramon's attack. It is in Bryce Canyon in John's own hometown. Gigadramon is soon joined by Megadramon in attacking and wrecking havoc. John can suddenly see a silhouette of SkullSatamon in the background slowly laughing in a creepy tone. John wakes up with a start and sits right up.

"Hey, calm down a bit, you really startled me." Gomamon in lying on his stomach and rolls sideways.

John realizes they are still in the Digital World, in the continent of BIOS.

"Seriously, what happened?" asked Gomamon

John was quite reluctant to answer, he got his digivice out of his pocket, looked at the time which says 9 am.

"Nothing much, just had a really bad dream. We need to return to the real world, I think something bad is about to happen."

"Believing in dreams, eh? Sometimes dreams can be a great way to predict the future, but sometimes it is just not relevant." answered Gomamon

"But SkullSatamon did say something about finding the next Chrono Crystal. Any possibility that it would be on the real world?"

"Not sure, probably not." said Gomamon, as he walked away.

John gets up and looks around, he sees Tentomon resting above a tree and Zel seated against that tree doing something on his laptop and approaches him.

"Still busy with that? Well, it's been quite a while ever since you concentrated that much on that computer of yours."

Zel doesn't look at John, but speaks.

"SkullSatamon's last words are pretty disturbing. He opens a digital gate in order to look for supposedly the last Chrono Crystal. It is almost evident now that he is the mastermind behind Seth's actions. Now Seth owns one Crystal, we must not let them have the second one."

Zel continues mashing stuff on his laptop.

"Then, what are you supposed to be doing now?" asked John

Zel answers again without even looking at John

"I suspect they might be going after the real world. I detect a signal that is identical to a digital gate, but it is in the other side of the place, which is the continent of COMP. Basically, from where we came from. I am trying to find the easiest way back through water, since we practically fell thousands of feet from a mountain cliff and right into this area near shore."

John lets out a bit of a chuckle.

"Heh, so you are kinda overworking yourself to look for the way towards COMP. You better not overwork yourself, you might start breaking your body apart by overworking, y'know. By the way, where are the others?"

"Sena and Ayu are at the shore. Riana is probably there with them. I don't know where Tsuna, Tea, or Joey went, and Aera left while you were still sleeping."

"Zel, why did she leave?"

"She said she wants to look for a way to reach Seth. She doesn't like to wait. John, I am quite busy at the meantime, go talk to somebody else for now."

John walks off.

"He is always too absorbed with that laptop, but chances are, he could help us big time later." John said to himself.

Gomamon walks beside John.

"Well, at least you both finally agreed on something."

John got gave a puzzled look to Gomamon.

"I mean, the whole 'we must go back to the real world' thing. You didn't tell him off right there, which means you kinda agree to him suggesting a return to the human world."

"You know, I had some issues with Zel, but I do not question his judgment of stuff. The guy is usually one step ahead of others, he might not be the friendliest or best person with us, but I really think he is the most reliable when it comes to information."

"Well, at least I would be able to see what your world looks like."

They both reach shore. They see Ayu and Sena playing on shore with their Digimon.

"Those two really handled themselves well. Sena seems a lot mature for a kid. I am sure Ayu is happy to have met someone like him, one whom she can trust."

They see Riana sitting on the other end of shore with Lalamon. John approaches Riana.

"You like the seas?" asked John

"Not really. It reminds me of some bad memories. Somehow, I keep looking on at it," answered Riana

John looked quite shocked.

"Huh? Hmmm, could you explain..."

He was suddenly interrupted by Lalamon

"John, I'm sorry, but I don't think Riana would like..."

"John, actually, it was a promise. My mother told me she would bring me to the sparkling shores one day as a little girl. Unfortunately, she died before that can happen..."

"Well, looking at the waves all day won't bring her back..." said Gomamon

"Gomamon, don't be so rude." said John sharply at Gomamon

"Nah, it's all good now. Still some part of me continue to have this interest to stare into the horizon through these waters." said Riana

'Better to leave her for now.' thought John

"Alright, I'm going for now. Be sure to be back later, I think we are going to leave for COMP." said John, as he walked off with Gomamon.

As they are walking back, Gomamon caught John's attention.

"What was that about? Come on, I know you liked her, that was your chance." said Gomamon

"Alright, just shut up now, would you, you're pretty annoying for a Digimon," answered John

"We're you're a big pain in the ass sometimes, too. But...it's fine with me, at least we can still kick Digimon butt," said Gomamon

John replied with a smile as they continued back to Zel.

John returns and sees Zel still seated doing stuff on his laptop.

"Still not through?" asked John

"Hey, look, it is not as easy as it seems. But...I found something else. Somehow, the signal that is coming from the digital gate from COMP is pretty weird. It seems like it doesn't only end in one point in the real world. It has many branches."

"Meaning we all arrive from where we came from, isn't that right Zel?"

Zel looked up at John.

"Exactly."

"But then, where in COMP is it?" asked John

"It is supposed to be somewhere deep in Terra Jungle. Terra Jungle itself shouldn't be much of a problem. I have been there, and I think Palmon would have made the place a lot safer for everyone to pass through."

"Palmon, huh. Well, I guess she can be trusted."

"Of course."

**In the real world, in some unknown base...**

SkullSatamon is talking to Seth, seemingly unhappy about what happened.

"Seth, those people have bested you in battle, what makes you think you can still beat them without my help? You disappoint me."

"I..I won't lose to them again. I promise. They just got lucky, that's all. Besides, I am not allowed to use the Chrono Crystal, if I used it, then I would have easily won, and..."

SkullSatamon interrupts Seth.

"Nobody uses the crystal! Save their power for a time of greater need. Now...somewhere here, I know a second crystal is around this continent. Despite the size of the continent, the crystal could be found after some time."

"How can you be sure? Those crystals emit very common signals that can be mistaken for almost anything else here in the real world." asked Seth

SkullSatamon just pointed to what looked like a big digital gate opening in their base. A lot of Digimon stepped out one by one. Seth was taken back with surprise.

"That's a lot of Digimon..." said an astonished Seth.

"We're using them, we start attacking tomorrow." said SkullSatamon

"Tomorrow...but, don't you think those Digidestined would have figured out that we're here? I mean, waiting just an hour here would have made approximately one week pass there in the Digital World."

"Then we defeat them, don't you have confidence in your strength. You can still biomerge." assured SkullSatamon

**Continent of BIOS, at around afternoon...**

"So, everyone ready? We're going back to the real world." asked John

That announcement drew a lot of reaction from everyone.

"Finally, I missed my home a lot." commented Riana

"Does your place look good? I'm excited now, seeing your house and knowing what stuff appears in the real world." said Lalamon

"You won't be disappointed," said Riana, quite in good mood

Tea is not showing any signs of interest, unlike everyone else, mainly due to her seeing her sister again, whom she is quite annoyed of.

"Anything troubling you, Tea?" asked Commandramon

"It's nothing. Just a little annoyed. It's my business, don't worry about it," answered Tea

John calls everyone's attention again.

"So, Zel here told me that the signal of a digital gate is coming from the continent of COMP. We're gonna have to cross water. Gomamon here can help."

"Patamon will help too." said Sena

"Yeah, that would make stuff a lot easier for us." said John

Zel is not listening to most stuff John is talking about. He just talked to Tentomon as he looked at the time.

"Tentomon, you give those guys a ride too. We should be able to reach COMP by late afternoon if we leave at around a few minutes."

"Zel, are you sure a gate is really existent at COMP?" asked Tentomon

"Yes, and you yourself know it. This laptop's sensor is never wrong."

"So, about time we go back and fight SkullSatamon!" declared John, as he tells everyone to start packing up.

"Looks like it's time to leave..." said Zel, keeping his laptop.

"**Brave heart" plays**

Gomamon, Tentomon, and Patamon digivolve into champion level. They divide the Digidestined among themselves as they carry them across back to COMP.

"**Brave Heart" ends**

After a while, it is nearing dusk.

"Are we there yet?" asked Riana, getting quite impatient riding Ikkakumon.

"Riana, please be patient for now. You would be going home after this, so that would probably make up for the long travel time. COMP is really far off." said Lalamon

"Yeah, and in my first visit here, I needed to ride Ikkakumon here as part of a training from Leon." said John

"Leon, isn't that the IceLeomon that helped us escape Seth the time we fought Shadramon? What could have happened to him now?" asked Riana

John starts thinking deeply.

"Seeing as Seth is all right, Seth probably would have won the battle. But...something bothers me, I can still feel it. I feel that Leon is still alive somewhere and is still on the job of protecting COMP."

John looks around and notices Tea and Commandramon. John didn't notice them at first and was quite surprised that they were on Ikkakumon. After a while, John approaches Tea.

"Hey, why the gloomy look?" asked John

Tea looked irritated and Commandramon looked worried.

"None of your business..." muttered Tea

"Hey, chill out for a bit. Don't get mad." said John

"Just go. It's my own business," continued Tea

"Don't worry too much, she is just having a bad day, that's all," said Commandramon to John

John shrugs and goes back to Ikkakumon's head.

"All right, if that's what you want."

Tsuna, Bearmon, Joey, and Gotsumon are on Kabuterimon along with Zel.

"Ugh, these guys are pretty heavy, don't you think, Zel." commented Kabuterimon

"It's probably Tsuna who's heavy." said Bearmon

"Maybe it's you," answered Tsuna back.

"Oh, just keep quiet, won't you. Agh, I hope we arrive soon so I do not need to endure all your pointless arguing." said Zel.

Gotsumon and Joey are staying near the back area.

"Joey...do the people in the real world know us Digimon?"

"People know you Digimon, but nobody knew Digimon existed. Digimon appear in a lot of media, though. Don't be surprised if people would be amazed to see you actually exist."

"So, we would be the first Digimon to ever make an appearance in the real world?"

"I want to say so, but I don't think you are gonna be the one who gets their first. I wonder if everyone back home will be fine"

Joey thought of SkullSatamon and how he would probably be attacking the real world now. Zel overhears their conversation.

"Joey, SkullSatamon would probably not attack right away. Something in me makes me feel that way. I think we will be able to make it just in time when we return."

"That's quite reassuring." answered Joey, although he still has doubts.

Ayu and Sena are on Angemon.

"Sena, do you think SkullSatamon could have started destroying the real world?" asked Ayu

"I cannot answer that. But I think we could make it if we keep going on. There is always hope, don't give up." answered Sena

'Sena talks like he's so mature and brave. I know that is just for show. I can see he is as worried and concerned as me.' thought Ayu

After a few minutes, they reached COMP and landed on Shallow Reef. It was nearing night. The champion Digimon returned to their rookie forms.

Riana was really tired of waiting, and she immediately lies down on the sand.

"Finally! I was getting really bored during our travel." said Riana

Lalamon immediately goes beside Riana and tries to get her up.

"Riana, we might still have some things to do, you can't just halt our team because of that attitude."

"Don't worry, I guess we had enough traveling for today. We set off tomorrow. Remember to not get too close to Terra Jungle, or we could find some trouble." said Zel, opening his laptop to confirm that the digital gate is indeed inside Terra Jungle.

"This is the place where we all met for the first time." Tsuna comments as he quickly locates the first camping spot.

"Sure brings back a lot of memories, huh?" asked Bearmon

John finds the island he saw Gomamon for the first time. He points to it and calls Gomamon.

"That's where we met first, that island." said John

"Yeah, and you were all too excited to have a real Digimon then, only to get disappointed you didn't get a Royal Knight."

"Don't bring that up, Gomamon..."

"Meh, well, you're stuck with me, and I'm stuck with you, but all's fine."

'Gomamon and John can't stop arguing and acting like they don't want each other. I can't imaging how they can work together in times of battle.' thought Tea.

"Is anything the matter? Worrying about going home again?" asked Commandramon, seeing Tea in deep thought.

"No, it's not that. It's just...I cannot imaging how Gomamon and John can work together in battle. They seem to not like each other."

"Don't worry about it, I will always be here for you whenever you need me to protect you. Besides, I think all they are doing is just some minor teasing. Those two have complimentary personalities." said Commandramon.

Without anyone knowing, Sena and Ayu wandered into Terra Jungle with their Digimon.

"I am sure everyone will be happy if we bring some food to them." said Ayu

"Are you sure we are doing it right? We managed to slip away from everyone." said a worried Sena

Ayu just smiled.

"We'll make it back. Don't worry." said Ayu

"Patamon, Salamon, you done picking fruits?" asked Sena

"Yeah, we're done." Salamon emerges from a bush to reveal a lot of fruits she collected. Patamon does the same.

"Alright, now we need to head back." said Sena.

The four of them started heading back, when Ayu tripped from a log and hurt her knee, shouting in the process. Sena helps her up.

"Wait, I hear something." said Patamon

Out of the bushes come some Snimon.

"Snimon...they look really different." commented Salamon.

Flymon start hovering above them. Sena starts to worry. The Digimon start approaching them with vicious looks on their faces.

"Those Digimon should not have been this aggressive. Ayu just caught their attention. It's not like we invaded their territory." said Patamon.

Ayu is back up and is starting to shake with fear. Sena is quite scared, too, but he refuses to show it in front of Ayu.

"Let's just make a run for it." suggested Sena

"Which way?" asked Ayu

"Just follow me!" shouted Sena, as he started running.

Ayu follows Sena, reminded of the incident with Kuwagamon during her first visit here. The Digimon chased right after them.

"Heh, by the way...." John walks away from Gomamon and towards Zel.

"Zel, have you seen Ayu and Sena? Those two landed with us here alright, but I haven't seen them , I'm getting quite worried." said John

Zel was suddenly struck by surprise at that statement. He grabs hold of John's vest.

"You let them out of your sight?" asked Zel

"Well, it's not like I really have to babysit those two." answered John

Tea, Joey, Gotsumon, and Commandramon sense the tension and immediately rushed to John and Zel.

"Hey, cut that out, the both of you! The last thing we need now is one of you walking out on each other again!" ordered Joey

"Being angry is not going to bring them back, we need to find them and not argue over it." said Gotsumon.

"I sense something..." said Commandramon, pointing his gun towards a spot in Terra Jungle.

"Don't tell me..." Zel's eyes widened as he looked at that part of the Terra Jungle.

"They went inside Terra Jungle?" wondered John

They see two kids running from Terra Jungle with their Digimon. It is Sena and Ayu.

"Look, Zel, no need to worry." assured John despite seeing worried looks on the kids' faces.

Riana gets up and takes a look, as a swarm of Digimon appear from behind them, she immediately runs to where everybody is.

"Oh...my....God..." said John slowly after seeing the swamr of Digimon chasing after Sena and Ayu.

"No need to worry, huh?" asked Zel, calling for Tentomon.

"There's just too many Digimon, what now?" asked Joey

"We fight our way through." said John

"John, the travel made us quite tired. We have little energy left now..." said Gomamon

John just scratched his head in disbelief. Tsuna and Riana arrive at the spot where everybody is. Sena and Ayu reach the team, with the Digimon not far behind.

"Let's do it." said Tsuna, Bearmon still has some fight left.

"So does Lalamon." said Riana

They get ready to digivolve, when a cloaked figure steps in front of everyone and fires a huge wave of energy at the Digimon, deleting the ones at front and causing everyone else to retreat.

"What power...." said an amazed John

The Digimon looks back at them, everyone could tell it looked like Leomon, although it had white hair and looked a lot stronger. The Digimon shook his head.

"John, do I need to save you again?" asked the Digimon

"L-Leon?" wondered John, as he recognizes the Digimon as Leon

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_After some talk with Leon, John immediately led the team into Terra Jungle to where the signal from the digital gate is coming from. Zel feels an almost certain uneasiness as they enter Terra Jungle. The forest then seems to come alive as nature seemed to attack the group and split everyone apart to wander around the forest. Zel finds himself in one area with a malignant signal which appears alongside the digital gate's signal. He then meets an old friend, although Zel doesn't recognize it at all and it seems that the malignant signal is coming from her._

END NOTES: Wow, this seemed like one big filler without much going on, although it gave some character screentime. The action starts picking up next episode though.


	21. Jungle of Darkness

NOTE: A Zel episode here, he will be sharing the spotlight with another character though. Also, the digivices function the same way as the ones in Digimon Savers, in case anyone wonders how the digivces can 'store' Digimon inside them.

_Previously_

John gets a dream of the real world getting attacked and informs Zel about it. Zel agrees to return back to the real world. The group sets off for COMP, where a digital gate signal has been discovered by Zel. They reach COMP, when Sena and Ayu try wandering into Terra Jungle. They got chased by Digimon, and an unknown Digimon fends off the attacking Digimon. John recognizes the Digimon as Leon.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 21:

Jungle of Darkness

"Leon...thank goodness you're still alive! Nice new evolution, too." John is really happy his part-time mentor has survived.

"Hey Leon, then what happened during your battle with Seth? Everyone thought he had you then" asked Gomamon

Leon doesn't look very pleased at Gomamon's statement.

"Me? Lose to some guy who manipulates incomplete Digimon into fusing with himself? Do you think I am called the 'protector of COMP' for nothing? Of course I survived those attacks. It was a SkullSatamon who intervened and saved him. I do not want to abandon COMP and go after him."

"What's up with your new form?" asked Tsuna

"What? You don't know this Digimon? It's a BantyoLeomon. I can't believe you don't know who this is. He is a hero of justice!" said John

Digimon Analyzer

**BantyoLeomon**

_The mega form of Leomon. Not much is known about this Digimon aside from the fact that it has incredible power and a huge sense of honor._

"Hmmm, not much data is coming out of this." commented Zel

"Well, I don't know much about Digimon, unlike you." replied Sena

"So, what brings you back here to COMP?" asked Leon

"We're on our way back to the real world. We need to go after SkullSatamon." answered John

"And how do you think you could go back?" asked Leon

"Zel here found a digital gate signal inside the jungle. We're entering tomorrow." answered John

Leon looks at the group as if looking for something. He then speaks out loud to everyone

"Give me your digivices"

"For what purpose?" asked Riana

"Yeah, how can we be sure we would be able to trust you?" asked Sena

John turns back after hearing some worried comments.

"Come on guys, this is Leon. I am sure it will be good."

John gives his digivice to Leon. Zel also hands his over, and one by one, Leon took the digivices. Leon started analyzing the digivices. He then rubbed his arm over them one by one and those digivices lit up.

"What was that about?" asked Tsuna

Leon gives back the digivices to everyone.

"You may not know it, but your digivices indeed can create digital gates in the real world. Also, your Digimon can be stored inside and summoned when needed. That would help considering how many people probably haven't seen Digimon."

"What? Is it true?" asked an astonished Joey

"It cannot create gates anywhere, but there are places in the real world with heavy digital signatures. All of these will be marked in the digivices when you do get back. Those gates can only be created in the real world. It will allow you to effectively fight enemies In the real world, as SkullSatamon probably would not be only focusing on one area of the world." said Leon

"Thanks for all the help then, you're the best," said John

"I cannot go with you, just be careful and protect your world." said Leon

Leon then walks away, leaving everyone behind.

"So, we can teleport to various locations when we get home, huh?" commented Tea

"Yes, that would make travel less troublesome," answered Joey

Tea looks at Joey for a while and leaves after some time with Commandramon.

"Alright, everybody should rest up now, tomorrow, Zel would show us the path to home. Tomorrow, we save our world!" said John energetically, although not everyone is showing the same level of enthusiasm as him.

"You seem really optimistic. You don't seem to take the opponent seriously..." commnted Zel

"Why do you always need to spoil the mood like that?" asked John grumpily

"Wait, Salamon and I brought something for everyone." said Ayu, showing the fruits they picked in the jungle.

Everyone is surprised after finding out what Ayu and Sena went into the jungle for. After a while, everyone is done eating and goes to their spot to sleep for the night. John lies down and talks to Gomamon.

"Gomamon, you getting pumped up now?"

"Yeah, sorta. We won't be going to your world for sightseeing. We need to defeat SkullSatamon once and for all."

Zel is still awake.

"Zel..shouldn't you sleep now?" asked Tentomon

"It's ok. Just sleep now if you want to. I am used to staying up late."

"Alright, just don't push yourself, we need all that energy for tomorrow." said Tentomon as he went up a tree.

Zel is thinking to himself...

'When we get there on the real world, how will the people react to seeing the Digimon? I hope it doesn't cause mass panic, although that would probably be the case. Also, will there be other digimon tamers on the real world? Maybe Aera might show up, but I wonder if there are others.'

He looks at everyone fast asleep.

'Everyone lives in a major city here, except maybe John. All those cities might be prime targets for attack, I sure hope everyone is prepared. Well, I would just hope for the best.'

Zel then lies down and tries to get some sleep.

_In the middle of the night..._

John is having his nightmares again. The same scenery continued from his last nightmare. After a while, when he saw Megadramon and Gigadramon attack, he sees something else. He cannot picture it out, but he is positive he saw a flying Digimon fight the two mechanical dragons. The scene fades away after that, and next thing he saw, a spider-like Digimon is fighting another Digimon in an unknown location. John then gets up after that.

"I am positive that is....Infermon. An evil Digimon, but from what I saw, he is fighting the enemy Digimon. What could that mean?" John falls to sleep afterwards.

_The next morning..._

John gets up and immediately calls Gomamon, who is quite far away.

"Hey, I got weird dreams again last night. This time, I saw a Digimon that might be on our side."

"A Digimon, eh? Maybe there really are other digidestined on the real world without anyone being aware of it. Who knows? What Digimon does he have?"

"I am not sure, but it really looked like an Infermon."

"Infermon, huh. Well, John, I am not sure how true those dreams of yours are, but we might get some benefits trusting them."

Gomamon then walks away a bit and gets some cooked fish from Shallow Reef.

"Here, how about some eating first. Remember these are what I used to feed you back when you first arrived?"

John takes it and eats it.

"Yeah. Those were the times."

John could hear Zel talking aloud.

"Alright, now that John woke up, we are all ready to go back home."

John was quite surprised by Zel's statement.

"So, everyone is waiting for me?"

"Yes..." said Tea

"Yeah, you kinda overslept." said Gomamon with a snicker.

"I'm sorry everyone...." John tries apologizing to everyone.

"It's ok, no problem," answered Joey in a good-natured manner.

"Don't bother, we can't do anything to reverse time. Good thing that you did not oversleep that much, or else we would have wasted some precious time." said Zel

"*sigh* There he goes again," muttered John

The team entered Terra Jungle. Despite the darker and more dangerous atmosphere of Terra Jungle, Zel starts pinpointing where the digital gate signal is located. Ayu and Sena immediately approached Zel.

"Are you sure we really had to go this way? Bad Digimon attacked us, what makes you think they won't return?" asked Sena

"Isn't there any other way?" asked Ayu

Zel shook his head. Tentomon then talks with the two kids.

"Don't worry. Just be sure to stick together. Everyone will be here to protect you. So don't you two worry." said Tentomon

"And besides, I think Palmon is still here. Won't you wanna meet her again?" asked Zel

"Palmon? Oh, of course!" said Ayu

"I am not sure if we would see her though." said Zel

Sena then talks to Ayu.

"So you met some good Digimon here?" asked Sena

Ayu nods her head.

"Yes, she was kind and helped us go through this jungle."

"Looks like it is not only us who met some good ones in the way." said Tsuna

"Yeah, Airdramon was also really kind to us." said Bearmon

They go into an even deeper area. The trees are now surrounded by vines and thorns. Some wailing from Digimon can be heard in the background. The sounds startle Riana, causing her to trip into vines.

"Eeek! Get these gross things off!"

Lalamon gets the vines off, as Riana caught everyone's attention. Zel shakes his head a bit.

"Great, more stuff to distract me."

"Riana, you better not overreact like that again." reprimanded Lalamon

"John, I bet you wanna help Riana at that moment, right? And maybe get some thanks from her." said Gomamon

"She's got Lalamon, come on." answered John

The ground starts shaking. Suddenly, vines sprout out of the ground quickly and create an overgrowth of plant. The ground cracks and more plants burst out of the ground. The vines from the sides start swinging wildly, as more ground split. The impact is enough to send the people flying away. More tremors come, and some of the split earth create big masses that worked as walls. Everyone is set to their own path in a maze of jungle.

**In one path....**

John has regained consciousness after his fall. He sees Gomamon hacking at vines with his claws.

"Gomamon, What happened?"

"I don't really know. Something fishy is running about in this forest. Terra Jungle doesn't feel like this before. And these vines, these don't exist before. They regenerate too after some time."

"Well, maybe we should try to navigate our way through the dense vegetation."

"As if we have anything else to do." answered Gomamon

Gomamon starts hacking his way through the forest with John.

After some time, they hear some sound of shooting.

"Gunshots, maybe it's Commandramon?" asked John

"Who else could it be?" said Gomamon as he quickly hacks through more vines to get into an area and sees Commandramon and Tea with some Kunemon retreating.

"John! Good thing you came," said Tea

"This place is infested with wild Digimon, the sooner we get out of here, the better." continued Tea

"We're glad to find someone, too. It was Commandramon's gunshots that led us to you." said John

Commandramon suddenly tilts his head to above. He gets his rifle and starts shooting above, causing a Digimon to fall out of the tree. It turned out to be a Monmon and it scurried back into the dense forest.

"Wow, they are everywhere." commented Gomamon.

"Yes, they are. Alright, how about we find the others now." suggested Tea

John agrees and the four of them continue into another part of the jungle.

**Some other part of the jungle...**

Zel wanders around looking for Tentomon. He doesn't find him, and decides to figure out the location of the digital gate. Zel sees the location of the gate in his laptop and follows it.

"Hmm, there seems to be another weird signal appearing beside the digital gate's signal. What could it be?" Zel wondered.

He continued on, ignoring the rather creepy nature of the surroundings despite not having a Digimon with him. Zel comes near the digital gate's signal, and as he walked nearer, the jungle starts to lose it's dark surrounding. Trees seem to go back to normal and not having vines and thorns the closer he gets. A small light starts flickering from afar.

'That must be it!' thought Zel

He starts running forward towards the light, when something seems to pull his feet, causing him to fall down on his head. He passes out from the fall.

**In other area....**

"Won't there be a stop to these vines? Ugh, they're ruining my clothes." complained Riana, who is going through the forests with Lalamon

"Riana, we're stuck here with each other. Please have some patience now." said Lalamon

"Awwww, I'm tired, my feet are aching, and still no sign of everyone else. It's just too dark here, it doesn't seem like morning." whined Riana

"Riana, please behave for a while. We need to find the others and your whining won't help our concentration."

"Concentration, concentration, concentration. That's really gonna get us to the others? *sigh* One day I hope I can also get something to make you look better, I'm getting bored of always seeing you like that.." said Riana as she crosses her arms unhappily.

'*sigh* Well, guess I have no choice but to put up with this...' thouhht Lalamon

They continue walking through the jungle.

**In one different area in Terra Jungle....**

Zel wakes up and sees a Digimon in front of him. The Digimon resembles a fairy. The fairy is pink and has leaf-like wings.

Digimon Analyzer

**Lillymon**

_The ultimate level of Palmon. Lillymon is said to be bron from a blooming flower. It symbolizes purity and has considerable power. It's special attack is Flower Cannon._

"Hey there, Zel." called Lillymon in a light tone.

"You know me?" asked Zel

"Of course, you are the one who inspired me to become stronger. You and Ayu." said Lillymon, who starts hovering a bit above Zel in a playful manner.

Zel gets up, but slowly falls back down due to a pain in his feet.

"You're Palmon?" asked Zel

"You got that right, hehe." Lillymon smiles after Zel recognizes her.

She then gets a small cup made out of a fruit with some liquid in it.

"You fell down hard, and hurt yourself a lot. Here, drink this. It is my nectar. It is sure to help you feel better."

Zel accepts the cup Lillymon offered him and drinks the nectar.

"I feel...quite weird." commented Zel

"Don't worry, it's only now, soon your pain will go away."

"Lillymon, didn't you say that before, you want to make a sanctuary out of this jungle? What happened here?" asked Zel

"Nothing's really wrong. Aren't you satisfied in where we are right now? By the way, how's Ayu?"

"No, what I meant is. Outside this area, the place is seemingly possessed. We were attacked by nature on our way here. Ayu was with us then, but we were all separated. I cannot even find Tentomon." said Zel.

"Oh, is that so?" wondered Lillymon

Zel tries to get himself up.

"Well, I gotta go now. Thanks for all the help..."

Before Zel can really get up, Lillymon flies into him and tackles him down, embracing him while they are both in the ground.

"No. No. You mustn't go. You must stay." begged Lillymon.

"Sorry, but I need to do some important stuff," said Zel as he tries to get Lillymon off.

Lillymon hung on to Zel.

"You must stay with me. Please, stay. This forest...you would do well here. Please, just don't go."

"Lillymon, I really think...."

Lillymon suddenly looks into Zel's eyes with an honest look.

"You don't like it here, with me? I am sure we could work well together. Why be so stubborn? It's not like you have a Digimon partner now." Lillymon pleaded again

Zel tries pushing Lillymon off again, but the Digimon is too persistent in clinging to Zel. Suddenly, something comes out of the woods and hits Lillymon. Lillymon gets knocked off. The one who hit Lillymon is revealed as Tentomon.

"Now get away from my tamer." said Tentomon.

"Wha?" wondered Zel, starting to get confused at what is happening.

"Maybe you didn't know, but something is definitely wrong with Lillymon. You never had the chance to look at it, but some weird patterns are at the back of her wings. It looks like a Demon Lord crest."

Zel decides to take a look at it while Lillymon is still recovering. Zel is suddenly struck with shock.

"Lillithmon's crest!" said Zel

Nearby, Riana and Lalamon saw a light from the deep jungle.

"Hurry up, Lalamon, I see something. Maybe we could finally get out of this jungle." said Riana

"I'm hurrying up now...." said Lalamon

"Then digivolve and blast your way through." said Riana, getting her digivice

"Wait, wait!" said Lalamon

Riana quickly triggers the digivice and makes Lalamon digivolve into Sunflowmon.

"Now, use your beam!" said Riana.

"Alright, alright...oh come on..." said Sunflowmon as she uses Sunshine Beam to clear more plants.

Lillymon gets back up, she no longer looks playful and innocent. Her eyes have turned red and some weird markings have started appearing on her body.

"Zel, I gave you a chance. You could have chosen the right thing and spare yourself. But you foolishly refused. Now, I shall make you disappear in this forest, forever!" shouted Lillymon angrily, causing more vines to sprout out from the ground and striking Tentomon.

"Tentomon, you alright?" asked Zel

Tentomon gets up.

"Let's fight," said Tentomon.

"Here, I come. Digivolve!" said Zel, getting his digivice.

Suddenly, Zel felt numb as he drops his digivice. His entire body seems to go numb.

"Haha, what's the matter? Feeling the effects of my corrupted nectar? It makes pain go away, by eliminating your senses!" said Lillymon

"Darn, I should not have trusted her so much. I never thought she was behind all this mess within Terra Jungle."

Tentomon attacks with Super Shocker, which does not hurt Lillymon. Lillymon responded with Flower Cannon that sends Tentomon flying.

Lillymon flies near Zel, when a beam hits her and sends her through the plants in the sides.

"We got it!" said Riana, who appears from the sides with Sunflowmon

"Riana?" said Zel

"Huh, so you're here? I wonder who was that Digimon fighting. So...how was our attack, smart guy?" asked Riana

"Not good enough." said Zel

Riana doesn't seem pleased.

"Ok, we just took out an Ultimate level Digimon with one attack and its not...good...enough?"

A Flower Cannon comes through the bushes and hits Sunflowmon, sending her crashing into a tree.

"Eeekk!" shotued Riana

"See? Told you." commented Zel

Sunflowmon gets back up. Lillymon then summons more vines and hit Sunflowmon with them. They entangle Sunflowmon, sucking energy away.

"What to do? What to do?" Riana started going hysterical.

She looked at Zel and Sunflowmon, who is under pain.

"I cannot lose now. Not at a time like this, with no one to cover up for me. I cannot let Lalamon suffer much more. Why am I always like this? Why is it that I can never do stuff right?"

Riana feels tears flowing down.

"Don't give up. Don't collapse under the pressure of your emotions. I believe you can do it!" said Zel

"You do?" wondered Riana

'All this time I thought he is someone who doesn't believe in anyone other than himself. I always thought he is that self-centered...never mind, let's do it.' thought Riana, as she clutches to her digivice.

The digivice isn't responding.

"Sunflowmon, my digivice might not be responding now, but I will make a way! We can become stronger!" said Riana, as her digivice finally glows.

"**Brave Heart" plays**

Light forms a pillar around Sunflowmon, destroying the vines in the process. Sunflowmon digivolves into Lilamon.

Digimon Analyzer

**Lilamon**

_Lilamon is the ultimate evolved form of Lalamon. It is pure and innocent but despite its appearance, it is said to have ties over life and death. Its special attack is Lila Shower._

"Digivolution to the ultimate level.." said Zel

"Wow...she's pretty." said Riana

Lilamon looks back at Riana.

"Riana, it's your faith in your abilities that allowed me to digivovle into this stage. Who are you calling ugly now?" asked Lilamon

Lillymon interrupts by attacking with Flower Cannon, which hit Lilamon. She gets back up and uses Marvel Shot to damage Lillymon.

"That's what you get for interrupting our conversation!" said Riana

Lillymon shoots another Flower Cannon, and Lilamon attacks with Lila Shower, with both attacks dispersing in mid-air.

'These two Digimon are practically minor variants of each other. So equally matched. But, I have an idea.' thought Zel

"Riana, use Un Deux Polen first!" said Zel

Riana is unsure of what to do, but after a while, she orders Lilamon to use Un Deux Polen. Lillymon manages to avoid most of it, but got hit by some of it, slowly crippling her movements.

"Now, attack." said Zel

"Go!" ordered Riana

Lilamon uses Lila Shower, getting a direct hit and causing Lillymon to go down. After a while, the markings on her body disappear. The forest starts stabilizing and the vines from outside start disappearing, to everyone else's surprise.

"**Brave Heart" ends**

"Riana, I owe you one. Thanks." said Zel

Tentomon returned and saw Lilamon, who changed back into Lalamon.

"Wow, you evolved into ultimate? Congratulations then, too bad I didn't see you in action now. It would be interesting to see you in battle."

"Don't worry, we're gonna see a lot of fighting in the real world, speaking of which...." Zel gets up and gets his laptop, which is somewhere on the floor. He starts finding the location of the gate, when he hears a voice.

"You're looking for the gate? I'll just show you."

It was Lillymon, who seemed to return back to normal.

"Zel, you were here? What just happened?" wondered Lillymon.

"Alright, I accept your help, but seriously, what happened?" asked Zel

Lillymon stares at Zel for a moment, not knowing what to say.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_After Zel locates the digital gate with help from Lillymon, the team finally returns back to the real world, realizing that mere hours have passed ever since they entered the Digital World. Their relief after reuniting with their families is short-lived, as SkullSatamon starts his invasion the very next morning. His first target is New York, as he amasses Gizumon in order to uncover a possible Chrono Crystal in the city._

End Notes: Wow I actually did a long and in-depth episode. It has been quite a while ever since I wrote anything this long, maybe have this as making up for the filler-like episode last time. Tsuna/Tea episode next! Anyways, feedback will be appreciated.


	22. Enemies at the Gate

NOTE: Sorry for the long hiatus everyone. I have been getting some personal problems, and I thank readers who started reading this story from the start up to now. I appreciate your patience, especially when waiting for an update which takes really long. Alright, please enjoy this episode.

_Previously_

The team embarks into Terra Jungle despite the dark and uneasy atmosphere. The forest suddenly seemingly came alive and attacked the group, splitting them up. Zel was isolated but meets a familiar face, Lillymon, who digivolved from the Palmon Zel met before. Tentomon arrives in the nick of time to reveal to Zel that Lillymon is seemingly under the influence of somebody else. Riana joins the commotion and gets Lalamon to digivolve into Lilamon and defeat Lillymon.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 22:

Enemies at the Gate

Zel asked Lillymon about what happened with Terra Jungle.

"H-honestly, please forgive me. It really isn't my fault."

"Lillymon, please tell me, it's all fine now."

"Actually, one time, a very powerful dark energy made its presence felt here in the jungle. Everybody felt it, although nobody is able to do anything about it. One time, the energy felt a lot stronger than usual and I decided to take a look. At that time, I was attacked, and I didn't remember much afterwards."

"Hmm, seems like Lillithmon attacked you, since I saw the symbol of Lust on you a while ago." noted Tentomon.

"Of course, the Demon Lord of Lust. So far, we have seen Digimon under the influence of Pride and Lust. It seems like a bad omen, but first things first. Lillymon, could you please lead us to the digital gate?" Zel then checked the environment around him.

It was really different from what it is before they purified Lillymon. Now the place is quite brighter than usual and lush trees are all over the place. Some healthy flowers and plants surround them.

"Oh, the gate, right this way please. It's just near this place." Lillymon started to lead the way, emitting a fresh breeze in her wake.

"Riana, it's time." Zel calls out to Riana, who is still thanking Lalamon.

Riana was about to follow, when she stopped for a moment. Riana seemed to wonder for a while.

"Huh? What about the others?"

Zel did not seem to care. Then, they heard voices coming from the forest.

"Anyone still there?"

The voice sounded like John, and Riana shouted back. In a short while, John appears from the forest with Gomamon. He seems to have everyone back. Zel looks back and just gave a small smirk.

"I knew it is about time you people arrive. Come, follow me, Lillymon will lead the way. Oh, by the way, Ayu, Lillymon is Palmon whom we met before."

"Wow, so Ayu really was able to meet some nice Digimon." commented Sena

Lillymon saw Ayu and Salamon and approached them.

"Oh, hi Ayu! It is really nice to see you again,"

"Wow, Palmon, you have really grown stronger ever since we met you."

"Palmon, you really did digivolve quickly," said Salamon

Lillymon smiled at Ayu's comments.

"Thanks a lot for the compliment, but I don't think the forest would be safe without these two, who helped me," Lillymon pointed to Zel and Riana

"Riana, you actually had a big role in restoring this forest?" asked Tsuna, who was pretty surprised

Riana responds unhappily.

"Hmph, just because I don't seem to do much doesn't mean I cannot be a big help when I wanted to."

"When you WANTED to. Yeah, that's true." commented Lalamon

"Ok, ok, we might get ourselves into trouble here again." Joey tries calming everyone down.

"Don't worry. Riana and Tsuna aren't like John and I. Now, Lillymon, let's see the gate now, shall we?" requested Zel

"Oh, that." Lillymon then goes on his way, and the team follows her.

After a while, Lillymon leads them in front of a huge rock which is entirely covered in plants. Lillymon clears the plants away, and touches the rock at a spot, making it open into two. Behind the rock is a digital gate.

"I was told to keep the location of the gate a secret from everyone until the right time."

"You were told by..." John was suddenly interrupted by Gomamon

"Who cares, let's just get through it. I wanna see your world."

Gomamon is the first to step into the gate. Everyone soon followed. Ayu and Salamon said their goodbyes and thanks to Lillymon. Zel does not look back. Zel just waves goodbye.

"You have been a great help. Thank you, I really wish to return to this place soon, Lillymon." Zel said to himself

After the rock shuts together behind them, darkness starts to cover the tunnel in the digital gate.

"Everyone better keep their Digimon inside their digivices." suggested Joey

"Why should we do that?" asked John

"We would never know how the people would react to seeing the Digimon. We need to keep them a secret at least until SkullSatamon makes his move." explained Joey

"No problem with that, I think I can handle not having Bearmon walking along," shrugs Tsuna

"The same goes for me," replied Bearmon.

Some sounds can be heard from the tunnel. Zel turns around and looks for the source of the sound.

"This digital gate is structured a bit differently, I suppose it will warp us in a different way from how we came to the digital world. We could be 'sucked' into anywhere any second here."

Zel then uses his digivice to store Tentomon. Everyone else except John stores their Digimon as well.

"Hey, what's up with the rush?" asked John

John is suddenly interrupted by some tremors and distortions inside the gate. Everyone feels like their levitating and losing control. Suddenly, everyone feels as if they were being thrown.

"Waaaaaaaaa!"

_New York City_

Tsuna wakes up. He realizes he is still in the school library. Tsuna decides to check his pocket and he really did find his digivice with Bearmon inside.

"Oh good, I made it back safetly."

Tsuna checks the time.

"What the? 8:10 PM? I gotta hurry home!"

Tsuna quickly packs his things and rushes out. Thankfully, the school gates can be opened with the student ID, so Tsuna does not need to worry about being locked inside. Tsuna immediately rushes out the school.

"Oh, I don't know somebody is still inside at this time," commented a passerby.

"Ah, I need a ride home..." commented Tsuna

He waited for a taxi, but not one is arriving. Tsuna starts losing his patience, when a taxi finally arrived. Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness a taxi arrived."

Tsuna then rode it home, and at home, his parents were not really pleased with his late return.

"Tsuna, what happened? Is there too much stuff to be done at school? You should know better to come home at the right time. Now just go to your room!" yelled Tsuna's mother.

Tsuna just got his stuff and went up. Once in his room, he locked the doors and let Bearmon out.

"Ooooohhhh, you got oyurself into trouble the moment you arrived home. Isn't that such a great idea for a return to the human world?"

"Alright, Bearmon, I got some problems. One, is that I haven't done my homework. Second, I made everyone at home mad at me. Third, I am stuck with you trying to rub everything in my face. So, please keep quiet, you're not helping anyone."

"Oh, alright, go ahead and do your homework, as if we didn't come here for a reason. I wouldn't have accompanied you back if it was not for some crystal searching thing Zel got us into."

"Wait, that reminds me..."

Tsuna checks his digivice. The date still says July 2, 2010.

"So, not a day has passed? Strange, considering we should have been in the digital world for weeks. So, yeah, no classes tomorrow..."

*****anime sweatdrop on Tsuna*

"Bearmon...looks like I don't have to really rush anything. I don't have to go to school tomorrow."

"Oh, is that so? Well, it could have been better if you decided to check the date first before being paranoid with something that you don't really have to submit. So, how about starting our search for the crystals?"

Tsuna clicks some stuff on his digivice.

"Bearmon, just keep your existence a secret. The last thing I need is these people finding out about you."

Tsuna yawns.

"I'm sleepy. Let's just start our search tomorrow."

"Hey, come on snap out of it. It is still too early for bed. Oh, come on."

Tsuna is fast asleep though.

_Somewhere else in New York... at around 8:10 PM_

Tea wakes up and realizes that she is lying down in her bed. She gets up and checks her digivice, which she found. Tea looks up the time and date, and like Tsuna, is pretty surprised at the amount of time passed. Quickly she heard knocking on the door. It was her sister. The moment Tea unlocked the door, her sister rushed inside.

"Oh...there you are..." said her sister

"How many times do I have to teach you to knock before entering? Also, if you knock and get no answer, just get away!" shouted Tea

"Why do you always have to be like that?" asked her sister

"Because I want to, alright, just leave me alone!"

Her sister ran outside. Tea locked the door and summoned Commandramon from her digivice.

"Tea, don't you think you're going a bit overboard. The little girl just wanted to maybe talk."

"Seriously, you do not know how annoying she can be"

"But Tea, she's pretty young. It seems that she's just as old as Sena and Ayu."

"But Sena and Ayu don't annoy me like her. Ah, I'm tired, makes me wanna sleep now. Commandramon, I think you should get back into the digivice now, I cannot afford to let anyone see you."

Tea withdrew Commandramon into her digivice and tried sleeping. Unknown to her, her sister did not go very far away and stayed near the door.

"Who could she be talking too?" her sister wondered, as she goes into her own room.

**Somewhere...**

"Tomorrow morning we attack, huh? So Lord SkullSatamon, what is our target?" asked Seth

SkullSatamon is standing on an elevated platform on what seems like a hidden factory-like base.

"How about we start with the place the humans call New York? I sense some very powerful energies from that place. It might be the chrono crystal."

"So, I will lead the attack?" asked Seth

"No, the Gizumon will take charge of New York. I suggest you go find a certain someone. I know you really want to settle the score with. Right now..."

SkullSatamon opened a map of the country with several blinking dots.

"He could be anywhere among these dots. I think you should wait for things to turn out before making your move. When you do locate him, feel free to rip him apart."

"Of course, with pleasure." answered Seth

'You just wait, I will do whatever it takes to make you fight me. When you do, I won't be showing any mercy.' thought Seth to himself.

_Later...Much later in the night, at Las Vegas (11:23PM)_

Zel is up in his room. Everyone is asleep and Tentomon is starting to feel tired. Zel's laptop is plugged in to his digivice. He continues checking at the map of hotspots and digital signal areas around the country. He recognized some of them being signals of the others' digivices. He saw a lot more that were coming from places where none of the digidestined live.

"This is going to be quite hard. The crystal could be anywhere."

"It is a really good thing SkullSatamon did not begin his attack, don't you think so?" asked Tentomon

"Yes, but it is going to come sooner or later. SkullSatamon might begin his attack anytime, even tonight."

Zel looked out of the window from his room in the third floor. The city is alive will neon lights everywhere. Zel wonders which place SkullSatamon would first go after.

"Zel, shouldn't we call it a day?"

"I guess so, Tentomon, you need to hide in my digivice, at least until the people here would find out about the Digimon, which I think may be very soon."

Zel put Tentomon back into his digivice and goes to bed.

_The next morning in New York... at around 9AM_

Business is going on as usual at the seaside in New York. Being a really busy town, one could expect a lot of people crowding the place. One place especially busy is the Rockefeller Center. Tsuna just happens to be among the crowd of people. Tsuna has come to the Rockefeller plaza to check for some digital data since his digivice detects some weird energy. A small portal opens above the buildings and some robots come out.

Digimon Analyzer

**Gizumon AT**

_An artificial Digimon which is an improved form of Gizumon. It simply floats in the air and has two appendages in its body that resemble wings._

A few of them come out and circle above. Looking from their point of view, one can see that Gizumon scanning the plaza for digital signals. Some people notice the Gizumon hovering above and it attracts the attention of the people. Most people stop in their tracks and start wondering what the thing floating above them really is. The Gizumon continue floating above seemingly without direction. After a while, one Gizumon shoots a laser beam, missing some people, but breaking the ground. That action causes mass panic and people start running away of the new unknown thing. The Gizumon start flying closer to ground as people run around in panic.

"Bearmon, you ready for action?"

Most people have evacuated the area, when Tsuna sends Bearmon out from his digivice. The onlookers are shocked to see Bearmon come out of Tsuna's digivice.

"About time, Tsuna. Sucks having to go through your parents to get here. Let's do it."

Bearmon jumps and pounds one Gizumon to the ground. Another Gizumon then hits Bearmon, sending it back.

"They're pretty strong, huh?"

"**Brave Heart" plays**

Bearmon digivolves into Grizzlymon.

Grizzlymon attacks another Gizumon, sending it crashing through the ground. The other Gizumon have gone wild, shooting the buildings. One Gizumon attempts to shoot Grizzlymon, when it is destroyed with a slash from behind. It came from Sealsdramon.

"Huh?" Tsuna looked around looking for Tea.

More Gizumon get destroyed with slashes. Grizzlymon then smashes one Gizumon.

"**Brave Heart" ends**

The champion Digimon return to their rookie forms. The Gizumon start losing their agression and retreat. Tea appears right beside Tsuna.

"My digivice sensed something wrong so I just came take a look. Seems that I was right. Your digivice alerted you to this strong presence too, I presume?"

"Well, yes, it did. I never expected it would involve these...are they even Digimon?" asked Tsuna

"Well, I don't care what they are. They are probably minions of SkullSatamon, and that's all I need to know. I think we should hurry and get out of here. Authorities would quickly arrive and survey the damage. If they see us, questions will be flooded to us, and that won't be good."

"I guess there's nothing we can do now, Tea. It would be a miracle if we do not make the headlines."

Tea then recalls Commandramon back into her digivice and finds a way out through the ruined plaza. Tsuna surveys the area first and notices a lot of damage done to the area.

"Only one battle and this happened. I wonder what is next for everyone."

"Tsuna, don't worry too much about it. Maybe you should worry a lot more about your folks at home after they discover you have been involved in this incident."

"Let's just get out of here as Tea said, but why would the Gizumon be here? Is there...a chrono crystal?" Tsuna gets his digivice and sends Bearmon back.

Tsuna managed to get away from the site before the people return. He did not go unnoticed, though as some people got a footage of Bearmon fighting.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

The incident with Tsuna and Tea did not go unnoticed and soon reports were all over the news. Meanwhile, despite the precautions, Joey's family continued on with their weekend trip to Hawrelak Park, a national park with quite a lot of nature. During some time, SkullSatamon strikes again, this time, using Okuwamon to cause havoc, believing that a chrono crystal to be the source of a digital signal. Joey, afraid that Monochromon's flame attacks would set off a fire in the park, has no choice but to let Monochromon fight physically, in which he is no match for Okuwamon. Joey seeks to find an answer to defeat Okuwamon...


	23. Monochromon Roars!

Previously

Lillymon helps everyone get to the real world. The following morning, SkullSatamon did start his attack, targeting the Rockefeller Center with his Gizumon AT, sensing a digital signal come from the area. Tsuna and Tea arrive in action as most people fled the plaza. Tsuna and Tea manage to defeat the Gizumon and leave the scene, although the battle did not go unnoticed.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 23:

Heart of the Protector, Monochromon Roars!

Police have barricaded Rockefeller Plaza and started some investigation on the remains of the destroyed Gizumon. The news are all over the TV.

"We are now at the site of the controversial event earlier. Apparently, some robots have arrived on Earth. Not only that, there are sightings of monsters. We have a witness here."

The reporter hands the mic to a witness, who is still quite nervous.

"I can't believe what I just saw, it looked like a bear, but it was a lot scarier and bigger. It also seems to have transformed." said the nervous witness

"Well, as this man just said, it seemed like some weird stuff has been happening these days. I wonder if any more sightings of these monsters are going to take place? We advise most people to stay alert for more happenings. Alright, that's it for the quick news."

The TV was turned off by a man who is quite tall and bears some resemblance to Joey. He had black hair and is quite buff.

"Weird stuff been happening lately, huh? That was in New York. Well, New York is pretty far away, let's get packing, Joey. We leave as soon as possible."

"Alright, dad." Joey continues fixing his stuff. He checks his digivice.

'So, it has already begun.' thought Joey to himself

"Gotsumon, you must be ready for action, even though I am going to a family outing, you must not let your guard down." said Joey

"Of course, if anything happens, I would be ready to fight." answered Gotsumon

Joey gets down with his bag and puts them into the car.

"Did that stuff happen just now?" asked Joey to his father

"I guess so, the regular broadcast was interrupted by that. Ah, maybe the people are just too paranoid, but the appearance of the monster and robot seem alarming though. It has never happened before."

"Will, maybe you are thinking a bit too much. That stuff happened in New York. We are in Canada, it's pretty far away. Now let's take some break and relax with nature at the park, shall we?" asked Joey's mother.

"Yeah, you have a point there. Let's get going, shall we?" suggested Joey's father.

"Ok" Joey entered the car.

Sometime, during the road trip, Joey started thinking.

'SkullSatamon probably knows everyone's locations. I don't think it is mere coincidence that he chose New York as his first target without knowing the fact that Tea and Tsuna are there. Well, I hope he would not bother this outing. If he does show up, I cannot afford to let anyone get hurt. But...'

Joey then pictures Hawrelak Park in his mind and the fact is that it is full of trees.

'Using Monochromon's flame attacks might cause more harm in that environment. The place is full of trees, and I can easily set off a brushfire if I used Monochromon's fire attacks. I would have to rely on Monochromon's physical attack capabilities if I were to encounter trouble there. As much as possible, I hope nothing comes up though.'

**Meanwhile...**

"So, the Gizumon have been defeated? Interesting, those two at New York. To think that one of them was under your manipulation at some time, Seth."

"Lord SkullSatamon, Tsuna is strong, but he has not been able to make his Digimon reach the ultimate level. If we manage to get him alone to fight a strong Digimon, we would win."

"Hmm, then let's wait for that opportunity. Meanwhile, I feel some digital signal in the north. It could be one of them again, or it can lead to the chrono crystal."

"What should be do now? Gizumons?"

"No, Seth, the area is a jungle, and I see no problem sending this guy into that place." SkullSatamon points backwards, and two glowing eyes flash, also revealing two huge pincers.

_Las Vegas, it is morningtime, although time is some hours earlier than Edmonton._

Zel plugs his laptop into the internet, and found the news about Tsuna and Tea.

"What? Seth already began his attack? I guess it's about time. It is a good thing neither Tsuna or Tea lingered long enough to be asked questions. The situation is getting a lot worse."

"Zel, we need to get ready also. SkullSatamon might have us as our next targets."

"Of course, Tentomon. Now...some signals have died down. It is very probable that the chrono crystal is hidden underground. It is getting pretty interesting, seeing as some digital signals go off."

A doorbell was heard on Zel's house. His mother, doing some cleaning, went to open the door. She found Riana in the doorway. Riana looks pretty lively.

"Good morning, Miss Sayuri," said Riana

As implied in her name, Zel's mother is Japanese. She really looks Japanese and has smooth, long hair.

"Er...how did you knew my name, and who are you?" asked Zel's mom.

"Actually, Zel told me about you some time before, and...he is probably home right now, so, I came here to see him." answered Riana

"Oh, then you met Zel last night, I suppose. No wonder he came home quite late. It's nice to see that he is making friends. Please enter, right now, he is probably on his computer. His room is on the third floor."

Riana enters and goes up to the third floor. She knocks and Zel opens the door with a small gap, to make sure Tentomon cannot be seen inside. Zel was pretty surprised to see Riana, but allowed her to enter. Zel quicky shut the door.

"Alright, what brings you here? It better be something important and not just a waste of my time,"

"Um...I'm pretty bored at home. Besides, it's Saturday, the day for enjoyment, shopping, and all that stuff."

"Look, I am a busy man, if you need me to accompany you just for that, then count me out."

"Awwww, but you're the only person in this neighborhood that I really know. I am quite new to this neighborhood, and don't really have friends here yet."

Zel was silent for some time.

"Alright, if you want to hang out somewhere, then how do you think we're supposed to go there?" asked Zel

"Well, I have my personal driver. Besides, you seem to be a really nice and cool guy."

"Are you just saying that to get me to agree? Nice guy, huh. So, you're asking me out for a date and you're doing all that?" asked Zel

"Oh, look, even Zel is pretty nervous when it comes to this." chuckled Tentomon

"Aww, I know you are really busy but I am really bored. I want someone to accompany me to places like, maybe a theme park or something like that. I have nobody to come with me."

"*sigh* I guess there's no helping that. Not today though. Maybe tomorrow. Alright, I'm coming with you, but it's just because you asked me to." answered Zel

"Alright, thanks!" said Riana, as she left the room and went out, supposedly back to her house.

"What was I thinking back there..." said Zel to himself

"Just admit it, you just can't say no, right. Riiiiggght?" asked Tentomon

"Tentomon, this looks like the first time I was genuinely annoyed by you. Please stop it." said Zel as he continues doing some stuff on his laptop.

_Hawrelak Park..._

Joey arrived at the park with his family. They decided to stay near the lake which attracts tourists. Many people do their sightseeing here.

"Joey, isn't it great to have a retreat at this place, instead of doing all the busy stuff back at the city?" asked Joey's father.

"Yeah, it sure is." replied Joey

'I wonder how everyone else is doing right now?' thought Joey

"Oh, wait, I'm going up to the hiking trail for a while." Joey headed towards the hiking trail.

"Alright, come back safetly." said his mother

"Joey has matured so much...don't you think?" said Joey's mother to Will

"Yes, he is no longer a kid. He is learned to stand on his own, it makes me happy and quite sad at the same time..."

_Hiking Trail..._

Joey continues on the trail, passing by several other people. He finds an obscure location among the trees and talks to Gotsumon.

"It looks like nothing is going to go wrong today. Good thing about that is that I don't have to fight Digimon. It is quite pointless to destroy Digimon who are manipulated by SkullSatamon or Seth."

"Joey, don't get too soft, though. Just remember, I am always here when you need me."

"Ok, now I need to go back to the lake. I just dropped by here so I can talk to you."

Joey walks back. As he turned back, among the trees, a digital gate opens and a gray insect comes out of it. It doesn't do much, but after a while, it roars and slices trees off. People start wondering what is the cause of the sudden disturbance within the trees, when more trees fall down and reveals Okuwamon.

"T-that's..one of the monsters they talked about on TV?" said a man

The people start running due to panic. Joey notices this and runs back.

'Not now...' he thought

Joey made his way back...

"Whoa...look at the size of that thing"

Digimon Analyzer

**Okuwamon**

_An evolved form of Kuwagamon. Okuwamon is just as fierce and aggressive as its predecessor. Okuwamon now has even stronger pincers then Kuwagamon. Okuwamon's special attack is Double Scissor Claw._

"An Ultimate Digimon? There's no reason to not try fighting though. Gotsumon, let's go!" Joey sends Gotsumon out.

"Let's do it!" said Gotsumon

Gotsumon digivolves into Monochromon.

Okuwamon wasted no time and charges through Monochromon, toppling him. Monochromon manages to get back up, but is hit by Okuwamon again.

"Monochromon, how about we fight back now. Use Volcanic Strike!"

Monochromon prepares his volcanic strike, when Joey suddenly interrupts.

"No! Stop!"

Monochromon is surprised by Joey's sudden reaction, and stopped the attack. The distraction allowed Okuwamon to slash at Monochromon with his Double Scissor Claw.

'It's no good. If I make Monochromon use his flame-based attacks, the whole place would light up. I cannot risk anymore damage to this park. Volcanic Strike would incinerate this whole place.'

Okuwamon circles and prepares to swoop down on Monochromon.

"Monochromon, just try to counter his diving attack with your horn. Take the attack head on!"

"Joey, taking Okuwamon head on?" asked Monochromon.

"Let's just hope it would work..."

Okuwamon swooped down, and Monochromon braces himself for a counter-attack. The coutner did not go so well and Monochromon was sent flying back, heavily injured. Okuwamon suddenly stops the attack, and turns toward the trail. Okuwamon then flies toward the lake.

"Monochromon...are you alright? I'm so sorry...if I just did not care about the others and focused on the battle, your fire attack might have made a difference."

Monochromon opens his eyes and slowly stands up.

"Joey...I know it is the right thing you did. It is your kind heart and care towards others that I admire among the group of Digidestined. Joey, your pacifism and heart is not a weakness. It will be your greatest strength."

"But how..it made me hesitate on the battle. Because of it, it hurt you."

"Joey, I myself do not know how it would, but I know a miracle would happen if one focuses on his virtue. If Digimon and tamer think as one, I am sure something amazing could happen."

"Alright, Monochromon, I am trusting you. Okuwamon is heading to the lake, I cannot let my family into any more harm. Let's hurry and take on Okuwamon again!"

Joey rides on Monochromon as Monochromon runs back towards the lake. Someone hidden nearby took a photograph of Joey riding on Monochromon.

"I got to show this. This would make me famous!" said the hiding person.

Monochromon races back to the lake, when he sees Okuwamon already chasing off people. Monochromon leaps right into Okuwamon, knocking is back. Joey's parents saw Joey on Monochromon.

"Joseph, what is this?" asked his mother

"Mom...I am sorry I never let anyone know about this. I can explain later, I need to deal with this enemy first."

Okuwamon recognizes Monochromon and slashes it. Okuwamon then starts heading straight for Joey and Monochromon, who are standing in front of Joey's parents.

"Joey, Let's run away now!" urged his mother

"No, let me face this. I believe in Monochromon's words. I am sure something amazing is going to happen. Okuwamon, it all ends here, you take no more step closer to my family!" Joey grabs his digivice as Monochromon braces himself for the fast-approaching Okuwamon.

"**Brave Heart" plays**

Monochromon digivolves into Triceramon.

Triceramon manages to stop Okuwamon's charging attack and throw him aside. Joey is impressed.

Digimon Analyzer

**Triceramon**

_A digivolved form of Monochromon, Triceramon has one of the toughest horns in the Digimon world, even strogner than Monochromon's. Triceramon is quite slow, but he has really quick dashing attacks. Its special attack is Tri-Horn Attack._

"Monochromon?"

"Joey, looks like it is indeed true. Your heart has synched with your digivice, and made me digivolve further. Now let me show everyone our power."

Okuwamon attacks with Double Scissor Claw, but Triceramon puts its tough frills to help reduce the damage of the attack. Okuwamon held tight to Triceramon's head. Triceramon's three horns start glowing and he charges the Okuwamon gripping onto him through a tree, shattering the tree and deleting the Okuwamon.

"**Brave Heart" ends**

Triceramon returns as Gotsumon, and Joey puts Gotsumon back into the digivice.

"Dad, mom, I am really sorry I did not tell you earlier about this." said Joey

"Well, then start telling us about what happened last night." said his father

_Somewhere..._

"So, Okuwamon has fallen? This is getting more and more interesting. It should only be a while before we uncover the chrono crystals." said SkullSatamon

Seth looks on with unchanged expression, although he is deep in thought.

'Chrono crystal, huh? Why can't we just let the Digidestined find the crystal and get it from them afterwards. Besides, seems to me all these digital signals are probably just false alarms or signs of the Digidestined. It seems that you are just using the chrono crystal excuse to destroy the real world.' Seth thought to himself

"Lord SkullSatamon, what should we do next then?" asked Seth

"For now, I have one Digimon willing to do an inside job. This time, I would surprise one of them, and I am sure this new Digimon would not fail me." SkullSatamon called a new Digimon out and pointed into his virtual map an area of San Francisco.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

Zel gets a visit from Xander, a brilliant scientist, after concluding the existence of the Digimon. Xander proposes a plan to find and protect the chrono crystal. Meanwhile, more Digimon start appearing. Ayu was accompanied by her grandparents to a museum, where a seemingly harmless statue turned out to be Asuramon, a Digimon who works under SkullSatamon. With no way to digivolve into Ultimate, Gatomon is outmatched by Asuramon, when someone familiar arrives and teaches Ayu a new concept in digivolution.


	24. Lethal Trap, Asuramon Strikes!

Previously

Reports of Digimon sightings circulate. Joey's family continues on with their trip to Hawrelak Park anyways. While on a hiking trail, Joey encounters Okuwamon, who Monochromon fails to defeat due to limited attacks. Okuwamon moves toward the lake, where Joey's family is. Joey's will to protect his family allowed Monochromon to digivolve into Triceramon and defeat Okuwamon.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 24:

Lethal Trap, Asuramon Strikes

It is now afternoon. Hawrelak Park was shut down due to the incident. Investigation continues just like in Rockefeller Center.

"So, Joseph, you are telling me that those Digimon in popular media really exist, and they're invading this world?" asked Joey's father, who was driving them home.

"Gotsumon here should be more than enough proof." answered Joey

"But..are you the only one with Digimon?"

"Not really, there are more of us. I think two of us have something to do with the incident at New York. I still don't know how the others are doing."

"This is serious, I never thought these Digimon existed. I refused to believe it, but Joey, you got yourself a lot of proof there. Can you give us more info on this sudden appearance of Digimon?"

"Well, there's..."

The scene shifts to Zel, who is watching the exclusive coverage on the incident at Canada through the internet.

"Now, Joey too?"

Someone knocks on the door.

"Zel, someone here is looking for you, he said he needs to talk to you in private," said his mom.

Zel opens and sees a blonde man wearing a trenchcoat and shades.

"You're Zel, I suppose?" asked the man

"And who would you be?" asked Zel

"I am Xander, leader of a secret conspiracy investigation. I have read your article on the internet about your theory that those monsters appearing on news might be Digimon. In fact, I do recognize them, and I think a lot of people also do. People just do not want anything to do with them given the amount of damage they have already done. So, tell me more about these Digimon and why they are here."

"So, it's none other than the well-renowned Xander. I suppose I no longer need to introduce you to those data-based organisms. The circumstances were a bit weird, but I managed to enter their world, along with some other people. The media wasn't wrong after all, a world of Digimon really exists. Have a sit if you wish."

Xander sits down and Zel offers him a drink, which he declines.

"Now Xander, I see you are quite brilliant with your theories, so I figured you deserve know something about this. These rogue Digimon are led by a Digimon called SkullSatamon, who is after something in this real world."

"What is it that they are after? What are the Digimon after?"

"It is something called a chrono crystal. A chrono crystal is an object which, when absorbed into a Digimon, grants immense power. SkullSatamon is already in possession of one. He is not getting contented by it so he invades the real world in hopes of finding the second one."

Xander doesn't look pleased.

"That's it? They are just after one silly crystal? I thought it would be quite interesting, but I think I just wasted my time coming all the way here!"

"Did you? Who knows what might happen if SkullSatamon gains possession of the second crystal. Given that after obtaining it, he will probably still stay here in the real world. It could be the end of the world as we know it. Let me tell you, SkullSatamon is not just after the crystal, he is after the destruction of our world as well. If SkullSatamon came here to get the crystal, then the news will only be filled by Digimon sightings and not about Digimon attacks."

Xander seems amazed at Zel's reasoning.

"Hmmm, I guess what the people say about you is not heresay. It's quite amazing how you saw through SkullSatamon's plan. I have deicded, I am going to help you defeat SkullSatamon."

Zel doesn't seem amused.

"You have a Digimon?" asked Zel

"Listen, I am a scientist who works with ions. Nobody knows about my creations other than myself. A force field is no problem for me. I cannot engage SkullSatamon, but I can protect the chrono crystal you are talking about."

Zel nods a bit and gets his digivice.

"Then the fighting is left to us. Tentomon here can only digivolve into Kabuterimon, but our team has other Ultimate level Digimon. So...let me hear your plan about protecting the crystal."

Zel starts looking interested, and the scene shifts to San Francisco.

Ayu is lying down in her room. She was tired after the adventures in the digital world. Ayu's grandfather comes inside. Despite their age, Ayu's grandfather is still quite strong and lively.

"Ayu, you feeling better now?"

"Yes, thank you for your concern."

"Ayu, I decided to take you out on a museum. You haven't been in one before, right?"

"Oh, you mean those places where they display ancient stuff? I haven't been there, when are we going?"

"Just a while. Now, you better get prepared."

Ayu's grandfather left the room. Salamon, who is on the digivice, calls Ayu.

"So humans have places here where they store antiques?"

"Not just antiques, Salamon. There are a lot of stuff for display at museums. Don't worry, I think you will still have the chance to see those stuff even if you're inside that digivice."

Ayu dressed up and went outside his room. Her grandfather are there. They took a taxi to the museum. It is not very far off and they arrived in a short time. Salamon then calls Ayu's attention.

"Ayu, I feel there might be something wrong. Just watch yourself, alright?"

Ayu nods and follows her grandfather. They enter a hall of Asian artifacts. There are pottery and old metal tools. Ayu followed her grandfather through the halls, while looking at the displays.

"These are what the people in our ancient times use? We are surely lucky to have lived at this time, there are a lot more conveniences for us." commented Ayu

"The humans of the old times used crude tools, I see. It's a great thing people adapt for the better. The digital world is not getting any improvement over the years. How the places look nowadays is usually how they look years ago." said Salamon

Ayu continues to follow her grandfather, who have entered a hall featuring Asian religion.

Outside the museum, a digital gate appears in a relatively hidden spot. Instead of a Digimon, a female teenager steps out of it. She looks onto her digivice, which is reacting to some negative digital signal inside the museum.

"So, it really IS here. I would probably need to get inside the museum though. Nah, it's no emergency anyways, I'll just wait here for a while."

Ayu looks at the various statues of gods being displayed. Some looked downright creepy and scary to Ayu.

"Ayu, these are the statues of the deities that the other people worship. Don't worry though, even though they might look scary at times, they are just statues." said Ayu's grandfather

"You mean, these are like gods to the other people?" asked Ayu

"Yes, the other people treat these very highly and have their histories and legends with the country."

Ayu stepped away for a while and looked at one statue. She then gets her digivice and talks to Salamon.

"Salamon, how about you Digimon, you have gods and legends?"

"Even Digimon have many legends. There is the legend of the four sacred beasts. There is also one Digimon called ZeedMilleniumon who is said to be a god of dimensions. I am not too keen on those, though. I would rather see things for myself than listen to myths and legends."

Ayu continues wandering in the hall, and she approaches another sculpture. Salamon suddenly calls for Ayu.

"Ayu! I sense something wrong. I have a weird feeling ever since we entered the museum, but now it's stronger than before. It is coming off this statue. I feel...something awkward with this statue."

Ayu read the plating, which says it is a Hindu deity. Suddenly, its eyes glow, and its metallic apearance fades away. The statue comes to life and reveals its true form.

Digimon Analyzer

**Asuramon**

_A Digimon based off a Hindu deity. Asuramon is said to have three faces representing three different emotions. Asuramon's special attack is Fist of Asura._

"I knew it was not an ordinary statue! Get me out, and I will fight." urged Salamon.

Ayu sent Salamon out and digivolved into her Gatomon.

Asuramon destroys some valuable statues in the hall. Security has arrived to escort the people outside. One of them approaches Ayu.

"Little girl, we'll handle this. We don't know what it is, but it's too dangerous for you."

"Don't worry, Gatomon will take care of this. Please escort the people outside and tell my grandfather to wait for me outside."

"Erm, if you say so..."

Gatomon uses Cat Eye Hypnotism on Asuramon, although it is pretty much ineffective. Asuramon punches Gatomon with Fist of Asura. Gatomon comes back with a Cat Kick, causing Asuramon to recoil.

"Gatomon, you can handle it?" asked Ayu

"This Digimon is Asuramon, an Ultimate level. It is one level higher than me, and is proving to be a real challenge. Ayu, I'll do my best here, don't worry."

Gatomon tried another Cat Kick, but Asuramon caught Gatomon in mid-air and flings Gatomon into a wall. Asuramon then uses Fist of Asura, punching Gatomon right through the wall into outside the museum. Some parts of the ceiling start collapsing, and Ayu runs to the outside to check on Gatomon.

"Gatomon, can you still go?"

Gatomon is severely hurt, and Asuramon approaches both Ayu and Gatomon. Asuramon prepares to use one more Fist of Asura when it is hit by an attack from the sides. Ayu turned to look at who it is, and finds Aquilamon.

"Aquilamon? That must mean..."

Ayu turned around and saw Aera running towards her.

"Heeeeyyyyy! Ayu!"

"Aera, long time no see. But, what are you doing here?" commented Ayu

"My digivice detected a weird digital signal coming from this museum. Something feels fishy inside, when I heard some explosions from behind the museum and came to check it out. Now let's do this Aquilamon."

Aquilamon circles above Asuramon, shooting more Blast Rings. Asuramon responds with a flame attack, which Aquilamon dodges.

"You need to act a bit faster to hit Aquilamon!" said Aera confidently

"Ayu, is Gatomon hurt that badly?"

Ayu nods her head yes.

"Then it's better to just finish the battle with Aquilamon. Aquilamon, just continue that attack!"

Aquilamon resumed with the Blast Rings, rendering Asuramon groogy.

"Finish it now!"

Aquilamon's horns glow, and he dives down for a finishing attack. Just before hitting Asuramon, Asuramon grabs Aquilamon's horn and stops him in midair. Asuramon then charges up a Fist of Asura and punches Aquilamon beside Ayu and Gatomon.

"Kyaaaa!" shouted Aera in surprise, as she goes check on Aquilamon. She holds on to Aquilamon's wings.

"Are you alright? Aquilamon..."

"It's all because of me..." muttered Ayu

Aera turned around out of curiosity. Ayu clenched her fist and some tears start dripping from her eyes.

"If I am not that weak, nobody would have needed to go through all this trouble. If only I could make Salamon digivolve into the Ultimate level..."

Ayu feels a gentle pat on her back.

"Don't be like that. It's not your fault. You have gone through a lot, especially what you went through with Seth back there at BIOS. But don't blame yourself for everything. We might not be able to defeat Asuramon now, but it's nobody's fault."

"But...a lot of people have already suffered because of me..."

"Ah, never mind that, Ayu. What is important is you focus on what you need to do now. That is beating Asuramon. Ayu, let's do it. Our Digimon still has a few fight left in them. Let's give it all we got."

Asuramon fires a flame attack right at them, hoping to engulf everyone in the flames. Soon, Aera and Ayu's digivices start glowing with a different glow. The light is identical to each other.

"**Brave Heart" plays**

Gatomon and Aquilamon DNA digivolves into Silphymon, who proceeds to block the fire attack.

Digimon Analyzer

**Silphymon**

_The DNA digivolved form of Gatomon and Aquilamon. Silphymon bears features of the two Digimon it originated from. Silphymon can track its opponent's movement with its head-mount display. Its special attack is Top Gun, where it fires an energy ball created from its hands._

"What..is that? It looks like a combination of Gatomon and Aquilamon?" asked Ayu

"That is called DNA digivolution, not all Digimon are capable of that. Gatomon and Aquilamon have fused to form a stronger Digimon!" said Aera, with confidence back in her face.

Silphymon uses Top Gun, hitting Asuramon. Asuramon charges and tries Fist of Asura, but Silphymon's superior reflexes allow her to dodge it effortlessly. Successive attacks were dodged by Silphymon. Silphymon then takes advantage and attacks Asuramon with a close range top gun, making the beam penetrate through Asuramon.

"**Brave Heart" ends**

Asuramon separates into Gatomon and Aquilamon, who return into their rookie forms. Asuramon starts dissolving in the air, before it disappears, its face turns from the angry side to the happy side.

"I feel sad sometimes for the Digimon. I am pretty sure Asuramon is being used by SkullSatamon." said Ayu

"Dont be sad for it. On the contrary, I think it looks happy when we defeated it. As if we freed it from some curse. SkullSatamon must be behind this and Asuramon is glad that we got rid of what is bothering it. Now...I guess it's time for me to go. Seeya!"

Aera walked off with Hawkmon, opening a digital gate in which she steps through. Aera waves goodbye with her typical smile and the gate closes. Ayu is left alone with Salamon, who she returns into her digivice. Ayu walks toward the entrance, and sees her grandfather. As usual, authorities have sealed the museum off and crowded near the entrance. Ayu runs at her grandfather, but a lot of interviewers block her way.

"Little girl, we heard reports of you being involved heavily with the incident of a statue coming alive and leaving he museum in a wreck. What really happened back there?"

"Please leave her alone. She's just a little girl. You better learn how to investigate it yourself." interrupted Ayu's grandfather, as he dragged Ayu away.

They rode home, leaving the media still without any clues about the true nature of these attacks.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_At around the same time as the incident with Ayu, John receives messages from Tea that the Digimon invasion might start in Utah after Joey also shared his experience. John then remembers his dream and heads out to Bryce Canyon in order to forewarn the people. Zel has finished his talk with Xander, and Xander decides to confirm the connection of Digimon to the incidents. John's dream turned out to be right and both Megadramon and Gigadramon attack. Meanwhile, Digimon attack on the streets of Utah, but is defeated by a new Digimon._


	25. Raid from Above

Previously

Zel and Xander manage to reach a middleground for protection of the chrono crystal should it be found. Ayu was accompanied with her grandfather to a museum, where an Asuramon, posing as a statue attacks. Aera shows up to help in the battle, but both Aquilamon and Gatomon are defeated. Right after that, they DNA digivolve into Silphymon, defeating Asuramon.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 25:

Raid from Above

_At around the same time the last episode took place..._

John is in his room. Gomamon starts nagging him from the digivice.

"Hey isn't it time we kick some butt for a change? It's nearly a day and I haven't seen action."

"Oh don't worry, we are off to Jarrod's first. You better be thankful there are no Digimon attacks yet, so I can still have some time to go to people's houses and have fun."

"Aww, fun for you. Only for you."

"Yeah, stop your complaining, all you need to do or rather, all you an do is come with me."

John got his stuff and went out. He started walking towards his friend's house, when Gomamon started talking again.

"Why do you have to walk? How about getting me out of here for a change and make me digivolve so we can get there faster?" asked Gomamon

"Gomamon, I think you kinda lack some spots in the common sense department. What would everyone think when they see a huge walrus or a walking turtle walrus, whatever Zudomon is, walking down the streets. You obviously didn't know how the people reacted to seeing Digimon from the TV shows."

"You don't have to make me feel this weak, though. I wanna get bigger and stronger."

"There is a proper time for everything, alright? Now look, we're almost here."

John rings the doorbell, and a tall, blonde man steps out. He has short hair and wears a shirt with symbol of a rock band in it.

"Hey, Jarrod, what's up?"

"Oh, John, there you are. I was about to call you for some gaming. Why are we wasting time here, let's go."

They enter, and before they start, John asks to go to the toilet. He talks to Gomamon.

"Alright, just listen to me. I have a prank for him, and when I send you out, just bite him. I am sure he will be surprised. I wanna see his reaction when that happens."

John returns and Jarrod sets up the game. They start playing two player shooting games which features zombies. John was out of lives.

"Awww...tough luck. Now watch me." said Jarrod

John gets his digivice ready from behind, and as Jarrod's character was suddenly killed by a zombie that came out of nowhere, John sent Gomamon out to bite on Jarrod's back. Jarrod screamed in shock and jumped back. John is laughing his heart out.

"Hey what the hell man?" Jarrod looked back and saw Gomamon. He turned to John.

"Holy...a Gomamon? Wow, you telling me..."

John nods.

"Yes, I told you I was right."

"No way..." Jarrod is still in shock

"You see living proof in front of you. Digimon really exist." said John, smiling

"Gomamon sucks anyways, Kudamon is a lot better"

"Hey watch your mouth, Gomamon here is very sensitive, you might hurt his feelings." said John, waving his hands in front of Jarrod

"Hey, I'm not." said Gomamon

"Yes, you are. You are butthurt from not being able to digivolve, and now you're butthurt that you are not everyone's favorite Digimon."

"Hey, clear this entire thing out first. What the hell happened that gave you a Digimon?"

"Hmm, to make this simple..." John started thinking what to say.

Suddenly, John's digivice reacts. He checks it, and turns out it contains a message from Tea. There is also another message from Joey.

"Tea...oh, excuse me for a while." said John, as he read the message.

"Hey, lemme see that." Jarrod tried grabbing the digivice but John shoves him off.

After a while of reading...John gets up quickly.

"Gomamon, we're leaving." John puts Gomamon back into his digivice.

"Hey, what is it?" asked Jarrod.

"Sorry, I have to go. There is urgent business. Look, to make it simple, a group of Digimon are coming over to invade Earth, alright? Now, they will stop at nothing to look for the some stuff, and they wouldn't hesitate blowing everything up just to get it." said John, packing his digivice.

"W..wait, so, you intend to stop these invader Digimon? Why does it sound so familiar to a Digimon arc in TV?"

John just ran out and goes into a room. He opens his digivice and creates a digital gate. Jarrod chases after him, and he just saw John run inside the gate as it closes.

_Back at Zel's house..._

"Is that what you propose? We hide the crystal once we found it inside your headquarters? Which is...in the middle of the desert?"

"Yes, actually, that laboratory is huge, and it will probably take SkullSatamon a lot of time to wander around should he try to infiltrate. But before he can enter, I can easily activate a force field all around the lab, preventing his entrance."

Xander thinks he did his job, as Zel starts giving away signs of understanding.

"Xander, your proposal is good. That would probably work, but then how about the media coverage? How are you going to escape controversy?"

Xander chuckles and takes off his shades.

"That's easy. Sometimes you overthink too much that you get confused with something as simple as that. Just tell the media the truth rather than avoiding it. A lot of people know about the Digimon, just expose to everybody the truth behind it. I will take charge of this, and the people could differentiate between the good and bad Digimon. They will know you are the good guys trying to prevent destruction of this world."

Xander gets up and puts his shades back on.

"Well then, time for me to go. You know it is easy to contact me when you need me."

Xander leaves and Zel is left alone.

"Zel, you think that would work?" asked Tentomon

"We got to trust him. He's right, he might be the only chance we got in escaping the pressures given by everyone. If all turned out well, then you won't need to hide inside these digivices anymore."

_San Francisco, Ayu's house.._

"So, that's what they are. Digimon." explained Ayu to her grandfather.

"You mean you went into a dangerous adventure and came back within a few hours? It doesn't make much sense." answered her grandfather

"I didn't get it either, but time seems distorted when transferring from there to this world." continued Ayu

"You also told me you are trying to defeat a powerful Digimon. Salamon, what would happen after that?"

"After that, we Digimon would freely go back to our world. It is not like we have anything to worry about after securing this crystal. We Digimon feel responsible for defending your world in the process." said Salamon.

"Ayu, you asked me that a bit later, I take you to one of the friends you met at the Digimon world. Normally, I wouldn't believe all these things you told me, but there is evidence everywhere. Alright, I will bring you there. He lives near the Golden Gate Bridge, right?"

Ayu nods her head.

"Yes, tonight, please."

_Roy, Utah..._

A Tuskmon appears in the streets, destroying some cars and causing chaos to the people. Tuskmon rams through some buildings causing wreck. From the sides stood a teenager. He looks like he is around 16 to 18 years old and has pretty small and long eyes. He wears a hooded jacket. The guy removes his hood and reveals reddish hair with bangs similar to Zel's. Tuskmon looks at him intensely.

"Another one here, huh? Well, I guess it's about time one of you guys reached Utah. Come, Keramon!" the teenager got his digivice out and summoned a Keramon.

_Bryce Canyon..._

John tries to get the people to leave the tourist spots. Everyone just ridicules him about claiming that two Digimon are arriving.

"Seriously, you think this is working at all? Like these people believe that Digimon are coming for them? There are like a million spots in this country where they could attack." said Gomamon

"You're not helping a bit, Gomamon. But where could it be..." John tries picturing his dream again.

John remembers seeing SkullSatamon, Seth, Megadramon, and Gigadramon in his dreams. He also remembers some minor details like Tuskmon rampaging through the streets. He tries recalling which part of Bryce Canyon the Gigadramon and Megadramon attack. He remembers a certain stone structure.

"Hey, you done with your thinking? We must not be wasting time here...I wanna kick ass with Zudomon now." said Gomamon

"Zudomon? Oh, wait a moment..."

John suddenly remembered the stone structure as the one they call Thor's Hammer.

"Gomamon, we should quickly go to the area near Thor's Hammer. That's where I saw those two Digimon attacking in my dreams." John started running towards the great stone structure.

_Back at Roy..._

Tuskmon was seen being hit by a rolling ball. The ball then stopped and appendages and a head came out of it. The Digimon resembles a spider.

Digimon Analzyer

**Infermon**

_Infermon has the appearance of a long-legged spider. It is also able to assume a cocoon form with its limbs retracted into its body. Infermon is quick and can easily penetrate any network. Its special attack is Hell's Grenade._

"Let's finish this Digimon off quickly, shall we? Infermon, use Hell's Grenade now"

Infermon fires dark energy from its mouth, hitting Tuskmon and dissolving it into data. People from the streets stare at the teenager and his Infermon.

"Don't worry, Infermon is not one of those evil Digimon that is trying to destroy this world. Now..."

The digivice starts to detect another signal.

"I need to go, I have some business to take care of."

He gets on Infermon and Infermon quickly scales the structures and disappears.

"Did he say...Digimon?" said one of the people in the crowd

"Yeah, I told you I recognize them. Those Digimon from the video games really exist!" said a boy from the crowd

"The Digimon have quite ferocious traits, but it appears that some people can control them. I am not sure how the other people reacted to them. They are everywhere in the news now, but not everyone will believe." said a woman from the crowd.

The digivice the Infermon tamer is holding is reacting to two powerful energies in the Bryce Canyon area.

_Bryce Canyon..._

John has arrived at the Thor's Hammer. He is relieved to see that the two Digimon have not arrived yet. John surveyed the place, seeing some people walking taking pictures of the great stone formation.

"I wonder when those two will strike? Gomamon, you should be up for battle when they show their faces."

"I have been waiting all day for this." said an eager Gomamon

John starts thinking how the two Digimon would arrive.

"Where do you think they will come from?" John asks Gomamon

Suddenly, a group of missiles appear and barely misses John, although the missiles break some rock formations.

"I think we got our answer..." said Gomamon

Digimon Analyzer

**Megadramon**

_Megadramon is a Cyborg Dragon type Digimon. Megadramon is effective for scouting and air raids. It shoots missiles with its signature attack, Genocide Attack._

**Gigadramon**

_A counterpart of Megadramon, Gigadramon possesses stronger attacking power. Gigadramon is a powerful sky attacker and shoots missiles in the form of Genocide Gear._

"Time for some action. Let's do it." John sends Gomamon out.

"We're fighting aerial opponents, so let's try our luck with Ikkakumon first."

"**Brave Heart" starts playing**

Gomamon digivolves into Ikkakumon.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon shoots his horn, sending out missiles that hit both Megadramon and Gigadramon.

"Did we get them?" asked John

From the smoke came missiles which barely miss John and Ikkakumon, destroying most of the land beside them though, causing tremors in the area.

_At SkullSatamon's unknown base..._

"Interesting, seems that Megadramon and Gigadramon have found the one with Gomamon. I think they would be enough to take care of him." said SkullSatamon

'I thought you would be looking for the crystals to gain power and leave this world. Why do I get a feeling that SkullSatamon won't be done after he obtains the crystal?' thought Seth

_Back at Bryce Canyon..._

Ikkakumon was hit by one missile and takes serious damage.

"John, digivolve me into Ultimate," urged Ikkakumon

"As Zudomon, you would even have a tougher time fighting them from afar!"

"Just do it, I am not sure how long I can keep dodging these attacks. As Zudomon, I have better defenses."

"Alright, guess I don't really have a choice." John gets his digivice out again.

Ikkakumon digivolves into Zudomon. Megadramon and Gigadramon keep their barrages coming, this time hitting the ground beneath Zudomon, creating a slope. John hangs on to Zudomon as he falls. The two of them fall down into the canyon below as Megadramon and Gigadramon follows them below.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_Zudomon fights both Megadramon and Gigadramon, but is struggling against two flying enemies with heavy firepower. Just in time, Infermon arrives and helps Zudomon defeat Megadramon and Gigadramon. John recognizes the Infermon tamer as one of his acquaintances and lets his pride get the better of him. John refuses to accept that he is saved by one of his gaming buddies and starts doubting his Digimon. _

END NOTES: The lab which Xander spoke of is made up. Despite my use of real life locations in these episodes, the lab does not really exist.


	26. Broken

Previously

John decides to spend his day relaxing with his friend. Instead of having a regular day, John gets warnings from both Tea and Tsuna to watch out for Digimon attacks. John then remembers his dream and heads out to Bryce Canyon. He makes it in time before Megadramon and Gigadramon attack. John, however, finds himself struggling to defeat the two with Gomamon. Gigadramon sends a barrage of missiles destroying the ground Zudomon and John stood on, sending them down the canyon.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 26:

Broken

John gets up and finds himself and Zudomon crashed deep below in the canyon. The canyon is pretty deep, and the surroundings of the canyon below is dark.

"Ugh, Zudomon, you alright?" John asked and looked at Zudomon's condition.

Zudomon is still pretty fine, but he suddenly covers John with his body. John doesn't know why Zudomon is doing that, but he felt something nudging Zudomon. It is the attacks of Megadramon and Gigadramon which Zudomon is trying to deflect using his shell.

"Zudomon..."

"John, I will try to hang on as long as I can. From here, there is no way I could defeat those two, but at least I can defedn from their attacks."

"What should we do now? Nothing's gonna happen if we just keep stalling around like this. We would not win by just literally turtling ourselves here. What now?"

Suddenly, something shaped like a cocoon hit Megadramon. Megadramon crashed into Gigadramon due to the impact, which sends them both to the canyon below. Zudomon stopped defending and John looked at what happened. The cocoon stops in mid-air and limbs come out revealing a spider-like creature.

"Wait...that's..." John suddenly remembers a part of his dream.

John recalls his dream of seeing an Infermon fighting both Megadramon and Gigadramon. Everything from his dream is coming true, from the location of the attack to the appearance of Infermon.

Infermon then uses Hell's Grenade, firing dark energy from his mouth onto both Megadramon and Gigadramon, incapacitating their flight parts.

"Now that they are in the ground, let's finish this, Zudomon!"

"Hammer Spark!" Zudomon slams his hammer to the ground, sending a shockwave shaped like an arrow right through Megadramon and Gigadramon, deleting both Digimon in the process. Zudomon fell down afterwards and returned as Gomamon, who is badly hurt.

Infermon goes down into the deep canyon and landed in front of John and Gomamon. Infermon stares at John.

"I just hope that this Digimon is not my enemy. Gomamon cannot fight now, and it will be troubling fighting an Infermon."

Infermon then spoke in a creepy voice.

"I see you are not our enemy. Come, I will take you above."

John stopped for a moment, but realized he had no choice but to trust Infermon. John loaded Gomamon onto Infermon and rode the spider. Infermon uses his many long legs to quickly scale the canyon all the way up to ground level. When they reached the top, Infermon unloads John and John sees the damage the two cyborg dragons did. The entire place was a mess, with a lot of the rock formations blown to bits. He then heard a familiar voice.

"John? So, you're the one those two Digimon are attacking?" asked the teenager.

John looked up, and he was utterly shocked.

"Thomas? That's..your Digimon?" asked John

"Yeah it is. That's Infermon. You don't look really good yourself right now." said Thomas

Thomas happens to be a gaming buddy of John just like Jarrod. John is n a lot better terms with Jarrod, though. John looks at Gomamon, he puts Gomamon back into his digivice.

"John, what's the problem? Being a tamer is no problem, you should be ten times better than this. I never expected to save someone like you. You're the biggest Digimon fan I have ever met, and now you get your Digimon, you screw up? It never crossed my mind that I have to bail you out." Thomas had a small smirk in his face afterwards.

"Thomas, if it is not your battle, then don't even think about putting yourself into it. It doesn't help that you have a Digimon, it is not your fight, just leave me alone if all you're going to do is to rub it in."

"Oh, not my battle? On the contrary, someone contacted me about Digimon attacks and called me to go check this place out. Now, what business do YOU have with these Digimon? It seems that you have few experience with battling from the looks of it."

"Someone ordered you here? Who do you work for?" asked John

"It's none of your business. John, I'm not hating your or anything, but I am kinda surprised on how better I turned out at this."

"Thomas, you just got one, yes, one lucky win and you start rubbing everything in."

"Lucky, huh? It probably did not cross your mind but Utah was attacked earlier."

John was surprised at Thomas' sentence

"Now, what do you think might have happened if it wasn't for me? Probably, the whole community would have been gone by now. Instead of trying to argue with me, you better start rethinking if you are fit to be a Digimon tamer in the first place."

John is speechless.

"Come, Infermon. Let's go." Thomas called for Infermon, who he rides on. Infermon quickly takes off and disappears after a while.

John looks on. He slowly steps forward and opens a digital gate back home, and the slowly walked through. In a short while, John arrived home thanks to his digital gate. He enters, and his older brother notices him.

"Hey, John, not feeling so good?" asked his brother

"Yeah, but it's personal, don't worry about it." John slowly went up to his room.

John is left thinking as Thomas' last words echoed in his mind as he sends Gomamon out.

'Maybe Thomas is right. I couldn't even get the job done myself, but everyone else took care of business when Digimon attacked them. But to think, out of all the people to save me, it's gonna be Thomas...'

John hits the wall, and Gomamon looks on.

"John, you alright. Please don't take the events earlier personally. It was my fault that I cannot be of anymore help."

"No, Gomamon, there is something wrong with me, not you. Maybe I'm not fit to be your tamer...or maybe you're just not for me." John then slowly gets into his bed.

_San Francisco..._

Ayu has arrived to Sena's house. They are both in Sena's room.

"Ayu, how was it ever since we came back? How's Salamon?" asked Sena

"We just came back from a tough battle, but I met Aera. She helped us win. I knew she would be returning soon." answered Ayu

"Aera? Oh, that girl with Aquilamon that we fought back at the digital world? Oh yeah, I remember. Wanna check out the bridge later tonight? It looks really good at night. You have never been to San Francisco before, right?"

Then their digivices start reacting. It is a message coming from Zel, both Ayu and Sena answer it.

"So, everyone is here?" asked Zel

Sena could hear Joey and Tsuna too. It seems that Zel connected everyone in a voice conference.

"Somebody is missing... where's John?" asked Tea

Gomamon took John's digivice and answered the call.

"Um, John is feeling pretty down now. I will just fill in for him." said Gomamon

"Alright, now onto business. I read that most of you have been attacked by SkullSatamon's Digimon. Now, SkullSatamon does not only target the chrono crystal..." said Zel

"He wants to destroy this world too." finished Joey

"Oh, yeah, Joey is right. So...a while ago, I talked with someone who has authority. So our identities as Digimon tamers would be known tomorrow and..." Zel was interrupted again, this time by Riana

"Tomorrow?" asked Riana

"Riana, please let me finish first, I know exactly what you are thinking. Now to answer Riana's worries and probably all our concern, yes, expect to see everyone of us on TV tomorrow, but we will be labeled as heroes to save this world."

"Are you sure you can trust that guy?" asked Tsuna

"We don't have a choice. Should we find the chrono crystal, he will help us protect it from SkullSatamon. Now, I don't have any idea what he would do, but I think we should let our leader decide our next course of action. So, Gomamon, get him on the connection."

Gomamon tries getting John to pick up on the conference, but John refuses.

"Sorry, John does not want to talk right now. He is feeling really down after the battle earlier."

"Wait, so you got attacked too? Is John alright physically?" asked Ayu

"Yeah, but he's an emotional wreck right now. He cannot stand it that he was saved by someone among his circle of friends here in Utah. The guy's attitude did not help either, as he called John unworthy of being a tamer despite being such a huge Digimon fan." continued Gomamon.

"That John...you resolve this yourselves, all I said is we are gonna have to do something about him."

"Anyhow, Zel, don't be so uptight, tomorrow is the fourth of July, everyone's taking a break." mentioned Tsuna.

"Yeah, just be on guard." said Zel

"But I'm probably staying home tomorrow, I have some stuff I need to do," said Tea

"How about you, Zel, you staying home tomorrow?" asked Ayu

"Um...I'm not sure yet...probably not, for some reasons." said Zel, as he disconnects.

"Heehee..." snickered Riana quite cheerfully as she disconnects as well.

After everyone left their conversation, Gomamon goes to John.

"John, everyone's worried about you. Please pull yourself together." said Gomamon

"No, Gomamon, Thomas is probably right. I don't think I can be your tamer anymore, or you can be my Digimon. Just leave me alone now." said John.

Gomamon just looks at John with concern.

"Gomamon, just leave now."

Gomamon hesitates, but answered back firmly.

"Alright, if all you're gonna do is become emo and hide yourself to death, then I'm through." Gomamon stepped out and went down through the window.

John looked on to where Gomamon left.

_At SkullSatamon's hideout..._

"Both of them have been defeated...interesting. Now for tonight, there is one more battle they will have to endure. Now, you ready?" SkullSatamon gestures and a voice comes from the shadows.

"It's my turn now? Hehe, I will be having some fun..."

"Lord SkullSatamon, aren't we supposed to look for the chrono crystals? Why don't we just wait until those Digidestined get the crystal and forcefully take it from them? That way, we don't have to leave the world in ruin like this."

"Seth, I see you still value this place as your original home. What good would this place and these people be, when I get ultimate power? Having the second chrono crystal would work wonders for me, and I can show off my new power in this unneeded world."

Seth doesn't look too pleased, but kept quiet.

_At the streets of Utah..._

Gomamon walked around amongst the many pedestrians. They don't seem to mind him because people are too busy with their own lives to bother with a small seal walking around. Gomamon did look like a normal seal after all. Gomamon continues and enters a dark and empty alley. Gomamon starts to settle himself down.

"John is no good. All he does now is whine about how he cannot accept getting saved by his old buddy. All he knows now is I'm not good enough that and you're not good enough this." Gomamon then notices something in the alley. It looks like a stuffed toy shaped like a pink dinosaur.

"ExTyrannomon?" Gomamon walked closer but it turned out the stuffed toy is nothing but an abandoned toy.

"For a second there, I thought I might have to fight an ExTyrannomon." Gomamon then got back to his resting position and tried sleeping. After some time, another pink dinosaur stuffed toy starts walking towards him.

_At John's house..._

John is still troubled by the thoughts of getting looked down upon by Thomas, when his brother goes up. John can sense someone coming with him. He got up and checked who it was. To his surprised, it was none other than Tea. John's brother goes down while John looks at Tea.

"How did you get here?"

Tea gets her digivice out.

"Teleportation abilities of this digivice, and a capable spot of opening a gate near your home. Now what happened?" asked Tea

John told her the entire story. Tea wasn't so pleased with that. She looked sternly at John.

"All that fuss just because you can't cope with the fact that someone who saved you told you that you were not a good enough tamer and that he is disappointed with you? What's wrong with you?"

"Look, you don't know how it feels to be me, alright? Besides, some of his words really sunk into me. Back at the Digital World, you did fine against Shadramon without me, right?"

Tea looks disapprovingly and just hits John on the face.

"You don't know what you are saying...if I were you, I would go out there right now and look for Gomamon. Without you, the guy is helpless, especially with SkullSatamon on the attack. Think..."

John suddenly stunned. He remembers the fact that SkullSatamon is not done with his invasion. Apparently, his hate from Thomas' words made him forget that having Gomamon alone outside could make him a prime target for SkullSatamon. John got his digivice and goes to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Tea

"To do the right thing..." answered John

"Do you know where to find him then?" Tea shook her head and got her digivice out. Turns out that the digivices' ability to track digital signal do not come from another digivice but from an actual Digimon.

John looks at it and smiles as he rushes out.

Gomamon is on the run from the stuffed toy, which is ExTyrannomon.

Digimon Analyzer

**ExTyrannomon**

_A dark ultimate level Digimon who uses a Tyrannomon stuff toy as a body. This plush toy possesses power rivaling Monzaemon. ExTyrannomon's special attack is Black Matter, a charged energy of darkness from the hole in the doll._

Gomamon manages to run until a place which looks like a defunct airbase. Gomamon managed to lure ExTyrannomon inside. Gomamon tries to use his small body build to confuse the ExTyrannomon about his location. Gomamon then touches what looked like a missile pod and the pods rained missiles at ExTyrannomon.

"Wow, I didn't know humans had these kinds of weapons. I wonder if it is useful against Digimon?"

Suddenly, from the smoke, ExTyrannomon starts growing into the size of around two people. Gomamon wonders what could have caused that. The much larger ExTyrannomon then kicks the human weapons away.

"What now?" Gomamon starts wondering how he can defeat this Digimon.

"Without John, what can I really do?"

ExTyrannomon starts charging an attack from the hole in the dinosaur toy, when it got hit by something fast from the sides. Gomamon thought it was Infermon at first, when he realized it was John punching ExTyrannomon from the side.

"**Yuuki wo Tsubasa ni Shite" starts playing (youtube the song if you wanna hear it, it's from Digimon too)**

John looked at Gomamon and gave a thumbs up sign while winking.

"J-John...you came back..." said Gomamon

"Of course, that's because I am your tamer." answered John

Gomamon feels really touched, but he tries hiding this.

"You're the worst! You had me worried a lot!" Gomamon then leaped up to John. ExTyrannomon gets up after the attack by John.

"So, he finally grew up and decided not to get distraught with my words." said Thomas, who is watching from afar with Infermon.

ExTyrannomon looks at John and Gomamon, who are ready to fight back.

"**Yuuki wo Tsubasa ni Shite" ends**

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_John arrives in time to help Gomamon fight the ExTyrannomon. John and Gomamon defeat the Ultimate level Digimon and impresses Thomas, who turns out to be watching the battle. John and Thomas settle their differences. Meanwhile, Sena and Ayu walk to see the Golden Gate Bridge, when in the dark, LadyDevimon attacks. LadyDevimon, at night, proves to be more than both Angemon and Gatomon could handle by using the darkness to her advantage._


	27. Succubus of Darkness

Previously

Backed to a corner by Megadramon and Gigadramon, John and Zudomon finds themselves in trouble until Thomas, who is the Infermon's tamer, arrives and saves them. John's pride starts getting the better of him by refusing to even be thankful for Thomas helping him. John fought with Gomamon which results to the latter leaving. Tea arrives and makes John realize his errors. Gomamon finds trouble with an ExTyrannomon, when John returns in time and makes up with his Digimon.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 27:

The Succubus of Darkness

ExTyrannomon looks on to Gomamon and John, who looked determined to to fight ExTyrannomon. ExTyrannomon starts charging another Black Matter from inside it.

"Gomamon, you ready to finally kick his butt?" John looked back with a confident smile.

Gomamon nods.

"You got it."

"**Brave Heart" starts playing from the chorus.**

Gomamon digivolves into Ikkakumon, then into Zudomon.

ExTyrannomon fires the Black Matter, yet Zudomon manages to defend against it. ExTyrannomon moves forward and uses Pretty Attack, which is a punch from both arms of the stuffed toy. Zudomon uses his own arms and block the punch, locking up with ExTyrannomon. Zudomon headbutts ExTyrannomon.

"Zudomon, you feeling ready to finish this?" asked John

"Never been readier before! Hammer Spark!" Zudomon slams his hammer onto the ground, sending an arrow-like beam straight at ExTyrannomon, destroying the ExTyrannomon.

"**Brave Heart" ends**

Zudomon returns as Gomamon.

"John...thank you for coming back. I knew it wouldn't take too long for you to realize your errors." said Gomamon, happy that John has patched up their relationship as tamer and Digimon.

"Gomamon, somebody helped me to do it. What's more, it is from the person I least expected would help me." said John

"Oh, is that so?" asked Gomamon

As they were talking, Infermon leaped quickly and landed beside them, with Thomas clapping his hands. Gomamon doesn't look happy with Thomas' appearance.

"Thomas, if you got nothing better to say, you better stay out of this." said Gomamon

"Oh, actually, I was going to congratulate John. Really, I am proud John has finally matured and grew up." said Thomas

"Stop trying to play mind games with him..." said Gomamon

"No, he was right." John muttered in a soft tone

Gomamon looked at John with a confused expression.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, Gomamon, I hope you didn't take anything too seriously. You know, John here is a guy who does not do well with criticism. Although, probably he does not react like that if the one who talks bad about him is not one of his gaming buddies here. I was trying to see if John would decide to get over it and help you. I'm glad he really did. Besides, don't worry about it, I was instructed by someone to help make John stronger, and I think the best way to strengthen him would be to control his emotional instability."

"So, most of the time, the reason you are such a prick is to make me better emotionally?" asked John

"Well, not really, but this one time, I was instructed by someone. Apparently, that guy saw some potential from your group since yesterday. He sensed your arrival to the real world from the Digital World. He wants to work undercover, so he lent me his Digimon and digivice. I struggled to manage it last night, but this morning, things seem to flow smoothly." Thomas explained, looking content now.

"So, that digimon wasn't yours to begin with?" asked John

"Of course not. I'm not even a Digidestined. All it takes to make your Digimon evolve is the digivice anyways. As long as the Digimon stays loyal to you, there is nothing to worry about when trying to use him as a partner. I believe, after today, I need to return this Digimon to its original owner." Thomas instructed Infermon to leave, but is stopped by John.

"Who do you work for?" asked John

"Oh, it's my little secret. You would find out sooner or later." Infermon then leaves.

"Sooner or later, huh? Oh, it's getting dark. Gomamon, we better go home now." John puts Gomamon back in his digivice, and heads home.

On the way, John suddenly thought of something.

"The way that Digimon acted...it isn't from SkullSatamon isn't it?" John waits for an answer from Gomamon.

"It could be a chance. For all we know, maybe none of the Digimon appearing here could be from SkullSatamon. But that's just a theory, an idea. One couldn't confirm that, really."

"It still bothers me somehow. Anyway, it's better to just face whatever SkullSatamon would throw at us." John continues his stroll back to home.

**At SkullSatamon's hideout**

"Anytime now. It's turning dark, she would soon appear and wreck some havoc. Oh, by the way, Seth, I know you yourself are excited to face this person. I think tomorrow would be a good chance to get him. It is up to you how you would get him to fight you, though."

"Lord SkullSatamon, I am always ready, just give the order."

_Much later at night, at around 7PM in San Francisco._

Ayu and Sena were done eating. Sena's father approaches him.

"You going out with her to see the bridge now? It seems relatively safe tonight. Alright then, have fun."

"Thanks dad, it's just a little walking distance, so it will be no problem."

"Just be careful alright? Make sure Ayu doesn't get into trouble." reminded Sena's mother.

"Alright, mom." responded Sena

Sena and Ayu then get their stuff and go out. Soon, they are walking along the sidewalks, and can see the bridge lighted up from afar.

"Wow, it's so beautiful at night!" said Ayu, who is amused with the splendid lighting and the design of the bridge.

"It is such a good scenic spot. It only turns out like this at night though. Ayu...you liking this place so far?"

"Of course. I also live here in San Francisco, but I have never seen this spot before. My grandfather doesn't travel through this bridge to the other side."

Ayu is still talking when both their digivices start to bleep.

"Sena, something is wrong. The digivice is detecting something," said Patamon from inside the digivice.

"Patamon is right, I feel something, too. Up ahead, on the bridge!" continued Salamon

Ayu and Sena both nod at each other and ran forward to the bridge. After some running, they were both tired but closer to the bridge. In front of them, they can see a flying Digimon. It looked like an evil female devil.

Digimon Analyzer

**LadyDevimon**

_A fallen angel type Digimon who is said to have been the corrupted form of an Angewomon. LadyDevimon is adept at fighting in dark conditions as it is quickly able to phase in and out of sight. LadyDevimon's special attack is Darkness Wave._

"That's a dark Digimon, Patamon should be able to do it as Angemon." said Sena

"Salamon would help out too," urged Ayu.

Both send their Digimon out.

"**Brave Heart" instrumental plays**

Patamon digivolves into Angemon.

Salamon digivolves into Gatomon.

Angemon flies to talk with LadyDevimon.

"Why are you here, spawn of darkness? What business do you have with the humans?" asked Angemon.

"Ooh, an Angemon. Heh, what business do YOU have with humans? It's not like I wanted to be here, Lord SkullSatamon ordered me to make some mess here. Besides, with this many people, how fun would it be?" explained LadyDevimon.

"LadyDevimon, you work for SkullSatamon? Then tell us where he is. I have no business with you, but if you keep making a mess out of these innocent humans." Angemon then pointed his staff at LadyDevimon.

"I will not forgive you!"

"You must be one of those 'all talk' types. If you really have guts, then fight me."

Angemon uses Heaven's Knuckle, which LadyDevimon dodges.

"That LadyDevimon sure likes to talk." commented Sena

LadyDevimon sends Darkness Wave, which Angemon blocks by spinning his staff.

"Ohh, interesting, huh." said LadyDevimon.

"Too bad you don't know that I have someone else to help me. I would look down if I were you."

LadyDevimon looks down as Angemon said and was hit by a Cat Kick from Gatomon, who had scaled the bridge. LadyDevimon gets outbalanced, which allows Angemon to hit her with Heaven's Knuckle.

"Arrgghh..." LadyDevimon reels back and shudders in pain. She suddenly smiles. Sena and Ayu both cannot understand why she suddenly looks so confident.

LadyDevimon then pulls herself together and creates a lance out of her arm. She then uses it to slice the wire for the lighting system in the bridge, causing a blackout throughout the whole bridge, casuing some traffic distortion.

"**Brave Heart" ends**

Sena and Ayu look on to see the chaos the bridge blackout caused within the vehicles. Angemon and Gatomon have their sights off LadyDevimon, and the next moment, she was gone. The complete darkness caused some difficlties for both of them, and suddenly Gatomon is hit by an attack, sending her plunging down from the top of the bridge. Angemon shoots a wild Heaven's Knuckle, which provided temporary illumination, but hit nothing.

"What's wrong? Cannot find me and cannot aim well?"

Angemon tried looking around when he got hit from behind.

"Where are you looking at? Darkness Wave!"

The Darkness Wave hits Angemon, dealing damage.

"Angemon! Hang in there, we'll find a way." Sena ran towards the middle of the bridge.

"It seems that LadyDevimon is really treating the darkness as her playground. She can hide and attack from anywhere without notice."

LadyDevimon continues attacking Angemon, until she kicks Angemon down onto the ground, with Sena arriving beside Angemon. Angemon gets up slowly and tries pushing Sena off, but he is too tired to get Sena away.

"Is that all you got? You're pretty pathetic. I allowed you to build up some confidence, but it turns out you're all no match when it comes to my true abilities. Now, to finish this once and for all."

LadyDevimon forms a lance out of her arm again. She starts diving down at Angemon.

"Sena!" shouted Ayu, who runs toward Sena and Angemon. Gatomon regains consciousness and sees the situation.

Ayu's digivice glows, which stops LadyDevimon in her tracks.

"**Brave Heart" starts playing**

Gatomon digivolves into Angewomon.

Digimon Analyzer

**Angewomon**

_A female angel Digimon who is said to look like a goddess. Angewomon is kind-hearted and generous, but would punish enemies without mercy. Its special attack is Holy Arrow._

Angewomon emits a glow, which reveals LadyDevimon. Angewomon goes straight to LadyDevimon and hits her. LadyDevimon responds with a slap and it turns into a slapfight.

"Wait..where have I seen this before? I think I have seen this on TV." wondered Sena

LadyDevimon then grabs Angewomon's hair, but is hit from below with a Heaven's Knuckle from Angemon. LadyDevimon is knocked off, and it gives Angewomon time to set up her attack.

"Saint Air!" Angewomon saturates the nearby air with holy energy, stunning LadyDevimon. LadyDevimon looks on with horror as Angewomon stands in front of her creating a bow-and-arrow.

"Holy Arrow!" Angewomon shot an arrow, and it pierced right through LadyDevimon.

"Kyaaaa! Lord SkullSatamon!" LadyDevimon then explodes into data.

"**Brave Heart" ends**

Both Digimon return to their rookie forms. Ayu was happy and hugged Salamon.

"Salamon, you're the best!"

"I couldn't have done it without Angemon's help." said Salamon

"Let's just say we work well together." said Patamon

"We better get out of here, to avoid all the mayhem this incident brought." suggested Sena

"Alright then," Ayu agreed, and they went back home.

_At Las Vegas, Riana's house..._

Riana is busy picking her clothes from her closet.

"Wow, you seem really excited. I wonder if anything bad will happen tomorrow." said Lalamon

Riana stopped for a moment.

"Come on, you don't need to be that pessimistic. Besides, tomorrow..I think I could get to know Zel better. He's pretty interesting, all that time, his mind seemed to be like an impenetrable wall. You cannot seem to understand or predict what he's thinking. He doesn't seem to be that much of a jerk as others think." said Riana

"Also, I think he culd help me solve the mystery of this..." Riana holds on to the sapphire her mother gave her. Ever since they came to the real world, when Riana tries wearing it as a decoration to a necklace chain, it glowed with a faint light.

_Zel's house..._

Zel is at the computer as usual. He sees a quick news updated only now. It describes of another Digimon battle with angels and devils. It also states something about the electricity for the entire bridge being disabled and shutting down of the bridge until further notice. The article also records some sersiou injuries caused by car crashes. It is also noted on how it wil laffect San Francisco's economy, due to the bridge being an important path.

"Must be Sena...the attacks are getting worse. Before, it's only Digimon attacks, now even the infrastructures are getting disabled and innocent people are being casualties. We must end this really soon" said Zel

"Zel, I think you need a break, especially for tomorrow." said Tentomon

"Oh, right..." Zel just remembered what he had agreed on with Riana.

**SkullSatamon's hideout...**

"LadyDevimon has fallen? That makes taking these Digidestined down even more interesting. Seth, I think it's your turn tomorrow. It would be best if we wait for their moves first." said SkullSatamon

Seth nods his approval.

"Very soon, I will claim power and destroy this world to suit my needs. What you humans see here is but a preview."

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_The very next morning, the identity of the Digimon were revealed by Xander to the authorities. Everybody is surprised, but Xander also made it clear not all Digimon are evil and openly told the public that he gives the Digidestined support. Meanwhile, Riana gets ready to go to the theme park with Zel, something which Zel is not very enthusiastic about. While inside the theme park, a Stingmon attacks, and some fighting breaks out between Zel and Riana, causing Riana to walk out on Zel._


	28. Fourth of July

NOTE: Zel/Riana episode, the first one out of two actually. Hope you enjoy, about time to develop Zel as more than just a walking encyclopedia and Riana as "that spoiled high-spirited girl"

Previously

John returns and digivolves Gomamon to defeat the ExTyrannomon, also gaining Thomas' respect in the process. Thomas reveals Infermon isn't his Digimon and it is used by an unknown person, but Thomas leaves before more can be found. Meanwhile, Sena and Ayu visit the Golden Gate Bridge, but LadyDevimon appears. Angemon and Gatomon fight LadyDevimon, but LadyDevimon's sly trick gave her the advantage. Gatomon digivovles into Angewomon and defeats LadyDevimon.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 28:

Fourth of July

The following morning, news were sent throughout TV. A reporter is doing news on 7AM.

"We have been informed by some higher-ups that the monsters we have been seeing the past day are Digimon. Yes, the Digimon that are being seen in popular media really came to our world in some way. Form what we can see, not all digimon are evil, though, as some of them helped us fight off the evil Digimon. So far, we could just all leave it to these people who have Digimon to help fight off the enemy. Also, a very powerful person in science and research authority called Xander has openly stated his support for the Digimon tamers. Alright, in other stories..."

She continued on, when Joey shut off his TV set in the room.

"So, Zel is really right about that guy he knew that would reveal everything. It's the Fourth of July, an American holiday, so it means regular business here in Canada. Well, now that I have seen those stuff, time to sleep again."

Joey went to sleep again afterwards. Everyone else is also watching the news at that time, including John, Tea, and Tsuna. They all understood what is happening.

_In a research facility in Arizona, it's already around 9AM._

Xander is busy doing his stuff like preparing all for protection of the chrono crystal.

"Seth, I don't know what has gotten into you, but I know you are involved in some way or another. Why are you dong this?"

Xander gets a picture of the old Digimon research team. He is in it, right beside Seth.

"I don't understand why you would do this." Xander breaks the photo frame by dropping it. Then, a servant enters the automated door.

"Sir, it has arrived."

Xander takes off his shades and looks at his servant straight in the eye. He walks closer and grabs the thing in the servant's hands. It is a digivice.

"Now, it's time to get back in action." Xander dismissed his servant and continued fixing his research stuff.

_A few hours later, at around 10:30 AM, in Zel's house._

Sayuri, Zel's mother, is doing some household stuff below like cooking. She hears a doorbell, and opens the door. She is surprised to see Riana. Zel never had people who visit often, considering his introverted nature. She realizes Riana is dressed in an elegant dress. Her open-necked dress reveals the sapphire she wore as a necklace.

"Wow, you look really good today," said Sayuri

"Oh, thanks, is Zel home?" asked Riana after bowing to show respect

"He's upstairs. You going somewhere?"

Riana nods. Sayuri then allows Riana to enter.

"I'm really glad Zel got to meet someone like you. He's never had a friend to go out with. He always just goes off alone if he feels like it. Sometimes, I feel sorry for his lonely life."

Riana goes up and knocks on Zel's room. Zel opens, dressed in a casual manner with his black shirt with a lot of tribal design.

"Riana, what's up with that kind of outfit? Aren't we just going to the theme park or something?"

"Well, at least try to wear something nice." answered Riana

Zel gets his eyes fixed on the necklace strap Riana is wearing.

"Riana, what is that?" asked Zel

Riana took the end of the strap from inside her dress and reveals to Zel that she wore her sapphire.

"It is a personal gift." explained Riana

"Oh, I see. I do see some faint glow from it, though." Zel decides to look closer.

"Yeah, that happens when I wear it as a necklace, when it is close to my heart." said Riana

"Close to your heart? I don't really get what it meant. Anyways, your Digimon is ready right? We might get ourselves into trouble back there. SkullSatamon doesn't take vacations."

Riana sighed at Zel.

"Come on, let's just get going now, should we? You're always thinking of the worst."

"It just has a chance of happening. You can't deny that."

They went down.

"Well, be careful and have a nice day." Sayuri bade them goodbye as they entered Riana's car.

Inside, Zel thought to himself.

'Close to my heart? Does that mean that specific jewelry has ties to human emotion? No, such thing is not possible. I won't accept it until I see proof.'

Riana glances at Zel

"You seem so unhappy, got a problem going out with me?"

"No, it's not that. I got no problem with you."

"Then get that frown off your face. Stop looking so serious all of the time, it's like you never have any fun whatsoever. You always seem too uptight."

**SkullSatamon's hideout...**

"There, I notice two digital signals in this area. It might be what you're looking for, Seth."

SkullSatamon points to Las Vegas. After analyzing it a little bit, SkullSatamon opens a small hologram that zooms in to the car from which the signals are coming from. Seth spots Zel and Riana inside.

"Looks like what you are looking for. Don't worry, I will send some more minor backup."

"Of course, I will be there. But Lord SkullSatamon, aren't you just expending too much on your Digimon? A lot of them have died for us already, and we still don't have the chrono crystal."

"Have you gotten too soft? Remember this, all of you are nothing but pawns to let me rule this new world. All of you are objects used for me to achieve my goal."

Seth looks disappointed at that statement, but he keeps his compsure.

"Alright then."

Seth turns back and flicks some of his hood, revealing the ends of his hair in the process, which is long and silvery.

'I'll just play his game. If he gets too out of hand, it's time for me to stop him myself. I'll show him what I am made of if he challenges me.'

**Back at Las Vegas...**

Zel and Riana have been dropped off in front of the theme park. It is nearing noon. Zel and Riana both get their tickets and enter the theme park. Riana was excited. She gets a locker to deposit her bag.

"Hey, which one should we ride first? I can't decide."

Riana looks around as Zel just stood there.

"Come on, Zel. You got her really excited, you know." said Tentomon

"Zel, which one should we try first?" asked Riana

"Um..I really don't know." Zel rubbed his chin, when he felt a tug in his arm.

"If you can't decide, then we'll do them one by one!" Riana pulled at Zel's arm.

"Wow, she really is enthusiastic, but when you think of it, it seems that Zel is only here to act as her bodyguard." said Lalamon.

"You're right at that one." answered Tentomon

Later in the afternoon, Zel is tired, but Riana seems to be really energetic.

"Wow, we really went through a lot of rides." said Lalamon

"Yeah, I still can't believe what happened with Zel through all of those." commented Tentomon

"Zel got dizzy after that roller coaster ride, I still can't forget how he looked like after that one." continued Tentomon.

"Hey, enough already. Tentomon, I get dizzy often alright?" Zel said to Tentomon

"Just look at Riana, she's really energetic until now." answered Tentomon

"She is as lively as ever, although I myself cannot forget how she ran screaming from that haunted house. Zel just walked through the haunted house." said Lalamon

"Lalamon, please don't bring that up..." said Riana to Lalamon, and they both laughed.

Riana turns to Zel.

"Zel...I want ice cream!" requested Riana

"Hey, the stand is just nearby, you get them yourself." answered Zel

"On a date, it's the boy who treats the girl with these stuff." insisted Riana

Zel just walks toward the stand. When he is quite far, he slowly facepalms himself.

"I'm never going out with a girl again. These dates can really hurt my wallet." Zel gets his wallet out of his pocket and goes to the ice cream stand. He orders some ice cream.

"Aww, come on, it's one of the times you can show your appreciation to somebody else, besides, she's pretty into it." said Tentomon

"So, one ice cream...for your girlfriend?" asked the standkeeper.

"No, she's not my girlfriend." said Zel as he took the ice cream and gave it back to Riana.

"Thank you!" said Riana

"Oh, look, she thanked you." said Tentomon

"Yeah, but it hurt my wallet, you know?" said Zel

"Zel, let's ride that ferris wheel, it's the last thing we haven't tried." urged Riana

They make their way to the ferris wheel, when Zel's digivice detects a signal which comes from the other end of the park. He gets ready with his digivice, when he feels Riana tugging him.

"Zel, leave that for a while." said Riana

Zel refuses to allow the digital signal to go unattended. Riana starts getting impatient.

"So, you're leaving me behind for that?" asked Riana

"I'm sorry, but it's my job." answered Zel

"You're always like that. I thought I would learn to appreciate and know you better here, but you are too much uptight. Hmph, fine, then go on without me." Riana runs off, dropping her digivice.

Zel picks up the digivice and tries to call Riana for it. Riana kept running, with some tears in her eyes.

"Zel, I think you hurt her feelings. She's excited for this day since yesterday." said Lalamon, who is in the digivice

"Yeah, you better apologize." said Tentomon

"What do you think I'm supposed to do?" asked Zel, who seems to get quite confused himself

"At anytime soon, something..." Zel was interrupted by the sound of an explosion, and he pointed towards the source

"...Something like that might happen!" Zel ran towards the source of the explosion with his two digivices.

Zel arrived at the source, and he saw a Stingmon causing people to panic again.

"A Stingmon, let's just get this over quickly so I can explain myself."

"**Brave Heart" plays**

Tentomon digivovles into Kabuterimon.

Kabuterimon flies up and engages Stingmon in close range. After some clashes, Stingmon stops for a while just standing still in mid-air.

"Are you sure you want to waste your time with me? I am sure there are quite some more important than me." said Stingmon

"What are you talking about? Kabuterimon, finish him!" ordered Zel

Kabuterimon fires an Electro Shocker, but Stingmon dodges it. The attack then hits a wall and breaks it. Stingmon keeps dodging, when Kabuterimon hits Stingmon with his horn, injuring Stingmon and slowing him down. Kabuterimon then tries another Electro Shocker, this time hitting Stingmon and slowly turns it into data. As Stingmon slowly degenerates into data, Stingmon doesn't look to be in pain or regret.

"You focused too much on me and not on what is really important. Let me tell you a little secret. While you were here with that girl, Seth has been watching the both of you closely. Now, I don't think leaving the girl behind was a good choice. Ha-ha!" Stingmon then disappeared into data completely.

"**Brave Heart" ends**

"Riana!" Zel said to himself, as he ran through the crowds of people wanting to interview him after hearing the news about good Digimon. The people were excited to see a good Digimon tamer, but Zel didn't care.

Riana is back at the locker area getting her stuff out. She is done with this day. Suddenly, Riana feels like she saw something pass by behind lockers. She ignores it and starts walking off when she is cut off by Seth.

"Hmmm, so we meet again." said Seth

"What do you want?" Riana checks the small pocket from her dress, but doesn't find her digivice.

"Crap, I must have left it back with Zel..." Riana starts thinking

"I don't want anything really. I just want a little..something from you for investigation. I just need your body for it." as Seth said that, some Bakemon appear from behind Riana and grab her.

Zel soon arrived at the lockers and sees Riana's bag on the floor. It has a note in it.

"Come to the one manor in the outskirts of Las Vegas. It is really easy to spot, as it is in the middle of nowhere technically. If you want the girl back and unharmed, fight me one-on-one. We would settle this once and for all."

Zel looks at the note. He thinks for a moment.

"This could be a trap. Lalamon and Tentomon, I know you both want to help save Riana. Let's do it, but let's get as few attention as possible. This could be a trap, and I don't want to fight Seth if I can avoid it." Zel crumbles the note in his arms.

_The manor in outskirts of Vegas._

"Lord SkullSatamon, I am currently awaiting for his arrival. Now, I will finally have my chance to avenge myself. I am glad to see that this place hasn't changed one bit ever since I lived in it." Seth reports all the things to SkullSatamon through a hologram.

"Very well, after you're done, return here."

"Also, Lord SkullSatamon, I think I have found what we need." continued Seth

"What we need?" asked SkullSatamon

"Yes, it basically walked into our hands." said Seth

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_Zel arrives to rescue Riana and uncover a secret. As they were leaving, Zel is stopped by Seth who challenges him into a battle. Seth reveals his newest Digimon, who was given by SkullSatamon himself, a Phelesmon. Kabuterimon struggles against the bio-merged Seth, when Zel calls for a new battle strategy, attempting to turn the tides in his favor._


	29. Impenetrable Fortress, MegaKabuterimon

NOTE: The second Zel/Riana episode. What exactly did Seth find?

Previously

News were spread about the hostile and non-hostile Digimon. Riana arrives at Zel's place ready for their outing at a local theme park. After some enjoying, Zel gets too caught up in his business as a Diigmon tamer that Riana got angry and walked out on him. Riana meets trouble in the form of Zel and is held as a hostage to get Zel to fight Seth in battle. Zel decides to rescue Riana, while Seth tells SkullSatamon that he found out what he needed.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 29:

Impenetrable Fortress, MegaKabuterimon

Riana starts regaining consciousness. She felt that she is lying down on a pretty comfortable bed. She feels tired, and tries to brush her hands through her hair, but she realizes that her hands are tied behind her back. She immediately realizes that her ankles are tied together as well. She tries shouting for help, but only muffled sounds were sent out. A cloth has been tied around her mouth to silence her. She tries struggling, when the door opens and Seth steps in.

"Oh, had a sweet dream? Enjoying your stay?" said Seth

Seth brushed his hands across Riana's body.

"I made sure you had the best and most comfortable room in my old manor." Seth continued brushing through Riana's body until he reached the neck area.

Riana tries squirming away, but Seth held her in place. Seth then puts his hands inside Riana's dress and grabbed the sapphire which is hung around Riana's chest area. He pulls the sapphire out and notices its glow. The sapphire had greatly increased in its luminescence ever since Riana has been kidnapped.

"I sense something in this. The ability to connect with the wielders emotions. This must be it, the Chrono crystal!" Seth then snaps the sapphire off Riana's necklace chain, breaking the necklace altogether into pieces, with only the sapphire as the only remaining part which is not destroyed.

"I will return to you later, when Zel decides to accept my challenge. Meanwhile, I will have this..." Seth leaves afterwards, leaving Riana inside.

Seth goes down and talks with SkullSatamon. He has the Chrono crystal in his hands.

"Lord SkullSatamon, here it is, what you are looking for. The Chrono crystal!"

"Excellent, now get back here immediately and give me that."

"No, I want to defeat Zel in battle first. He seems really interesting, as I have observed for a long time. I would get back to you as soon as I am done."

"Hmph, then hurry up already."

Seth nods and closes the communication device.

"Yeah, right. What happens when you get your hands in this? What happens to Earth?" muttered Seth to himself.

"I guess now the only thing to do is to wait for him..." Seth enters a big room in the first floor and leaves some Bakemon roaming around.

After some time, Zel has arrived near the manor with Tentomon. John then calls his digivice, drinking softdrinks while talking.

"Hey Zel, what's up? What are you doing so far?" asked John

"Alright, please don't call at a time like this," said Zel

"Come on, it's the fourth of July, aren't you gonna celebrate or what? I'm going to my friends' houses for today."

"Look, I pissed Riana off, got her abducted, and the last thing I wanna do is celebrate. So, please, keep that to yourself."

John spits his drink out at Zel's statement, he points at the screen.

"You what? What did you do? Look, nothing better happens to her, or else..."

Zel shut off the connection from his digivice.

"Waste of time..." Zel approaches the manor. He opens his digivice and notices a very powerful digital signal coming from inside. It reacts a lot stronger than a digivice or even a Digimon. Zel moves closer to the manor.

"Something very powerful is going on inside. I cannot enter from the front door, it's too risky, knowing Seth." Zel noticed a window from above and sends out Tentomon. Zel scales the wall using a stray pipe with Tentomon to support him. He made it on top and finds himself on a balcony.

"This place looks so luxurious and high-classes. I wonder how Seth manages to use this place for his activities. Maybe he lived here before..." Zel touches the door and sees that it has been locked from the inside.

"Maybe I can help loosen the windows with my Super Shocker by hitting the edges." suggested Tentomon

"Alright, just don't make too much noise. We bust Riana out, then we avoid Seth and make a run for it." Zel waited for Tentomon to finish shocking the window edges and loosening the metal edges. Soon, the window panel became loose, and Zel removes it. Zel enters through the window and landed beside a bed.

Riana had fallen asleep, but she woke up suddenly when Zel landed beside her. She starts struggling and shouting through her gag, but Zel tells her to be quiet. Zel unties the cloth around Riana's mouth, and Riana spits off some garments stuffed in her mouth.

"You're late! What took you so long? Now hurry up and untie me and..." she suddenly stopped when Zel glared at her.

"Don't get the wrong idea here. I am doing this out of responsibility, and you have no right to comment on how I do it. You better be grateful I never left you to Seth." said Zel

"Alright...alright, take your time, just get me out of here already!" pleaded Riana, as Zel untied her arms and ankles. She stood up, and Zel sends Lalamon out. Riana quickly hugs Lalamon.

"Thank goodness nothing has been done to you. It's a good thing you're safe! I have been worried about you." said Lalamon

Zel notices some broken pieces of necklace chain. He looks at Riana and noticed that her necklace is gone.

"Riana, what happened to it?" Zel showed Riana the necklace fragments. Riana gasped at Zel's statement.

"Zel, Seth claimed it was the chrono crystal! He took it from me some time ago. I think we can get it from Seth."

"Riana, I don't think we should fight him now." said Zel

_Downstairs, in a private room..._

"Voices upstairs? Oh, a pretty crafty tactic he has there. Breaking in from above, he never fails to disappoint me." Seth looked up to the ceiling.

"I'm gonna send the Bakemon to check on them, in case they get away..." Seth looked at the outside of the manor.

_Upstairs, at the bedroom..._

"Riana, what else did Seth tell you?" asked Zel

"Nothing much. He just harassed me, teased me a bit, and left. Argggh, I'm never gonna forgive him." Riana kicked the bed. Suddenly, the door swings open, and some Bakemon enter.

"Enough talk now, we've been spotted! Let me handle this, while you get out through the window." Zel gets his digivice out.

Tentomon digivolves into Kabuterimon.

Riana gets through the window with Lalamon. Lalamon lifts Riana and carries her down. Some Bakemon try to follow, but Zel blocks their way.

"You're gonna have to go through me first." said Zel

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon blasts some Bakemon with energy balls. The Bakemon quickly scatter off scared, while some Bakemon get destroyed.

Zel immediately exits the room and jumps off the balcony, hurting his knee in the process, but he is otherwise ok. Kabuterimon follows after him. Zel starts running when he sees Lalamon unconscious on the floor. Zel finds Seth in front of him holding Riana's unconscious body. Seth sees Zel and drops Riana.

"You're not thinking of shying away from a battle, are you? If you don't want to fight me, that's too bad, because I have something to show just for you."

Kabuterimon lands in front of Zel.

"Zel, we should really fight this guy. Don't worry, I would do my best." said Kabuterimon

"Like we have a choice. Kabuterimon, get ready." said Zel

Seth smiled and got his digivice.

"This is a present from Lord SkullSatamon himself. Biomerge..."

Seth is enveloped by a dark aura, and transforms into a demon-like creature.

Digimon Analyzer

**Phelesmon**

_An ultimate level fallen angel Digimon whose name is derived from Mephistopheles. This evil Digimon is said to grant wishes in exchange for souls. Its special attack is Demon's Shout, where it screams a powerful wave of energy._

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon uses the attack, but Phelesmon uses Devil's Shout to negate it.

"I will not win like this, not with just Kabuterimon fighting head-on." commented Zel.

Phelesmon uses another Devil's Shout and disorients Kabuterimon, also blasting him back.

"Your Digimon cannot even reach the Ultimate level? How pitiful. I have already fought two ultimates and you still don't have yours?" taunted Phelesmon

"Shut up, and you better not underestimate me. Kabuterimon, I got an idea, dive headfirst into him." said Zel

Kabuterimon hesitates, yet continues forward. Phelesmon uses Devil's Shout, sending sound waves head-on to Kabuterimon.

"Now, Kabuterimon, quickly move upwards!"

Kabuterimon quickly stops his dive and elevates, dodging the Devil's Shout, Phelesmon continues channeling the sound waves which are missing Kabuterimon.

"You're wide open!" shouted Zel

Kabuterimon uses Electro Shocker, but Phelesmon looks up and directs his attack onto the Electro Shocker, negating it, and having some of the Devil's Shout go straight through the attack and into Kabuterimon.

"That was a nice tactic you got right there, but it is you who underestimated me." said Phelesmon

Zel clenched his fist as Kabuterimon is falling.

"Is it not enough? Is there really no way of winning? No, it's not gonna end this way. I must get the chrono crystal. I must save Riana...Kabuterimon. You can't fall right now. Get up!"

Zel's digivice lights up, and Kabuterimon glows.

"**Brave Heart" starts playing**

Kabuterimon digivolves into MegaKabuterimon.

Digimon Analyzer

**MegaKabuterimon**

_A digivolved form of Kabuterimon. The power of its horn has greatly increased as a complement to its massive size. MegaKabuterimon is known for having strong defense and offensive capabilities. Its special attack is Horn Buster._

MegaKabuterimon flew straight onto Phelesmon, although Phelesmon dodges.

"So, you digivolved in the opportune time? It's not gonna change a thing." said Phelesmon

"You better not get too confident," said Zel, who has a confident look on his face.

Phelesmon uses Devil's Shout. MegaKabuterimon charges and takes the Devil's Shout head-on, seemingly unharmed by it. He impales Phelesmon with his horn and throws him away.

"Oooh. Thanks to his hard defenses, it seems that MegaKabuterimon is oblivious to your silly sound waves. Now, for the coup de grace."

"Let's do it. Horn buster!" MegaKabuterimon shoots a beam out of its horn, and it hits the incapacitated Phelesmon.

"**Brave Heart" ends**

Seth is left lying down unconscious on the place MegaKabuterimon tossed him to. Seth has some blood in his face after the battle.

"Let's go. MegaKabuterimon. There's nothing more for us here."

Zel picked up Riana and put her on MegaKabuterimon. He loaded Lalamon as well. Zel gets up on MegaKabuterimon, when he hears someone call for him.

"Zel...haha..." Seth regains consciousness and slowly tries to get up.

"Don't even bother. Just stay down, you will hurt yourself even more if you keep insisting on getting up."

Seth manages to struggle up to his feet. He takes off his cloak and lets it fly away.

"So, that's what you look like. I have only seen your face before." said Zel with an interested look.

Seth is revealed to wear a uniform of some sort with an emblem. He has a vest over the uniform. Seth's long hair falls all the way to thelevel of his chest. Seth's face seems to have a lot of markings on it. Seth looks on to Zel with a meaningful expression on his blue eyes. Seth gets something from his pocket, despite his injured bones in his arms. It is Riana's sapphire.

"Here, catch!" he throws it as hard as he can to Zel, who catches it.

"Why do you do this?" asked Zel

"Don't you want it? You beat me fair and square. Besides, I know what will happen when Lord Skullsatamon gets a hold on that. I do not want the world to end, because this Earth is my home as well. If Lord SkullSatamon gets a hold of that, it's the end of everything. Besides, at this rate, I don't think I will be of any service to him. Don't worry, I will not betray Lord SkullSatamon. Should he order me to reclaim that crystal, I will not hesitate to go for it. When that day comes, it will be my pleasure to defeat you once and for all." Seth's feet start shaking from the injuries, and he succumbs and falls down, unable to stand up.

"You are one strange person, but thank you for being generous. However, I heard some stuff from Riana. Let's just say mistreating young ladies as someone like you just that isn't my thing, and you better watch out the next time you lay your hands on her." Zel then turned back

Seth watches MegaKabuterimon take off and leave.

"Zel, you really don't seem to be the stoic I thought you were before. I never thought you would actually come for her. Hehe, until we meet again..." Seth's voice trailed off.

A DemiDevimon is seen hovering above the manor, and it flies off.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_Zel gives the news to everyone about finding the Chrono crystal. Xander agrees to hide it in his lab on the desert. SkullSatamon had enough, and appears to invade New York himself, targeting Tea's family. Tea fights back using Tankdramon, but SkullSatamon is too strong. Tsuna joins the fray with Grizzlymon, but SkullSatamon defeats the both of them. With not only Tea's family, but the entire city in peril, Tea and Tsuna gather their energies to try to fight SkullSatamon off._


	30. Countdown to Annihilation

Author Talk: I added this new section that replaced the notes as a way of communicating with the readers. Q&A's are open, just message me in . Wow, the past few episodes made it seem that Zel is becoming the main character, although he isn't. Now, we get more action back in NYC.

Previously

Seth gains the Chrono crystal, which is actually Riana's sapphire. Zel arrives to rescue Riana, but was attacked by Bakemon. He fought the Bakemon off and attempted an escape, but Seth blocked his way and challenged him to a battle, using his newest biomerge, Phelesmon. Kabuterimon fails to defeat Phelesmon, when Zel's digivice activates and digivolves Kabuterimon. After his defeat, Seth gives the Chrono crystal back to Zel and left some interesting words.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 30:

Countdown to Annihilation

The night continued with celebrations and festivities. The Fourth of July is a nationwide holiday, and at night fireworks colored the skies. Riana wakes up and finds herself on top of MegaKabuterimon. She sees the many fireworks and colorful displays.

"Zel, this day has been full of unexpected stuff that happened. I really thank you for this..." said Riana, starting to cheer up.

Zel looked at her and answered nonchalantly.

"Don't say anymore. All I did is what I needed to do. Good thing I actually made you happy this day. Now, we are a few minutes from your place. You better get ready. Please keep yourself safe and don't ever get yourself into trouble again."

Riana nods and chuckles. Zel gets his digivice and sends a message to everyone. The message read:

"Everyone, the Chrono crystal has been found and it is in my possession. Now, I will ask Xander to help us protect it. We lure SkullSatamon into going for it, then we finish everything."

Zel finished the messages and comments to himself.

"So, tomorrow is a holiday due to the Fourth of July being a Sunday. I hope this could all end tomorrow."

**SkullSatamon's hideout**

The DemiDevimon is reporting what he saw with Seth.

"So, his home world is more important than his loyalty to me. I have seen this coming. After what happened, though, I don't think he would be of any use to me anymore. I cannot imagine how he could recover from those damages his body took." SkullSatamon suddenly strikes DemiDevimon with his staff.

He impales DemiDevimon, destroying it, and absorbing DemiDevimon's data.

"Although it is interesting how some Digimon like you managed to come here into the real world without me giving you passage. It seems that you just got through a loophole in dimension."

SkullSatamon stands up.

"Every Digimon you Digidestined defeated becomes part of me. Keep winning your battles and make me stronger. However, it is now time for me to act. Let's see...how about paying a visit to the place the Gizumon were destroyed."

"The other Gizumon cannot be used for battle now. I need them for something else. I strike tomorrow...the humans have started the own countdown for their demise now that I know who owns the Chrono crystal."

_The next morning, in a city in Arizona..._

Xander's research facility has been prepared. The facility is in the core of Phoenix.

"Moving my area to the middle of a city could endanger more people, but this city has a lot of traces of digital signals. We could build an even better fortified barrier here. I have to meet with Zel later tonight and claim the crystal. Hmm, the small sample of the barrier should be shipped in a moment to New York."

Xander takes an elevator to the top of his rather tall facility. He stares into the outside.

"Seth, I will stop you if you insert yourself into the upcoming battle. This has to end now."

_At New York, afternoon..._

The people were gathered near the Statue of Liberty. It was aftermath of the Fourth of July, and the people are awaiting a speech from the mayor of the city. Tea is there with her family. She doesn't look interested even for a bit.

"Dad, when is the old guy coming? I am getting bored already."

"Please wait just a little longer, he will arrive soon," answered Tea's father.

Tea's father is quite bulky. He has brown hair just like Tea, and has some European origins and features.

'There's something fishy going on with sis. When she is in the room alone, I hear her talking to somebody. She is just too mean to even tell me what it is.' thought Tea's sister.

Tsuna is also among the crowd, but he is very far away from Tea. Due to the distance and the sheer number of people crowding, they never meet, nor even know the fact that the other one is among the crowd. Soon, a limo drives by and the mayor steps out, followed by bodyguards. He comes up to the stage set in front of the statue to the applause of people.

"Residents of New York, good afternoon. This monument is the symbol of freedom, and it is still that. It is just right that this speech will be delivered on this day in front of this symbol. This..." he continued when Tea received a call. She immediately answered it and noticed it was John who made the call.

"Tea, I you got time?" asked John

"Oh, sure. It's just some guy talking in front and it's boring me. So, what's it about?" asked Tea

"Tea, thank you for the other day. You made me realize what is the right thing to do. Tea, don't forget what is important." said John

"What is important huh?" Tea closes off the connection on the digivice. People have been so busy listening to pay attention to her having a digivice.

"...Now, as we all know, there have been reports of Digimon attacks all throughout the country. I am glad to announce that after that one incident in Rockefeller, New York is now perfectly safe from Digimon. The citizens here should not be worried a bit!" the mayor finishes the part to the applause of many.

"Perfectly safe? What does he have? Does he really think the army or whatever he has would be of any help?" Tsuna steps out of the crowd, and he sees some guy looking like government agents. Those people have deployed some metal beams. Tsuna runs and tries to talk with them.

"What is this? It's the first time I've seen these."

"Hey, it's none of your business. Some shady guy sent these and the mayor wants these tried out. It is said to form a barrier around where the people are, and it will prevent any Digimon from entering. It negates all digital waves which make Digimon materialize from outside the barrier. No Digimon would be able to enter, and it is unpenetrable."

"Sounds really helpful, but I have a bad feeling about this." said Tsuna ,as he went back to the crowd.

"You really trust them? They themselves look suspicious." said Bearmon

"We don't really have a choice on this one. In case their plan falls out, we would have to fight it out."

"...and so, we got ourselves a new innovation of technology. It is a barrier that is strong enough to repel Digimon from the outside." the mayor points to the beams and the crowd applauds again.

"Tea, I sense something even from inside your digivice. I feel digital signals." said Commandramon.

A digital gate has materialized underwater, and a Digimon comes out of it.

Digimon Analyzer

**Shellmon**

_Shellmon is a champion Digimon. It can withdraw into its shell for protection. Shellmon usually live in shallow seabeds of the Net Ocean. Its special attack is Aqua Blaster._

Shellmon surfaces, the people were too busy focusing on the mayor and his speech to notice Shellmon. Tea does notice Shellmon though, and calls people's attention. Everyone sees Shellmon walk on dry land, looking aggressive.

"Would there be a better time to test it, activate the barrier!" the mayor shouts, and the barrier was put up. It enveloped the area in a dome of energy.

Shellmon walks towards the people, and is shocked by the barrier and sent back. Shellmon uses Aqua Blaster, and the barrier negates the attack. The people are amazed, and the mayor is more than happy. Shellmon rams into the barrier again, but is repelled.

"Wow, such powerful defenses." commented some guy from the crowd.

Having no other choice but to leave, the Shellmon retreats back to the sea. People were thrilled by what they saw. People get really hyped up for it. They have finally found new protection.

"Tea, I don't think it's over yet..." said Commandramon

On the other end of the crowd...

"Why are these people celebrating? Did anything happen with the Digimon after this barrier is put up?" asked Bearmon

"I don't know what Digimon appeared there, nor do I want to know. It seems that the barrier did work." said Tsuna

"Wait...I sense something. I wasn't able to sense anything when that first Digimon appeared, but this energy is too much."

From above the dome, a digital gate materializes, and SkullSatamon appears out of it. This event did not go unnoticed and people started looking up. SkullSatamon charges right into the barrier and got jolted away.

"Ah, a barrier. Impressive." said SkullSatamon

He raises his staff, and energy light starts forming at the end of the staff.

"Bone Blaster..." SkullSatamon shoots the light from his staff, and the energy collides with the barrier, causing a huge impact. SkullSatamon shoots another Bone Blaster and the iron beams break, deactivating the barrier.

The people's look of confidence suddenly turned into despair and panic. People started running around, with police trying to calm them down. Tea got dragged by her father.

"Come on, let's go. We cannot linger here any longer."

Tea stopped and pulled her hand away.

"What's wrong?" asked her father.

"There is one thing you do not know..." Tea got her digivice out, and summoned Commandramon. Her father and sister gasp in shock. SkullSatamon closes in on the people.

Commandramon digivolves into Sealsdramon, then into Tankdramon.

"Target locked on." said Tankdramon, who focuses on the approaching SkullSatamon.

SkullSatamon keeps heading forward, and Tankdramon shoots a powerful missile at him, scoring a direct hit. As the ash clears, SkullSatamon is no more, and the digital signal coming from it is gone.

"It's over?" asked Tea

"I don't think so, my senses do not detect any signal, though. I don't think SkullSatamon would fall that easily." Tankdramon tries looking at the sides.

Suddenly, a blast came from above and hit Tankdramon, with the impact throwing Tea off along with her father and sister. SkullSatamon comes from above and shoots some more Bone Blasters at Tankdramon, incapacitating him. SkullSatamon then approaches Tea, then turns his attention to Tea's sister, who is lying hurt beside a wall.

"Hmm, I wonder which one of you should I take care of first. I guess I will be going with you, little girl." SkullSatamon looks on at Tea's sister.

Tea looks on, and remembers John's words. She remembers John telling her to treasure what is important. SkullSatamon prepares to use his staff to hit Tea's sister, when Tea steps in the way and partially blocks the strike. Some of it does hit Tea, and cause a bruise in her arms.

"Big sis?" wondered Tea's sister

"Hmph, you used your body to protect your sister? Not worth the effort, I must say." SkullSatamon prepares to use another attack when Grizzlymon appears out of nowhere and pounces on him. Tsuna comes running to Tea.

"Hey, you alright?" asked Tsuna

Tea nods, and Tsuna focuses on the battle. Grizzlymon starts pummeling SkullSatamon while trying to hold him under his weight. SkullSatamon quickly shoves Grizzlymon off and strike Grizzlymon with his staff. Grizzlymon gets up, but SkullSatamon uses Bone Blaster and defeats Grizzlymon as well. Tsuna looks on worriedly. Some soldiers start shooting at SkullSatamon, but SkullSatamon responds with Bone Blaster, destroying the ground and sending the soldiers flying.

"Why should I just focus on the two of you in this little place? Now with the both of you out of my way, this city is going to go down in ashes." SkullSatamon walks past Tsuna and Tea. He appears to go forward, blasting all that is in his way.

"No, it cannot happen like this...Tea, let's give it another try." said Tsuna

"Alright..." answered Tea, holding her left arm.

SkullSatamon continues on, when he gets blocked by Tsuna and Tea.

"What, you two still don't have enough? Fine, then I'll get rid of you first." SkullSatamon charges his Bone Blaster, when Tankdramon fires a missile at SkullSatamon, causing him to feel quite a large amount of damage. He turns back and Grizzlymon is back, using Maul Attack. SkullSatamon swings his staff at Grizzlymon, hitting him.

"It's no use..." commented Tea

"Don't be like that. I know we can win. Bearmon might not be the partner I expected to have or I wanted to have, but all this fighting made me realize I made more than a friend for him. We lal have something to fight for, and with that, I know we can turn this around." Tsuna's digivice glows.

Tea looks on, thinking...

'Yes, I have something to fight for too, my family. No, not just them, the entire city is at stake.'

"Tea, let's protect this city with all we got!" shouted Tsuna

"**Brave Heart" starts**

Grizzlymon digivolves into GrapLeomon.

Digimon Analyzer

**GrapLeomon**

_A digivolved form of Grizzlymon, GrapLeomon is a master of close range combat. It mainly uses a combination of physical attacks which cause heavy damage. Its signature attack is King of Fist._

"GrapLeomon? Alright, now time for some serious business!"

"Not bad at all Tsuna. Now let's get this started." said GrapLeomon

SkullSatamon attacks GrapLeomon with his staff, but GrapLeomon blocks it with his hands, to SkullSatamon's surprise. As SkullSatamon is held in place, Tankdramon fires a barrage of missiles and bullets, running out of energy and returning as Commandramon in the process. The projectiles hit SkullSatamon hard, and sends him flying straight into the Statue of Liberty. Before actual contact with the monument, SkullSatamon stops his own momentum.

"Now, use your finishing move!" shouted Tsuna

SkullSatamon charges forward with his staff, and GrapLeomon jumps upward straight at him.

"King of Fist!" GrapLeomon projects himself upwards.

GrapLeomon and SkullSatamon hit each other in mid-air, causing a bright light of impact.

"**Brave Heart" ends**

Bearmon fell from mid-air, having de-digivolved from GrapLeomon. SkullSatamon is still standing, although he is clearly hurt.

"Gah, I must retreat for now. I have some more business to do. Hahaha!" SkullSatamon flies away and creates a digital gate.

"Bearmon, are you alright?" asked Tsuna

"Tsuna, I did it. I defeated SkullSatamon, neat, huh?" said Bearmon

"You only forced him to retreat, but I think it counts as a win." said Tsuna with a smile and puts Bearmon back into his digivice.

Tea approaches him. Tea already put Commandramon back into her digivice. Her family and the hurt soldiers were taken in by a hospital for recovery. Quickly, a lot of police have surrounded them and have their guns pointed.

"The two of you are coming with us, we want some answers." said one of them.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_Tea and Tsuna were taken to the chief of the police force, who wanted more inquiries. Both told him about who SkullSatamon is. The chief gets quite suspicious, but intervention from one person made him release Tea and Tsuna. At night, Zel gets another visit from Xander, who takes the Chrono crystal. Xander arrives back to his facility in Arizona, where he finds Seth waiting for him. Determined to find answers from his previous subordinate, Xander fights Seth, and a sudden turn of events happen at the conclusion._


	31. The Duel of Fate

Author Talk: So, how's the last chapter? I have officially started my college studies, so you might probably see less updates every now and then. The story would continue, though, and after this SkullSatamon arc, I plan on writing another arc featuring the Seven Demon Lords, now this is the first time you see all of them in one story! Ok, hope you enjoy episode 31 (it contains a pretty big possible shocker near the end). See ya!

Previously

SkullSatamon hears about Seth's apparent act of defiance. SkullSatamon decides to go invade New York City himself. A barrier lent by Xander to the military prevented an attack from a wild Shellmon, but SkullSatamon breaks through it. Tea and Tsuna fight back, with Tea taking a hit for her sister after remembering John's message. SkullSatamon powers through, then Grizzlymon digivovles into GrapLeomon, making SkullSatamon retreat. Police then surround Tea and Tsuna after the incident.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 31:

The Duel of Fate

"You're coming with us," said a police officer.

Tea doesn't speak, when Tsuna speaks up.

"Hey, don't get too stressed up. We would come with you, please trust us. We're not the enemy." said Tsuna

"Yes, it is clear you are not, but I think you have a lot to say about this..."

"Alright, then let us come with you to your chief. We want to have that talk." said Tsuna, as he walks towards a police car, urging Tea to follow him. They enter, and in around 15 minutes, they are at the police station's waiting room.

Tsuna starts tapping his heels in boredom and Tea looks really bored. The chief of the military arrives and calls them.

"So, you two are the Digimon tamers at the sight of the attack?" asked the chief.

"Quit playing dumb, I know you want to learn something from us," said Tea

"Please, don't get agitated. I was just gonna ask some pretty simple stuff from the both of you." said the chief.

"Get on with it." interrupted Tea

"As you wish...now, what we saw a while ago seems to be a very powerful Digimon..."

The chief is suddenly interrupted by one guard.

"It's a SkullSatamon."

"Yeah, whatever you call that. Now, the Skull-mon thing broke through the barrier, and it seemed pretty insistent in targeting the two of you. What could you explain about it, aside from the fact that you two own Digimon?"

"SkullSatamon is the main enemy we have when we traveled into the Digimon world. He is after a crystal, which will grant him power. One of our allies recently gave us the news that the crystal has been found, and it will be protected." answered Tsuna truthfully

The chief looks at them suspiciously.

"You went into the Digimon world? Is there even a possibility of that? We all knew before these incidents that Digimon are just stuff created by some Japanese guys for a TV show, which became video games."

"It's up to you if you don't want to believe us," said Tea

"Listen, I have a power to approve your release. Unless you start showing me some respect, you are not getting out of here."

Tea shoves the chief away, and Tsuna tries restraining her. The chief points to Tsuna.

"Alright, you there, tell me, just who is this guy who is willing to 'protect' your silly little crystal. Who is he, huh?"

"He is called Xander." answered Tsuna

The chief is suddenly shocked by the name.

"Xander? You mean that crazy man who is skilled with ion technology? You have stuff to do with him? Then get out of here now, I don't want anything to do with people who work with him. It gives me a bad reputation."

After that, Tea and Tsuna were led out of the station.

"That's all we needed? Xander's name? Seriously, what has he been doing these days to get such a bad reputation?" asked Tsuna

"Of course, he's one of the believers of Digimon. He heads a research team for something that nobody even thought existed." answered Tea

"Hmm, I wonder what has happened to him now? Let's go home." Tsuna walks away.

While he is away...

"Hey, did you see that? I beat that SkullSatamon down, don't you love that?" asked Bearmon

"Alright, you managed to repel him. Yeah, that's one hell of a feat, considering he is under the influence of one. We don't need him to gain the power from the other." said Tsuna

"Yeah, when Zel finishes his stuff with that Xander guy and lures SkullSatamon out, I will finish him!" said Bearmon confidently

_Later that night, on Zel's house._

Zel is checking the news on his computer. It is back to the old life for him, and he notices a quick update about the SkullSatamon incident.

"Tea and Tsuna got into trouble now? SkullSatamon finally shows up, huh?"

Zel continues surfing with his laptop when his mother knocks on the door.

"Zel, the same visitor from the previous days is here."

Zel opens the door, and sees Xander, with his usual trenchcoat and shades.

"I suppose you wanted this." Zel gets the Chrono crystal from his pocket, and showed it to Xander. He remembers Riana talking to him the night before.

"Zel, I really treasure that. But if it will be used for the greater good, then fine. Let it be used..." said Riana. Zel only responded with a meaningful look as the night went on.

Zel handed the crystal to Xander while thinking about Riana's words the night before. Xander takes it and holds it in his hands. He takes off his shades and looks at it closely.

"Something this small and seemingly insignificant, being the second Chrono crystal? I trust you on this one." Xander puts back his shades and exits. Xander gets down, and sees Sayuri, who askes him something.

"Um, if I may know, what is the thing you have been transacting with Zel? Does it have to do with the Digimon thing happening all over the country now?"

"Actually, it does. In a few days, I am sure we would put an end to this."

"Don't keep secrets. I actually knew a lot of what is going on, there's no need for you to treat this as confidential. Anyways, just remember I am here to support you all."

"Alright, good night. That's one versatile son you got there."

Xander leaves. Sayuri is left alone.

"Yes, and at times, I wished that he would stop being so uptight and act like a normal teenage boy..."

Outside, Xander gets his digivice out and creates a digital gate. Zel's digivice picked up a signal and he checks outside the window.

"He has a digivice...that means he has Digimon all along."

"Then why would he hide it from us?" asked Tentomon

"I do not have a clue." said Zel

_In Arizona..._

Xander steps out of the digital gate and arrives in front of his main research center which is in the middle of the city. He walks toward the city, when Seth jumps off a house and blocks his way. Xander removes his shades and sees that it really is Seth. Seth seems to be still hurting from the battle yesterday, but he could now move around easily.

"Xander, it's been too long. I want something you have, hand it over now." Seth approaches Xander, but stops a considerable distance away.

"Seth, just in time, I want to ask you something. Why did you join with SkullSatamon?" asked Xander

"When you sent the whole team into the Digimon world, something horrible went wrong with the gate system, and all of us got stuck inside there. One by one, the team fell to the harshness of the Digimon world. I was the only one left, when I got a ray of hope in the form of SkullSatamon. He taught me that Digimon are nothing but mere data and that the weak have no right to live. I learned to make use of Digimon data to biomerge and survive in the Digimon world. I owe SkullSatamon my life, which you nearly unfairly took from me due to your overzealous projects."

"Seth, listen. That was an accident, I agree, but now you side with SkullSatamon even at the cost of destroying your home?"

"SkullSatamon is not relevant here. I want that crystal to be mine through battle. This is a battle for honor and pride! Biomerge evolution!" For the first time, Seth biomerges with an outburst of emotion unlike all his previous calm biomerges. He transforms into Phelesmon.

"Is that so? Alright, then so be it. I will not lose this crystal to you." Xander gets his digivice out.

John is at Thomas' doorway. He rang the doorbell, and Thomas steps out.

"Hey how about a good ol' Digimon battle against Gomamon?" John shows off his digivice proudly.

"Sorry, I don't have Keramon. I returned him to the rightful owner." said Thomas

"Rightful owner? What do you mean you don't have Keramon? You don't have a Digimon in the first place?" asked a bewildered John

"Yeah, none, so get somebody else to fight." Thomas closed the door.

Phelesmon looks on to Xander.

"So, you got a Digimon yourself? Show it."

"Alright I will. Go, Keramon!" Xander's digivice lights up, and he directs it into Keramon.

Keramon digivolves into Kurisarimon, then into Infermon.

"Not bad at all. How about you take some of this!" Phelesmon uses Devil's Shout.

"Devil's Shout? Infermon, use your body as protection." ordered Xander, making Infermon hide his limbs and head as a cocoon. The cocoon manages to negate Devil's Scream, although it rattled Infermon a bit.

"Now, go!"

Infermon shot himself straight forward at Phelesmon, which Phelesmon easily avoided. Infermon stops and lets his body parts out. Pehelsmon uses Devil's Shout, but Infermon quickly scampers across the abandoned buildings nearby, causing the Devil's Shout to damage the buildings. Infermon jumps up and charges Hell's Grenade.

"It sickens me to see what you have become. Due to your loyalty to the wrong person, you did some damage on Earth. Seth, what happened before was an honest accident. Something caused it from within the Digimon world!" said Xander

"Is that so? Soemthing from within? I don't care, I have no regrets in the path that I chose." Phelesmon dodges Hell's Grenade. Phelesmon uses Devil's Shout and damages Infermon.

"Then what could it be, huh? It is probably a very rare coincidence if someone I know aside from those at the team were to cause it." said Phelesmon

"But that is the truth." Xander tries explaining and hoping that his words get to Seth.

"I won't listen until I get proof!" Phelesmon continues attacking Infermon, who nimbly dodges Phelesmon's attacks by jumping from building to building. He was hit by one part of Devil's Shout again.

"It's over, Xander!" said Phelesmon

"Now, you see proof." said a voice

Seth, Xander, and Infermon turn towards where the voice is being heard. SkullSatamon appears from the darkness.

"Seth, it is none other than I who caused that 'accident'. It is there so I could get one of the humans to join me out of necessity. After all, I need a powerful human ally to gain info for this world which I plan to claim as my own. I interfered with the digital signals used to create the digital gate and crippled the computer systems. It is for me to find a desperate fool like you!" SkullSatamon raises his staff.

Phelesmon suddenly turns towards SkullSatamon with hatred.

"You! So, this is all your plan to invade the human world?" shouted Phelesmon, who is angry that he was tricked into helping SkullSatamon.

He uses Devil's Shout and SkullSatamon took the attack straight on without getting hurt. The surrounding buildings, however get severe breaks and shattered glass rains on SkullSatamon.

"You think an attack like that would work on me? I am completely immune to the attacks of all biomerge forms I have given to you. Those Digimon have been altered from their original data."

"Seth, let's do this together." requested Xander. Infermon uses Hell's Grenade, but SkullSatamon dodges and uses Bone Blaster, hitting Infermon and reverting him back to Keramon.

Phelesmon doesn't answer, and he flies straight at SkullSatamon trying to stab SkullSatamon using his pitchfork. He closes in on SkullSatamon, and it seems that time stopped for Xander.

Phelesmon stood face-to-face with SkullSatamon and is impaled by SkullSatamon's staff. He manages to do a huge slash across SkullSatamon's body.

"If Digimon moves won't do against you, then probably something like that would work." said Phelesmon.

"I think you know what happens when you do not cancel your biomerge just as you receive critical damage. Your human body takes the same amount of pain and agony. I think you have learned that fact from your battle with Zel." said SkullSatamon

"Yes, I did. But it also allowed me to do this!" Phelesmon uses his last ounce of energy to stab SkullSatamon right through the left arm with his pitchfork. SkullSatamon shouts in pain as he pulls back the staff right out of Phelesmon.

Phelesmon falls to the ground from the air and returns as Seth, who has a deep impale mark at the midsection.

"You're lucky Seth did enough damage to me, or else I wouldn't be wasting my time and getting that Chrono crystal." SkullSatamon holds his left arm and creates a digital gate to teleport away.

Xander runs to Seth, who is lying in the ground. He picks up Seth's head.

"Seth, why? Why do you do that?" asked Xander

"Xander, it is pointless. SkullSatamon's plans have gone too far due to using me. I wonder what kind of fate awaits me now. Xander, although if it wasn't for your team, I would have never met Digimon. I would have never seen the possibilities and a bright future that could await everyone. In order for that to happen, you must defeat SkullSatamon." Seth coughed after saying all those.

"Seth...that was a foolish sacrifice."

"I had to do it, to get him away...to buy you some more time. He will surely be back tomorrow, but tomorrow, you could at least have those Digidestined to help fight SkullSatamon. I am sure that SkullSatamon can be defeated when you unite."

"Seth, it still didn't have to be this way..."

"My time is short. The sands on my hourglass are running out. When I go, feel free to use my body for anything you need. Farewell, Xander, and sorry..." Seth said those last words and falls unconscious.

Xander looks at Seth's body sorrowfully.

"Seth, I will not let your death be in vain. We will stop SkullSatamon, I promise." said Xander as he laid Seth's body down. He shouts for a long time and carries Seth's body back into the research facility.

Inside the facility's fourth floor, which is the top, Xander looks at the broken picture of the research team. He looks at Seth's body placed in a capsule linked to his ion producers. The capsule goes underneath the floor.

"This is your final request, and I will not use it for nothing." Xander activates the machine, causing some electricity to flow from the capsule and into a huge iron beam.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_Xander uses the remnants of Seth as a source of powerful data to strengthen his barrier. He calls every Digidestined to help protect the Chrono crystal and defeat SkullSatamon. Xander activates a device which shuts off all digital gate creation immediately beside the area and encases the research facility in a new barrier. To his surprise, SkullSatamon was able to bypass his gate blocks and call forth a lot of Gizumon. Some of the Digidestined appear one by one to aid Xander, as SkullSatamon fails to penetrate the barrier. Without everyone's knowledge, SkullSatamon has one last trick up his sleeve._


	32. Endgame

Author Talk: Hello again to all my readers. Episode 32 is here, and we draw closer and closer to the final confrontation. Sometimes in times like this, I get even more inspiration to write the next episodes, so expect quick updates because I have been spending a lot of time in this story these days. I plan to write the story up to around 50 episodes, so I probably still have a long way to go. The Seven Sins arc will be long and take a lot of episodes. Now, read on, and enjoy episode 32!

Previously

Tea and Tsuna talked to the police about SkullSatamon. The chief, wanting nothing to do with Xander, immediately let them out. At night, Xander visited Zel and obtained the Chrono crystal. He took it back to his research facility, when Seth appears and fought him for the crystal. The fight would be cut short by SkullSatamon's intervention. After hearing the truth, Seth charged SkullSatamon and received a lethal blow in the process. However, he managed to injure SkullSatamon as well, forcing him to retreat. As Seth died, he asked Xander to use his body for the greater good.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 32:

Endgame

Xander looks on as the iron beams get even more energy.

"It's a good thing Seth's body structure has been turned into data much like the Digimon. Because of that, I can reinforce this new barrier. SkullSatamon will return here, and when he does, this barrier would prevent him from gaining the crystal, and the Digidestined can finish him off." Xander calls the Digidestined through the digivices. He realizes that the whole week has been declared a state of emergency due to the Digimon attacks. All offices and stores are advised to close.

"Tomorrow, we start our battle with SkullSatamon. Since most people will be home, we can prevent most casualties. I disabled all digital signal within the area, so you would have to teleport outside the city and travel your way into the research facility." Xander turned off the connection on his digivice, and looks at Keramon, who is lying down hurt.

Everyone received the message, and agreed to help Xander.

"This is the final showdown, you ready, Gomamon?" asked John after checking his message.

"You bet I am!" said Gomamon

"We have already gotten this far, we shouldn't lose now." Tsuna closed his digivice.

"It's a good thing you got everything cleared out with your parents. Without that, you might not even be able to make it tomorrow. On the other hand, you're not half bad in battle yourself, compared to how you are back at the digital world," said Bearmon.

"Oh, it's gonna be over already?" wondered Riana while she is fixing her clothes and accessories.

"It all comes down to this..." said Xander

_The following morning...in SkullSatamon's hideout_

SkullSatamon is planning to teleport into Phoenix, but he realizes something is blocking off the signal and preventing him from creating a digital gate.

"That guy is pretty smart, although what he is doing is just delaying me." SkullSatamon looked back, and he has a lot of Gizumon now. Not just regular Gizumon, the Gizumon are now digivolved.

Digimon Analyzer

**Gizumon XT**

_Gizumon XT is an artificial Digimon which is the digivolved form of Gizumon AT. It has a lot of increased power and is the caliber of an Ultimate level. Gizumon XT uses powerful beams as its weapon._

SkullSatamon opens a huge digital portal and makes his mass of Gizumon XT go through, laughing maniacally in the process.

Xander is back in his facility doing heavy research, an assistant enters.

"Sir, everything has been done. What should we do next?"

"Evacuate. Everyone should be evacuated. A big battle is about to take place, and I cannot allow anyone to get in the way. Go home, everyone, because I don't think this area would be in a good shape after this. Thank you for all your help, you are all dismissed."

"Ok, sir. We are glad to be of service to you." the assistant leaves.

Xander continues managing some programs when Joey appears on the screen.

"Xander, I heard the news last night. I am currently going to try to teleport nearby. I sure hope I can make it on time." after Joey's message, his screen shuts off.

At that time, the people in Phoenix are wondering and getting anxious. A cloud of Gizumon have enveloped the sky, heading towards the center of the city. The authorities have been called, but they refuse to attack since Xander gave a restriction order which the head of the military agreed to.

_New York..._

Tea is getting ready to teleport into Phoenix, when her sister peeks from the door.

"Sis...can I talk to you?"

Unlike before, Tea doesn't get angry this time.

"I want to thank you for helping me yesterday. Please be careful in your big battle..."

"Of course I will." said Tea

'John, you really taught me a lesson there, even if it is in the form of one message. You made me realize it's not just me who is important.'

Tea creates a digital gate and steps inside.

_Las Vegas..._

Zel goes down and exits the door of his house. Just as he exits, his mother calls him.

"Zel, please be careful. Don't get hurt and please come back."

Zel stops for a while. After some time, he turns back at his mother.

"Ok, you stay safe here. I will be back after this is all over." Zel exits the house and creates a digital gate.

_Phoenix..._

Xander awaits SkullSatamon. Soon, he sees a dark mass flying onward. It is the army of Gizumon flying with SkullSatamon leading them. SkullSatamon flies close to the research facility. Xander talks through a projected image.

"Oh, look who it is. The one who barely made it alive last night. I can see that you cannot even get yourself allies. I guess it is pointless for me to bring my Gizumon here. Now, since you are obviously outmatched, I think it will be in your best interest to hand over the crystal." said SkullSatamon

"Then come get it." challenged Xander.

SkullSatamon flies nearby, when Xander presses a button. The button activates all iron beams and creates a barrier.

"Fool, don't you know that something like this is no match for me?" SkullSatamon uses Bone Blaster on the barrier, and instructs a lot of Gizumon to fire at it. The barrier successfully repelled all attacks. SkullSatamon looks in frustration, while Xander had a smirk.

"Looks like there is no need for fighting." said Xander

"Hm, if I can't get the crystal, then I'll just use this city as a medium to take my frustrations out on!" SkullSatamon commands some of the Gizumonm specifically, the AT remnants that he brought with him, to go near the outskirts of the city to invade buildings and attack the people. The Gizumon XT start hovering on top of the facility, shooting at it.

"Damn! I didn't thought about that! I thought SkullSatamon would give up. Silly me..." Xander looks on, while still being persistent on putting up the barrier.

The Gizumon start entering the buildings. Some Gizumon AT enter a pretty big apartment. The Gizumon break through a glass and enter the hallway.They notice a little boy. The prepare to shoot at him while the kid is still stunned by fear.

_Sudden evolution sequence_

Tentomon digivovles into Kabutermon.

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon shot the attack, destroying the low level Gizumon.

"I knew SkullSatamon would try something like this. Good thing I noticed the Gizumon trying to move towards the buildings right away. I wonder how everyone else is doing?"

Zel approaches the little boy in the hallway.

"Tell everyone to stay inside."

Meanwhile, in another building, the wall on the second floor breaks. Grizzlymon has drove a Gizumon through the wall, crushing it into bits as Grizzlymon landed. Tsuna goes down and was caught by Grizzlymon.

"We must hurry now." said Tsuna, who rode Grizzlymon as he quickly ran towards the middle of the city.

Grizzlymon arrives at the middle, where he sees the barrier that Xander put up.

"Whoa, that's one huge shield..." commented Tsuna, he sees SkullSatamon and calls him out.

"Hey, time for a real battle against me!"

"You got huge guts for someone who failed before..." SkullSatamon turns to him

"What did you say?"

Grizzlymon digivolves into GrapLeomon.

GrapLeomon jumps at SkullSatamon, but SkullSatamon swings his staff and drives GrapLeomon straight into a building with one swing.

"He's gotten a lot stronger than before."

SkullSatamon descends to the ground and walks toward Tsuna. Suddenly, from the sides, the wall burst and Triceramon comes charging with Tri-Horn Attack. Joey walks through after a while.

"Joey, you got something like that?" asked Tsuna

"Yeah, but it is nothing, really. It's just Gotsumon's Ultimate form." answered Joey

Triceramon charges SkullSatamon. SkullSatamon's eyes glow and Triceramon is stopped and thrown aside. Joey looks astonished.

"Now he can do that too?"

"Apparently, he is under the effect of a Chrono crystal." followed Tsuna

Some of the Gizumon XT start descending, when GrapLeomon jumps right from the rubble and uses King of Fist on one, destroying it. As he lands, GrapLeomon focuses on SkullSatamon once again and attempts to use King of Fist. Triceramon charges from behind. SkullSatamon uses his psychic powers again and made GrapLeomon collide with Triceramon.

"How are we supposed to win against that?" asked a frustrated Tsuna. Without his knowledge, a Gizumon XT has taken aim on him and prepares to fire. It is suddenly hit by a beam in its weak spot and is destroyed. The beam came from Sunflowmon, with Riana arriving.

"Did anyone glad to me again? Now, what did I miss out on?" asked Riana

Sunflowmon digivolves into Lilamon. Lilamon uses Lila Shower, shooting pink beams to SkullSatamon. SkullSatmon negates the attack using his staff. SkullSatamon blasts Lilamon off with a quick energy blast.

"What happened? Why is he that strong?" asked Riana

"It's the power of the Chrono crystal. He already has possession of one, I don't know what will happen if he gets possession of the second." said Joey

Meanwhile, far away from the heat of the battle, Tea is getting distracted by too many Gizumon. Sealsdramon easily finishes the Gizumon AT.

"Tea, should we go now?" asked Sealsdramon

"Yes, come on." Tea runs towards the middle alongside Sealsdramon.

Menawhile, in the crowded area of the city, Sena and Ayu are running towards the facility with Patamon and Salamon.

"Sena, let's do our best." said Ayu

"Of course, we cannot afford to lose now." said Sena

They continue their way to the middle. The scene cuts to John, who is the last to arrive. John and Gomamon try their hardest to move to the facility. John notices something. The Gizumon are gathering on the top of the facility. It seems that they are bunching together. John gasps after finding out what they are.

"I-it can't be..."

"What is it?" asked Gomamon

"It's the Gizumon...Javelin! Quick, let's stop it!" John runs forward, with Gomamon quickly following.

"What is it?" asked Gomamon

The Gizumon continue gathering and forming what shapes like a lance.

"Gizumon javelin is a very powerful weapon created by Gizumon gathering together. It is said to be one of the most powerful weapons in existence. It is even more powerful than a lot of Mega level attacks."

Triceramon, GrapLeomon, and Lilamon continue fighting SkullSatamon. Xander looks from the observatory are of his facility.

"It is hopeless. They are giving it all they got, but it doesn't seem to be working well. If this barrier falls, then it's a desperate battle for all of us."

Xander looks up and notices the Gizumon gathering.

"No...it can't be..."

Tea and Sealsdramon arrive on the scene of the battle.

Sealsdramon digivolves into Tankdramon.

"Another one? I thought I already proved to you that you cannot win against me." SkullSatamon tries charging Bone Blaster, but Lilamon intervenes with Marvel Shot, hitting SkullSatamon. Some other Gizumon XT descend to swarm Lilamon. Lilamon tries shaking some off, to no avail, when GrapLeomon pulls some of them off and crushes them with King of Fist.

"Thanks, GrapLeomon." said Lilamon

Tankdramon shoots a missile at SkullSatamon, which SkullSatamon dodges. The missile headed straight for the barrier and collides with it, causing a huge impact but failing to damage it.

"That really is a strong one, that barrier...it got all of the missile and is still standing strong like nothing touched it." commented Tankdramon

Soon, the Gizumon have stopped gathering. SkullSatamon lets out a laugh.

"You, all of you, have wasted your efforts in trying to get me. Without you knowing, my plan has been completed. I actually predicted something like this would happen, so I prepared a gift for everyone of you. It is something called the Gizumon javelin!"

"Gizumon javelin, what is that?" asked Riana

"You will see. Fell the might of the destructive power of hundereds of Gizumon!" SkullSatamon raises his hands, and the javelin falls down onto the barrier.

"What is that?" asked Ayu

"Let's hurry," urged Sena

"Yes, we should get there now!" said Salamon

"No, it launched..." said John, who has not yet made his way to the facility.

"Let's move on, the only option we have left now is to fight SkullSatamon." urged Gomamon

Zel is riding Kabuterimon towards the center when he saw the javelin fell in front of him.

"Damn, that thing would destroy the barrier!"

Gizumon javelin collides with the barrier, but it fails to pierce through. It remain on top of the barrier with an extrmeely powerful surge of electricity and energy coming from the collision of the barrier and the javelin. The energy starts growing stronger and stronger. Eventually, a huge energy outburst was spawned by the barrier's collision with the javelin. Everyone braces themselves, with the Digimon covering their tamers. SkullSatamon looks on happily, successful in his strategy. The whole area is engulfed by light in an energy outburst.

Riana gets up with Lilamon hurt beside her. Tsuna, Joey, and Tea get up, followed by their Digimon.

"What in the world just happened?" asked Tsuna

"No, it is not possible..." continued Joey

"Yes, you better believe it." said SkullSatamon

The iron beams creating the barrier have been destroyed, and the barrier is now gone. SkullSatamon can now easily enter the facility. The restriction on digital gates has been taken away also. Skullsatamon starts moving towards the facility.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_SkullSatamon successfully used the Gizumon javelin to break the barrier and gain access to the research facility, which he easily enters. Xander isolates him to the rooftop and fights him but struggles against SkullSatamon. The other digidestined arrive to fight SkullSatamon, but SkullSatamon easily negates their attacks. SkullSatamon manages to hold off everyone's Digimon, and targets Sena and Ayu. With Sena, Ayu, and all the world in danger, the power of Sena's digivice is released at its maximum potential._


	33. Heaven's Guardian, HolyAngemon Descends!

Author Talk: Hello again to all my readers. Everything has been intense up until this point. I think I really surprised some readers with Seth's fate a few episodes ago and with the introduction of the Gizumon javelin from Savers. I sure hope that I kept you waiting with the last episode, and I bring you now episode 33, which is the finale of the SkullSatamon in this arc.

Previously

Xander manages to use Seth's body who is partially data to power-up the barrier. The barrier is successful in repelling SkullSatamon and the Gizumon. SkullSatamon targets the city itself, but is foiled by Zel and Tea. Joey, Tsuna, Tea, and Riana fight SkullSatamon without much success, and SkullSatamon drops the Gizumon javeling, breaking the powered-up barrier.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 33:

Heaven's Guardian, HolyAngemon Descends!

The Gizumon have been destroyed along with the barrier, but SkullSatamon enters the research facility by breaking through the main gate of the gigantic facility. Digital gates appear with quite a few more Gizumon XT appearing. SkullSatamon enters, he turns back at the Digidestined fighting him.

"See? If I were you, I would be more concerned at the Gizumon about to tear you apart." SkullSatamon continued entering through the gate, as more Gizumon appear. SkullSatamon disappears as he enters the research facility.

"Looks like we got no choice but to fight on against these Gizumon." said Tsuna

"Yeah, let's finish these off first." agreed Joey

Triceramon uses Tri-Horn Attack and destroys a Gizumon XT. Gizumon XT fire at Triceramon, with some hits connecting and damaging Triceramon. GrapLeomon attacks the other Gizumon.

"Just let Tankdramon do his job and stay out of this." Tea tells everyone to move back, and Tankdramon releases his ammunition, destroying several Gizumon. Some more Gizumon arrive, when the gate suddenly shuts off. They wonder what caused the gate's disruption, and finds Zel with his laptop on top of Kabuterimon from the distance.

"You were late!" said Riana unhappily

"At least I arrived to help you people prevent getting swarmed..." Zel answered

"Yeah, you kinda made it just in time, to be quite honest." answered Joey, as Triceramon destroys some more Gizumon. There is still a lot of Gizumon remnants after that.

"SkullSatamon has entered, I don't think Tankdramon or Triceramon can make it inside. We'll just hold these Gizumon off. All of you go help Xander out." suggested Joey

Inside the facility, SkullSatamon breaks open a door which led to the main control room. He sees the Chrono crystal inside a pod. SkullSatamon breaks the pod, and the water gushes out with the Chrono crystal going with it. SkullSatamon tries to pick up the crystal, when he was hit from behind and staggers. It is Infermon using a Hell's Grenade. Xander suddenly grabs the crystal and Infermon tackles SkullSatamon.

"You...didn't I already show you last night how you are below my league? You gain that crystal, but it will only be for the time being!"

"Actually, SkullSatamon, you might be right. But this crystal is a very important asset to prevent your success in your little world domination. I will not let it fall into your hands. This thing is important to the balance of the whole digital world, and I will not it get into the grasp of evil Digimon like you. Infermon, go all out!" Xander grabs hold of the Chrono crystal.

Infermon retracts his parts and shoots himself straight at SkullSatamon. SkullSatamon stares at Infermon and manages to control him and throw it back into a wall. Infermon continues charging towards SkullSatamon again, when SkullSatamon tosses Infermon into the ceiling, breaking it and causing some rubble to fall. Infermon releases his body parts and uses Hell's Grenade, which SkullSatamon dodged.

"Infermon, let's move out." Xander gets on Infermon, who scampers through wall and into the hole in the ceiling. SkullSatamon goes after him and flies through the ceiling hole, appearing at a rooftop. A very spacious rooftop. SkullSatamon hears someone as he appears on the top.

"Now, Kabuterimon!" Zel releases his digivice while on top of Kabuterimon.

Kabuterimon digivolves into MegaKabuterimon.

"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon fires an energy wave. SkullSatamon negates it. As soon as he negates it, he looks to the sides and sidesteps, barely dodging GrapLeomon, who has climbed up the building. Tsuna appears on one of the elevator doors.

SkullSatamon uses Bone Blaster, hitting GrapLeomon and sending him crashing right into a pole in the rooftop. Tsuna runs to tend to GrapLeomon. MegaKabuterimon rushes towards SkullSatamon when SkullSatamon hits him with a Bone Blaster, causing MegaKabuterimon to lose his balance and Zel to fall off, landing on the rooftop. SkullSatamon looks for Xander, and sees Infermon. SkullSatamon goes after Infermon, who quickly spins and attempts to confuse SkullSatamon. SkullSatamon demonstrates superior speed and strikes Infermon away with his staff. Lilamon appears from behind and uses Un Deux Pollen, which SkullSatamon dodges and responds with a Bone Blaster, hitting Lilamon off the rooftop.

"Hey, SkullSatamon! I finally get my chance at you!" John runs up from a stairwell leading to the roof. Gomamon is quickly following him.

Gomamon digivolves into Ikkakumon then into Zudomon.

"Hammer Spark!" Zudomon strikes his hammer, letting off an arrow-shaped energy beam towards SkullSatamon. SkullSatamon easily negates the attack with his psychic powers. He responds with a strong version of Bone Blaster to deal severe damage to Zudomon.

"When did he learn to do that?" exclaimed John

"Darkness is the key to my power. I suppose only holy energies would be able to stop my telekenesis. Even so, those will not be able to defeat me."

"I feel you are under the influence of a Chrono crystal. So, if you were hit by holy attacks, the only way to remove all your abilities would be for the crystal to be released from your body and reformed as an actual crystal?" asked John

"Wow, you actually said something logical for once," said Zel

"Yes, it's not like you can all remove it from me." said SkullSatamon

"I won't be so sure if I were you," said John with a smile.

SkullSatamon looks back in a sudden impulse and is hit on the sides by an arrow. He turns back and gets caught by a powerful energy beam. Those came from Angemon and Angewomon. Suddenly, some light came from SkullSatamon's body. The light then formed into a clear white crystal. SkullSatamon looked on with wide eyes.

"The crystal..."

Sena jumps down from Angemon and gets the crystal. Ayu gets off Angewomon as well.

"Now, you better give it up, SkullSatamon. Without the crystal, I doubt you can stand up to all of us." said John

SkullSatamon kept quiet for a bit, and started a sinister laugh.

"Hahahaha! Don't you even dare to underestimate me. Even without the crystal, I still have some control over these abilities." Skullsatamon looks as Zudomon and MegaKabuterimon prepare to attack.

"Hammer Spark!"

"Horn Buster!"

SkullSatamon sends the two attacks back at the users, which are Zudomon and MegaKabuterimon, respectively.

"Holy Arrow!" Angewomon shoots a holy arrow.

SkullSatamon sees Holy Arrow coming, and evades it. Angemon follows up with Heaven's Knuckle, also getting dodged by SkullSatamon.

"Wait, I notice something..." said Zel

"What is it?" asked John

"SkullSatamon doesn't seem to be able to use his psychic powers on attacks from Angemon and Angewomon. It seems that he is weak to holy attacks himself. That would be common sense though, since SkullSatamon is a dark attribute Digimon."

Some big explosions were heard that come from below. Tankdramon and Triceramon finished off the remaining Gizumon XT. SkullSatamon finds that he has his back on a wall. He raises his staff and starts chanting an incantation.

"What are you planning to do now? Don't you see that there's nothing you can do? You're cornered now, with no Gizumon to aid you." said John

"Wait..." Xander looks really serious.

SkullSatamon completes the incantation and his staff glows, blinding everyone temporarily. When everyone's vision was restored, there are three SkullSatamon. One SkullSatamon quickly goes down to the bottom of the facility. Xander immediately enters the elevator with his hurt Keramon.

"What? Even illusions of himself. Is there anything he can't do? To think that we removed the Chrono crystal already.." complained Tsuna.

"No, there's one thing it cannot do, and that is to defeat us!" answered John, who checks on Zudomon.

"You can still fight right?" John asks Zudomon, who gets up in response.

"How do we find the right one?" asked Sena

"We'll just have to fight through all of them!" said John

"Angemon and Angewomon will take care of one of them." suggested Ayu.

"Then its gonna be the three of us against one." said Zel

"Your confidence amazes me. All of you know that you cannot defeat one SkullSatamon, then how about three of me?" said the SkullSatamon that Zel, John, and Tsuna are fighting

"Yes, he is right. Nine on one and you cannot defeat me, what makes you think two on one will make a difference for your advantage?" backed the SkullSatamon Ayu and Sena are fighting.

The SkullSatamon go all out, using Bone Blaster to damage Angemon. He goes after Ayu and uses Bone Blaster, which Angewomon took the hit for.

"Angewomon! Are you alright?" asked Ayu who stayed beside Angewomon.

"Ayu..keep yourself safe. Stay away, it's too dangerous." said Angewomon.

"No, I won't leave you." Ayu insisted on staying with Angewomon. SkullSatamon approaches her and charges Bone Blaster. He gets hit with a focused Heaven's Knuckle from Angemon. SkullSatamon staggers and Angewomon shoots a Holy Arrow from the lying down position right through SkullSatamon, destroying it.

"This means we got an illusion..." commented Angemon

"But he does pack a punch, even for a mere copy." said Sena.

Xander enters the remnants of his lab, and notices one big computer is still working. He opens it and types something, he suddenly detects something alarming. A huge concentration of digital gates are starting to materialize by themselves.

"If this succeeds, then the barrier between the digital world and the real world will be broken. This isn't good, as Digimon can now freely enter this world.." Xander tries finding a way to prevent it, but it seems that the only way to do it is to defeat SkullSatamon. Xander sees that some gates have already materialized around Phoenix.

Down below, the SkullSatamon manages to take down Tankdramon, Lilamon, and Triceramon. He looks above and notices the explosion of data.

"So, an illusion has already been destroyed? Better go up there and go help." SkullSatamon turns back.

"Didn't anyone teach you not to turn your back on your opponent?" asked Riana

"This battle's over, what is there to wait for?" asked SkullSatamon.

"No..." said Tea

SkullSatamon looks back to see Lilamon use Un Deux Pollen on him, stunning him. Tankdramon fires bullets, dissolving his wings and one arm into data. Triceramon charges onto SkullSatamon's remnants with Tri-Horn Attack. Triceramon rams SkullSatamon into a wall, where SkullSatamon disappears into a wisp of data.

"A fake. I see, then the real one must be up there." Joey looked up. Xander appears from the elevator.

"I have a favor for the three of you. Around this city, there are various digital gates appearing. You need to stop the Digimon from entering this world through those gates."

Tea, Joey, and Riana check their digivices. Various signals have indeed started around the city.

"Awwww, I wanna fight SkullSatamon." complained Riana

"Let's just hurry, everyone. I think everyone else can handle the battle." said Joey, riding on Triceramon and heading away.

Tea follows Tankdramon into another place of the city, and Riana rides Lilamon into another. Xander looks at them move out. Xander looks above him.

"Please, finish SkullSatamon off. That's the only way to prevent this world from being overrun by his Digimon."

Back at the top, SkullSatamon fights Zudomon, GrapLeomon, and MegaKabuterimon off.

"Tsk, I knew he is the real deal looking at his strength compared to the other two." said Zel

"Yeah, I can't believe he took Hammer Spark without getting defeated." said John

"I gotta hand it to you, defeating two SkullSatamon. But those SkullSatamon are not even at half of my strength." SkullSatamon swings his staff around and fires a Bone Blaster at Zudomon, which Zudomon defended against by using his shell, although he did take damage.

Angemon and Sena came running from the back. Angemon strikes his staff towards SkullSatamon, but SkullSatamon blocks using his own staff.

"Where's Ayu?" asked Tsuna

"She's tending Angewomon back there, Angewomon took in a lot in that battle. Angemon, let's show him what we've got."

SkullSatamon kicks Angemon off. He uses Bone Blaster and it caused Angemmon to fall off the rooftop.

"Fool, even if you have holy powers, you are a level below me. These Ultimates cannot defeat me, why should you expect that you stood a chance?" said SkullSatamon, who remembers it is Sena who has the Chrono crystal.

"Now, hand it to me!" SkullSatamon gestures toward Sena.

"Don't forget us!" Zel orders MegaKabuerimon to use Horn Buster.

SkullSatamon negates the Horn Buster in mid-air. Zudomon fires another Hammer Spark, which he also negates.

"Alright, now, all of you are done?" asked SkullSatamon, who hits Sena with his staff. He starts charging Bone Blaster.

"It is my turn to reclaim what is rightfully mine! After I finish you off, I will be all-powerful!"

"No, I won't lose! If we lose right now..." Sena thinks of the things that will be lost forever if they do not defeat SkullSatamon.

'Suffering, pain, despair. This will be all the people experience if he wins. This world will be gone, and it will be a kingdom where evil reigns supreme. I must win. No, we must win!"

Sena closes his eyes as SkullSatamon charges his Bone Blaster.

"Sena!" shouted John

"Get out of there!" ordered Zel.

"SENA!" shouted Ayu, who comes running towards SkullSatamon. Sena's digivice suddenly glows brightly. Angemon feels its energy from below and stands up.

"Sena.."

"**Brave Heart" plays**

Angemon digivolves into HolyAngemon.

HolyAngemon flies up and slashes SkullSatamon with his sword, interrupting the Bone Blaster. Everyone was surprised at HolyAngemon's sudden appearance.

Digimon Analyzer

**HolyAngemon**

_HolyAngemon is an archangel Digimon with eight silvery wings. HolyAngemon serves as a law-enforcing officer of the digital world. His right hand is equipped with the legendary sword Excalibur. His special attack is Heaven's Gate, which he conjures a door to another dimension and sucks the opponent into it._

"W-what are you? Don't think you won because of that!" said SkullSatamon

"No evil shall prosper in this world. SkullSatamon, your powers of darkness have grown too strong. Your time on this world spreading terror ends right now."

"Hmph, talking tough, huh?" SkullSatamon fires Bone Blaster, which HolyAngemon deflects with his beam shield on his left hand. SkullSatamon sees it and dashes towards HolyAngemon.

"Come to me, powers of light! Allow me to purge this great evil for eternity!" HolyAngemon's Excalibur glows with a nearly blinding light.

SkullSatamon rushes into HolyAngemon and tries a meelee attack, and HolyAngemon goes forward as well. The two collide and creates a bright light on the collision.

Everyone gasps and looks shocked. In front of them is HolyAngemon and SkullSatamon standing right in front of each other. SkullSatamon then drops his staff. HolyAngemon is shown to have driven Excalibur right into SkullSatamon's core.

"Begone, spawn of darkness! Be purified and repent over your sins in your next life!" declared HolyAngemon, as SkullSatamon goes off in a huge burst of digital data.

Tea, Joey, and Riana were still busy fighting off the hordes of Digimon including several Devimon and IceDevimon, when all the dark Digimon fall back into the digital gates. The digital gates close. Xander notices all the digital signal slowly disappearing one by one.

"**Brave Heart" ends**

"It's over?" wondered Joey

"It is over..." said Xander to himself in his room. He puts on his trenchcoat and shades and puts Keramon back into the digivice.

SkullSatamon's data slowly faded to nothing. Sena looks amazed at HolyAngemon.

"Thank you...HolyAngemon."

HolyAngemon gave a smile back at Sena as he reverts to Patamon and falls into the ground. All the Ultimate level Digimon revert to rookie.

"We did it! We finally showed him what we are made off. It feels so good!" shouted John as he jumps around.

"John, you did almost no contribution at all..." said a tired Gomamon.

"Well, I'm just glad everything ended up alright," said Zel, who calmly walks into the elevator with Tentomon.

"Excuse me for a moment, I need to go talk to Xander." Zel and Tentomon descend through the elevator.

"Sena, do you still have it? The crystal?" asked Ayu

"Yes...the first Chrono crystal." Sena showed Ayu the original crystal.

"And Xander has the other one. Looks like everything will be back to normal now. Everything would probably be fine. Bearmon took a beating, but in the end, it was worth it." said Tsuna as he walks close to Sena and Ayu.

John approaches them as well, and holds the crystal. Something seems to catch him in his mind. He blanked out for a moment, then got back to normal. Ayu looked at him.

"John, is something wrong? You seem to be really shocked there." asked Ayu

"No, it was nothing..." assured John, as he walks down through the stairs.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_SkullSatamon has finally been defeated and the Chrono crystals were kept safe. Xander entrusts the crystals to John. The whole Digidestined team was gathered and were dismissed after Xander's final speech of gratitude. The digital world is now safe from harm and the Digimon were to return to their home. After the Digidestined goes through the difficulty of a farewell with their partners, John is still bothered by the thoughts he saw when he touched the crystal..._


	34. Hurry! A New Crisis Arises!

Author Talk: It's been a long while, hope you readers still remember what happened before. My schedule really took a lot of my time, but then I managed to create an outline of the story. If I got time and things go on pretty smoothly, I could get into a quick pace with my story. Also, now is when I decide to really pick up my writing style. After I am through with the story, I will also re-do the past 33 or so episodes to try to make the writing style less redundant. So, here's the end of the second arc. Also, some might consider this a direct continuation "season 2" of the series. Also, following the style of part 1 in my fic, this chapter will not feature much action and might be quite slow-paced since it will only try to open up the new arc.

Previously

SkullSatamon proceeds to battle the Digidestined, and actually gets some upperhand on them. SkullSatamon soon uses his ability to create duplicates of himself and takes everyone to their limits. After seemingly negating every Digimon's attack, SkullSatamon proceeds to attack Sena, who has the Chrono Crystal. In a final surge of resolve, Angemon digivolves into HolyAngemon and destroys SkullSatamon.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 34:

Hurry! A New Crisis Arises!

John continues walking down the stairs, feeling relieved.

'Finally, it's over...'

Despite being relieved due to the conclusion of the battle, John is still being bothered by some of the things he saw through the Chrono Crystal. He tries to recall it in his mind. Although his memory of what he saw is blurry, he remembers a piercing noise, as if a huge shriek is coming from it. There, he saw a sillouette of something which looks like it had wings. Whatever the thing is, John saw it as if it was in a state of hibernation.

John and Gomamon descend to a lower level in the research facility, where he sees a sliding door open, with Zel and Tentomon stepping out of the room. The elevator to their right side opens as well, and out of the elevator stepped Sena, Ayu, and Tsuna, along with their rookie Digimon. Zel glances around for a bit, and turns back into the room. Tentomon flies up a bit.

"Everyone, Xander wants to talk to you. Follow us into the room."

Tentomon flies into the room. Tsuna is the first to break the silence.

"I wonder what it is now? Since this is over already, I think we should already be off to our normal lives again. It's probably Xander dismissing us."

All four of them enter the room through the automated sliding doors. Inside, besides Zel, they see Joey, Tea, and Riana. Xander gets up and starts speaking.

"Everyone, first and foremost, I want to congratulate you for a job well done! Thanks to your efforts, the threat SkullSatamon poses to the real world has been averted. I know these days have been a rather difficult experience for you, but you can rest assure that it's already over."

Xander takes off his shades, revealing his eyes, who most of the group haven't seen before. He looked on with his rather gentle eyes, which have been concealed by his shades and his cold and tough appearance. Everyone looks relieved. Sena and Ayu have smiles in their faces. Tea has her arms crossed and still looks on with indifference, although an aura of happiness can be briefly felt from her. Zel smirks and shakes the jacket he's wearing a bit. Xander suddenly breaks the festive mood by putting on a solemn look. Everybody feels the same way and the festive mood slowly dies down.

"Since everything is over, I think your Digimon has to return to the Digital World..."

Sena is defiant at Xander's statement.

"Why do they have to go back? Doesn't everyone know they're here already? There's no point in keeping it a secret now! The people will find a way to co-exist with the Digimon!"

"Yes, I don't want to say goodbye to Salamon now!" Ayu followed.

Joey passed a glance to both Sena and Ayu. He looks concerned. He glances at Gotsumon too, who shows no signs of any reaction. Xander notices the reaction from Sena and Ayu as well.

"I'm sorry, but I think we need to let go. I really don't want to do this, but the Digimon don't belong here. They have their home in the Digital World."

While all that is happening, John is not paying attention. He is still focusing on the visions he saw when he touched the Chrono Crystal a while ago. Now, more of the visions are becoming clearer. He grabs the crystal again, and John suddenly slumps down to the floor. He recalls another sight he saw. Apparently, the Digital World is in ruins and the creature he saw is standing over ruined barrens. The creature lets out a roar and spreads its wings as fire erupts from everywhere. Gomamon's voice suddenly snaps John back to reality. John sees Gomamon's hands floating around his face.

"Something been really bothering you? Maybe you took too much in the fight for you. You really had some recurring headaches back at the Digital World."

Apparently, no one else had noticed John's situation as most people are talking with Xander about their Digimon. Xander had suggested that they now keep their Digimon in their digivices. Some of them are about to do it, when Xander suddenly notices John's condition. Xander quickly runs toward John, who is now seated slumping on one of the silver walls of the room. Xander quickly turns to Gomamon

"Hey, what happened?"

Gomamon shrugs, and Ayu is the first to interrupt during the moment of urgency. Ayu pulls Xander by his coat.

"Sir, he started acting wierd ever since he got hold of that crystal."

Xander considers it for a moment, and turns to John.

"Give me the crystal."

John slowly takes the crystal from within his vest and hands it to Xander. Xander examines it for a short while.

"There seems to be nothing wrong here. What did you see, John?"

John starts feeling stronger since letting go of the crystal. He tries speaking to Xander.

"It's just like a few days ago...when I got transported into the Digital World. Visions...Terrible sights..."

John stopped, and Xander looks as puzzled as everyone. He asked John again.

"What did you really see?"

"I see the Digital World being ruined, and a huge bird-like Digimon standing over it. It looks really intimidating, and flames burst out from everywhere. A while ago, on the rooftop, I also recalled it to be sleeping, seemingly in a state of hibernation."

John is done talking, and Zel suddenly speaks out.

"Chronomon. I would have known why it is called a _Chrono _Crystal."

Everyone seemed quite surprised at Zel's quick conclusion.

"What?" asked everyone, and pretty soon, they are exchanging faces at one another, except Xander, who kept calm.

"I expected nothing less out of you. You might indeed be right. Chronomon might really be behind these wierd happenings. What John could have seen is probably an indication that Chronomon would make an impact on the Digital World soon. But John also laid claim to a vision that Chronomon is asleep..."

"That definition really proved that it is Chronomon all along."

Zel opens his laptop as he talked, booting up his Digimon Analyzer.

Digimon Analyzer

**Chronomon**

Chronomon is a bird-like holy Digimon. It is very rarely seen and is said to lie in slumber within the most hidden place in the Digital World. Chronomon stays hidden unless aroused from its slumber. It's special attack is Starlight Explosion.

After the Analyzer is done, Riana inserts herself into the conversation.

"So, what John just saw is probably Chronomon being awakened and destroying the Digital World?"

Zel looks at her and nods a bit while rubbing his chin. Joey speaks up.

"If we allow this to happen, then the Digital World would be in ruins in a short time. Xander, please, get us back into the Digital World."

Xander kept quiet. After a few seconds, Xander breaks his own silence.

"I agree about this, but opening a digital gate back to the Digital World is going to take a while, I suggest everyone go home for a while. Come back at late afternoon. John, you stay behind."

With that, the "final" assembly has ended. Everyone leaves the room. John stays behind due to Xander's orders. Xander examines Gomamon for a while. He turns to John afterwards.

"John, do you have any idea that your Gomamon is capable of achieving a level most Gomamon cannot?"

John looks puzzled at that statement. Xander understood his expression.

"You don't know it but your Gomamon can undergo a rather different kind of evolution. I'll leave it at that for now. You should go get yourself some rest now."

With that, John puts Gomamon back into his digivice and leaves the room. Before he can leave, Xander catches up to him and shows him a talisman.

"Trust me, you'll need this."

John blinked for a while. He grabs the talisman and kept it in one of the himdden pockets in his vest. John walks outside and creates a digital gate home.

John arrives home, and Gomamon speaks out.

"You got any idea what Xander meant by all those? Me having special characteristics? That talisman..."

John smiles and shakes his head.

"I don't know, to be quite honest. But I'm pretty sure this talisman will come in handy. Besides, I trust Xander. I'm sure this will help us."

John rings the doorbell to his home, and his brother opens it.

"Hey, John, welcome back. I guess it's finally over, huh?"

John got a mug of water and drank a bit.

"Far from over, although you probably would not notice it soon."

_**New York...**_

Tea is seen in her room getting some more stuff ready. She has now changed to a different attire, with a green tank top and jeans. Commandramon speaks from the digivice.

"Tea, I sure hope we get some success this time. From what they have been saying, I am pretty sure John is accurate in his dream. When we get to the Digital World, I will be sure to protect everyone."

Tea walked closer to the digivice.

"Yes, Commandramon, I'm pretty sure you'll do your best."

_**Much later in Las Vegas...**_

Zel sits on an office chair in his room. Tentomon's digivice stays plugged into a computer. The digivice seems to be downloading some Digimon data. Zel checks his wristwatch.

"It's about time. I wonder what the Digital World looks like now, seeing as a few days already passed us by."

He unplugged Tentomon's digivice. Zel puts on the black jacket he wore a while ago. Grabbing his laptop and placing it on a traveling bag, Zel sets off back to Arizona.

_Hours later...It's around 4pm._

Everyone is gathered at Xander's room. Everyone except John, Sena, and Ayu have some changes to their attire or appearance. Tsuna now wore a regular shirt, a change from the uniform he wore. There's not much change to Riana, although he now has her pink hair tied in a ponytail, and quite obviously, the sapphire she wore at the start is gone. Joey now wears a loose choker around his neck. He swapped his polo for a conventional shirt.

Xander is apparently watching some news of the Digimon finally disappearing. He was aware of everyone gathering. He turned and faced everyone after the news report ends.

"First of all, I am not so sure about this. John, I need another confirmation. Are you really sure with what you saw?"

John nodded, and Riana asks Xander.

"Why do you seem so hesitant in sending us to the Digital World again?"

Xander looks at Tea. Tea glances back at him with understanding. Xander remembers something Seth told him before he died.

"She...the one with Commandramon...knows what happened before..." said Seth, who Xander is carrying.

Back to the conversation, Xander can't seem to figure out how to put it into words. He stopped for a moment, and then talked.

"It's because...Tea there knows it...I am the one who sent Seth to the Digital World. I am the one who failed to protect everyone. Yes, it is SkullSatamon's doing but I am not so sure I can guarantee your safety this time..."

Everyone started chattering at that notion. The possibility that they might not even make it into the Digital World safetly. Finally, Joey goes to Xander with a calm look.

"I have trust in you. You have done well for everyone and you have tried your best to help us and protect this world. I do not regret putting my fate in your hands."

"I will take care of everyone there in the Digital World. I want to make it different from the first time out, where it seemed that I am one who drags the team down." said John

"Well, what do you know. It turns out I found the right person through the internet." shrugged Zel, who looked on with some amusement at the commotion which is starting.

Xander feels everyone's determination to return to the Digital World. He steps back and starts typing on his keypad. A digital gate soon materializes. Xander quickly spoke to everyone.

"The gate can only transport six people. I am sorry but two people have to stay."

"But, everyone wants to go, I suppose." said Joey

"Well, Bearmon and I didn't get prepared for nothing." replied Tsuna

Xander looks at everyone. He approaches Sena and Ayu.

"I'm sorry but you might have to stay."

Sena doesn't look too happy about that.

"Why? Is it because we are young that's why we're being left behind? We can fight, you know?"

Ayu looks concerned at Sena.

"Please, you need to understand..." said Xander

"But..." Sena is about to shout

Joey approaches Sena.

"Please calm down. For all you know, it might be for your own good."

Sena doesn't seem to be listening, when Xander interjects Joey who is trying to comfort Sena.

"Sena, Ayu, I see something in your Digimon. I am sure I can help both of you. You will get your chance. Trust me."

Sena stops for a moment, and with Ayu and everyone looking on, he agrees to stay.

"And so we're set!" declared John, who approaches the gate.

Everyone soon followed John, and Xander got into his control panel. Sena and Ayu looked on as they entered and Xander closed the gate. After they exit, Xander turned his attention to both Sena and Ayu.

"Don't worry. Training here is not going to be so difficult and boring. Besides, I have contacted someone which should be familiar to the both of you. Should be here at any moment..."

Suddenly, the sliding door opened, and both Sena and Ayu looked at the person who is about to enter. They recognize the person.

"Oh, yeah, there you are..." said Xander

Outside the door stood Aera, smiling at both Sena and Ayu. Hawkmon stood beside her.

**Digital World...**

The door opens from somewhere on top and everyone suddenly falls off from the sky.

"Owwww, he just had to put us through a gate which opens from above..." said Riana, as she is rubbing her back.

"It can't be help. At least we're safe here." said Joey, who fell onto his butt.

John stood up and looked around.

"What..the..hell..."

Everyone looked around, and it looked nothing like the Digital World they once saw. The place is barren, with some dead trees to the sides. The skies are dark, and it seems that the place is dry. Ruins are onto their left.

"We have been away longer than we thought." commented Gomamon

"It's just like your dream?" asked Tsuna

"No, in my dream, things are far worse than this." answered John

Zel starts typing on his laptop. He gets surprised.

"Apparently, our coordinates state that we landed just beside where Seth's hideout used to be."

Suddenly, his laptop starts beeing continuously.

"We got company..." Zel noted.

From beneath some breaks in the ground rises several samurai-like Digimon.

Digimon Analyzer

**Musyamon**

A samurai-like Digimon who is a master of fighting. Wielding his sword, he attacks enemies with Ninja Blade.

"I don't think they're here to make friends." said an alarmed Tsuna.

Everyone releases their Digimon from their digivices.

"**Brave Heart" starts**

Everyone digivolves into their champion levels.

"**Brave Heart" ends**

Ikkakumon, Sealsdramon, Monochromon, Kabuterimon, Sunflowmon, and Grizzlymon get ready to fight against the number of Musyamon.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_Fighting the Musyamon, everyone fails to notice the new stronger Digimon approaching them. It is none other than Beelzemon, who takes care of everyone with ease. Beelzemon presses the attack, when Commandramon stands up against Beelzemon. Commandramon challenges Beelzemon into a one-on-one battle of guns._

End notes: It feels good to be back! In case you didn't know. I opened a forum on my account to cope with a lot of questions due to my rather poor description skills. This episode doesn't have much action in it, but don't worry, things go full throttle starting next ep.


	35. Target! The Seven Sins!

Author Talk: So, how's everyone enjoying the new arc? I got some helpful feedback from people, thanks a lot for the help you've given out.

Previously

After the heat of the confrontation cooled off, everyone is supposedly dismissed by Xander to return to their regular lives. However, John's disturbing visions which came from the Chrono crystal push the group to attempt a return to the Digital World. Sena and Ayu stayed behind as the six others entered a Digital World which doesn't look the same. Just as quickly as they re-enter the Digital World, specifically the continent of BIOS, they are attacked by Musyamon.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 35:

Target! The Seven Sins!

The Musyamon appear to attack. John feels confident with everyone.

"They're champion level, don't worry too much about them. Everyone should be able to take care of himself. Now, Ikkakumon, Harpoon Torpedo!"

Ikkakumon shoots Harpoon Torpedo, hitting some Musyamon. A Musyamon appears to start charging his Ninja Blade. In a flash, Sealsdramon is behind him and uses Death Behind, impaling his knife through Musyamon.

"Don't count us out!" said Tea

Kabuterimon flies above and uses Electro Shocker on a Musyamon. Sunflowmon, Monochromon, and Grizzlymon use their attacks on more Musyamon. Soon, the Musyamon were reduced to around five.

Everyone feels relieved, when suddenly, the Musyamon start scurrying away.

"That's right, running away now!" Tsuna does a shooing motion towards the Musyamon.

Zel glances at Tsuna.

"That's not it, the Musyamon will not run. Musyamon is known as a Digimon with very strong fighting data. They're probably just fighting us for invading their territory, but something else made them flee. I wonder what it is, and what forced them to hide underground."

"I wouldn't blame the Musyamon for picking fights on us for seemingly invading their territory, but I also wonder what drove them away..." Joey looks on and spots something approaching them from the hills.

Riana took a look.

"It looks like a really suspicious Digimon, and it is riding a motorcycle...Anyone else wanna take a look at it?"

Zel stopped for a moment at Riana's descriptions. John doesn't look happy either.

"Run for cover!" John started heading towards the ruin.

"Wha..."

Tsuna had barely uttered a word when John grabs him by his sleeve. Everyone goes behind the ruins of Seth''s former hideout. The ruins are big enough to cover even huge Digimon like Ikkakumon from plain sight. Soon, the Digimon with a motorcycle stopped. He looked around, as if looking for something.

Digimon Analyzer

**Beelzemon**

_The Demon Lord symbolizing Gluttony. It has the power to command several dark Digimon, yet it prefers a solitary life. Beelzemon travels on a motorcycle-like machine, and fires his guns, the Berenjena to perform its special attack, Double Impact._

Beelzemon kept glancing around. He spins his guns around his finger and kept searching. After some time of slence, he fires one of his guns at a rock tablet, surprising everyone. Riana jolted a bit.

"Kyaaa!"

She shouted a bit when Zel covered her mouth and dragged her down. Zel motioned to her to keep quiet.

'Good thing Beelzemon didn't notice us...' thought Joey, who is behind another huge rock, right across the one Zel and Riana are hiding in. John and Tea are behind another rock.

Everything became quiet.

'Too quiet for comfort...' was what John thought, when a loud shot is heard. Tsuna and Joey ducked for cover, as Beelzemon blasts off the rock they're hiding behind. Everyone quickly came out of hiding and stood face-to-face with Beelzemon. Beelzemon chuckled.

"It took quite a long while for the hide-and-seek to end."

Despite nobody looking like it, everybody is intimidated to an extent, coming face to face with a member of the seven demon lords. Beelzemon starts walking closer, when suddenly...

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Sunshine Beam!"

"Volcanic Strike!"

The three attacks hit Beelzemon in succession, creating a lot of smoke. The Digimon approach their tamers.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Ikkakumon

"Listen, I think we can now digivolve into Ultimate and defeat Beelzemon." suggested Kabuterimon.

After speaking though, several shots were heard. All the Digimon drop down and revert to rookie. Beelzemon emerges from the smoke holding his two guns. He walks closer to the group. The rookie Digimon try to crawl up as Beelzemon looked on with indifference. He turns his attention to the humans.

"Now that we got that out of the way. I know you have something that Demon Lord Lucemon wants. I am pretty sure SkullSatamon had it before."

John felt himself starting to get nervous, and the Chrono Crystal in one of his pockets started to feel heavier with each moment. He finally spoke up.

"You mean the crystal? What do your Lucemon want to do with it?"

John took the crystal from his pocket and showed it to Beelzemon. Everyone suddenly looked onto him with shock.

"John, don't just give it to him!" said Riana

"John, you're giving up just like that?" asked Zel, who is quite surprised at John's actions, knowing full well that John is someone who doesn't easily give up in the face of adversity.

"It cannot be helped, Beelzemon is just too strong." John still held on to the crystal.

_Scene cuts to a dark area, which has several platforms and a huge body of water._

In the highest platform, a Digimon sat cross-legged with one of his arm supporting his head on a throne made out of bones. Seemingly, Beelzemon is being scouted. The Digimon seems to have black and white wings which are folded.

"That's what we're going to fight?" asked another Digimon, which levitates beside the one on the throne. He swings his staff around in amusement. The Digimon resembles an old wizard.

"Things looked too easy for Beelzemon. I am not getting a good feeling out of this..." answered the sitting Digimon.

After his dialogue, a giant red crocodile head came out of the water.

"Whatever happens, I will gladly devour those humans. It's not like they pose much of a threat to us," said the crocodile, before returning below the waters.

"We shall see..."

The Digimon on the throne continued fixing his eyes on the hologram, which came as a result of apparently some dark link which is shared among everyone of them.

_Back to BIOS..._

"Now come give it to me. Let's make this easy." Beelzemon tries grabbing the crystal.

Beelzemon gets jumped by the rookie Digimon, whom he easily throws off.

"Enough already!" John looked onto Beelzemon with defiance.

Beelzemon's expression changed into one of anger, and he tries to go even closer to John, when Tea blocked the way. Everyone had lost track and were surprised of her action.

"Tea..."

"Stupid! What did we work so hard for before!"

Beelzemon wasn't too happy, and he grabs Tea by her collar when he was shot in the arm, causing him to release Tea. He looked on and the gunshot came from a prone Commandramon.

Beelzemon focuses his attention on Commandramon, who was getting up. Beelzemon distanced from everyone else to get nearer to Commandramon. He pointed his gun to Commandramon and shot, hitting the ground in front of Commandramon.

'He...looked quite reluctant there.' thought John

Commandramon gets up. Everyone looked at him with his own gun pointed at Beelzemon. He is merely half the size of his enemy.

Zel is left thinking

'What does Commandramon have up his sleeve? Why is he doing this?'

Beelzemon felt insulted by Commandramon standing up to him. He takes another shot at Commandramon, but before he can pull the trigger, Commandramon has a smoke bomb ready, clouding Beelzemon's vision. Several bombs followed and in due time, pretty much all John and his group are seeing are smoke in front of them.

Unknownst to them, Commandramon is crouched in one side. He can see through his smoke bombs. Commandramon aims through his scope. Beelzemon, confused by the sudden smoke bombs, stopped moving.

'Beelzemon is too strong, but hopefully, this can do some damage.'

Commandramon shoots from his beam, onto Beelzemon's head. The attack hit Beelzemon straight, which made him flinch. Commandramon shoots some more towards Beelzemon's head, which caused Beelzemon to stagger some more.

'I don't think it's working...'

Commandramon then collapses from the fatigue and falls down to one knee.

Suddenly, Beelzemon swings one of his huge claws, wiping out all the smoke, which reveals to everyone what happened. Beelzemon chuckles and quickly shoots Commandramon with his Berenjena. The attack hit Commandramon and caused him to fly towards the group. Commandramon tumbles towards Tea. Tea tries holding Commandramon, when she realizes that one part of Commandramon's left arm started to turn into data. Beelzemon turns his attention back to John.

"Now that that's out of the way. Care to just hand over your crystal?"

Tea holds on to Commandramon, who is unconscious. She recalls the last dialogue she had with Commandramon before heading to Xander's.

'_When we get to the Digital World, I will be sure to protect everyone.'_

Tea's digivice start shaking violently in accordance to her unshown emotions. The digivice emitted a light unlike anything they saw before. Commandramon opens his eyes.

"**Brave Heart" starts**

Commandramon warp digivolves into Darkdramon.

Digimon Analyzer

**Darkdramon**

The final evolved form of Commandramon. Darkdramon carries Gigastick Lance, which can rival Gallantmon's lance. Darkdramon creates Dark Matter and shoots it onto foes with Dark Roar.

"Mega evolution!" shouted Tsuna

"Commandramon..." Tea looked on with relief.

Beelzemon looks at his new opponent. He quickly takes his guns and fires some shots onto Darkdramon, which Darkdramon dodges. Darkdramon appears behind Beelzemon, when Beelzemon surprises Darkdramon with another shot, hitting Darkdramon. Darkdramon is barely hurt by the attack and fires a Dark Roar attack at Beelzemon, causing a strong explosion.

Beelzemon emerges from the explosion showing signs of being damaged. Darkdramon rushes with his Gigastick Lance, which Beelzemon dodges.

"You're a lot stronger now, but don't think that's enough for you to win."

Beelzemon starts charging up dark energy, when he suddenly stops.

"That's enough, come back here immediately." says a voice which only Beelzemon can hear. Apparently, it came from the dark link.

"**Brave Heart" ends**

Beelzemon looked frustrated, but walked off.

"Beelzemon! We want answers! What is happening here?" aasked John

"I am not to disclose anything. If you want answers, I say you should go to the place known as the Halls of the Dead. You'll find your answers. I'm not telling you where it's exact location is, although I am gonna leave you a clue."

Beelzemon looked on more intently after this.

"Cross the Net Ocean. Instead of going straight to COMP, continue moving westward through the more massive waters. You'll arrive at a new continent. That is...if you can survive the ocean's perils."

Beelzemon gets onto his motorcycle and rides toward a newly opened Digital Gate, which closes behind him as soon as he enters.

"What's next?" asked a worried Riana

Darkdramon returns as Commandramon and collapses beside Tea.

"Do you still have to ask that, Riana? Of course we go and take him on!" shouts Tsuna.

The other rookie Digimon return beside their partners.

John is silent, despite Tsuna's bold "encouragement"

"We can't let things like this happen again. Can we still continue this fight?" John questions Tsuna which led him to look puzzled.

Joey approaches them.

"Everything will probably be fine."

"Who are you to assure me of such thing?" questioned John

"What do you want to do, then? Being passive and doing nothing will result in more attacks from them. The only way to stop this once and for all is to attack them and follow Beelzemon." said Zel.

John thought about it for a long time, with everyone looking at him waiting for the answer. After a while, John muttered in a soft tone.

"We go..."

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_The group sets off to follow Beelzemon's instructions. They encounter trouble in crossing the vast ocean. They meet a disinterested GigaSeadramon, who seems to be unwilling to help them through the ocean. GigaSeadramon asks for a proof of strength. Little did the team know that allying with GigaSeadramon will send them into their next set of huge battles._

End notes: Wow, I was caught off-guard. Seems that I didn't have much time to update after all. Anyways, it's now my Christmas break from school, so I think it's time to go all out. I basically got the entire series outlined already.


	36. Behemoth of the Ocean

Author Talk: Now, the arc goes into full throttle. Whew, I am feeling the story's gonna be more fast paced after some of these eps. What could be next right after Beelzemon. Also, for context infos, the Digimon sizes in my series will be slightly altered when I see fit.

Previously

Fending off the Musyamon, the six tamers meet Beelzemon, one of the Seven Demon Lords. More than a match for anyone else, Beelzemon easily takes care of the Digimon. Beelzemon makes his intentions clear, but is stopped by Commandramon. After taking a fatal blow, Commandramon digivolves into Darkdramon to hold Beelzemon off. Beelzemon retreats after receiving orders from an unknown Digimon.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 36:

Behemoth of the Ocean

Everyone is resting after the confrontation with Beelzemon.

Tea is seen sitting beside a ruined rock with Commandramon, who has gotten a bit better.

Tsuna walks around and goes to ask John.

"Since this is near Seth's old base, that means we're near the water, right? So, we can start our journey through sea here. Can't we just use your Digimon?"

Tsuna pointed to Gomamon, who is seen rolling on his back. John shook his head

"Zudomon won't probably carry all six of us. The distance seems pretty far, and I don't think Zudomon has that much stamina, so does everyone else's Digimon. We need to find an alternative."

Zel is shown with his laptop, and he calls John's attention.

"From my updated map, it seems that the continent they are talking about is going to take around 3 hours of traveling at our regular speed. Indeed too far for Zudomon to travel."

"Really? What is that thing NOT capable of? And how can you be sure of that? It's really silly trusting your laptop all the time." commented Tsuna

Zel stopped, apparently, taking some offense.

"Tsuna, quite honestly, you're nowhere near helpful for us in this mission. Just what have you done since coming with us? Let me tell you. Taking credit for the battles where you have barely done anything. I know common sense isn't your straight point, but what were you thinking joining Seth just because you thought we're gone?"

Zel stood up, facing Tsuna, who's a bit shorter. Tentomon and Bearmon approach them. John steps in between. Joey soon followed.

"Cut it out! The last thing we need is you two arguing with each other." said Joey

"He started it!" Tsuna points to Zel

Zel remains silent, yet a look of contempt is seen in his face.

"I think the best thing to do right now is to let John decide. What's it gonna be?" asked Joey

"Tsuna, please calm down. Right now, Zel is right. We need to find an alternative, like I said." answered John

Tsuna doesn't answer. Everyone remained silent until Riana and Lalamon approached.

"So, are we off?" Riana asked in a light tone, seemingly oblivious to the tension.

Nobody said a word, when Zel walked off, closed his laptop and put it back in his traveling bag. Tsuna walks off too. John is the first one to break the silence.

"Let's go now." said John, as he calls Gomamon up.

_At the base of some Digimon..._

Beelzemon is seen standing in front of the Digimon on the throne.

"I told them it is their choice to come here themselves. I am sure they are going to do it. What else can they do?"

The Digimon who sat down nodded his head.

"Very well then, looks like there's only one way to reach this continent, which is through the sea, seeing as there's a lot of them and flight would be a tedious approach."

The crocodile surfaced his snout. The Digimon sitting on the throne looked into the water.

"I think you know what to do. The ocean is yours, do your thing."

The crocodile moved through the water, and set some more of his body up, revealing it to be a gigantic red Digimon.

"Very well, I'm gonna have some fun with them."

He laughed some more and sank deep into the water. Tremors can be felt as he surged through the water. Everyone went silent for a while.

_Back at BIOS_

The team is seen walking across the shoreline.

"I never knew it's gonna be this tiring..." complained Riana, who stopped for a while.

Tsuna is at front trying to talk with John.

"See? Nothing's showing up. We need to get there now!"

"Over there, I see something!" Zel suddenly pointed out to something which looks like a machine across the distance.

Everyone notices it and starts moving quickly towards the machine. Tsuna hesitates but follows soon. After approaching the machinery, it rises up to reveal a Digimon resembling a sea serpent.

Digimon Analyzer

**GigaSeadramon**

A giant android Digimon which is the mega form of Seadramon. It is a gigantic Digimon even larger than Whamon and can carry several big Digimon within itself. It's special attack is Giga Sea Destroyer.

"Whoa..." said Gomamon as GigaSeadramon raises his upper body up with his back faced to the group.

"A GigaSeadramon! Just what we needed. GigaSeadramon is a Digimon who is considered a great carrier for other Digimon." said Zel

Joey saw that GigaSeadramon rose with his back turned.

"Someone has to ask him to help us." suggested Joey

Before they could decide who is going to do it, Riana is in front of everyone calling out GigaSeadramon.

"GigaaaSeaadramooonnn. Could you lend us a hand?" shouted Riana at the top of her lungs.

"Shouldn't you be a little bit more careful?" asked a worried Lalamon.

"Riana really is something when getting everyone else to catch her feelings..." mentioned John.

"Maybe you should learn something from her," suggested Gomamon.

Riana calls GigaSeadramon again, and the giant Digimon slowly turned his back to face them. He looked at them indifferently.

"Oh, look, humans. What do you want?" asked GigaSeadramon, in a seemingly annoyed manner.

"GigaSeadramon, could you please carry us into you. I have heard from someone here..."

Riana points to Zel

"...that you will be able to carry a lot of us inside you. I think it's really possible, considering that you're twice as wide as something as huge as Zudomon and really long."

GigaSeadramon lets out a very loud grumbling sound.

"Of course I can, I carried Digimon such as ChaosDramon across the ocean. Did you know that I'm also the fastest Digimon in this area of the ocean?"

Everyone got their hopes up, when GigaSeadramon suddenly followed his statement.

"I will not transport you."

Gomamon is the first to speak up.

"Why?" asked Gomamon.

"You think I'll waste time carrying your kind through? What is in it for me? I woke up from my sleep here on shore when I heard something approach. It turned out that it's nothing but a waste of my time. You better get going now, because there's just no way I'm going to let you cross."

"It's really important, please..." requested Joey in a very polite tone, when Riana suddenly cuts him off.

"Why? Because we're human? Is that the reason? You just wanted to sleep all day, right? Yeah, that's right, sleepyhead!"

Riana stuck her tongue out to GigaSeadramon. The giant Digimon didn't take Riana's gesture too kindly. His eyes glowed, and he shot a ball of energy from his mouth. Riana dodged.

"Who are you to mock the great GigaSeadramon? It seems that you don't really know who I really am!"

GigaSeadramon continued firing energy blasts to the group, causing everyone to start dodging everywhere.

"Ahhhh, they're everywhere!" shouted Tsuna, who's jumping back and forth to avoid GigaSeadramon's attacks. His digivice started glowing and emits a pillar of light.

"**Brave Heart" instrumental plays**

Bearmon digivolves into Grizzlymon.

Grizzlymon runs toward GigaSeadramon, who suddenly stopped his attacks. He pounces on GigaSeadramon and uses Maul Attack, to little effect. However, everyone notices that GigaSeadramon has stopped attacking.

"**Brave Heart" stops**

"That light just now...It made Bearmon digivolve." commented GigaSeadramon.

Tsuna stuck out his digivice.

"Want me to do it another time?" declared Tsuna boldly.

"You think you scare me with that?" replied GigaSeadramon, who continues speaking.

"However, I see you are no ordinary human. That power you showed just now, specifally that thing you have. It's nothing like I've seen before. Now, tell me, humans, where do you intend to go?"

"We are going to the continent on the far side, if you know what I mean." said John

"Oh, you mean, the continent of Gaia? No problem, but may I know for which reason are you traveling the long distance?" asked GigaSeadramon

"It's to repay a debt for someone," Tea spoke up, much to everyone's surprise.

"To make it clear, we're fighting the Seven Demon Lords. Beelzemon told us to go find them in Gaia. We're taking his challenge." explained Zel

GigaSeadramon looked surprised at Zel.

"You? The Seven Demon Lords? It's been a long while ever since I saw one. But I would really want to get rid of one of them here. One of them called Leviamon. He comes once in a while and he proves to be a real nuisance. I haven't seen him for a long while, though. With your abilities, you might be able to make your Digimon digivolve enough to defeat him."

"You mean, another one of them is here?" asked Joey

"Don't think much about it. I haven't seen him in ages. Now hop on, I'll carry you across."

GigaSeadramon opens his huge mouth. Everyone enters GgiaSeadramon. GigaSeadramon closes his mouth and starts the descend.

Inside, the group notices that GigaSeadramon is no normal Digimon. Instead of finding the typical inside of a Digimon, such as Whamon, they stumble upon machinery everywhere.

"GigaSeadramon is no biological Digimon. It is a Digimon that is purely machine. This feels like we're riding a gigantic submarine." said Zel

Riana goes over to the side.

"Whoa! You can see through his body and the ocean itself through these holes."

Riana watched the undersea creatures from the sides. She saw some other fish Digimon swimming around beside them. It's only for a short while though, because GigaSeadramon started accelerating. Gigaseadramon's voice echoed throughout the inside of his body.

"Now hold on tight. I want to take you there as fast as I can."

"Seems like he's not a bad Digimon after all..." noted Tsuna

"He just got disturbed. Apparently, he doesn't take disturbance well and is really irritable." replied Bearmon.

GigaSeadramon continued moving forward. Everyone is starting to get used to his speed and the jerking inside his body when GigaSeadramon pulled to quick halt. The sudden stop threw everyone to all directions inside GigaSeadramon.

"What happened? What gives?"

Tsuna is still going to complain some more when GigaSeadramon's voice echoed. He sounded tense and worried.

"What..."

It was all GigaSeadramon can say before everyone experienced another sudden jerk. Only this time, it's not just a jerk, but it seemed that GigaSeadramon has also been thrown to the sides. Riana, in particular, starter worrying inside.

"What now? What now?"

GigaSeadramon spoke to them again through the seemed voice projector inside.

"Sorry for the bumpy ride, but I have toz bring you some very bad news."

Everyone is waiting for GigaSeadramon to finish. Before he can, Zel had looked out into the window. He suddenly realizes what they bumped into. Outside the window, two giant, yet seemingly slender tails can be seen. There appears to be a huge body outside them.

'We're in trouble...' thought Zel

"You know something about this?" asked Tentomon, who flew near Zel.

"Guys...We are being pursued by Leviamon himself!"

Digimon Analyzer

**Leviamon**

_A member of the Seven Demon Lords representing the sin of envy. Leviamon is considered one of the largest Digimon ever to live in the oceans. He chomps down enemies using his gigantic mouth with intense force._

Zel's statement drew out gasps from everyone. Another huge turbulence took place inside GigaSeadramon.

"Uwoaaahhh!"

GigaSeadramon groaned as he was pushed further. His voice echoed once again inside to speak with the humans.

"Everyone, hold on. Things will get a lot more bumpy."

Afterwards, everyone felt shaking and explosions from further deep into GigaSeadramon's body. Then, loud noises can be heard in regular intervals. GigaSeadramon is firing his torpedoes onto Leviamon. The attacks seem to be finding their mark, as Leviamon started slowing down. Huge amounts of air bubbles are obstructing the view outside from the group. Even inside, the humans can hear Leviamon and GigaSeadramon.

"You think you can beat me? I am one of the Seven Demon Lords. A mere Digimon like you could not stand up to me." siad Leviamon.

"Long time no see, Leviamon. I actually liked it more when you're not here. What brings you here all of the sudden?"

"Stop playing dumb. Beelzemon instructed some humans to cross onto the continent on the other side. I am here to make sure the other Demon Lords won't have to waste time fighting them."

With that, Leviamon rushes and attempts to tackle GigaSeadramon. The two giant Digimon were almost the same in length, with Leviamon being a bit longer and bigger compared to the streamlined form of GigaSeadramon.

Inside the ship, everyone started feeling restless.

"Gomamon could help!" said John

"Letting him out would make the water flow in!" Zel quickly answered back.

"I think we need to leave this to GigaSeadramon now." said Joey

Tea elbows a wall. Everyone just looked at her. Suddenly, the group felt that GigaSeadramon had been thrown again. Everyone went flying around GigaSeadramon's body. Suddenly, they felt a sudden abrupt bump. GigaSeadramon had been thrown into a huge chunk of rock underwater. It appears that they have reached an area full of underwater mountain ridges. The bubbles outside have subsided, and Riana spots Leviamon outside, getting ready to crash onto them. Suddenly, they hear GigaSeadramon speak.

"Get ready everyone. This next turbulence will be unlike anything else you've experienced."

Leviamon dashes to GigaSeadramon, who's still recovering.

"Die, all of you! Rest in this underwater grave and begone from this world!"

Leviamon is closing in, when GigaSeadramon faces him.

"Giga Sea Destroyer!"

GigaSeadramon fires several energy torpedoes onto Leviamon. The reaction of the attacks propelled GigaSeadramon backward in a reaction so strong, that GigaSeadramon smashed several underwater mountaintops with his backward push. The attack found its mark and hits Leviamon straight in the head.

"Grrooooaaaaaahhhhh!" shouted Leviamon as he took the attack. Leviamon flipped and started sinking. He lets out another roar as he sinks into the abyss of the deep seas until only bubbles can be seen from where he last was.

Inside GigaSeadramon, the entire place is literally going in circles in very violent motion.

"Whoaaaaaa!" shouted everyone.

"Hold on!" shouted John, as one particular swing sent him straight to a wall knocking him unconscious.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_After the huge battle, everyone wakes up in relief that they are safe from Leviamon. Zel really wonders if that was it. Nevertheless, GigaSeadramon successfully escorts them to Gaia. Upon arriving on Gaia, GigaSeadramon left the group. The team was then greeted by a familiar face in a surprising location. After a while, another familiar face came into contact with the team and offers to lead them to the remaining Demon Lords._

End notes: Another chapter, and I got into a writing surge with the final battle scene. Now, for all of you who are wondering, yes, this episode is heavily influenced by the MetalSeadramon episode of Digimon Adventure. I added some heavy plot twists and had a lot of changed stuff to come up with this. It continues next ep. Oh, and Merry Christmas everyone!


	37. Burst, Unexpected Evolution

Author Talk: Time for my newest ep. For those still following the series since the beginning, I thank you very much. I will soon be bringing in some old characters to add some mroe flavor into the story.

Previously

The group looks for a way to cross the ocean, when they came across a GigaSeadramon. GigaSeadramon turns out to be quite impatient and irritable, but agreed to ferry them across the ocean after being impressed by the abilities of their digivice. While crossing the ocean, they encounter Leviamon, the second member of the Seven Demon Lords. Leviamon and GigaSeadramon battle, with Leviamon getting the upper hand. As a last resort, GigaSeadramon lets loose his ultimate attack, dispatching Leviamon, but sends him through several mountains underwater. The turbulence tossed the group around, with John losing consciousness.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 37:

Burst, Unexpected Evolution

"Where...am..I?"

John woke up with a sudden start. He sits straight up, enough to make Gomamon flinch.

"Oh that's right...that was one hell of a turbulence inside GigaSeadramon. We must be safe now, though."

"Good thing you got up already. You've been unconscious for nearly an hour already." said Gomamon.

John gets up. He notices everyone seems to be fine. Tsuna is still lying down, although he seems to have awaken. Bearmon looks at him looking worried. He looks around, and he sees Riana still unconscious to one side. He tries approaching them when he is called by Joey.

"I think it's best to let them be right now. They are probably also resting by now. That fight took a lot out of everyone."

"Fight...oh, right. GigaSeadramon, what happened?"

GigaSeadramon replied in a rough tone, yet a sense of calmness can be felt from his voice.

"I haven't seen any signs of Leviamon after that attack I delivered. At first, I doubt that will be enough to finish off, but I did gave my all in that attack. I myself was propelled by the force of my own attack. Last thing I saw is Leviamon sinking deep into the ocean depths. I think he will trouble you no more."

"That's good to hear. GigaSeadramon, you really pulled through for us. How long until we reach Gaia?"

"In around 15 minutes," answered Zel

"That thing survived all the turbulence?" asked John, referring to the laptop Zel is busy working on.

"Of course, I'm extremely careful with this. Right now, I'm tracking our corrdinates. You can look outside to see the difference though. We're now treading new territory."

John took a look outside and noticed the change in scenery. Now, even more rocks litter around the ocean. The Digimon have changed too. Now he sees some more new Digimon.

Digimon Analyzer

**Divermon**

A Digimon which resembles an amphibian. They swim at high speeds using the motor on their back. They attack enemies with their harpoons in an attack called "Strike Fishing".

**Gesomon**

Digimon that resemble giant white squids. Gesomon has ten tentacles and can swim at high speed underseas. Gesomon can not only squirt ink, but also bash enemies with his tentacles in "Coral Crusher"

"Those Digimon you see there are native only to the waters near Gaia. You can tell we have approached a really different area of the Digital World."

John stared out and saw some bubbles. Those bubbles were soon replaced by rock chunks, and soon, everything outside became darkness.

"Everyone, we're nearly there. I'm just crossing this final tunnel." said GigaSeadramon

Riana soon woke up. She scratched her head.

"Is this trip about to be done?" she asked

John notices her sitting down in one side.

"Are you alright? Yes, it's almost done. We're almost at Gaia."

"That's good to hear," said Riana, who lied down once again.

GigaSeadramon passes through the tunnels, thinking...

'I am pretty sure I finished Leviamon off with that attack. Why do I have this gut feeling that it's not over yet? I'm nearly there. I should just escort these people towards the continent of Gaia, then I can be done here."

GigaSeadramon spots a flickering light far away in front of him. He realizes he's almost at the undersea cave's opening towards the continent.

_Demon Lord base..._

"Oh well, at least, it was fun while it lasted..." commented Beelzemon

The Digimon on the throne just smiled while slouching. Another Digimon approaches Beelzemon. It's the wizard, and he sets his staff down.

"You know that Leviamon will not die that easily right? The ruler of the seas will not be destroyed that easily. But if he was, that would prove that sheer force is not the way to go when trying to defeat them."

Beelzemon isn't particulary amused with the wizard's analysis. He points his gun at the wizard.

"If anything, all I want is for you to shut up for once. You should be aware that by setting down your staff, you made yourself wide open."

"Hohohoho, as if you'll dare to pull the trigger here right in front of us." mocked the wizard.

"Let's just watch the show, shall we?" said the Digimon on the throne, who happened to get linked to a DemiDevimon who scouts Gaia.

_Gaia..._

On shore, GigaSeadramon's head suddenly appeared out of the ocean. Gaia happened to be isolated through water by a barricade of rocky walls all the way to the left of Gaia. Several islands are located near the rocky barricade. GigaSeadramon lands on shore and opens up his mouth, letting the group out of him.

"Now, the rest is entirely up to you!" encouraged GigaSeadramon.

"Ok, we'll take care. Thanks again, and sorry if I annoyed you!" waved Riana

"It's just me being good old me." answered GigaSeadramon.

GigaSeadramon turned to leave, but turned back to speak once more.

"Go defeat the Seven Demon Lords. They have been really annoying. I am sure you can do it. You're pretty much not everyone's typical human-who-entered-Digital-world."

"Wow, that's one heck of a grammar stretch, but we get it." answered John

GigaSeadramon dives underwater and disappears.

"Now, where do we go?" asked Tsuna

"I don't know. This place is hidden from the rest of the world. My laptop's not showing anything." answered Zel

"So, it finally does give in!" shouted Tsuna

Joey notices what's starting to go again and approached Tsuna.

"Enough, we're starting all over again"

They were talking, when they started feeling tremors. The tremors start getting stronger and stronger. Suddenly, the ground which connects the huge piece of land they are in gets separated from the main continent due to a huge burst in front of them.

"Damn, these lands were simply floating atop the waters and not in a strong foundation with the mainland!" said Zel, who was shaken by the strong tremors.

"Something must have caused it, though." said Tea

Commandramon gets on the ready. The land they are standing on start drifting away quickly.

"We're getting separated, quick! Digivolve and cross this place!" suggested John

Tentomon digivolves into Kabuterimon.

Lalamon digivolves into Sunflowmon.

Gomamon digivolves into Ikkakumon.

The other tamers with their Digimon boarded the Champion Digimon. Tsuna is on Sunflowmon. Tea is on Ikkakumon, and Joey is on Kabuterimon. They cross the expanding land. Kabuterimon and Sunflowmon made it to the other side. Ikkakumon, being slower, was halfway, when a gigantic jaw burst out of the water.

"L-Leviamon?" wondered Riana

"I'm sure he wasn't finished off by GigaSeadramon's attack!" said Zel

Leviamon lets his upper body out.

"Hahahaha! You think that weak attack defeated me? Now, let me devour you all, starting from you two!" Leviamon goes after Ikkakumon.

Commandramon warp digivolves into Darkdramon.

Darkdramon flies up above Leviamon. He charges Dark Roar and fires it. Despite it being a large attack, the attack's size is merely a third of Leviamon's head. Leviamon took the hit and recoiled. He leaps up and attempts to swallow Darkdramon like an actual leaping crocodile. Darkdramon easily dodges and Leviamon crashes back down the water, causing huge tides due to his size. Ikkakumon got flipped over by the tide, resulting in John and Tea getting thrown into the water. Leviamon recovers and swings his tail, hitting Ikkakumon and reverting him into Gomamon.

"Kabuterimon, try to help them out!" ordered Zel

"Sunflowmon, you too!" followed Riana

Both Sunflowmon and Kabuterimon fly towards the ocean to distract Leviamon. Their attacks have practically no effect on Leviamon. That did provide a distraction to let Darkdramon pick up Tea. However, Darkdramon had to dodge Leviamon's tail swing before he can get John. John starts sinking afterwards due to fatigue.

'Ugh...This is similar to how I got into the Digital World...will this be the end?' John thought to himself.

Gomamon is unconscious and sinking along as well. Suddenly, a huge beating sound started on Gomamon. He started getting glyphs on parts of his body. John opens his eyes and sees Gomamon's state. His digivice glows and shakes violently.

"**Brave Heart" plays**

Gomamon digivolves into Plesiomon.

Plesiomon rises out of the water with a panting John on his back.

"Wait, Plesiomon looks a bit different..." noted Zel

"That's not a regular Plesiomon..." continued Zel as a small smile crept to his face.

Digimon Analyzer

**Plesiomon X**

_A species of Plesiomon affected by the X Antibody, therefore making it a lot stronger than a regular Plesiomon. It's a mega form of Gomamon, which like Plesiomon, has the ability of flight. Its special attack is Sorrow Blue._

"How did this happen?" asked John, who got some air.

"I don't know, although right now, I think it's best to just defeat Leviamon." answered PlesiomonX.

"Hmph, a different evolution won't stop me!" Leviamon rushes towards PlesiomonX with his mouth open, creating a vacuum in the process which sucks in water.

"Shaking Pulse!"

Plesiomon creates a pulse through the water Leviamon is sucking in, causing damage onto Leviamon's mouth. Suddenly, his head got hit again.

"Forgot me?" asked Darkdramon

Leviamon looks up at Darkdramon when Darkdramon once again connects with Dark Roar. Leviamon tries reacting when he is hit by Sorrow Blue from PlesiomonX. He gets weakened and sinks beneath the seas.

"**Brave Heart" stops**

All the Digimon return to the mainland with their tamers. Everyone returns as rookie.

"Gomamon, can you tell me what that was just now? Because you're awesome!" shouted John, as Gomamon jumps into his arms.

"X evolution, huh? That's some cool stuff you got yourself there?" commented Zel.

"But then, I still wonder what caused this?" wondered John

Suddenly, the ground began shaking again, and Leviamon burst out of the ground once again. Everyone can't believe it.

"Just how many lives does he have anyway?" asked Tsuna

"Leviamon, I will be your opponent." said a voice from behind them. They look back and see that it's Leon.

"Huh, you dare challenge me?" taunted Leviamon, although he is obviously severely weakened for continually fighting battle after battle.

Leon doesn't answer. Leviamon dashes forward and swallows Leon.

"Leon!" shouts John, worrying what will happen next.

Quickly, Leviamon's upper body began to shine. Afterwards, it explodes, with Leviamon letting out a final roar before turning into data. Leon is safe and in perfect condition. He goes to the group.

"He got too confident and greedy. All it took is one very focused attack on his inner body when he swallowed me up. Now, come, I have a lot to tell." said Leon

_Back at Demon Lord hideout_

Everyone just saw what happened.

"This time he's done for real.." said the wizard

"Then what suggestion do you have, old man?" asked Beelzemon

"Kekeke, the only way to do this is to destroy them from within!" he showed a hologram picture of Tsuna.

"How do you plan on doing that?" asked a new Digimon, who looks like a succubus.

"It's easy. Just leave it to me. I noticed all the tension, all the darkness in his heart for a while now. This one is going to be a piece of cake. You approve?" the wizard asks the fallen angel on the throne.

"Have it your way then, Barbamon." answered the Digimon

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_Leon explains what has happened to the Digital World in full detail, and offers to show the way to the Demon Lords. Having defeated Leviamon, the group's confidence is bolstered, but tension continues to rise between Tsuna and Zel. At one night, a Digimon approaches Tsuna and talks to him personally, offering him an alternative way of getting stronger and one-upping Zel, at the cost of a very powerful item within the team._

End notes: Tsk, my computer screen's going haywire this days, must be the laptop hinges. Anyways, I might get some problems with updating due to said problem. I will try to continue the story as much a I can though.


	38. The Evil Wizard, Barbamon

Author Talk: My laptop's still working fine enough to keep me churning out new eps. I have the series plotted out so I can keep going. So, how's the series so far for my readers?

Previously

John wakes up and sees that everything has calmed down after the confrontation with Leviamon. GigaSeadramon manages to escort them to Gaia. As they observe Gaia topography, Leviamon reappears and cuts them off from the mainland. Commandramon digivovles into Darkdramon to fight Leviamon, but then Leviamon attacks and endangers John. Gomamon warp digivolves into Plesiomon X and seemingly defeats Leviamon, only for Leviamon to resurface once everyone turns back into rookie. Leon arrives and finishes Leviamon off for good.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 38:

The Evil Wizard, Barbamon

The group has huddled around Leon. John is the first to speak up.

"Leon, exactly who we need. Please explain to us what has happened."

"It's a long story, but it seems that the Demon Lords have been acting behind the scenes through all our battles. It may not seem like it, but SkullSatamon is possibly one of their subordinates. If not, then they must be affiliated with each other one way or the other. From what I can tell, the Demon Lords are hoping that SkullSatamon would do the job of finishing you off, but instead, he lost his focus on the main goal and went running and raising chaos into your world. It seems that the Demon Lords are after the Chrono Crystal."

Leon looks around and sees that everyone is indeed listening very carefully to him. John takes the crystal out of his pocket and sees it. Despite being thrown to sea, John still managed to secure the crystal.

"I think you are headed to the Seven Demon Lords' base. Am I right?"

Everyone nods, and Leon gives a sigh.

"The Seven Demon Lords are among the craftiest and most powerful dark Digimon ever created. They will try to stop you from reaching them no matter what. Those demon lords will try everything they can think of to get the crystal from you."

"Why would they need it though?" asked Tea

"It is in their interest to awaken Chronomon." answered Leon

"Chronomon...just like in John's dream back in the real world?" asked Joey

"To be exact, it is a subversion of Chronomon that they want to awaken. It is the great destroyer Chronomon, one who will create a world of chaos. The demon lords will create Chronomon to be under their control. With him, practically nobody can stop them."

"You mean Chronomon DM. I know about it." said Zel

"Elaborate then," Tsuna quickly interrupted. Zel kept calm despite being interrupted.

"Chronomon is a Digimon said to awaken only once in several years. It may awaken in two ways. If it is awakened by someone with a wicked heart, it digivoles into its Destroyer Mode, which is probably what John saw in his dream."

Tsuna doesn't feel convinced about the power of Chronomon and objects.

"Then we'll take it on! Are you scared of it?" asked Tsuna in a sarcastic manner.

"Chronomon is a super ultimate level Digimon, a level above megas. But I will not be surprised if that fails to register in your mind or if you fail to comprehend it."

"A level above mega? Then how are our Digimon gonna reach that?" asked Riana

"Not all Digimon have the ability to do it. Even Leon here is simply mega level." answered Zel

"Yes, and most super ultimate Digimon are considered legendary and too rare to be found easily in the Digital world. Even the Seven Demon Lords and the Royal Knights only have few members within their group that can turn into super ultimate." followed John, confident in his knowledge about Digimon.

"So, the only choice we have remaining is taking care of that crystal... Am I right? The Seven Demon Lords will not stop going after us until they have that. We need to defeat them and prevent them from obtaining that crystal. Leon, will you lead us to the Halls of the Dead? I'm pretty sure we'll be fine if we stick together like we always did before." asked Joey

"I won't be able to stay forever and protect you. I will have to leave eventually." said Leon

"Why? Why can't you just stay with us. Please... You saved us too many times. What would happen if the same scenarios happen and you're nowhere to be found." begged Riana

Leon remained steady with his decision. Leon points to a mountaintop from the distance.

"The Halls of the Dead is really far off from here. Look atop that mountain, you might see a small ancient pyramid-like structure. That is the entrance to the Halls of the Dead. It is very misleading, as the structure is entered from the top. That is, the main structure itself is located in the heart of the mountain and you have to descend from it. I haven't been inside there, but I figure it's a very complicated structure, as legends say all who enter never find their way out."

Everyone looks to the mountain at the distance with a good look.

"Leon, you will leave us now, right?" asked John

Leon nods.

"Figures." answered John, it is not apparent, but inside him, he is thinking deeply.

'This time I really need to step up. I have not been a capable leader for the past time. I left them back at COMP, and Zel did all the work on the real world against SkullSatamon. I have not been a good team leader since...'

"Anything bothering you?" asked Gomamon

John stops and mlooks at Gomamon.

"It's nothing."

"You keep doing that to me, it's always nothing and nothing but I'm sure something's been bothering you." followed Gomamon

Leon turned around to leave.

'Here, I should just leave you. I'm pretty sure you can handle this on your own. I will only intervene when I see fit. Besides, I already know what fate is going to be to make you save this world form the Demon Lords. You can do it.'

Leon continued thinking thoughts to himself as he rushes out of sight through the forest nearby.

**A few hours later...**

The group had found a spot in the forest near a river for resting. They have finished their eating and have set up their camp.

"It surely reminds me of the first days we had in the Digital world. I still remember it as if it was yesterday. We riled up that Gururumon big time." joked Gomamon.

John remembers that incident, and he's happy to have gone a really long way.

Tea is sitting beneath a tree, when Joey approached her. Joey notices that Tea is no longer easily annoyed as before.

"Tea...I wanted to ask you something..." stammered Joey

"What?" asked Tea. She still had that sarcastic voice, although she's not that scary when she speaks anymore, at least for Joey. Joey scratches his head.

"Tea, how's your sister? It may be all too sudden for me to ask, but I am quite concerned with how things turned out."

Tea kept her straight face and answered.

"Everything's been fine now. We've patched our problems up with each other. It's really been a long time we were there. A lot happened" Tea then brushes aside her shoulder-length hair.

"Um, what happened?" asked Joey

"It's a long story..." Tea continued

Near the river, Riana is washing some bits of her hair. Lalamon notices her little earrings which she takes care of.

"Another of your parent's inheritances?" asked Lalamon

"Nah, it's just something my aunt bought me before. It's quite weird when you think about it. To think that the Chrono crystal is my mother's inheritance. How could the crystal have landed on the real world is very hard to imagine." said Riana, who just finished tidying up her hair. Instead of tying it back into a ponytail, she let it hang loose.

Pretty soon Riana returned to the main camp, and everyone had some talking.

"I think more or less, we have an idea of what we're going to go through tomorrow." said Zel to the group.

"Yes, we set out towards the Halls of the Dead tomorrow. I'm hoping everyone will see the urgency of the situation. But right now, it's time to call it a day." said John, who yawned, a sign that he is sleepy already.

Afterwards, it's time to sleep. Everyone seemed to be sleeping soundly. Everyone, except Tsuna. He is still having some feelings of resentment for Zel.

"Zel is such a jerk. Now, thinking about it, I wish he'd just leave for good in Terra Jungle before. How coincidental, now that we're in an area similar to Terra Jungle. He thinks like he's better than everyone else." he said softly to himself.

"Maybe it's just typical him who got insulted because of you always there to interrupt him while he's busy with his laptop." answered Bearmon, who had a voice of uncertainty.

"So what? He also claimed I have not done anything worth ever since we started on our journey. Bearmon, you willing to take that insult? He's not just doing some trash talking to me, but to you as well." Tsuna gets more irritated every time he speaks.

From the bushes, both of them hear a voice.

"Envy is not my area of expertise, nor is wrath. I'll still be fine here, though..." afterwards, a wizard-like Digimon appeared in front of Tsuna. Tsuna and Bearmon, who are lying down, suddenly got up, when the wizard Digimon signaled for them to keep quiet. Bearmon is already set to battle.

"I know exactly what you want. Please keep quiet." said the wizard.

"How exactly would you know my thoughts, huh?" asked Tsuna in a loud tone

"Shh, keep it down. Everyone is sleeping. Please keep it down. Just trust me. All you wanted now if to be better than that person out there." said the wizard, as he pointed to Zel.

Tsuna is left speechless a the Digimon easily found out his issue. The wizard smiled.

"Now, it all comes with a little cost. Look, nothing is free in this world. All I need is that little crystal from your friend right there..." the wizard points at John.

"But... who are you, really?" asked Tsuna

"You want the deal or not?" asked the wizard again.

"Tsuna, be careful." warned Bearmon

Tsuna had a lot of thinking...

'John did nothing to defend me too...argh!'

Tsuna sneaked up onto John. He was extremely careful not to wake him up. Tsuna was startled when John suddenly snored, but he successfully got the Chrono crystal, which luckily for Tsuna, has been kept on an outside pocket. The wizard Digimon is really pleased.

"Come, follow me, I will enlighten you and show you to the light." he enters into the forest, where Tsuna follows him. Bearmon reluctantly follows as well.

While Tsuna and Bearmon were now far from camp, the wizard led a Digimon into camp. The Digimon is a big one-eyed monstrosity with eyes on its arms. The Digimon enters the camp and creates some loud sounds, waking everyone up.

"What the...!" shouted John with a start.

Digimon Analyzer

**Ghoulmon**

Formerly a high-ranking angel Digimon who fell into the Dark Area, Ghoulmon has become a powerful demon Digimon. It has a whitened appearance which will soon transform. Its special attack is Death Arrow.

"A mega?" asked Joey.

"You're too rude! Lalamon, get him!" ordered Riana

"**Brave Heart" starts playing**

Lalamon digivovles into Sunflowmon, then into Lilamon.

"Don't count us out!" followed Tea

Commandramon warp digivolves into Darkdramon.

They prepare to battle Ghoulmon, when John notices something weird. He starts panicking at first, but stopped when he realized what happened.

"My fake crystal is gone! Someone has done something fishy." said John with a sneer.

"You had a FAKE one?" asked Gomamon

"Of course, in case something was to happen." answered John with a chuckle.

Very quickly afterwards, they notice that Tsuna is also gone.

"Where's Tsuna?" asked Joey.

Nobody had a clue, besides Zel who looked on with an expression of disappointment. He shakes his head, which Tentomon can understand. Joey is still trying to figure out what Zel is trying to say, when Ghoulmon attacks!

_At the deep reaches of the jungle..._

"We've been quite far already. The forestry seems to be giving way to dried leaves and decayed plants. Some swamps have already started appearing." commented Tsuna, now unsure of what he should do.

"This place gives me the creeps, quite honestly." said Bearmon, who's walking really gingerly.

The wizard stopped. He looked at Tsuna and Bearmon.

"Now that we're here...let me introduce myself. I am Barbamon, your mentor to your redemption!"

Barbamon puts up a huge smile in his face.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_John and the group fights and defeats Ghoulmon in their camp. The next morning, Barbamon encourages Tsuna to strengthen the darkness within him and go fight Zel when he feels confident. Barbamon then returns to his base and gives up the Chrono crystal. Barbamon finds out that he was indeed given a fake crystal. Barbamon goes angry and returns to the swampy area of the forest to find that Tsuna is gone._


	39. One Who Strikes Back

Author Talk: The laptop got fixed already. It took a week, a really long wait. Now, I'm back to school, so I might not be able to update often. If all goes well though, the story will go all the way through two months. I already have the ending plotted out.

Previously

Leon points the way to the Halls of the Dead to the group, but not without telling them about Chronomon. Leon notes that the Seven Demon Lords are hoping to harness Chronomon's power. Leon leaves the group. The team sets up camp at night within the new unnamed jungle of Gaia. At deep night, Barbamon encourages Tsuna to join him to become stronger. Tsuna steals the Chrono crystal, accidentally a fake one, to give Barbamon. Barbamon sends a Ghoulmon loose at camp and introduces himself to Tsuna deep within the jungle.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 39:

One Who Strikes Back

Darkdramon is seen avoiding Ghoulmon's Death Arrow. He flies around and slashes Ghoulmon with his lance. Darkdramon charges a Dark Roar and fires it, which missed Ghoulmon.

"The darkness around us is working to its advantage." noted Joey

"I think if we can find a way to hold him down, we'll win this one! I'll give my Un Deux Pollen a shot." suggested Lilamon.

"What are you waiting for then? Use it!" ordered Riana

Right after that, a Death Arrow barely missed Lilamon. After evading, Lilamon replies to Riana.

"I cannot afford to miss with this attack. Anyone can easily be hit."

"It's too dark for our attacks to be as accurate as they normally would be," said Darkdramon.

"Ghoulmon appears to thrive on moving along the shadows. It's not a stange behavior for a Digimon like him." noted Zel, who keeps focused on the battle, ignoring Tentomon, who seems to be wanting to help.

"Why should we miss out on the fun, John?" said an impatient Gomamon

John felt a rush of momentum as well. He immediately gets his digivice out.

"**Brave Heart" begins**

Gomamon warp digivolves into PlesiomonX.

"Time for some major sweeping action. Let me assist everyone!" said Plesiomon.

"Just what do you mean?" asked John, who is seemingly puzzled about what Plesiomon really meant.

"Just you wait and see." answered Plesiomon

Plesiomon summons a water pulse that covers a lot of area, drenching the trees which lead towards the forest. The move also happened to limit Ghoulmon's moving capabilities.

"Right now. Lilamon, do your job!" ordered Riana

Lilamon nods her head in agreement and uses Un Deux Polen, stunning Ghoulmon. With Ghoulmon stunned, Darkdramon fires Dark Roar, hitting Ghoulmon. Having the enemy staggered, Darkdramon impales Ghoulmon with his lance, destroying Ghoulmon.

"**Brave Heart" ends**

Everyone reverts back into rookie.

"Lalamon, you're so good. You handled him too well, and you're still Ultimate level at that point!" said riana, ecstatic at Lalamon playing a huge role in the battle.

John approaches Gomamon.

"Gomamon, you seem to be a lot stronger...and smarter ever since gaining that new form!" commented John, albeit quite sarcastically.

"Nah, it's just that I can do a lot more in that form. It's my mega form, what do you expect, and an X-Evolution at that. What do you think caused that in the first place?"

John started thinking. He had the idea of reacting to the digimemory imprints back when they were in Shade Desert, but he quickly scrapped that idea.

"I'm just glad nobody's hurt. By the way, I am still wondering what could have happened with Tsuna. I am worried about him..." commented Joey.

"We must look for him tomorrow." answered John while nodding his head.

Zel looked on without a word. Tentomon looks at Zel.

'He seems to know a lot about the situation at hand. I wonder why he doesn't speak up. He usually speaks out when nobody else has an idea of what happened.' thought Tentomon

"For now, let's all go to sleep once again." suggested John.

"Yes! I have been tired!" agreed Riana, finally relieve that somebody finally suggested sleep.

Riana yawns and stretches herself a bit before going back to her sleeping spot.

_The other part of the forest..._

Barbamon introduced himself to a confused Tsuna, when he sensed the loss of Ghoulmon's presence.

'They must have gotten Ghoulmon. Hmm, maybe this guy could be the difference maker later on.'

He faces Tsuna and starts talking.

"Tsuna is your name, if I remember correctly. Now..."

Tsuna suddenly interrupts him.

"How did you know my name! Explain yourself!" demanded Tsuna, irritated by how much this Digimon knows about him. Bearmon is not in a good mood too.

"Please, before anything. I know how you feel right now. Please be not alarmed. I, Barbamon, will be your guide to get what you wanted. All you need to do is trust me."

Tsuna calmed down a bit after considering Barbamon's words. Bearmon remains defiant.

"Hand me your crystal first." requested Barbamon.

Slowly, Tsuna complies, with Bearmon looking really worried. Barbamon takes the crystal and looks pleased with himself. Moonlight seeps through the thick thicket above them to reflect on the crystal. The midnight moonlight allows shimmering effects to appear on the crystal.

"I know your previous history, Tsuna. I am sure you and Bearmon have been exposed to the dark energies and dark evolution." started Barbamon, feeling happy and confident now.

Tsuna starts getting even more suspicious, but nods his head.

"Now listen to me carefully when you hear this. That power inside you, it's really one of the most powerful tools you have in your disposal. Don't believe anyone who says otherwise..."

Barbamon crept closer to Tsuna.

"Especially those people you travel with. Concentrate, Tsuna. Concentrate on all your hatred, all the power in yourself. The only way you can release true power is through rage and intensity. Isn't that the reason why Digimon digivolve? Through fighting. Everything in this world is ruled by violence and destruction when you think of it. The reason why everyone harnesses their powers to make their partner digivolve in the middle of the battle is due to all the intense emotions welling up inside him. Why don't you think nobody else digivolved for the first time outside battle? Now, more than ever, you need to harness that power, to reach... the Mega level!"

Barbamon spreads his arms as a sign of the impact of his statement.

"Tsuna, feel free to think about it for now."

Tsuna still looks puzzled, while Bearmon had enough.

"The reason why Tsuna and I got those evolutions is because of our unity! It's our bond which allows me to become stronger, not your rage and darkness!"

Barbamon smiled at Bearmon. He's about to talk, when the leaves from around them started rustling. Suddenly, the rustling grows stronger. From all over them, swarms of evil-looking dragonfly appear.

Digimon Analyzer

**Yanmamon**

_An insect Digimon in the form of a dragonfly. It is a ferocious resident of the deep jungles, with its ferocity attributed to the demon data fused with it. Its special attack is Thunder Ray._

Bearmon looked at Barbamon.

"Were you a part of this?" asked Bearmon, who is getting angry.

Barbmamon just looked at Bearmon. The Yanmamon start circling around, creating loud noises. One of them start firing Thunder Ray, which Bearmon dodges. Another one from another Yanmamon catches him and sends him flying back. Tsuna looks at Bearmon and realizes what he must do. Afterwards, the Yanmamon swarm start firing their attacks at Barbamon with no effect. Barbamon raises his staff to attack, when he felt something beside him. It was Tsuna, now looking angry. Bearmon gets up ready for some more fighting.

"Bearmon, I am sure of what I need to do. Give me your power! Destroy those Yanmamon!" ordered Tsuna

Bearmon, still unsure of what to do, figures out that he is obliged to obey his tamer. What he didn't know a while ago, is an evil aura creeping all over him and Tsuna. Suddenly, Bearmon feels even greater strength. One of the Yanmamon fires Thunder Ray towards Bearmon, which Bearmon swats away effortlessly. Bearmon leaps forward and delivers a powerful blow with his fist to a Yanmamon, shattering its body, and causing all the other Yanmamon to retreat.

After the battle, Barbamon looks toward Tsuna. He smiles, as he feels the negative emotion now overflowing from Tsuna.

"I think you need to rest right now. After a while, I will be back for you. I think you already witnessed your inner power firsthand. Continue building on that. You will surpass everyone from your group, even the ones with Mega forms. And especially...the one you wanted to defeat so badly! He who doesn't even have a Mega form. Now if you excuse me, I think you need to feel that power rush through you even more right now. I will be off, and I will be back."

Barbamon disappears into the thicket. Tsuna and Bearmon are left in the swampy and desolate area of the forest. They get their rest and start sleeping.

After journeying through some forest and estimating that he already went through considerable distance away from Tsuna, Barbamon opens a Digital Gate. He looks back before he steps inside.

On the dark crypt-like structure, a Digital Gate opens, and Barbamon steps out. Beelzemon quickly glances over to him. Barbamon, feeling Beelzemon's possible disappointment, took a crystal out of his robes.

"I told you it is this easy!" said Barbamon, fully confident of his triumph.

Beelzemon shakes his head and steps aside. Barbamon slowly levitates towards the center of the room, onto their leader.

"Master, see? I brought you the crystal. I got myself some possible allies as well, but I'm sure you have seen all that transpired through your link with me. I think we sealed this...Lucemon."

For the first time, the Digimon got up from his throne. As he steps up, he spreads his wings, revealing eight wings, half of which are angels' and the other half being demons'. Lucemon approaches Barbamon and takes the crystal. Lucemon probably rarely gets out from his throne of bones and skulls, as all the other Digimon looked astonished at Barbamon, including Beelzemon and a hooded demon who stands beside Lucemon's throne.

"You bring me the crystal to awaken Chronomon? And you claim to have obtained new allies? I am impressed. Although I know Beelzemon here would have been able to do that earlier had I not ordered him to stop. As you can see, that order was given just because I felt like it. I want those humans to come here, and I want to give them a warm welcome to the new Digital world."

Lucemon grabs the Chrono crystal from Barbamon. The crystal soon glows pale and starts cracking. Everybody watched as the crystal quickly shattered into pieces on Lucemon's palm. Beelzemon struck a smile with evil intentions onto Barbamon. Lucemon doesn't look pleased, and Barbamon gets shocked and scared of what possibly happened. Before Lucemon even talked, Barbamon quickly stutters and starts babbling nonsense before pulling himself together.

"Master, please, give me another chance..." Barbamon pleaded.

Lucemon nods, when Barbamon attempts to summon another of his Digital gates.

"I'll take the true crystal this time, and give that human and his Bearmon their lesson of a lifetime!"

Barbamon quickly flies through the gate. Beelzemon gives a look of intrigue towards Lucemon.

"I have a bad feeling about this." said Beelzemon

A deep, hoarse voice came from the hooded Digimon beside Lucemon.

"Whatever happens next, it is only him who will bring it to himself. Besides, I think getting rid of him will be essential to our final goal."

Barbamon emerges into the deep forest once again, although it is evident that the traveling took a while, since the sun is already starting to rise.

"I lost track of time, the old useless hideout of theirs just doesn't show any light from the outside." muttered Barbamon, now fully angry at Tsuna.

Barbamon travels all the way back to where he left Tsuna, when he realizes that Tsuna is already gone.

Somewhere else, Tsuna and Bearmon are on their way back to the old campsite.

"Tsuna, are you sure about this?" asked Bearmon

"I will try. I'm still upset about how nobody seemed to care back there. It may seem stupid, but my pride has been hurt right there. I will prove my point to everyone. I will show them that I am not as useless as Zel made me out to be!"

Bearmon continued to walk with him with a sad face. The expression soon changed to one of determination.

"Tsuna, I'll stand by you whatever happens."

"Now, me, going back to fight my former friends due to my emotions...it feels like something from TV or the movies. I...can't help it." said Tsuna

Tsuna and Bearmon soon emerge from the bushes and appear into camp. Just then, the sun rises across the horizon to indicate the full extent of sunrise. Everyone is surprised at Tsuna's sudden appearance.

"Tsuna, it's good that you're alright!" said a relieved Joey

"Where have you been?" asked Tea

Soon, everyone is starting to' talk to Tsuna, when they hear a sharp voice snap from the sides. They look back and Zel has his digivice out and one hand pointed at Tsuna.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked John

"Tsuna, you think you can escape the consequences of last night. I saw it all, dealing with a Demon Lord, attempting to steal the crystal. It has been made clear. Tsuna, you are indeed a traitor among the group, willing to sell everyone out." Zel kept his gaze on Tsuna

"Is...that all true?" asked Riana, who started to get anxious of the developments that are happening.

Tsuna felt nervous that someone saw him, but he gathered some guts and talked back.

"Zel, I've had enough! I was always wrong, it's always me at fault! What did I do? I just got you irritated, and you start hating on me...Arggggghhhhh!"

Tsuna grips his digivice really hard, and causes it to shake violently.

Bearmon digivolves into Grizzlymon, then into GrapLeomon.

GrapLeomon looked different, as he has glowing red eyes now and is surrounded by a purple aura. Everyone staggered back as they saw GrapLeomon. From behind them, they see a light as well.

Tentomon digivolves into Kabuterimon, then into MegaKabuterimon.

Zel motions everyone to move.

"Step aside. I want you to have no part in this!"

GrapLeomon and MegaKabuterimon look on as they appear to be getting ready to start the battle.

"All this should have never happened if we really got rid of you since that incident with Leviamon! Now, I think you should feel some major pain, and you will be used to send a message to the Seven Demon Lords!" shouted Zel

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_Zel and Tsuna start their battle with Zel making MegaKabuterimon fight. The battle is even, and seemingly nothing can be done to stop the battle from destroying everything on the surrounding areas, with Zel demanding everyone to stay out of this. Suddenly, Barbamon reappears and attacks the group, specifically targetting Tsuna as his punishment for leaving and giving him a fake crystal. During the course of the battle, everyone is defeated, when Leon steps in. With Leon being in battle with a powerful adversary, he hopes to expose Tsuna to the truth and unlock his full potential of his bond with Bearmon._


	40. Heart of the True Lion

Author Talk: Still some mroe time to update, and it's time for the decisive battle between allies and enemies! If you have any questions in which you wanted to aske me, just drop your inquiries via pm through .

Previously

The group defeats the Ghoulmon sent into camp with some teamwork. Barbamon explains to Tsuna about his impression of power, when Yanmamon attack. Tsuna feels the power of Bearmon with his negative emotions. Barbamon makes his way back to the Seven Demon Lord base to present Lucemon with the Chrono crystal. It turns out that the crystal is fake. Barbamon goes back to punish Tsuna, when he notices that Tsuna is missing. Tsuna heads back into camp and is immediately confronted by Zel. Both of them make their Digimon digivolve into Ultimate level.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 40:

Heart of the True Lion

"Tsuna, I saw everything! Don't think you can come off as a sympathetic figure in this! Don't try reasoning with me, I saw everything with my own eyes." Zel swings his arm to a side.

'So, this is why he looked so upset when everyone is talking about Tsuna.' MegaKabuterimon thought.

"MegaKabuterimon, I want you to show no remorse!"

"Yes, Zel." said MegaKabuterimon reluctantly.

MegaKabuterimon turns to use Horn Buster, when GrapLeomon suddenly appears in front of him and delivers a quick kick. MegaKabuterimon gets knocked back due to the kick.

"I've never seen him like this..." commented Tea

"Zel? Or Tsuna?" asked Commandramon

"Both of them," answered Tea

GrapLeomon continues the attack on MegaKabuterimon, hitting him with punches and kicks from all angles in rapid succession.

"He's gotten a lot faster than when we were at the real world. Barbamon must have done something to him to make him move like this." said Zel

"Zel, I need orders. I'm pretty sure you can think of a way through this..." said MegaKabuterimon, feeling some pain from the rapid attacks of GrapLeomon.

"How was that, Zel? You having enough?" taunted Tsuna

"Enough! This is pointless!" shouted John

"Why can't we settle this without fighting?" followed Riana

Both of them and their Digimon are about to intervene, when Zel shouts at them.

"Nobody intervene!"

Just then, Zel is hit by MegaKabuterimon, who has been thrown with a powerful Cyclone Kick from GrapLeomon. MegaKabuterimon is headed towards a tree with Zel in between him and the tree, when he turns back to prevent trampling Zel as he crashes a tree, taking the tree down in the process.

"I got it. MegaKabuterimon, it might take a toll onto your body, but we have to do it. Try to catch his attention, and when GrapLeomon comes dashing, try to time it at that exact moment. Block his punch with your arms and throw him away."

"Zel, I can only block a punch if he takes off from a long distance. What will happen if he gets closer and tries attacking?"

"I'll leave that to fate, MegaKabuterimon, but knowing him, I know he'll take off from there, especially under the right conditions..."

From the other distance, Tsuna orders GrapLeomon to finish MegaKabuterimon.

"Tsuna, did you have nearly enough already? I think you already released enough frustrations onto Zel?" asked Joey

Tsuna looks at Joey with a look of disdain. Gotsumon steps in front and motions to defend Joey. Out of nowhere, a beam narrowly misses GrapLeomon. It is MegaKabuterimon who fired his Horn Buster. Tsuna looks at Zel, and orders GrapLeomon to commence on the attack. GrapLeomon reluctantly agrees and takes off to deliver the finishing punch.

"Here he comes!" noted Zel.

MegaKabuterimon did catch GrapLeomon, much to the latter's surprise. MegaKabuterimon throws GrapLeomon away and flies straight up to GrapLeomon, hitting him with his horn. MegaKabuterimon fires Horn Buster and it hits, leaving GrapLeomon severely hurt. Tsuna had enough and rushes towards Zel. He throws himself forward in an attempt to punch Zel, but Zel dodges him.

"I think you should have had enough by now." said Zel, when he noticed that GrapLeomon had gone back up and used King of Fist to send MegaKabuterimon down. Zel rushes to MegaKabuterimon.

"Are you alright? Something really wrong must have been done to alter GrapLeomon so much." commented Zel as he stood beside his Digimon.

GrapLeomon approaches Zel and gives a meaningful look. Zel understood what GrapLeomon wanted to tell him. Tsuna gets back up.

"What are you waiting for?Fight!" shouted Tsuna

GrapLeomon is about to continue when he was hit by a beam from the sides. Everyone looked at where it came from. From the forest appeared a staff. The one who attacked was revealed to be Barbamon. Barbamon stepped out and singles out Tsuna.

Digimon Analyzer

**Barbamon**

_One of the Seven Demon Lords representing the sin of greed. Barbamon is known to be a master manipulator and a powerful user of dark magic. Barbamon's special attack is Pandemonium Lost, where he unleashes the Dark Areas energies in an inferno on his opponent._

"What are you trying to do giving me the fake crystal? I demand an explanation!"

"The crystal...fake?" wondered Tsuna

John shows the true crystal out of his jacket. Barbamon sees it and wastes no time going for it. Gomamon jumps up towards Barbamon.

Gomamon warp digivolves into PlesiomonX.

Plesiomon uses his tail to knock Barbamon back.

"Let us join in too!" urged Commandramon.

"Me too," said Lalamon.

"Don't forget me!" said Gotsumon.

Lalamon and Commandramon cannot digivolve, but Gotsumon manages to digivolve into Monochromon, then into Triceramon.

"What happened?" asked Riana

"Maybe it's because we just digivolved and we don't have much energy." said Lalamon

"Sorry, Tea," apologized Commandramon.

"No need for apologies." answered Tea

Plesiomon uses Shaking Pulse, which Barbamon dispels with his staff. Barbamon uses an energy beam from his staff to hit Plesiomon. Barbamon then blasts Plesiomon again to take him out of the battle for the meantime. Barbamon turns back and gets skewered by Triceramon. While being pushed through by Triceramon, Barbamon uses his claws to slash at Triceramon's face, causing him to be stunned. Barbamon then swings his staff to hit Triceramon.

"Triceramon!" called Joey

"He seems to be a lot stronger than Leviamon." said John

"Maybe, but I think it's due to the fact that Leviamon already took major damage from the fight with GigaSeadramon before fighting us." answered Joey

MegaKabuterimon shoots Horn Buster towards Barbamon, which hits the demon lord. Barbamon emerges from the smoke to suddenly see GrapLeomon dashing towards him with a strong punch. The punch hit Barbamon and sends him crashing down.

"Barbamon, you want to feel rage? You want to feel the power? I'll give it to you!" yelled Tsuna

Once downing Barbamon, GrapLeomon charges his arms and continues pummeling Barbamon with punches. The punches were strong enough to cause indentions around the ground where Barbamon lay down.

"Raaaaahhhhh!"

Tsuna seemed to be channeling even more violence into GrapLeomon, as the blows become more and more intense. Everyone else is left looking at Tsuna. GrapLeomon continues his attack, until out of nowhere, one of his arms got damaged. GrapLeomon grunts in pain. Barbamon smiles and hits the ground with his hands, creating a hot inferno that engulfs both him and GrapLeomon. Everyone is left speechless.

"Tsuna...sorry, I did all I could...Maybe if we tried harder.." said Bearmon with his last energies before he fades.

Tsuna sudddenly got hit by a realization. He realized he had already gone too far to seek power.

"Why did I do that? I had an idea that Barbamon is the bad guy all along! I believed in everything in my desperate want for power..."

Tsuna drops down to his knees in front of Bearmon. Barbamon looks on and fires a dark beam from his staff towards Tsuna, when MegaKabuterimon blocked the attack and subsequently reverted' into Tentomon. Zel came running towards Tsuna.

"Everyone...I am responsible for all this..." muttered Tsuna, who is feeling despair.

"Hmmm, you really acted like you're some kind of character from the TV, although I still think those scenes like that were full of really stupid decisions." said Zel

Tsuna looks at Zel, and Zel continued.

"At least you know your errors now, before any more damage can be done, we'll just have to finish this fight by ourselves." said Zel, as Barbamon approaches them

"I think now everyone saw the power of my Pandemonium Lost! Hehehe, even your full force stand no chance against me! All this would not have happened if you just stay put and allowed yourself to be under my guidance." said Barbamon.

"No matter what guidance you give, we all know it's all wrong!" interrupted John

"You sure speak really tough for someone who cannot even give me much of a challenge. I wonder why Leviamon lost? Oh, yeah, it's because..." Barbamon is not even finished with his sentence, when a blast hits him from behind. Into the center of the campsite jumps Leon.

"Leon!" Riana was as surprised as everyone that Leon came back.

"I see that you are in really huge trouble, so I had to step in."

Leon attacks with Flash Bantyo Punch, releasing a high powered version of Leomon's fist of the Beast King. The attack hits Barbamon, who was dazed from the earlier Flash Bantyo Punch. Barbamon responds with an attack from his staff that hits Leon and sends him flying back. He lands beside Tsuna and Bearmon. Tsuna is still stunned in shock and disbelief after how Barbamon easily defeated everyone.

"Tsuna, I hope you realize something, in this battle. Your brute force and power is never your strongest point. Unlike what you may have experienced, making Bearmon digivolve each time you let loose on your tendency to avoid combat, true brute force has never been your true power."

Leon gets up and faces Barbamon. Tsuna just looks at Leon and his palm.

"Not...my true power?" asked Tsuna

"Your short-tempered approach on the face of adversity during battle is not what makes Bearmon reach the next level of power. It is your bond, when tamer and Digimon set off to accomplish something. It's your full synchronization with each other."

With that, Leon brings out his sword, and rushes towards Barbamon. Tsuna looks on as Leon's attack is blocked by Barbamon's staff. Leon jumps back and comes at Barbamon again. He notices Bearmon regaining consciousness and clinging to him.

"Tsuna, I want another go..." said Bearmon.

"You sure you can take it? You're not at the best condition." said Tsuna

Bearmon had to sneak a smile into his battlered face, and gives a thumbs up to Tsuna as he gets up. Everyone notices the two of them getting back up.

"Tsuna, how are you feeling?" asked John

Tsuna suddenly had a sly grin, much to everyone's surprise seeing as it's a rather sudden change to his personality minutes ago.

"Never better!" answered Tsuna

He runs towards where Barbamon and Leon are fighting, and Bearmon follows.

"I feel it. A strong force, seems like he is thinking and moving as one with Bearmon." commented Zel

Just as they approach Barbamon, both of them stopped. Tsuna calls his attention.

"Barbamon, I..." Tsuna is not yet finished when he looked at Bearmon and nodded his head and rephrases his statement.

"We will defeat you!" both Tsuna and Bearmon declared simultaneously, causing Tsuna's digivice to react.

"**Brave Heart" starts**

Bearmon warp digivolves into SaberLeomon

Digimon Analyzer

**SaberLeomon**

_A mega form of Bearmon which has two huge fangs. It is said to be Leomon evolved into the shape of an ancient beast. SaberLeomon possesses the ability of obtaining mach speed. Its special attack is Howling Crusher._

"So, this is Bearmon's full power!" said Tsuna

"Tsuna, I have never felt this power before. Let's do this!"

SaberLeomon jumps straight in front of Leon and Barbamon.

"Heh, you think digivolving to Mega level will be able to defeat me? Don't forget. I still have this!"

With that, Barbamon summons his Pandemonium lost again. To everyone's surprise, Leon took the attack.

"Leon!" shouted John

"He will be alright, he won't die," responded Zel almost instantly

With Leon taking the attack, he slowly falls to one knee, when SaberLeomon manages to hit Barbamon with Infinity Arrow, which is a bunch of projectile attacks shot from his body. Barbamon was hit by the attack. SaberLeomon's claws glow as he leaps forward to deliver Howling Crusher.

"Don't think that will be enough!"

Barbamon tries to move, but he realizes that his movement is being hindered. He turns back and saw that his robe has been pinned to the ground by Leon's sword. He turns to the sides and sees Leon about to use an attack.

"Leon! Damn you!" shouted Barbamon, just as he was hit by Flash Bantyo Punch. Right after Barbamon gets hit, SaberLeomon hits Howling Crusher and goes right through him, destroying Barbamon and turning him into data which faded away.

"**Brave Heart" ends**

SaberLeomon returns as Bearmon. Every other evolved Digimon also returns to rookie.

"Bearmon, I never knew what it was all along, what made our team-up so strong!" said Tsuna.

The celebration is short-lived as they felt Leon struggling to move at his usual pace while getting his sword.

"Leon, are you severely hurt?" asked Joey

"Ugh, I think, I can still go on. You must hurry, go to the Halls of the Dead."

"Leon, I thought you're not coming back? You said it before. It's not like we're not glad to have you back, but.." Riana's voice trailed off

"I saw you guys get sidetracked. Please note that I will not always be here to save you or give you the easy way of defeating your enemies. The Seven, or rather, Five Demon Lords will soon become even more relentless. Be very careful." said Leon, as he walks off seemingly limping.

"He never even stayed to rest." said Tea

"I agree on what he is saying, let's go take the fight onto the Demon Lords!" said John

_Inside the Halls of the Dead..._

"Oh well, that's another one down. He was fun to keep while it lasted." said Lucemon while shrugging.

"I knew he would fail you." said Beelzemon

"Let me have another go at them, and this time, don't send me back immediately." said Beelzemon, but before he can walk closer to Lucemon, a somewhat flamboyantly-moving arm went down softly onto his shoulders, which makes him look back.

The arm belonged to a Digimon looking like a succubus.

"Don't worry, Beelzemon. This time, let _me, _Lilithmon, have a go at them. I find them really amusing, especially that one girl. I liked her sincerity and willingness to speak up. Don't you just like those? I'm pretty sure I can give her what she wants, if she would sell her soul to me. Hohoho." Lilithmon laughs as Beelzemon looks back with a disappointed sneer. Beelzemon is about to reject Lilithmon's proposal on the next move when Lucemon spoke up.

"Go, be sure to engage them at the perfect place and time. And bring some minions with you." said Lucemon

"Oh, sure..." answered Lilithmon, as she continues with her noblewoman's laughing.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_The group continues to make their way to the Demon Lords, when they decide to stop by a relatively big castle for rest through the night. As night falls, Riana doesn't sleep, and thinks about all that has transpired and what the future holds for them. Tea finds out and spends some time with Riana, when they realize something wrong with the castle, as if it was cursed. All the other members of their group seemed to be trapped in an eternal slumber!_


	41. The Nightmare Begins

Author Talk: I just opened a poll on my profile. Feel free to take a look at it when you want. Also, I already predict that the series wraps up by episode 54. That makes it around 13 episodes from now. Wow, I still can't believe how far I went, but it's all thanks to my readers who urge me to keep on. Kudos to you that I have come this far!

Previously

Tsuna returns to camp and fights Zel. MegaKabuterimon feels the renewed power of GrapLeomon, although he manages to hold his own. Barbamon arrives, looking to punish Tsuna for giving away the fake crystal. The team emngages Barbamon, but the demon proves to be too strong. Tsuna unleashes his full force on Barbamon, only to have GrapLeomon severely injured. Leon arrives and fights Barbamon, also making Tsuna realize the error of his ways. Bearmon warp digivolves into SaberLeomon and defeats Barbamon with Leon's help.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 41:

The Nightmare Begins

The scene shifts to late afternoon. The group has come from a very tough battle with Barbamon in the morning. Tsuna is still feeling the excitement from the earlier battle. It seems that he solved all his issues with the group.

"We really handled it well! Yeah!" said Tsuna to Bearmon, when he felt that Bearmon is getting bored on the long walk.

The group walks into an open area with a big mountain in front of them. They stare at it, and at the peak, a dark area can be seen.

"Is that where we are going?" asked Gotsumon to Joey.

"Looks like it. I think we need to prepare for a very tough battle when we do get there. I'm sure I won't let anyone down." said Joey

"I'm prepared as well," said Commandramon.

"But that place...won't it take too long to get there?" asked Tsuna

"Yes, it will take several hours for us to get there. We should probably find a place to rest and settle down." said Zel

"Shouldn't we keep going?" suggested John

Zel shurgs.

"It's your call. I'm good with that anyways."

"We should find a place to rest! I'm tired already." said Riana

Everyone looks at her for a bit.

"Huh? Why the look? Aren't you tired? I can see from your expressions. Come on, there's nothing wrong with being fully expressive." said Riana

Then suddenly, Lalamon spots something on the distance.

"I see something there, a big structure. We should go there if we want to stop." said Lalamon.

"Alright, if that's how everyone wants it. Let's go there now." said John

They all agreed unanimously. Actually, they're all tired already, but only Riana spoke up. After a few minutes, they arrive at the castle. It looks nothing like a traditional castle with moats and huge gates, but it does have a similar structure to a castle tower. They enter and are surprised with what they saw.

"Wow! Something like this existed here?" wondered Tsuna

"Let's just be thankful that we can have right here." said Joey

In front of them is a lobby with two giant stairs to the second floor. It looked like a modern mansion despite looking like an old castle outside.

"See? I told you this place will be a great idea!" said Riana proudly.

Tea is looking at a big door in between the two stairs. Tea moves closer to it and tried opening it. She finds out that it is locked.

"Someone must have been here, seeing as this door is locked." said Tea

Zel approaches the door and examines it.

"Yes, it is indeed locked. For all we know, this castle, or rather, mansion, was probably abandoned long ago by its resident."

John goes to the right of the lobby and finds a dining table. Gomamon gets excited by John's discovery but they soon find out that there is no food. Zel and Tea move to the second floor and checked the rooms. They discover a huge bedroom with several comfortable beds. Zel goes back down to see that everyone has gone to their own rooms to explore. Tentomon walks beside him.

"Zel, don't you feel anything strange?" asked Tentomon.

"Yes, I do feel something wierd. Why is that door in between the stairwells locked when everything else isn't?"

Tea, wandering the second level with Commandramon, passed through a balcony. She opens a heavy door too and sees a straight row filled with knight armors.

"This place has a very medieval feel in the middle of a modern estate environment. Something gives me the creeps." said Tea

"Straight that way is..." Commandramon's voice trailed off when Tea started walking towards it. Tea opens another door and gets shocked at what she saw. It looked like an abandoned lab, with several giant test tubes. Nothing else can be seen except scattered documents throughout the messy room. Some of the test tubes already have broken glass. Tea notices a seal on the table, she picks it up and realizes something.

"This is the exact same seal I found on Seth's hideout! That means..." she runs back out to the lobby.

_Halls of the Dead_

"My, my...where have they gone? Inside that wrecked old structure? I'll be sure to pay them a visit they won't ever forget! Ohohoho!" said Lilithmon.

"You better be careful. They got that BentyoLeomon backing them." said Beelzemon.

"Don't you worry. I am sure I will get them even before they will have a chance to react, as long as they stay put in that place...now come my darlings, let's get this done!" Lilithmon summons his minion Bakemon and some DemiDevimon and they step into the dark portal.

Beelzemon looks back at Lucemon.

"You think this is a good idea? We all know she's not going to get the crystal for us? All she wants is to play with those puny humans." said Beelzemon out of frustration.

"She seems to take a great interest in that girl she was talking about. I am pretty sure I know what she's after. All she wants is a pure and sincere heart and soul. Lilithmon will only try to extract the soul of the one she deems purest and most sincere, hopefully, turning her back into an Ophanimon. I say it's a win-win situation for us. If she does get it, then we'll have one human down. If Lilithmon failed and gets destroyed, well, it's just like we have one less weak link to worry about." said Lucemon, who is now walking towards a room on the other side.

Beelzemon and the hooded demon looked on as he opens the curtain to reveal a giant glass container with a curled ball inside. The ball seems to have demon wings. Lucemon looks back.

"He'll be ready soon." said Lucemon.

_Back at the estate_

"So, you're seeing the same stuff you saw back during the visit to Seth's base?" asked John

"Yes, exactly, the markings are the same!"

"Then that means, this whole place is probably the old hangout of Seth's team. Or rather, the ones before Seth." said Zel after much thinking.

"Although right now, it is very unsafe to jump into conclusions. We must take a look into this matter a bit first." said John

_Outside, somewhere back in the huge forest of Gaia_

Leon strolls around trying to nest his injuries. He suddenly senses the group in the old mansion. Leon knows he is quite far away and he cannot make it inside quickly, but he starts moving towards the direction. Although he kept on saying that he's not coming back, something just kept urging him to return and help the group, even if it might possibly cost him his life.

_Back at the estate, at night._

Everyone is at the room. It has been quite deep through the night, with the clouds covering the bright moon. The room is big enough that everyone has a comfty bed to share with their Digimon. John lay down and stretched his arms out.

"It's been quite a day, don't you agree, everyone? I still can't find myself to believe that we are two demon lords down."

Zel, who is prone on his bed while checking some things with his laptop, apparently, this time he's just playing some games, glanced at John.

"Yea, so much has happened today. I think everybody agrees."

Joey, who is on the other side nodded.

"It's really good that we managed to work through all our misunderstandings and problems."

Tsuna simply chuckled.

"Yeah, now let's just sleep, shall we?"

"Yeah, I'm tired as well."

Zel promptly closes his laptop and gets into a regular sleeping position, when he calls out to Riana and Tea.

"You girls don't want to call it a day yet?"

"You know, it's been a really long while before we can actually sleep on an actual bed, and a really comfortable one." said Joey

Riana just smiled jat their concern.

"Ok then, let's all call it a day. Thanks for everyone's concern."

Riana lies down with Lalamon as well, and they all went to sleep.

However, minutes ago, Riana got out of bed. She sees that everyone is sound asleep. John is snoring, while Tsuna is lying prone. Joey is sound asleep, while Zel is perfectly still. Riana walks out of the room, when Lalamon saw her and follows her silently.

Outside the estate, Lilithmon approaches through the shadows with several Bakemon and some DemiDevimon.

"I guess all you boys are not needed in the first place. It's just gonna be really easy..." she tells her subordinates. Deep inside her, she is thinking deeply.

'All I need is the purest of them. After I consume her, I will be back to being an Ophanimon, and I will destroy that Lucemon. Good thing there's still someone left in there who has the same mindset as mine. Together, we'll destroy Lucemon. The ritual can only be done at midnight, though, when the moon is at its strongest without any clouds blocking it. They will not feel anything anyways.'

Lilithmon levitates nearer to the estate and starts an incantation.

Back in the room, Tea woke up after sensing something wrong. She gets up and notices that everyone is sleeping, yet Riana and Lalamon are gone. She gets up and looks for them, with Commandramon quietly following her.

She walks around looking for Riana. Riana is at the balcony looking outside and talking to Lalamon.

"Lalamon, I can't believe we have gone this far. I still can't forget how we first met, and what our first adventures are like."

"And I remembered how intolerable you are when we first met." answered Lalamon

Riana pouts in a joking manner.

"And what does that mean? Anyways...I still can't believe we have gone this far. I wonder what's next. What if we defeat the Demon Lords? I still want to say..."

Riana suddenly stops and look back, and she sees Tea and Commandramon right at the door. Riana reacts with shock.

"Wah! You were eavesdropping the entire time?" asked Riana

Tea chuckles.

"No, not really. I just felt something bad and went to check on everyone. I noticed that you were gone and I went to check. I think you should get back now. I don't see anything wrong with what you're doing but it might not be safe alone here."

"Yeah, but you're with me now, right?" said Riana

"I'm not really sure on that. Anyways, all I have is a knife hidden inside my right shoe. I think our Digimon should get rested too."

"I didn't know you carried weapons. Wow, I never thought of that!" said Riana

"Well, you gotta be prepared for the worst. Now let's go back." said Tea

They walk back, trying to keep quiet as much as they can, when suddenly, Riana accidentally bumps one of her feet into the bed, making her shout. Tea motions for her to be quiet, but nobody budged. They feel a dark aura around them when they started panicking and shaking everyone. Nobody responded. Lalamon and Commandramon try to wake up the other Digimon but nothing happened.

"Tea...I'm scared, what happened?" asked Riana, who is suddenly overcome by hysteria.

Tea is trying her hardest to calm down, but she is feeling tense by the minute as well.

"I..have no idea. Just what happened?"

"They're...dead?" asked Riana

Tea thought for a while.

"I don't think so, but I feel something wierd. Actually, I felt that for quite some time now. Just something in this entire place gives me the creeps..."

"L-let's check outside..." Riana trembled and runs off. Tea quickly follows her with their Digimon following backwards. Riana and Tea go to the balcony area.

Riana looked outside and saw nothing strange. Tea catches up to her, when she felt the dark energy again.

"I'm feeling it here as well, and it's strong!" said Tea

"Wait..where are our Digimon?" asked Riana, who turned back and realized that Lalamon and Commandramon did not make it to the room.

Tea realized it as well, and took a good look. They start walking out of the room, when they hear something. They turn back and see three Bakemon right behind them.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" shouted Riana, when a Bakemon grabbed her.

Tea kicks the Bakemon off, and the other two Bakemon approached them. Tea quickly grabbed Riana's hand and ran outside, shutting the door.

"This is bad..." said Tea, and Riana is too startled to stop panting and talk. Tea, dragging Riana behind her, moved to the middle of the floor, right in front of the steps. Riana finally got herself together.

"T-t—that's scary..." said Riana.

Suddenly, they hear the Bakemon burst out of the balcony room. The Bakemon didn't see them though, because they immediately hid in the hall with a row of knight armors.

"We should be safe here..." said Tea

Riana sighs. She has been freaked out for quite some time.

"Wow, Tea, you really pulled through! You're really brave!" she said, while trying to force a smile.

Tea just leaned back to an armor.

"Now, to find the Digimon...I'm pretty sure the Bakemon won't find us here. They're pretty dumb, I've come across them before." said Tea

"Hmmm..." Riana started thinking, leaning to a knight armor beside Tea.

Suddenly, the two knight armors animated and forced both Tea and Riana into tight embraces, pinning their arms to the sides. Both struggled to no avail.

"Ugh, what the..." said Tea

Lilithmon appears in front of them looking pleased.

"The Bakemon are dumb enough, but you must know, you're not just playing with Bakemon. Hahahahaha!"

Lilithmon laughs as Tea and Riana look on.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_Lilithmon, having done part of her goal, awaits midnight to start her attempt to recover to her old self by using Riana as a sacrifice. She has Tea captive and left her to the Bakemon to be dealt with. Midnight arrives and Lilithmon starts the ritual, but some quick thinking from Tea got Lalmon and Commandramon back to fight Lilithmon. Lilithmon proves to be stronger than both Darkdramon and Lilamon, when a still wounded Leon arrives and fights Lilithmon, even in his heavily weakened condition._

End notes: Fightless episode, technically, but I think it builds up to the tension of the next episode.


	42. Farewell, Faithful Guardian

Author Talk: I have received some responses to my poll. I really appreciate you for contributing. Now, I surely hope the previous chapter built up to this one really well. So far, what's your opinion on the arc? Tell me through pm if you wish! :D

Previously

The team approach the Halls of the Dead, when they decide to stop by a gothic-looking estate. Everyone started comfortable and at home, when Tea discovered evidence that the estate has been used by Digimon researchers before. As night falls, Riana goes out to reminisce, when Tea follows her. Tea soon feels an ominous aura, when they realize everyone else is seemingly stuck in a deep sleep. Soon, they exit and notice that their Digimon are gone as well. They were ambushed by Bakemon, but managed to escape. However, they failed to escape the one behind all the mess – Lilithmon herself.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 42:

Farewell, Faithful Guardian

Tea and Riana are still being held by a knight armor each. Lilithmon examines them thoroughly.

Digimon Analyzer

**Lilithmon**

_Lilithmon is said to be an Ophanimon who fell from grace. She represents the moon and the sin of Lust. Lilithmon charms unsuspecting Digimon with her bewitching appearance. Her special attack is Phantom Pain, which breathes rotting energy onto her enemies._

"My, what do we have here? It turns out that my spell didn't work out so well. I assumed that everyone was asleep when I finished casting it. All who sleep would never wake up, but then, thw two of you managed to unconsciously escape its effects."

"Deep sleep?" asked Riana, who has an essence of fear in her voice.

"Exactly. Nobody's dead. That's not my style. I'm not like any of those barbaric, bloodthirsty demon lords. Although I have a special job for you, pretty lady."

Lilithmon holds Riana's head gently.

"Leave her alone!" said Tea with some force and resentment.

"Oooh, feeling offended eh? Too bad the two of your Digimon are safe back there, in that storage lab room. They will be fine, although I won't take your rudeness for granted." said Lilithmon, now focusing her attention to Tea. Tea notices that and snaps back.

"Don't you dare do anything to Riana, or anyone else."

"Or what? Seriously, at that rate, what can you do?" asked Lilithmon, looking amused.

Lilithmon waves her hands, and two DemiDevimon approached. They use Devil's Whisper, putting Riana to sleep. Lilithmon stops them when they are about to use the same attack on Tea.

"Stop. This one amuses me. We need someone else to take care of her."

Lilithmon waves again, and soon, the Bakemon arrive. The kngiht armors let loose, and Riana falls straight into Lilithmon's arms. Tea has been subdued by the three Bakemon.

"Liking how I can control these seemingly lifeless chunks of metal?" asked Lilithmon in a mocking manner to Tea.

"Not one bit! Now, what are you going to do with her?" asked Tea

"It is none of your business, off with her!" ordered Lilithmon, as the Bakemon take Tea away.

Lilithmon carries Riana's body to the balcony, while thinking to herself.

'I really didn't want to do this...I never wanted to. But I must, if I want to have a chance of becoming my old self again. Once I regain my old form, I am sure the Holy Order will accept me once again as one of their own. I was such a prominent and high-ranking member. Why? Because I became really close friends with a Dark-type Digimon? Even if he was a demon lord, I can't see why he cannot be given a chance to be good... Business first after this, Lucemon will be mine!'

_Halls of the Dead_

"I'm pretty sure you were reluctant to let Lilithmon go alone, but why?" asked Lucemon, obivously speaking to Beelzemon.

"What if I didn't? Then that would mean that I value her more than our honor as a member of the Seven Great Demon Lords. You know with whom my allegiance lies. She is just making herself delusional if she thinks I would go against your word for her liking." answered Beelzemon.

Lucemon just looked at Beelzemon with a meaningful glance.

"I see..." said Lucemon, although he seems to have a little bit of hesitation in his word.

_Back at the estate..._

In a dark and dungeon-like room, the three Bakemon are talking with each other discussing what to do next. Tea is seen kneeling down while leaning on a wall. Her ankles and wrists have been tied up. Rope also encircles her abdominal area, above and below her breasts, which binds her arm right behind her body. Tea tries struggling in vain, when she thought of something and calls out a Bakemon.

"Hey, Bakemon. Would you come over here for a sec?" she asked

A Bakemon arrives in front of her.

"Huh, what do YOU want?" Bakemon asked roughly, seemingly irritated.

"Listen. I know you really have this big job to do. And...you need to watch over me so I don't interfere with Lilithmon, but then, don't you think all this binding is enough? I think it's time for you all to go away. Lilithmon hasn't been giving you guys the rest you needed right? I mean, can't you see I have difficulty just preventing myself from leaning to this wall in this rather creepy dungeon?"

Bakemon stops for a moment, then calls his fellow Bakemon. They discuss and nod heads. They soon turn to leave, with Tea looking on trying to put on a scared appearance, but in truth, is really glad her plan is working. The Bakemon are really easy enough to fool. All seemed to be going her way, when Lilithmon suddenly appeared at the entrance.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Lilithmon

Tea felt that her plan was working perfectly, but now it's done. She has now put herself into more trouble, as the Bakemon were telling Lilithmon the whole thing. Lilithmon was fuming afterwards as she approached Tea.

"How dare you try to make fools out of my Bakemon! You'll stay here and be a nice little girl until I show you my true form." said Lilithmon

Soon afterwards, Lilithmon is back on the balcony, with the two DemiDevimon encircling her and Riana. Lilithmon awaits midnight and summons a circle, where she places Riana on top of it.

"Mistress, you will become stronger after this, right? We'll have the new and improved Lilithmon!" said one DemiDevimon.

Lilithmon agrees, although she is thinking otherwise.

'After I regain my old form, I will make sure you will be the first who will taste my power. I will not allow anyone to stop me from re-reaching my old beautiful self as Ophanimon!'

The scene shifts back to the dungeon room which is the ominous door between the stairs. The Bakemon continue their usual chit-chat. Tea is shown in her old postion leaning on the wall of the room. This time, a piece of dirty cloth has been tied between her teeth and around her mouth to keep her quiet. While the Bakemon continue with their usual business, Tea tries pushing her bound legs back. She stretched harder until she gets a knife from inside her shoe. She slowly cuts the rope around her feet loose. She started shouting muffled words through her gag, which attracted the Bakemon, who just laughed at her.

"Hehehe, I knew Mistress would pull through."

"How you feeling now, huh?" said a Bakemon, trying to pull at Tea's hair.

Tea grunted as she shakes her head away. The other Bakemon pulls on one of the green highlights on her hair. Tea is faking all this struggling as a front to get the Bakemon off guard, as she held her feet ready.

"Mistress Lilithmon never gave us any orders other than make sure that you don't interfere, so I don't see a reason we can't play with you a little bit. Heeheehee!" chuckled a Bakemon

One of the Bakemon raise Tea up, when he suddenly felt a quick kick. The Bakemon stood startled when Tea takes two of them down with swift kicks. Tea quickly runs to the entrance. She rams herself through the door and breaks it. The Bakemon soon realize what happened and went after her. She runs all the way to the top and through the hall of knight armors. She runs into the lab section and sees both Lalamon and Commandramon inside the glass tubes unconscious. Tea realizes the Bakemon are approaching. She quickly kicks the glass tubes freeing both Commandramon and Lalamon. The two Digimon wake up and stare at Tea, when they realize the Bakemon arrive. They imemdiately attack when in the midst of the chaos, Tea used her knife to cut through the bonds on her arm and her chest. After some time, she also manages to untie the cloth gagging her and looks at the Bakemon. She doesn't look pleased one bit as the Bakemon looked at her nervously.

Midnight had started and Lilithmon starts the incantation. The circle starts glowing and reacting to Riana. Moonlight shines on them as clouds were cleared out. Lilithmon continues her chanting when out of nowhere, the DemiDevimon beside her got turned into data swiftly after some shots. The attack broke her concentration and she looked out, seeing Tea, Lalamon, and Commandramon. Lilithmon stopping the channeling spell also started to let Riana regain her consciousness.

"You! How did you get away!" said Lilithmon, as she lunges for Tea.

"**Brave Heart" starts**

Commandramon digivolves into Darkdramon.

The scene shifts to the lobby area, when the walls crack and Darkdramon and Lilithmon fell right through the walls. They crashed all the way down to the first floor. Lilithmon stands on top of Darkdramon, prepared to strike with her claws. She raises her hands to strike Darkdramon, whom she pinned down, when she got hit from behind. The attacks kept coming and she sees it as Lilamon firing Marvel Shot at her. Tea and Riana quickly run down the stairs.

Lilithmon swipes at Lilamon but misses. Lilamon uses Un Deux Pollen, paralyzing Lilithmon. Darkdramon rose up and uses a full-powered Dark Roar, which explodes upon contact with Lilithmon.

"Did we do it?" asked Riana

"I hope so." answered Tea

Then they hear mad laughter from the smoke.

"Hahahaha! You think that would be enough?" asked Lilithmon.

"**Brave Heart" ends**

She doesn't emerge from the smoke, yet seemingly releases foul air to the surroundings. Darkdramon was hit and falls down and reverts into Commandramon.

"What?" asked Lilamon, who saw what happened. Suddenly, she got hit by the rotting air again. Lilamon lets out a painful scream and falls down as Lalamon. Lilithmon emerges from the smoke hurt, but otherwise alright.

"Impossible..." said Riana

"Now, where are we?" asked Lilithmon, when the entrance was destroyed by a burst of power in front of her. Lilithmon looked, and smiled.

"So..you came."

At the door stood Leon, who is evidently showing the effects of the consecutive tough battles. He points his sword at Lilithmon while Tea and Riana tend their Digimon.

"Lalamon, are you alright?" asked Riana, as she held Lalamon on her arm.

Leon attacks Lilithmon with Flash Bantyo Punch, which Lilithmon shrugs off. Lilithmon responds with her Phantom Pain, which Leon dodges.

"I'm sorry..." said Commandramon, as Tea tends to him.

"It's ok, you did all you can." answered Tea.

"It's still not gonna cut it!" said Lalamon, much to their surprise.

"Yes, Leon is here risking his life for us again. If it wasn't for our incompetence, he would never have to come..." said Riana.

Leon and Lilithmon continue fighting in even footing. Leon is starting to tire, as his stamina has been greatly reduced from the amount of battles for the past days. He manages to hit a Flash Bantyo Punch, sending Lilithmon crashing through the wall. Leon checks on Tea and Riana, seeing if they're all right. Suddenly, Lilithmon pushes him away from behind. Lilithmon attempts to drive her claws into the humans, when Leon steps in and takes the attack. Leon grunts and falls to both knees as the claws pierce through him. Leon starts panting heavily.

"Heh, actually, I wanted to reserve this kind of death for a certain someone, but I think you'll be the first to experience it."

Lilithmon pushes her claws out of Leon as Leon falls down, with some of his parts turning into data. Riana was in tears.

"Leon! Leon! Don't leave. Get up!" she pleaded, and her digivice starts reacting to her emotions.

"Now it's your turn!" said Lilithmon, as she tries thrusting her claws again, when Lalamon jumps in front.

"**Brave Heart" starts**

Lalamon warp digivolves into Rosemon.

Digimon Analyzer

**Rosemon**

_A Digimon resembling a cross between a rose and a human. It is said to possess eternal beauty due to its gem, the Tifaret. Rosemon attacks opponents with her whip and rapier, but can also fire a shower of petals in an attack called Forbidden Temptation._

Rosemon's glow makes Lilithmon recoil.

"Argh! You will feel eternal suffering as well!"

Lilithmon uses Phantom Pain, which Rosemon dodges. Rosemon flies by Lilithmon and slashes her hard using Rose Rapier. Lilithmon manages to grab Rosemon and pull her by her hair. Suddenly, Lilithmon felt a sharp sword stabbed through her. It's Leon, who used his last ounce of energy to do that. Rosemon uses this opportunity and uses Forbidden Temptation, destroying Lilithmon.

As Lilithmon starts dying, she lets out a scream of agony and relief.

"I never thought...it would come to this. At least, I am finally free!"

Lilithmon disappears into data.

"**Brave Heart" ends**

Rosemon returns as Lalamon. The two of them check on Leon, who slowly begins to disippate as well.

The entire scene is seen at the Halls of the Dead.

"Too bad." said Lucemon

Beelzemon is speechless and shaking. He managed to put himself together and talk to Lucemon without showing any of the turbulent emotions.

"Lucemon, they will be here soon. What should be do."

Lucemon seemed rather surprised at how Beelzemon seemingly didn't mind Lilithmon's death. Lucemon just points his thumb backward to where his giant glass tube is.

"We take them on right in our base. And we get the crystal!"

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_The scene shifts back to the real world where Sena and Ayu are being trained by Xander and Aera right after the team left. Soon after, DexBreakdramon appears in the real world. Angewomon and HolyAngemon get a hard time battling this new Digimon, when Xander steps up and attempts to do something he never thought Keramon would be capable of._

End notes: Canon filler next update. Look out for it!


	43. Earth, Redux!

Author Talk: Some important notes about this episode. Remember when Sena and Ayu were left at the real world with Xander and Aera as everyone left? This episode takes place right after said incident, which is some time in the afternoon. Since the time between the Digital world and the real world are not synched, the time in this episode corresponds to a faster time in the Digital world. Oh, and for the episode preview, I got the name wrong XD. It should be just Breakdramon, but DexBreakdramon.

Previously

Lilithmon proceeds to keep Tea captive while attempting a ritual on Riana, which would supposedly return Lilithmon to being Ophanimon. Lilithmon reveals that she wanted to lead a rebellion against Lucemon after she gets her old form. Tea escapes from the Bakemon and frees Commandramon and Lalamon just in time to intercept Lilithmon's incantation. Lilithmon manages to defeat both Darkdramon and Lilamon, when a hurt Leon arrives. Lilithmon strikes a lethal blow onto Leon when he is trying to protect Riana. Lalamon warp digivolves into Rosemon, and with help from Leon, destroys Lilithmon. The demon lords lay witness to what happened, with Lucemon simply brushing off Lilithmon's death.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 43:

Earth, Redux!

_Back at the real world...(wtih some reverse timeskip)_

Xander is in the room with Sena and Ayu when Aera arrives. Xander also sent Keramon to the recovery pods on the second level to heal from the damage from the battle with SkullSatamon. Sena and Ayu were surprised at Aera's sudden appearance.

"You and Xander knew each other?" asked Sena

"Actually, it's been quite a secret now. I didn't want Aera to get too involved with your affairs here against SkullSatamon, hence her absence from the battles." said Xander

"Why so?" asked Sena

"I just thought that we could all handle the battles on our own. We really did, actually." said Xander

Aera and Hawkmon walk beside Sena and Ayu. Aera is smiling and showing her optimistic demeanor, as always.

"I hope we could all get along this time!"

Aera remembers the last time she had major interaction with Sena and Ayu. She was fighting alongside Zel against the two of them.

Ayu nods her head.

"Of course, it is a pleasure!" replied Ayu, who liked this new chance to be friends with Aera.

"Still, why were we left here? Why didn't you allow us to go?" asked Sena

Xander looked at Aera. He turns back to Sena and Ayu.

"The two of you. Your digivices hold a special ability. Normally, your Digimon would have reached their maximum potential at this point. It's a really rare thing to have a regular Patamon and Salamon digivovle into these..."

Xander went to his control panel and made images appear on his screen. On the screen appeared two holy Digimon, Seraphimon and Ophanimon.

Digimon Analyzer

**Seraphimon**

_Patamon's final form. Seraphimon is an extremely rare Digimon possessing incredible holy abilities. Dressed in gold with ten shining wings, it is the highest ranking in angel Digimon. Its special attack is Seven Heavens, which fires seven spheres of light at the opponent._

**Ophanimon**

_Salamon's final form. Ophanimon, along with Seraphimon, is a member of the Three Great Angels. Ophanimon is said to be a mother-like Digimon who embodies mercy and grace. She fights opponents with the Eden's Javelin, and can also shoot beams of purifying light from the javelin._

Upon looking at the screen, Patamon and Salamon are amazed.

"Wow, so we could become like those?" asked Patamon

"Patamon, you just had your digivolution. I think you can be contented with that for now." said Sena

"But Sena, wouldn't that mean Salamon and I can protect you two even better?" asked Patamon

Xander interrupts them.

"Actually, I was planning on something nice after you finish your training. Both of you must find a way to get your digivice to react to make the two of them digivolve into the mega level. It is unlike all your other friends' digivices. This time, in order to reach the final level, you need to do some deep soul-searching. I think Aera would be a good sparring partner for you."

Xander instructs everyone to go to the rooftop of his lab. The damage from the SkullSatamon battle can clearly be seen, as Aera steps forward. Sena and Ayu face her. Aera has a relaxed look, when Hawkmon reminds her to take this seriously.

"Alright, here goes..."

Aera points her digivice onto Hawkmon.

Hawkmon digivolves into Aquilamon, then into Garudamon.

Digimon Analyzer

**Garudamon**

_A Digimon in the form of an anthromorphic bird. Garudamon is said to be an advocate of justice and is said to be a guardian of nature. Garudamon's special attack is Shadow Wing, where he summons a birdlike blade of energy towards his opponent._

"You can digivolve into Ultimate now? Nice job!" said Sena

"Thanks!" Aera replied

"Now it's our turn, we won't lose!" said Ayu.

Salamon digivolves into Gatomon, then into Angewomon.

"Me too!" followed Sena

Patamon digivolves into Angemon, then into HolyAngemon.

The three Digimon stand face-to-face with each other, ready to start the battle, when an alarm goes off. All three of them wonder what it is all about.

"What is happening?" asked Ayu

Xander suddenly runs up to the roofdeck.

"Everyone, we have an emergency, apparently, a huge digital signal has been detected in the outer mountains. Who knows what that would bring about." said Xander

Everyone suddenly feels alarmed. Aera was the first to speak up.

"Give us the location, Garudamon and I will go and try to stop whoever that may be!" said Aera, with a look of determination, an expression quite rarely seen from her.

Xander stops for a moment, but points to a mountain in the northern region.

"Please, let us come with you!" requested Sena.

"Yes. Aera, please let us help! We can't allow a wild Digimon to harm people!" followed Ayu.

Aera looks at them, and agrees.

"Let's go!" Aera rides on Garudamon. Garudamon takes flight, with Sena and Ayu riding their respective Digimon as well. They follow Aera.

Xander watches as the three Digimon disappear from sight. He goes down and sees his Keramon in a recovery pod. He grabs his digivice, yet Keramon doesn't seem to be responding. Xander just drops his digivice out of frustration.

"That battle really took everything out of you. I really wanted to help, but I think there's no helping it..." Xander turns back to return to the ground level of his lab, when Keramon opens an eye.

Towards the mountains, a huge Digimon rises from underground. It looks like a dinosaur crossed with some construction vehicles.

Digimon Analyzer

**Breakdramon**

_A machine Digimon said to be made to destroy the ground. It has excellent performance, even outperforming a lot of machine Digimon. Breakdramon's special attack is Destroyed Rush, where it strikes enemies with its drill. It can also use Infinity Boring to fire its drills onto the enemy._

Breakdramon continues boring into the mountains, causing some trees to fall, and a lot of animals scampering away. It roars and looks toward the main city, signaling its intent to go straight there. A fiery blast barely misses it. Breakdramon looks up and sees Aera hanging from Garudamon's feet.

"What we got here?" asked Aera, as her digivice analyzed the Breakdramon.

"We must be really careful. It's a mega level Digimon." said Garudamon

Breakdramon doesn't speak. He just roared again and used Infinity Boring, shooting his drill onto Garudamon. Garudamon quickly dodged the attack and set Aera down the ground. Suddenly, Breakdramon strikes the ground, causing shockwaves. Suddenly, a drill flies out from underneath and hits Garudamon.

"It can do that too?" wondered Aera

"Why didn't you wait for us!" shouted Sena, who approached them on HolyAngemon.

Ayu and Angewomon soon followed. The two angels dropped their tamers and prepare to battle. Breakdramon sees the new opponents. HolyAngemon measures his opponent.

"I will have a hard time using Heaven's Gate on him. He's too big and can easily break free if I attempt to use the attack on him while he is still conscious. Guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way."

"There's three of us, it's not just you in there." said Angewomon.

Angewomon flies up and uses Holy Arrow. Breakdramon blocks the arrow with one of his drills. HolyAngemon closes in with his excalibur. He tries a meelee attack, which hits Breakdramon by the sides and dents him. Breakdramon is stunned, which allows Angewomon to fire a quick Holy Arrow, hitting him by the head, stopping him and deactivating him as he stood motionless. HolyAngemon drives the excalibur right through the sides.

"That's it. Now, Aera, time to finish him off!" said Sena

Aera was about to give the order to Garudamon, when they notice something strange. Suddenly, Breakdramon reboots and uses its arm to fling HolyAngemon, who is still holding on to the sword he stabbed through. Breakdramon throws him onto Angewomon. The two of them fell down on top of each other.

"Angewomon!" shouted Ayu, who runs towards Angewomon, when a drill just bursts out of the ground in front of her, barely missing her.

Garudamon wasn't paying attention, and when he turned back, he was hit by Destroyed Rush from Breakdramon, crashing down, and causing a considerable damage to the ground area, considering his size.

"Wha!" said Aera

Both Sena and Ayu's digivice start glowing, but they didn't notice due to them being fixated on the battle. Breakdramon directs his attention to the humans, when Breakdramon was hit by what looked like a bullet. The impact made Breakdramon recoil. The ball fell down and everyone knew it looked familiar. Appendages came out of the ball and everyone recognized it as Infermon. Quickly afterwards, Infermon returned as Keramon.

"If Infermon's here..." said Sena, who quickly figures out what was going on.

He looks back, and sure enough, Xander was right behind them.

"I'm sorry I had to be late. It took some time!" said Xander

Breakdramon has recovered from the attack. Everyone looks worred that Infermon has reverted back to rookie.

"Xander, it seemed tha Infermon didn't have much stamina, what now?" asked Sena

It was Ayu who quickly followed Sena by talking to him.

"Sena, I am sure we would all find a way. Let's have faith in Xander and all our Digimon now."

They looked and see all their Digimon slowly getting up again.

"But, at this rate..." said Sena, when he remembered how Patamon digivolved in the first place through his evolutions.

Xander was ready also, and grabs his digivice. The digivice had a different glow.

"Does that mean..." Sena's voice trailed off.

Everyone looks surprised, as Xander points his digivice onto Keramon.

**The boss theme from Digimon World 2 plays**

Keramon warp digivolves into Diaboromon

Digimon Analyzer

**Diaboromon**

_An unidentified Digimon which is derived from a powerful computer bug. It absorbs internet data at will, and can be extremely dangerous if left unchecked. An evil Diaboromon has the goals of destroying the real world and digital world. Its special attack is Catastrophe Cannon, which fires an energy burst from its chest cannon capable of damaging data directly._

"You can do that?" asked Aera

Xander himself looks surprised.

"All I did was just take advantage of the new reactions from my digivice..."

Breakdramon sees his new opponent and attempts to attack. Diaboromon swiftly dodges the attack. Breakdramon attempts to use his meelee attacks, but Diaboromon is too fast for him. Breakdramon was preoccupied, when he felt a sudden change in the surroundings and start slowing down. Angewomon cast Saint Air and hindered his movements. Diaboromon uses this time to attack with Catastrophe Cannon, hitting Breakdramon. Breakdramon seems to be really hurt from the attack.

"I see now! Breakdramon is known to be a machine which is known for the durability, so it's able to hold its ground after HolyAngemon attacked him with Excalibur. However, Diaboromon's attack burns data directly, therefore showing a huge effect on him!" explained Xander.

"Now, Garudamon!" ordered Aera

Garudamon uses Shadow Wing, and hits Breakdramon, slightly damaging it.

"Sena, I think you know what to do now!" said Xander.

Sena nods, and HolyAngemon flies up. Diaboromon strikes with another Catastrophe Cannon, which starts to dematerialize Breakdramon.

"Heaven's Gate!" HolyAngemon opens the Heaven's Gate, when all the other Digimon fire their attacks on Breakdramon, causing him to get tossed on the impact and go into Heaven's Gate. The gate closes and disintegrates.

**Special theme ends**

The Digimon all revert back into rookie. Night has started to fall. Xander gets his jacket back into the proper position.

"Let's call it a day, shall we?"

Nobody objected, as everybody is tired from the battle.

_Later, in the lab..._

Aera has gone home, whereas Sena, Ayu, and Xander still remain in the room.

"Sena, Ayu, I think that would do it. Let's continue it some other day, alright?" requested Xander.

Sena shakes his head. Ayu looked concerned, but she knew what Sena is thinking.

"Xander, I request one more thing. Please..." said Sena

Xander looked on, as he understood soemthing. He looked at Ayu as well. He thinks deeply to himself.

'There's no mistaking it. That glow meant...'

Xander returns his attention to Sena. He saw Patamon and Salamon behind the Sena and Ayu. He knew what he had to do.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_The action returns back to the Digital world. Tea and Riana had a coma due to the fatigue of the Lilithmon incident. As they woke up, John decides it's time to finally do it and go for the Halls of the Dead. Lucemon notices this and awaits the group. Lucemon unleashes his secret weapon at the gateway, causing everyone to feel a whole new level of the power of the Seven Demon Lords._

End notes: I actually used video game music for an evolution. Hehe, I wanted to get the techno-intense feel of the theme into the battle.


	44. The Fifth Sin Awakens

Author Talk: It's back to the Digital world now. I have gotten an in-depth review from a friend, and I really appreciate it. Seems like the story is more or less on the right track plot-wise. It's been one bad week for me. I'm finding myself quite mentally unstable these past few days, and I am also having some diffiulty with my exams, so the release of this new ep has been delayed. Anyways, enjoy!

Previously

The action returns to the real world, where Sena and Ayu are re-introduced to Aera. Xander tells them about their mega evolutions for their Digimon, and asks Aera to have a little quick practice battle, in order to attempt unlocking the evolutions. Out of nowhere, Breakdramon appears and the three of them go to stop him. Breakdramon proves to be too strong, when Xander arrives with Infermon. He makes Keramon warp digivolve into Diaboromon, and together, the four of them defeat Breakdramon. Sena leaves one last request to Xander.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 44:

The Fifth Sin Awakens

_Back to the Digital world, specifically, the estate_

Riana slowly opens her eyes. She notices that she is lying on the bed on the upper floor. Her body hurts as she tries moving around.

"I must have hurt myself back then...what exactly happened?" she said to herself

Riana tries to sit up, and she does with some effort. Looking through the window, she can tell that it is already noon. She looks around the room, and sees Tea on the bed opposite her still recovering. She was the one who got a lot more involved physically with that incident. She heard a voice coming from the bed on the other side.

"Oh, you're awake."

It was Zel, who waved at Riana. Zel is lying down with crossed legs. Zel is reading something when he noticed Riana wake up. His laptop is attached to a live power source beneath the bed. Zel immediately kept what he is reading when Riana turns to him. Tentomon is sleeping beside him. Riana looks on and sees Lalamon asleep as well.

"What happened? How long has it been," asked Riana, curious as to what really happened.

Zel answers with a look of indifference as he continues to stare upwards. He stretches his arms and answered.

"Two days. Both of you have been out for two days already with a coma of some sort. Thank Joey if I were you. He convinced us that the two of you just passed out due to the fatigue from the night before. We were at loss of what to do." said Zel

"Joey?" wondered Riana

"What can you expect, if everything goes on well, he might as well be a doctor someday. These things concerning people are things that I am not really keen on."

As they were talking, they hear footsteps from outside the closed door. The door opens slightly and John peers in. He notices Riana wake up and smiles.

"Hey! You're back!"

John swings the door open and runs into the room in front of Riana's room with Gomamon following. Riana smiles and nods.

"Everyone, thanks for the concern. I hope Tea would be fine soon." said Riana, now having a look of concern towards Tea.

"She'll be fine. She did get a rough night back then, right? It's evident by the marks on her wrists. She looks really fatigued, even more than you. Now, tell me. What exactly happened?" asked Zel

"It's night, and everybody was asleep then. I went for a walk, then Tea followed. Afterwards, we all noticed that all of you except Tea were stuck in sleep and unwakeable. We ran outside and got chased by creepy Digimon. We were caught by Lilithmon, and I didn't remember much. Next thing I remember is fighting alongside Tea, when Leon enters. We defeated Lilithmon, but then..."

"What happened to Leon?" asked John

"I don't remember much. I got too dizzy at that time." said Riana

"We never saw Leon. When we went down the next morning, all we saw are you two and your Digimon unconscious. We never even knew Lilithmon was here." said John

Joey, Tsuna, and their Digimon enter the room with their Digimon. In a short while, the excitement level has increased and everyone was gathered in the room.

"Oh! Riana! Good thing you're alright now!" exclaimed Tsuna

"We were all worried about the both of you," followed Bearmon.

"It's a really good thing that it's all just a coma. Two days is quite long though, we never expected this much to happen." noted Joey

Riana turns to Joey.

"Joey, thanks for clearing everything up. I am starting to worry what these people would have done if it wasn't for you."

Gomamon laughs, imagining what John would have done. John tells him to cut it out. Tsuna starts thinking what he would have done too. Zel just utters a soft "hmm".

Gotsumon calls their attention. He notices that Tea's regaining consciousness too. Tea slowly opens her eyes as well. She immediately sees Gotsumon and felt relieved that everything was alright.

"She's awake as well!" Gotsumon called to everyone.

Tea sits up, but does so with some effort as well.

"It's good everyone's fine." said Tea

"Now, would you tell your side of the story?" asked Joey

"It's a long night. I'm pretty sure Riana told you the story. Basically, I had to escape those Bakemon, then get back up to Riana, and we fought Lilithmon. It was a real pain, but in the end, we won with Leon's help."

"Leon? What about him? What happened afterwards?" asked Tsuna

"I'm not so sure..." answered Tea

"Whatever happened then must be intense, to keep the two of you out for two days." noted Joey

"Let's get something to eat, shall we?" asked John

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry!" said Riana

_Halls of the Dead..._

Lucemon is walking around the room. Beelzemon looks restless.

"Now, what are we doing? Tell me!" demanded Beelzemon

"It's pretty strange he hasn't awaken yet. Maybe he's charging his strength." answered Lucemon, as he looked at the large glass tube.

"Those humans are gonna be coming soon. I'm pretty sure you and I won't want to waste effort dealing with them. This thing has to do its job and wake up already."

"Patience, Beelzemon. When he is ready, he will burst out of the tube by its own."

"Maybe you want me to burst it out myself!"

Beelzemon points his gun at the tube, when he hears something. It's like a pulse. It's slowly getting stronger and stronger.

"It's time. Lord Lucemon, maybe you would want to do the honors." said the hooded Digimon.

"Yea, it's his time to wake up." said Lucemon

The scene shifts to the group, now walking through the mountains. It is now afternoon.

"I sure hope Leon's alright..." said John

"Who knows? He might still live." answered Gomamon.

John stops, and looks in front of them. Much further forward, they see the Halls of the Dead.

"So, that's where we need to go? All we need to do is to win and it's all over?" asked Tsuna

"Probably, but it's gonna be a tough battle, or rather, a series of tough battles." said Zel

"We can do it!" said Bearmon

They continue forward, after a few minutes, they arrive in front of the opening to the Halls of the Dead. They enter and find themselves in a dark labyrynth.

"It's darker than I thought." said Joey

"Let's be careful and be on our way, alright?" said John

'Just a little now, I'm not sure if I could do this. This place looks even more ominous than I first thought. Everyone's probably counting on me at this point.' John thinks to himself. Gomamon notices him.

"John, don't sweat it. I'm pretty sure you can do it."

John is surprised by the sudden words of encouragement from Gomamon. It's been a long time ever since Gomamon turned this serious.

"Now, let's go, but it's a downward spiral type of maze. How can we find our way through?" wondered John

"Did you forget who we have on the group?" said Tsuna, who points to Zel.

Zel has wasted no time in attaching his laptop to a loose wire. Pretty soon, his screen flashes up and they get the map to the labyrynth. Everyone looks on the screen, when Tea points something out.

"There are four levels in this thing. How do we know which place are we exiting this spiral stairwell?" asked Tea

"Good point. Does this mean, we have to split up?" asked Joey

"Probably, but in which way should we do it?" asked John

Zel stands up. He calls John's attention as he slings his body bag to his back. He tidies his jacket and waits for an answer.

"It's entirely your call. You're the leader, anyways." said Zel

'Oh great, now even more pressure for me. Everyone's depending on me, let's go!'

"Alright then, follow me." ordered John, as the group descends the labyrynth.

They continue walking forward through the dark hallways, seemingly winding downward. As they approach a curve, they see several DemiDevimon, who scutter away, not hoping to enter any battle. Little did they know that the DemiDevimon were actually transmitting vision to Lucemon. They enter the first fork through the descends. Not really the first fork, but this is the first fork that leads to a far location instead of a dead end. Everyone looked at each other.

"Who goes first?" asked John

John gets the urge to do it, when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. It was Tea.

"I'm doing it." said Tea

Everyone looked at her.

"Are you serious about that? Didn't you just recover?" asked Joey

"Let her do it." said Zel

"Huh?" asked Joey

"I think right now, we're still not very deep down the labyrynth. I don't think she'll face anything too strong that requires several people to handle there. She has proven to be quite capable already." answered Zel

"I also think Commandramon is a very capable Digimon." said Tentomon.

Everyone responds with silence. Tea soon nods and waves farewell to everyone. She takes Commandramon with her as she enters the fork in the route, eventually disappearing in the darkness.

"Shall we continue?" asked Zel

On Tea's route, she continues moving forward with Commandramon. The path looks ominous, and as she rounds a corner, she notices several Sukamon on the distance.

"This place is really home to the junk Digimon like those." noted Commandramon.

"I am not surprised, although I thought we'd be seeing some high-ranking evil Digimon here. We cannot afford to waste time, that's why we must split up at different ways. I hope they're just fine."

She and Commandramon continue to walk, when Tea hears something from the sides. She glances to the sides and notices nothing wrong.

"Hearing voices?" Commandramon said quite jokingly

Tea kept an indifferent look and continued walking the dark hallway. Torches lighted up the hallway.

"This whole place, looks quite suspicious..." noted Tea

Tea enters a catacomb, and in front of him stood a clown Digimon.

Digimon Analyzer

**Piedmon**

_A clown Digimon whose purpose for existence is unknown. Piedmon is a Digimon which has not yet been fully analyzed due to its elusive nature. Piedmon boasts power through its Trump Sword which is attached to his back._

"You're one unlucky pair, coming here!" said Piedmon.

"You work for the Seven Demon Lords?" asked Tea

"Pffftt, those silly demon lords. I have no connection with them, nor do I hope to get some links with them. I live here in the Halls alone, and this is my territory!" declared Piedmon.

_Back at the labyrynth descent..._

"How much further? I'm getting uncomfortable here..." said Riana

"You're not the only one. We all are getting the creeps going through this place. It's just that nobody's talking about it." said Joey

They reach the bottom of the winding halls and reach a whole empty room. It's gigantic and accomodates even gigantic Digimon. The room has no other exits and the walls look strong and durable.

"Nowhere else to go. Nowhere deeper. It can't be right, we're just in the second level of the whole thing." said Zel

"Maybe there's a hidden door somewhere." said Tentomon.

"Let me just rest for a while..." said John

John leans against a wall, and he accidentally activates a switch. Soon, the ground shakes and a big portal soon appears in front of everyone.

"Wow! So that's how we get down. Amazing!" said Riana

"Whoa!" John was caught with surprise as well.

"Let's hurry up!" said Gomamon.

They start approaching the portal, when some shaking sounds can be heard. From the portal appears a Digimon. It looks like a dog which is bound by chains.

"That's..." John's voice trailed off.

Digimon Analyzer

**Belphemon**

_The member of the Seven Demon Lords representing sloth. Belphemon stays in his Sleep Mode for most of the time, and awakens into his Rage Mode, where Belphemon releases his full destructive capabilities. Belphemon Rage Mode possesses immense power such that a roar from him would cause severe damage. Its special attack is Lampranthus._

"Belphemon. But it's just in its Sleep Mode" said Zel

Belphemon yawns, causing shockwaves and disorienting everyone.

"Do we have to stay here to fight him?" asked Riana

"Don't worry, the three of you go!" said Joey

"We'll take care of this. Don't underestimate us, we'll take the fight out of this little demon here!" followed Tsuna

"I think it's for the best of the three of you to get going. We need not waste time!" said Joey

Zel immediately runs past Belphemon, followed by John and Riana. With their Digimon, they enter the portal, and it shuts down from behind them.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh..." slowly yawned Belphemon

"Don't underestiamte him, even on that form, he's probably just enough for the both of us at this point." warned Joey

"Let's go! Bearmon!"

"Ready for action!" Bearmon prepares to fight.

Gotsumon positions himself as well, as Belphemon releases another shockwave-inducing yawn.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_Joey and Tsuna continue their fight against Belphemon, as Belphemon reveals a powerful ability. John, Riana, and Zel exit the portal and go through the deeper parts of the labyrynth. At the end, they realize that there is really no way back, as the portal closed, cutting off their communications with everybody else. They press on, realizing that they approach Lucemon, when the hooded Demon Lord stands in their way. They have to fight through this enemy in order to get to Lucemon._

End notes: In case someone asks, yes, I have been feeling a whole lot better these days after the exams have been done. I'm not sure if I did too well on those though. Anyways, the story will go on, with it being this close to the end.


	45. Wrath of Daemon

Author Talk: With exam week finally behind me, it's writing spree mode once again for me. In case you have been wondering, I took the Halls of the Dead design with the Temporal Tower in Pokemon in mind, only backwards, since the Halls is within a mountain. I think it would make a good fit if one imagines the Temporal Tower BGM playing throughout the Halls of the Dead. Also, I based Belphemon Sleep Mode's speech style to Wonderweiss Margera.

Previously

Riana and Tea wake up and explains all that had transpired the night before, with nobody knowing what fate Leon encountered after the battle with Lilithmon, as he disappeared. The group heads out to the Halls of the Dead, with Zel detecting several branching paths. They descend and Tea takes one path, encountering Piedmon. Upon approaching the next level, John activates a switch to the next level by accident, which opens a portal to the third level. Suddenly, Belphemon appears. Joey and Tsuna stay behind to fight Belphemon, still in his Sleep Mode, as John, Riana, and Zel go through to the third level.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 45:

Wrath of Daemon

Joey and Tsuna look at Belphemon's childish state.

"I find it hard to believe that this is a demon lord we're facing. It looks so innocent and harmless." noted Tsuna

"Both John and Zel knew what they are seeing. We better not underestimate him." answered Joey

Belphemon continues to yawn while having his eyes closed. Joey and Tsuna get their digivices out.

Gotsumon digivolves into Monochromon, then into Triceramon. Bearmon warp digivolves into SaberLeomon.

SaberLeomon attacks with Infinity Arrow, hitting Belphemon, making him reel from the impact of the attack. Triceramon then rams Belphemon to the wall. As the smoke cleared, Belphemon still hasn't changed his expression one bit. He continues letting out long incomprehensible sounds in a slow manner.

"Is this some kind of joke or what?" asked Tsuna, getting frustrated by Belphemon's attitude.

"Are we going to keep wasting time and energy on him?" asked Tsuna

"Wait, something's coming." said SaberLeomon

Belphemon's chains started glowing.

"It's waking up?" wondered Joey

"I don't think it wants to play anymore." said Triceramon

Belphemon's clock on his midsection hit the time and started emitting a sound. Belphemon's chains started unraveling as the demon lord grows in size. The wings on its back sprouted into a gigantic wing. Belphemon grew big in a way that he almost occupied a good portion of the room in his area. Huge claws protuded from his arms and his face takes the shape of a hellhound. Belphemon opens his eyes to reveal blood red eyes and a completely different expression.

"Whoa..." Tsuna was partly speechless.

"I think it's time to get serious. That's what you wanted, right?" asked Joey to Tsuna

"I never meant THIS way!" answered Tsuna

The scene shifts to Tea, who is seen fighting Piedmon using Darkdramon.

"What is your purpose for coming? You want to fight those demon lords?" asked Piedmon

"That is none of your business," answered Tea

"Piedmon, I am not sure whether you are telling the truth or not, but I am going to beat you so we can go on with our way!" said Darkdramon

Darkdramon flies around swinging his Gigastick Lance, which Piedmon evades with his jumps. Piedmon throws a giant handkerchief at Darkdramon, which Darkdramon immediately slices away. Piedmon continues fighting with a calculating look.

'Is she serious? Going up against Lucemon? I don't think anybody here would be silly enough to do that. Still, somehow, I got a feeling that she possesses the potential to possibly defeat him. I am sure that if there are any other humans that came along with her, they could defeat not just Lucemon but the rest of the Demon Lords.'

Piedmon looks at the digivice as he continues to dodge Darkdramon's meelee attacks.

"What's the matter? Why isn't he attacking with his other attacks. It seems that he doesn't want to fight." Tea noticed, which Darkdramon also saw.

"Tea, something seems wrong. Don't think you're the only one noticing this." said Darkdramon

"It's time..." Piedmon stretches his arms out, and knives came flying towards Darkdramon. Darkdramon was able to easily dodge them, when more traps spring from the field. Flames starta bursting out of the ground. Streams of them start popping out in bunches from the sides on regular intervals. Busy dodging all the traps, Darkdramon was suddenly hit by some stray spikes falling from the ceiling.

"This whole place...is full of your tricks?" said Tea

"Why, yes. I forgot to welcome you to my very own performance! You can't just rely on power to win battles, right? You need to learn to adapt during the course of the fight. You are not even in league with Lucemon at the rate you're fighting." mocked Piedmon

"Say what?" responded Tea

"You know, Lucemon is no pushover. Even if you were to beat every six other Demon Lord, you cannot call that enough training in preparation for him. I'm telling you that through experience. I have laid witness to his power. Right now, I'm doing the smart thing and not disturb him. When the time comes..."

Piedmon was suddenly cut off by a blast of Dark Roar which sends him flying. Piedmon grunts upon landing on a corner.

"What now when the time comes?" asked Tea

"Trump Sword!" shouted Piedmon

The four swords behind Piedmon start flying towards Darkdramon. Darkdramon dodges one, when he is forced to make a sudden shift in movement due to a trap. The second one flies by him, along with two more. One of the swords suddenly homed towards Darkdramon, which Darkdramon dodges as well. The flame jets spurt out of the ground, indirectly destroying the third sword. The fourth sword thrust onto Darkdramon's back, causing him to fall down to one knee. The swords return to Piedmon.

'That's it. Maybe we could use the traps to our advantage here!' said Tea

Darkdramon gets up, as Piedmon stands in front of him.

"Had enough?" asked Piedmon, and Darkdramon hits Piedmon with one arm and flies up again.

_On the far side of the Halls..._

The portal opens and out steps John, Zel, and Riana.

"This place looks nothing like the place we were in earlier." noted Tentomon

"Let's be on our way then. I think we're near." said Gomamon

"Come on, Gomamon, we don't have time to waste. Let's finish this once and for all!" said John

"You think everyone back there was fine? It seemed that there's no way back now, seeing as the door closed." asked Riana

"I hope so." answered John

They advance through the new area. The new area looks even darker and more ominous than the previous area in the Halls of the Dead. The structure has been seemingly altered as well. Caskets line up the hallway, as some fire from the sides keep the lighting up.

"This looked like something you see from one of those dungeon crawler games..." noted Zel

"So, you're a gamer after all!" said John

"Of course I am, but let's not mind that for now and hurry up," answered Zel

"By the way, Zel, I noticed something. You were reading something back there at the estate. What could it be?" asked Riana

Zel doesn't reply and looked forward. Riana shrugs and they make their way through the deep area of the Halls.

"Why do I get the feeling that we would be running into zombies here?" wondered John

"Maybe you watch too much movies without learning to keep the real world away from it." said Zel

"Nah, I don't think you should tell me what to do about what I watch," answered John

"What are they talking about?" asked Gomamon to Lalamon and Tentomon.

"Beats me," answered Lalamon

The continue passing through all the creepy caskets and old ruined walls. The only light they have are the flames from the sides. They keep running forward when they approach a huge room, with only one exit in front of them. They hurry towards it when a Digimon materializes in front of them. It is the hooded demon lord who always stays near Lucemon.

The scene pans back to Joey and Tsuna, still amazed by Belphemon's new form. Belphemon roars, which damaged Triceramon and SaberLeomon.

"It's strong!" said SaberLeomon, who jumps and lunges at Belphemon. His claws glow as he charges Howling Crusher. Belphemon simply tosses him to a wall.

"Wow, the power level difference between those two forms is immense!" said Tsuna

"I didn't see this coming as well..." said Joey as Triceramon's head is grabbed by Belphemon, who tosses Triceramon to the side as well.

"Groooaaahhhh!" roared Belphemon, sending shockwaves which crush the surrounding area. Tsuna and Joey are sent back by the sheer power of the roar.

Triceramon fires Volcanic Strike, but it doesn't affect Belphemon. Belphemon fires his chains and they hit Triceramon. Belphemon prepares to fire at Joey and Tsuna, when Triceramon steps in the way and reverts into Gotsumon. Belphemon steps closer, when he is hit to the sides by Infinity Arrow. Belphemon budges, and SaberLeomon comes dashing again. Belphemon slashes SaberLeomon with a strong force, causing him to fall down and slide beside Tsuna.

"Sorry...he's too strong..." said SaberLeomon

"If only I could have turned Gotsumon into a mega Digimon. We might have had a chance." said Joey

Belphemon thrusts his claw towards Tsuna, when SaberLeomon blocks the attack. Belphemon retracts his claw, having doen the damage. SaberLeomon reverts into Bearmon. Belphemon roars, signaling his thirst for more fighting.

"I want Gotsumon to become stronger. What will happen to us now? I want to be able to protect everyone, my family and friends!" declared Joey

"Belphemon! You may have the upper hand now, but we'll surely defeat you! Just you wait and see!" said Joey

"Are you out of your mind? We just lost, you know?" said Tsuna

"A battle is not yet lost until it's really over. I see you don't believe in twists of fate. I do, and I believe that with something to fight for, nothing's impossible!" answered Joey, now with a determined look in his face.

"Wow, since when did you learn philosophizing Digimon battles?"

Belphemon roars and lunges forward, when a pillar of light covers Tsuna, Joey, and their Digimon.

"**Brave Heart" starts**

Gotsumon warp digivolves into Spinomon.

Digimon Analyzer

**Spinomon**

_A dinosaur Digimon boasting one of the most powerful abilities among the dinosaur-type Digimon. Spinomon's blades on the back are its greatests features, possessing high offensive and defensive abilities. Spinomon can shoot these at an opponent, or use Blue Prominence, in which it breathes blue-hot flames._

Spinomon quickly blocks Belphemon's attack and swings its tail, knocking Belphemon away.

"Joey, this power...you're right. Fighting for something does give you strength when you needed it the most!" said Spinomon

Spinomon shoots his spikes onto Belphemon, and followed up with Blue Prominence, knocking Belphemon down.

"**Brave Heart" ends**

"Joey, that's amazing!" said Tsuna

"Thank you, Tsuna, but I wouldn't have done it without you. Now, I wonder what happened to everyone else?" answered Joey

They look on as Belphemon lies down in front of them.

The scene pans back to John's group.

"You come here to search for Lucemon, right? Are you sure of your decision? Are you all sure that you will not regret it sooner or later and curse your fate?" asked the hooded Digimon

"We won't regret anything, demon lord. But then since you're here. We'll take you first before Lucemon." said John

"Fools, can't you see? I am not what I look. Behold!"

The hooded Digimon took of its cloak, revealing a big hairy demon with wings and a large claw.

Digimon Analyzer

**Daemon**

_The demon lord representing wrath. It is origianlly an angel Digimon who fell from grace. Daemon is said to be plotting a rebellion against the higher powers. A very powerful Digimon, Daemon incinerates enemies with Flame Inferno._

"I am Daemon, demon lord of wrath. I think you may have seen my, or rather, our involvement before, with the Digimons you first encountered when you arrived at COMP."

"That explains a lot, with those Digimon such as Apemon and Thundermon." said Zel

"Hmmm, now, what do you plan on doing? You think you have a chance against me?" asked Daemon

"We'll just defeat you and move on towards your leader!" said John

"Very brave, I admire your courage, yet I don't see any reason not to be afraid. You know very well you are on enemy territory." said Daemon

John gets his digivice out, and Zel stops him.

"You don't have to do this. Let me handle this." said Zel

John looks puzzled, when he realizes that Daemon moved to the side as he uncloaked himself.

"I see you noticed as well. I am allowing one of you to go through. The other two fights me. I can take all three of you, but as a consolation prize, I will allow one of you to see Lucemon before your stay here in this world ends. Who's it gonna be?" asked Daemon

John runs towards the final door with Gomamon.

"John, are you sure they won't need our help?" asked Gomamon

"Let's go. We'll find Lucemon and win and finish this!" said John

"I see, so it's the two of you I'm dealing with. Are you sure you made the right person go?" asked Daemon

"Let's just get this started, shall we?" asked Zel

"Don't count me out!" followed Riana

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_John runs through the final stretch of the Halls and finds Lucemon along with Beelzemon. Tea finishes her battle with Piedmon, while Belphemon comes back with a vengeance. Zel and Riana continue battling Daemon, with Zel activating his mega evolution for Tentomon. Meanwhile, John and Gomamon engage Lucemon in a one-on-one battle, looking to finish the Demon Lords off with a victory. The battle takes an unexpected turn, for both the Demon Lords and the heroes alike. _


	46. Destined Showdown, Lucemon FM!

Author Talk: Here's another chapter from yours truly. Got any predictions on how the story is going to go from now on? I want to hear your predictions, readers, send them to me through private messaging in .

Previously

Joey and Tsuna engage Belphemon, who doesn't seem to be putting up a fight while Tea starts battle with Piedmon. Piedmon reveals his entire catacomb to be full of traps which he uses to his advantage against Darkdramon. John, Zel, and Riana go towards the next level of the Halls. Meanwhile, Belphemon has awakened into Rage Mode and defeats both SaberLeomon and Triceramon. With their lives at stake, Joey manages to make Gotsumon digivolve into Spinomon and get the upper-hand on Belphemon. John and his group end up being intercepted by Daemon. Daemon allows John to go through and prepares to fight Zel and Riana. John heads toward the final throne room to fight Lucemon.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 46:

Destined Showdown, Lucemon FM!

John continues running through the final stretch in the Halls of the Dead. Gomamon is trying to keep up with him.

"Hey, John, aren't you sure you don't want to slow down a bit?" asked a worried Gomamon

"Why? It's not like we're finally here. Gomamon, don't you have any faith that we could take Lucemon? You have the power of the X-Antibody."

"It's not really that. But...Lucemon, being the leader of the Seven Demon Lords...it's making me quite nervous. Aren't you supposed to know the extent of his power, being someone who was familiar with us from the get-go?"

"Gomamon, I know Lucemon is strong. But then...I want to restore the Digital World back to normal already. I can't stand seeing Digimon suffer from them. I want this done already."

Gomamon does not reply, although he can be seen with a worried look. Gomamon has usually been known as one who is mischievous and one who likes joking around, but those emotions cannot be seen in his expression. It has been rare, but he has a genuine look of worry this time, which has only been seen when John is having some major problems physically. Soon, John arrives to the final area. It is dark with a giant watery area. Right in front of him is Lucemon's throne, in which Lucemon sits on his throne and gets up.

Digimon Analyzer

**Lucemon FM**

_Lucemon in his ultimate stage, representing the prime sin of pride. In this form, Lucemon infuses his powers of light with the powers of darkness. Its power is said to rivals the gods. Lucemon has a contradictory existence, in which it seeks to destroy the world and rebuild it. Its special attack is Ultimate Sacrifice, in which it traps its opponent in a magical orb, in which the opponent is heavily damaged._

"Lucemon! There you are! Get ready!" called John

Gomamon digivolves into PlesiomonX.

Beelzemon steps out from the side, with his gun pointed towards John.

"Beelzemon, let me handle this. I appreciate your loyalty and willingness to protect me, but I don't need your help right now." said Lucemon

Lucemon turns to John and Plesiomon.

"Come now, I'll give you the first attack." said Lucemon

The scene shifts back to Piedmon.

'Hmm, now, what if I can use the traps to my advantage.' thought Tea

"Darkdramon! Use the area to your advantage! I'm sure you can figure it out!"

Darkdramon circles around once again, when Piedmon activates his Trump Sword. The swords fly around the field once again. Darkdramon remembered the effect of the destruction of the swords. He remembers that destroying the swords will make them re-materialize beside Piedmon. Darkdramon then suddenly thinks of a way to prevent that.

"What, I think you're not gonna be able to dodge this as well. Why bother fighting?" asked Piedmon

"It's because I got it all figured out!" answered Darkdramon, who heads quickly for a flame jet. Darkdramon dashes by and puts himself between two streams. The four swords focus to his direction.

"You think you can get rid of my Trump Sword by destroying it?" asked Piedmon

"No, I'm not destroying them." answered Darkdramon.

At the last moment before Darkdramon was hit, he flies upward quickly, avoiding the swords. The swords were headed for a flame, but as the swords approach the flame, the flame dies down, revealing a deep stone tablet behind the flame. Tea quickly figured out what Darkdramon had done.

"That's it! The swords can be recovered when they are destroyed, but recovering them while they are impaled onto something takes a lot more time."

The swords thrust deeply into the tablet.

"Tsk..." muttered Piedmon

"I figured out it takes a whole lot longer for you to recover your swords when they stab through something. I think it's gonna take a while for those to return." said Darkdramon

"Don't think that's enough to win!" answered Piedmon

Piedmon sends a shockwave towards Darkdramon, as Darkdramon dashes towards Piedmon with Gigastick Lance. Darkdramon gets hit by the wave, but he keeps going, eventually hitting Piedmon with his lance. Piedmon is sent flying into a wall. Darkdramon fires Dark Roar, and hits Piedmon.

"Gaaaaahhhhh! I never thought...I would be free...of this..." shouted Piedmon

Piedmon slowly turns into data, with his last words being...

"When I do get reborn, I will be rid of this wretched world..."

Piedmon disappears into thin air, with the traps deactivating. Tea surveys the area, as Darkdramon returns as Commandramon.

"Free? Is it just me or does Piedmon actually sound relieved?" asked Tea

"For all we know. He doesn't want anything to do with the Demon Lords, and I think by defeating him, we gave him a quick way out of this place." said Commandramon

"Does that mean...there's gonna be no way out?" wondered Tea

Suddenly, Tea felt some dark powers, as some walls started breaking. She turned back and saw something looking like a capsule fall out between one of the walls. She picks it up. Commandramon took a look at it.

"This is the one which creates the dark gates the Demon Lords use. We need it for later." said Commandramon

The scene shifts back to Joey and Tsuna.

Belphemon is seen down on the ground. Spinomon stands in front of him.

"So, is it over?" asked Tsuna, who has grabbed Bearmon.

"I don't think so..." answered Spinomon

Belphemon opens an eye suddenly, much to everyone's surprise.

"You think a member of the Seven Demon Lords will fall that easily?"

Belphemon gets up. Spinomon attacks with the spikes on his back but Belphemon parries them.

"It's time for you to get your share of my wrath! Lampranthus!"

Belphemon's chains glow, with flames being released from all of them.

The scene suddenly shifts back to Zel and Riana, who felt an explosion from above them.

"What...was that?" wondered Zel

"Oh, it's probably just Belphemon going to work. Now, I think you feel the power of our group?" asked Daemon

"We'll still keep fighting! Honestly, I'm quite nervous myself, but we'll take you on! If it's what saving the world requires!" Riana sends out her digivice. Zel just looked on at Riana, quite impressed about the inner fortitude she's showing, despite having her expressiveness show at first.

Lalamon warp digivolves into Rosemon.

"Zel, I know what you're thinking. Let me do this by myself for once." said Riana

Zel approaches to object, but Riana gives him an open hand to signal him to stop.

"I think it's about time I do something for everyone!" said Riana

"Very brave, little girl. But I think it's gonna be your downfall!" said Daemon

"I'm your opponent!" said Rosemon

Rosemon gets up and throws her whip into Daemon. Daemon was hit but quickly brushed off the damage. Daemon uses his arm to swipe at Rosemon. Rosemon avoids the attack and uses her whip to grab one of Daemon's arms.

"Forbidden Temptation!"

Rosemon's body glows and her body shoots petals onto Daemon, which Daemon quickly brushed off. Daemon uses the whip coiled around his arm to throw Rosemon off balance and toss her to the side.

"Rosemon, you can do it!" said Riana

"Zel, are you feeling alright about this?" asked Tentomon

"I wanted to step in, but I think this fight...Riana's pride has been put at stake in this fight. I don't think we need to intervene yet." answered Zel

Rosemon gets back up. Daemon notices that and breathes fire. Rosemon avoids the attack again. Rosemon plants her arms to the ground. Pretty quickly, vines sprout and entangle Daemon, attempting to drain his energy. With the demon in place. Rosemon dashes forward and strieks with Rose Rapier, causing Daemon to recoil with the impact and leaving a slash mark on Daemon's midsection.

"Don't underestimate our power!" said Rosemon, smiling to Riana, who looks glad. Riana turns back to Zel.

"See? I knew we could do it! Now, for the finishing blow..."

Zel notices Daemon get back up. Rosemon turns back to get hit by Daemon. Daemon fires a dark energy blast and hits Rosemon. Rosemon gets back up, much more slowly this time. Suddenly, Rosemon was grabbed by Daemon. Daemon slashes Rosemon, causing her to go down.

"Waaaa!" shouted Riana

'I can't let this continue. Who does she think she is? Taking on Daemon by herself? Get real...'

Zel notices that Tentomon is ready to rush in to help.

'I had to do this now. I can't let this continue.'

"Zel I know it feels heavy to you now, and knowing you, I am sure you just are not the kind of person like Riana. You're not that kind of expressive, and you're not one who follows your gut for decisions, but I know you're feeling conflicted inside now. Trust me, follow your heart for the right decision. I'm going to do what I feel is right now."

Tentomon nods at Zel and rushes forward. Zel gives an understanding look towards Tentomon. Daemon pounds on Rosemon, knocking her down. Daemon targets Riana, when right before he attacks Riana, Tentomon rushes forward right in front of Daemon.

"**Brave Heart" starts**

Tentomon warp digivolves into HerculesKabuterimon

Digimon Analyzer

**HerculesKabuterimon**

_An insect Digimon who is the final form of Tentomon. It is said that HerculesKabuterimon has been created by the merging of datas of the Kabuterimon and Kuwagamon series, possessing the strong points of each species. Now an expert of flight, it rushes at supersonic speeds. Its special attack is Giga Blaster, an improved version of Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker._

HerculesKabuterimon immediately blocks Daemon's attack, keeping Riana covered under him.

"This is...Tentomon's final form." noted Zel

Riana runs back beside Zel.

"That's one big Digimon!" said Riana

HerculesKabuterimon quickly uses his wings to turbo and push Daemon through a wall. He gets beside Daemon.

"Giga Blaster!"

HerculesKabuterimon fires a blast of his attack at Daemon. Daemon felt the full force of the attack and reels back. Daemon is not to be defeated yet, and gets back up, after slashing HerculesKabuterimon.

"Flame Inferno!"

Daemon unleashes his flames towards HerculesKabuterimon.

The scene quickly shifts to the throne room. Plesiomon falls down after being hit by Lucemon's Paradise Lost attack. John is at a dilemma now, not knowing what else to do. He recalls the beginning of the battle.

'Tch, I guess I underestimated him.'

He remembers really pulling the first strike, making Plesiomon attack with Sad Water Blast. Lucemon dodged it and proceeded to hammer down Plesiomon with physical attacks. Plesiomon attempted to retaliate with his own physical attacks, but Lucemon proved to be too fast. John was at wits end here, when he realized something. John starts feeling his digivice shake, but there's something else. John realizes it's the Chrono crystal.

"What is it trying to tell me?" wondered John, who gets it out and sees it glowing and seemingly reacting to his digivice.

Beelzemon and Lucemon noticed it as well. Beelzemon kept a straight face as Lucemon quickly lunges for John. He tackles John, causing him to drop the Chrono crystal. Lucemon reaches for it. He is quickly hit by a water pulse from Plesiomon. Plesiomon comes in and was quickly attacked by Beelzemon, who fires Double Impact. The attack worked excellently on the weakened Plesiomon and reverts him back into Gomamon. Lucemon grabs the Chrono crystal. Lucemon has a huge smile across his face.

"This is it. The real thing! Now Chronomon is going to awaken and bring destruction into this world!" shouted Lucemon.

"I'm...gonna stop...you..." said John, who tries crawling forward. Lucemon looks at him with a straight face.

"It's not like you can do anything now. After this world has been set in ruins. I will rebuild it into my own kingdom. Chronomon's power will be my priority for now." said Lucemon

"John...my apologies, I cannot win..." said Gomamon

"Let's get a move on, shall we?" asked Lucemon to Beelzemon.

"After all, when we do wake Chronomon from his endless slumber, these humans will be no match for anyone of us."

With that, Lucemon creates a Digital gate. He waves his hand some more, signaling that he created more gates. The scene pans back to Belphemon, who seems to have won the battle. Belphemon knew about Lucemon's intentions and stepped into the portal, leaving Joey, Tsuna, Gotsumon, and Bearmon behind. Tea runs over to their area. Daemon sees the prompt also.

"Just when I was having fun..." muttered Daemon, who walked into the portal.

HerculesKabuterimon returned as an exhausted Tentomon as Zel, Riana, and Lalamon quickly run towards where John went, avoiding the flames that Daemon created during the battle.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_John has lost his Chrono Crystal to Lucemon during the course of the battle. Lucemon immediately recalls all the other Demon Lords to head for the Citadel of the Ancients. After narrowly escaping the collapsing Halls, the team regroups. John has been demoralized with his failure at defeating Lucemon. Despite that, the other members of the team managed to get John to go with them towards the Citadel of the Ancients. Upon their arrival to the Citadel, they were met by Beelzemon. Tea goes to fight Beelzemon with Darkdramon, but unexpected circumstances interrupted the battle, wrecking the group's morale._


	47. Beelzemon's Choice

Author Talk: The end is near, with the crystal in the enemies' hands! Whew, I'm getting more and more excited and pumped up with writing as the story goes on. Quite suddenly, I am starting to get rid of writer's blocks that I suffered before. Here we go!

Previously

John confronts Lucemon FM, who asks Beelzemon to not interfere. Meanwhile, Tea defeats Piedmon after Darkdramon figures out a way to overcome Piedmon's Trump Sword. On the other level, Belphemon releases his ultimate attack. Meanwhile, Zel and Riana face Daemon. Rosemon gets the upper-hand on Daemon temporarily, until Daemon manages to beat Rosemon. Daemon goes after Riana, but Tentomon warp digivolves into HerculesKabuterimon and retaliates against Daemon. John loses his battle against Lucemon, which leads to Lucemon acquiring the chrono crystal. Obtaining it, he calls other Demon Lords to retreat and head to the Citadel of the Ancients.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 47:

Beelzemon's Choice

Zel and Riana run into the room, seeing John lying down with Gomamon. Riana was able to talk after much panting and quickly approached John.

"John! Are you alright? What happened?"

Riana tries to get a response out of John's unconscious body, when Zel quickly follows Riana and goes near John.

"He's hurt, and given his rather bad record with these, I don't think he will be able to recover really quickly. We need to get going though, but then..."

"Don't tell me you're leaving him here!" said Riana

"Of course not, but I'll have to find a way out first..."

Zel examines the devices in the throne room, when he hears an explosion and feels tremors. He quickly skims through the place.

"Damn, the place is starting to fall apart. We need to find a way out quickly."

Zel hurriedly try checking the mechanism in the table. He glances at Riana, Lalamon, and Tentomon all waiting for him. Suddenly, Tea, Joey, and Tsuna appear from a digital gate with their exhausted Digimon. They all saw what happened to John.

"What happened?" asked Tsuna

"He's probably hurt from fighting Lucemon. He probably lost big time, and I think Lucemon has the crystal now." said Zel

"That's horrible!" followed Riana

"It's not like we can do anything about it now. I only need to work these things to get us out of here." said Zel, when Tea approached him and handed him the apparatus she used.

"Apparently, that's what's being used to create digital gates under the Demon Lords' influence in this world."

Zel took a look at it. He quickly attached it to the control system, and sure enough, it spawned a Digital Gate. More tremors can be felt and the ground begins to shake.

"We better hurry up, the entire structure is starting to collapse." said Joey

Zel quickly inserts Tea's structure into the control system, and it spawns a new digital gate.

"Are we sure this will lead us to the place where Chronomon is?" asked Tsuna, with a look of doubt.

"It's not like we have a choice now. Get John and let's go! Without wasting some time, let's hurry!" answered Zel

Zel quickly runs into the digital Gate, with Tentomon. Everyone soon followed one by one, with Joey putting John on his shoulders and having Gotsumon do the same to Gomamon. They quickly go through the Digital gate, as the Halls of the Dead collapses and gets buried into the mountains for good.

Lucemon leads his grup of Demon Lords beside the Citadel of Ancients. It is a giant ziggurat-like structure, similar to Middle-Eastern pyramids. The top of the ziggurat has a giant sundial. The Ziggurat is big enough that one floor is able to hold twice of Belphemon's body dimensions. Lucemon walks forward first, and he is approached by two Taomon who served as guards to the Citadel.

Digimon Analyzer

**Taomon**

_A wizard Digimon which has high affinity with magic and talismans. Taomon also shows its power in its sneaky and effective attacks which seemingly come out of nowhere. Its special attack is Bonhitsusen._

"Lucemon! You shall not pass. The place is a holy and sacred sanctum to a Digimon of time. You shall not pass!" said one Taomon

Lucemon merely smiled.

"You don't know who you're facing..."

After a while, the two Taomon quickly dissipate into data as Lucemon calmly walks inside the Citadel. The other Demon Lords soon follow him inside, although Beelzemon stayed behind.

"Lucemon, please let me stay. I have a feeling they will follow us, and I will battle them to prevent interference."

"Good enough" said Lucemon, as he enters into the deep structure.

Beelzemon feels that his plan is going through. He is still conflicted whether to avenge Lilithmon or to stay loyal. The time for choosing is almost over. Beelzemon just made up his mind.

Joey and the others arrived somewhere not too far away from the Citadel through the digital gate. John has regained consciousness. Joey is the first to notice this.

"He's back! Everyone!" called Joey

"That's quick," noted Zel

"Everyone...sorry...I couldn't get the job done...it's all my fault..." John starts having hard time speaking.

"Keep it down, John, we'll leave for the Citadel when you've felt better." said Joey

"That is not an option, Lucemon already has the crystal, every second counts now!" answered Zel

John quickly got up, but he's not looking too enthusiastic.

"Let's go...I can't do anything right..." said John

"Huh? John, you did alright. I mean, you lost, but it's not like you held the team down that much," said Tsuna

"The citadel is priority...we must stop them, but I don't think I can do it, I can't lead the group anymore. What did I really do?" asked John

"John, it's not really your fault. I know deep inside you're very capable yourself!" said Gomamon

Tea and Riana are about to speak up, when Zel interrupts them.

"There's no point in trying to convince him otherwise. He's psychologically broken right now. Joey, would you take the lead? Apparently, we're in some kind of new island, but we can't afford to do some more background info searching on this place. I see the Citadel far off though."

Joey looked rather surprised, but he can see everyone else's agreement. He soon reluctantly nods in agreement.

Inside the Citadel of the Ancients, Dokugomon and Arukenimon fall off from the ceiling and get dissipated into data on Lucemon's wake. Soon, two Gargoylemon fall off and get destroyed as Lucemon breaks open an old gate, with the other two Demon Lords following him.

"These are the 'guardians' of the Citadel? Not much of a challenge for someone like me. It appears that there are two ways to the pinnacle. Two giant rooms. Belphemon, Daemon, you both take one room each as guards as I enter Chronomon's chamber way further up."

Lucemon steps forward, when Daemon calls his attention.

"Lord Lucemon, it may be just me, but don't you feel something's wrong with Beelzemon? Do you really think we can all trust him?"

"As of now, the last thing we would want to happen is chaos and break-up among our ranks. Daemon, now isn't the best time to think about issues like that."

Lucemon walks up, with his two lesser Demon Lords doing a guarding duty in the two ways toward the chamber. Lucemon arrives into the chamber and he is greeted by a Digimon. Behind the Digimon is the giant pedestal seemingly encasing Chronomon. Soon, Lucemon feels some wierd dimensional distortions all over the area of the Citadel.

Digimon Analyzer

**Anubismon**

_Anubismon is a Digimon who supervises dead Digimon back to the Dark Area. Anubismon judges whether the Digimon has the right to be reborn or not. Those he condemns guilty will be exiled into the Dark Area. Its special attack is Amemit._

"Who dares disturb the dead?" asked Anubismon

"One who shall become a god." answered Lucemon

"Fool, you have journeyed into this chamber alone, with no awareness about your consequences. Evil Digimon, after your death, only eternal damnation shall await you in the Dark Area! Rise!"

Anubismon raises his hands, and from all over the room rises Mummymon from the ground. Pretty soon Lucemon is entirely surrounded by them. Lucemon looked worried as he turns around in all directions.

"How are you liking it, demon? You who blasphemes the holy order of the universe by infesting your angelic origins with demonic influences. It's your turn to return into the abyss!"

Anubismon signals, and the Mummymon start to attack Lucemon simultaneously.

Outside the Citadel, the group has arrived, and Beelzemon quickly notices them.

"Beelzemon's there, that means..." Tsuna is not yet finished, when he is interrupted by Bearmon.

"Lucemon must be already inside!"

"Let me handle this, I have a score to settle with him..." said Tea, signaling to Commandramon.

Beelzemon notices them, and sees Tea and Commandramon ready to battle. He focuses his attention to them.

"Lord Lucemon says not to allow anyone to pass. He doesn't like to be disturbed when he starts the incantation to summon Chronomon."

"We'll just fight our way through!" shouted Tea

"**Brave Heart" starts**

Commandramon warp digivolves into Darkdramon

"Beelzemon, I got some unfinished business!" said Darkdramon

Beelzemon doesn't speak, but shoots from his gun. Darkdramon avoids the attack and dashes towards Beelzemon with his lance. Beelzemon avoids the attack. Beelzemon slashes with his claws, which Darkdramon parries with his lance.

"Do your best, don't lose!" said Riana

Darkdramon roars and proceeds to attack Beelzemon again. Beelzemon suddenly notices the change in speed from Darkdramon compared to their first battle. Beelzemon suddenly finds it harder for him to keep up. Beelzemon jumps upside down and fires Double Impact, before landing to his feet. Darkdramon blocks the bullets with his lance, much to Beelzemon's surprise. Darkdramon rushes and pushes Beelzemon straight to a pillar in the entrance of the Citadel of Ancients.

"Tea, you're amazing, as well as Darkdramon!" commented Joey

Darkdramon fires Dark Roar, and hits Beelzemon. Beelzemon emerges from the smoke heavily injured, but still able to maintain his balance and keep his body up.

"**Brave Heart" ends**

Darkdramon prepares to fire another attack, when the area begins to shake. Beelzemon feels bewildered as well. Suddenly, a hole appears on the place beside Darkdramon. It is big and seems to be sucking Darkdramon in. Darkdramon gets reverted into Commandramon and gets sucked inside the dimensional hole. Everyone was shocked, as the hole closes.

"Commandramon..." Tea is nearly speechless.

"What...the hell was that?" asked Beelzemon, who fell back. He quickly ran into the Citadel.

Confusion started to rise among the group, with Tea suddenly telling them to stop.

"Stop it! Quickly, hurry up and head to your destination. Leave me here..." said Tea, understanding what just happened and realizing she must not let this hamper the group's progress.

"Are you sure..." asked Joey

"I said go!" shouted Tea, who tries her best to hold back her emotions.

"Tea..." said John, who felt sorry the most, although he can understand what Tea is going through right now.

Gomamon stepped by the attempt to mediate the situation, when Zel tells the team to follow Tea and go straight for the Citadel.

"Our main priority is Chronomon. I feel sorry, alright, but it's really urgent now!"

"Zel, are you sure that's the right thing to do?" asked Tentomon

"Yes, to think that we'll be leaving Tea alone..." said Riana, although Lalamon quickly tells her that Zel may be right.

They reluctantly enter the Citadel. Further in, Beelzemon hurriedly pass by Daemon towards Lucemon. Daemon gives a menacing look towards Beelzemon, which Beelzemon had no problem giving back. Beelzemon rushes up and sees Lucemon, with Anubismon falling in front of him. Anubismon dissipates into data, as Lucemon looks back at Beelzemon.

"Just in time, Beelzemon. Have you taken care of them?" asked Lucemon

"I can't afford to do it right now. It's horrible! There was this wierd dark hole which sucks Digimon. Does it have something to do with this place?" asked Beelzemon

"Maybe it's a god's wrath we're facing...nevertheless, I'm unafraid. Unfazed, soon, I will claim my position equal to the divine beings. Beelzemon, you will watch me, as I awaken this super-Digimon under my control and transcend the limits of Digimon. In case you didn't know, further up, is a very important place. That's where we'll move onto the human world and conquer the other world."

"I thought you only wanted this world?" asked Beelzemon

"You cannot have too many, right?" replied Lucemon

Lucemon gets the Chrono crystal out, and sees a gap in the giant encasement of Chronomon's slumbering body. He stabs the crystal into it, and it reacts, much to Lucemon's excitement as Beelzemon watches on. Lucemon kneels down and starts an incantation, but stops.

"Beelzemon, this will take a while to completely conjure. Are you sure you're going to wait here for me to end and not go fight those humans?" asked Lucemon

"I will be by your side for as long as I am here. Lord Lucemon, it is you who I will be fighting for, whatever the case." said Beelzemon

"You loyalty amuses me, Beelzemon." said Lucemon, with a look of relief. He's been troubled by Daemon's earlier statements, but now, he knows about Beelzemon's loyalty and he can verify it.

Lucemon begins the incantation. Lights appear all around the room as he kneels down onto one knee focusing all energies into Chronomon. A hexagram appears underneath him, lighting up blood-red as the room starts shaking, with rocks falling from the ceiling.

Meanwhile, the team is running through the structure when Tsuna notices something.

"Wait, are there no Digimon here?"

"The Demon Lords must have gotten rid of them," answered Zel

"That fast..." said Gotsumon, who recalled fighting the Belphemon.

"They're really a powerful bunch." commented John with a nonchalant tone.

"Nevertheless, we shall not hold back. Let's do this and give our all!" declared Joey

The scene stops with John, Zel, Joey, Riana, and Tsuna running through the first level of the Citadel.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_The team arrive at the crossroads that lead to the same path. Joey decides to go with Tsuna on the left side, when Zel and Riana, along with John take the right path. Joey and Tsuna once again meet Belphemon. Both are ready for their payback against Belphemon. Belphemon still proves to be a very powerful enemy, when a sudden arrival of an old ally turns the tides back into Joey and Tsuna's favor._


	48. Eden's Javelin Pierces Through!

Author Talk: I just went through one hell of an exam and am feeling quite drained. Nevertheless, the show is going on.

Previously

The group escapes from the Halls of the Dead with Zel's quick thinking and the device Tea found. The Demon Lords enter the Citadel of the Ancients, with Lucemon easily taking care of the guardians. As the team regroups, John doesn't feel that he is of any help already. Joey takes the position as the group's leader and led everyone to the Citadel of the Ancients. Upon entering, they are confronted by a conflicted Beelzemon, who battles Darkdramon. Darkdramon shows his experience as he gains the advantage over Beelzemon, when a distortion hole appears and sucks Darkdramon in. Tea wants to be left behind, and the group did so. Beelzemon returns to Lucemon, who starts his incantation to awaken Chronomon.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 48:

Eden's Javelin Pierces Through!

The group keeps running through the Citadel of Ancients. The Citadel resemles an ancient tomb, with many glyphs written on the walls. Heiroglyphics fill the pale walls, as some sunlight seeps through the cracks on the walls. It's nearing late afternoon now.

"The Demon Lords got rid of every Digimon here? I can't imagine now how strong they've even become..." said Joey

"Or maybe...the 'guardians' here are just really pushovers," answered Tsuna

"I don't really know what to make of that," commented Gotsumon

Outside, Tea is waiting for what's next to happen. She sits near the entrance, trying to look at the sky, with the sandy grasslands around her.

"Right now, I just feel like I don't have anything to do. I guess I'll leave everything to fate..." said Tea to herself, when she turns back. She seems to recognize what she just saw.

"What? What are you doing here?"

The scene shifts back to the group, who have found the crossroads after venturing through several levels of the citadel. Up until now, they have seen no signs of any Digimon besides the ones they have. The ground starts shaking, getting everyone more alert than usual. Suddenly, it stopped.

"Something is causing all this chaos onto this place. Lucemon most likely," said Zel

"All the more to quickly get to him then!" said Tsuna

"Didn't you get it? That's what I did, and it cost us everything!" suddenly shouted John

Everyone turned quiet with John's sudden outburst. He was holding back his emotions until now.

"If...if it wasn't for me...we wouldn't have to be chasing after them here! Commandramon might still be here, and Tea with us!" John shouted

"Calm down a bit, John." said Riana, with Lalmon hovering over her willing to help also.

"John, it's not that...Lucemon was just too strong then." said Gomamon

"If he's too strong then, what is he now? I bet he gets some power-up to come with it!" snapped John

"John, I'm sure we can find a way to..." Gomamon tried to answer back but was cut off by Zel

"He's got a point." said Zel

"Zel..." said' Tentomon

"What a great way to encourage him!" said Riana

"I'm not used to sugarcoating my words. I keep them brief and straight to the point. For now, Lucemon having the Chrono crystal will obviously make him even stronger, but what else can we do? Wait until everything goes down? By then, John, you'll be there crying about how you failed to protect the things you like or how you failed everyone again." Zel stopped for a while

"But then, I'm sure we can all find a way to handle this. John, knowing you, I'm confident that you can come up wtih something. Unlike me, who really takes his battles and actions with calculation and discretion, you possess something that I don't have, the power within your inner self. Let's do it!" said Zel

"Wow, I can see Zel really has insights on a lot more stuff than I thought..." commented Joey

"Zel never trusted in those things like friendship and hope, but he sure does understand the capabilities of such things. I wonder where he got that?" thought Tsuna

John is silent for a while, but turned to everyone.

"I'm not so sure...but let's keep going."

The team kept going on through several chambers in the Citadel of Ancients. Meanwhile, Lucemon was still going with his incantation. From the piece of Chrono crystal he stabbed onto the frozen figure of Chronomon, an energy stream flowed from the crystal onto Lucemon. Lucemon shouted in pain on the first instances, but then quickly stopped. Beelzemon can see Lucemon has become stronger, as his entire body starts exerting some kind of malevolent spirit pressure that Beelzemon can feel. All except the middle spot on his back as Lucemon kept his one knee positon focusing.

'I wonder why that happens. Does that mean...a Digimon can be powered up, but the weak spot of all will be the core? I must not allow anybody else to find out about this...so that's why Lilithmon was able to...'

Beelzemon started feeling angry as he thought of Lilithmon, but he kept it away for the sake of the team. He knows he has to focus, as their moment of glory is drawing near. Despite being seemingly bossed around by Lucemon, Beelzemon should know that it's going for the greater good of the group, even though he knew it's Lucemon who would benefit the most. Suddenly, more chaos start on the room. The ground shakes once again, and some sparks start flying.

The humans arrive at the crossroads.

"Which way to go?" asked Tsuna

"I think we should take left," said Bearmon

"I'll come with you." said Joey, and they both walked towards the left path.

"Have we not learned? I don't think we should split up now" said John

"He's got a point, to be honest. I don't think at this point, we could take on those Demon Lords with only two partners against a demon lord," said Gotsumon

"Hmm, how should we go about it..." Joey was not yet finished speaking when tremors arrive again. The tremor is stronger this time, and it caused the ceiling to collapse. A lot of rubble falls, totally blocking the path between Joey's group and John's group. There is no way through, and the rubble is so thick that it's hard to communicate between groups.

"I guess it can't be helped...John, we have to take this path." said Zel

On the other side, Tsuna and Bearmon are hitting the rocks.

"John! Zel! Riana! Anyone!" shouted Tsuna

"I think we just need to go onward. I have a feeling that we'll soon run into each other again." said Joey

Joey, Tsuna, and their Digimon continue forward. After going through several pillars, they reach the way to the stairs to the upper level. In front of them stood a familiar face.

"Belphemon..." Joey immediately recognized him

"About time we run into a Digimon. Now tell me, are you here intentionally waiting for us?" asked Tsuna

"Hmph, pathetic humans again. Beyond me, Lord Lucemon is finishing the final steps in summoning Chronomon. You better hurry up, but I don't think you can even make it because you're not getting past me!"

"We'll see! Bearmon, get ready!" said Tsuna

Bearmon warp digivolves into SaberLeomon.

"Joey, we should join in!" said Gotsumon

Joey nods. Gotsumon warp digivolves into Spinomon.

"I'll just crush you all, just like what I did the last time. If it wasn't Lord Lucemon making us all pull back, you won't even be here in the first place." Belphemon roars, causing shockwaves again, shaking up some of the pillars in the room and causing some rubble to fall down from the ceiling. SaberLeomon and Spinomon successfully braced themselves and protected their tamers from the impact.

"This guy's gonna be hard, we've all fought him before. Joey, please stay back." said Spinomon

"Spinomon, let's do this. Full force forward!" said SaberLeomon

SaberLeomon pounces forward, as Belphemon knocks him back.

"SaberLeomon, I don't think that kind of attack would work." noted Spinomon

"Then what do you want to do?" asked SaberLeomon

"SaberLeomon, I think we have an idea." said Joey

"SaberLeomon, allow your attacks to form synergy with Spinomon. Your attacks complement each other, so why not use them together?" followed Tsuna

Spinomon and SaberLeomon thought about it for a while, when Belphemon starts approaching.

"What's the matter? Suddenly stopping your attack? If that's all, then I have something for you!" shouted Belphemon, motioning a slash attack.

"Not so fast!" responded Spinomon, launching his steel spikes from behind him. Those flew towards Belphemon, but instead of all of them hitting Belphemon, some of them hit the ground around Belphemon, slightly restricting Belphemon's movement. Belphemon looks around as he swipes the spikes on him away. As Belphemon turns back again, SaberLeomon was up in the air, with his claw glowing. He manages to catch Belphemon's body wide open and delivered a full-forced Howling Crusher. He stuck his claw right into Belphemon.

"We're doing it!" said Tsuna, with a renewed confidence.

Suddenly, despite roaring in pain, Belphemon grabs SaberLeomon's claw off. He holds SaberLeomon's leg on his arm as the chains start flowing out, striking SaberLeomon and Spinomon. Belphemon's chains start glowing.

"You put up a good fight, and those spikes served as a good distraction. However, this ends here!"

Both Joey and Tsuna can tell that Belphemon is charging up his Lampranthus.

"Ugh, what now?" said Tsuna, losing his confidence as quickly as he gained it.

"Tch, he's gonna do it again?" said Joey, when he was called by Spinomon.

"We'll just have to go through it! Like you said, nothing is impossible if we are truly fighting for a good cause! Brace yourselves!" said Spinomon, taking Joey into his arms.

"We'll go through this, and destroy Belphemon!" said SaberLeomon, covering Tsuna with his body.

"Fools! You think you can outlast this ultimate attack!" Belphemon fires his chains along with the Lampranthus. Joey and Tsuna only see dark waves as Lampranthus approach both of their Digimon, when suddenly, a human and familiar-looking Digimon stepped in front of them onto nowhere. Then, they heard a familiar female voice.

"Let's try this out!" shouted the voice to her Digimon

"**Break Up" by Ayumi Miyazaki plays**

Salamon warp digivolves into Ophanimon. Ophanimon immediately launches an attack onto Belphemon.

After the bright light from the digivolution, Tsuna and Joey got out of their Digimon and see Ayu in front of them with a new Digimon, who looks like an armored version of Angewomon.

"Ayu! What are you doing here? Your timing couldn't have been better!" shouted Tsuna in joy.

"It's a little thing Sena asked for. I was pretty nervous, but I heard what was going to happen from someone. We immediately hurried here. I'm pretty sure Sena is on the other side by this time." Ayu winks and looks forward at Ophanimon

"Wow, what a cool-looking Digimon you got. You learned mega digivolution with Xander?" asked Joey

"Um, we didn't have much training per se...it's just that there's something in our digivices that reacts to the emotions and spirit of the wielder." said Ayu

Belphemon gets back up.

"Little girl! What business do you have here?" asked Belphemon in anger.

"I'm here to help my friends stop you!" answered Ayu

Belphemon fires his chains onto Ophanimon, who blocks them with her shield.

"Ayu, let's do this together!" suggested Joey

"I'll burn you all and send you into the darkest abyss!" shouted Belphemon, who uses Lampranthus once again.

Ophanimon was able to create a shield of holy energy which blocks out Lampranthus.

"Quickly, attack now as he is recovering! Once I remove this barrier, he's all yours!" ordered Ophanimon

Spinomon quickly fired Blue Prominence and SaberLeomon follws up with Infinity Arrow once Ophanimon releases her barrier. The recovering Belphemon was not able to react quickly and was hit. Belphemon took a recoil back while roaring. Ophanimon points her javelin towards Belphemon's chest.

"Return to the darkness where you belong! Eden's Javelin!" Ophanimon radiates a concentrated beam of light from her javelin, striking through Belphemon. Belphemon lets out one final roar as he falls down and dissolves into the air.

"**Break Up" ends**

Upstairs, the impact of Belphemon's destruction could be felt. Beelzemon immediately spoke up.

"Lord Lucemon, I know it might be a distraction, but...it seems as if Belphemon has fallen."

Lucemon, stopped with the incantation a few moments ago, is now letting the power of the Chrono crystal flow into him, interchanging some of his energies with the energy line connecting him onto Chronomon's frozen form.

"Then so be it. It will only take a few minutes to finish this transfer of power. When Chronomon awakens, he will be more than a match for all of those."

Lucemon ends with a manical laughter as he feels more power flowing into him.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_After Belphemon's defeat, the action shifts back to John, Zel, and Riana. Continuing on their path, they run into Daemon. John doesn't have the will to fight, so he is left out of the action. Daemon proves to be strong as always and is giving both HerculesKabuterimon and Rosemon a tough time, when Gomamon insists on digivolving and helping out. With John not responding to Gomamon's call, Sena returns with Patamon just in time to provide help._


	49. Eight Reunited

Author Talk: So, how's Ayu's return? Did I play it out well? Send your thoughts about it and other concerns to me as private message!

Previously

While running through the Citadel, John starts losing hope and confidence about the battle with the Demon Lords. Soon, the group comes into a crossroads. Lucemon's mingling with the inanimate Chronomon causes a tremor, sparating Joey, Tsuna, and their Digimon from everyone move forward and runs into Belphemon once again. Gotsumon and Bearmon digivolve into their mega forms and put up quite a fight against Belphemon. Belphemon still proves too strong,j when Ayu returns. With the help of Ophanimon, Belphemon was defeated. Lucemon continues to feel indifferent though and continues charging up with Chronomon's inanimate body.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 49:

Eight Reunited

Meanwhile, as the battle is taking place on the left side...

"I guess we're down to no other ptions now." said Zel

Zel turns forward to move, while John is in deep thought. Riana pulls at him, which makes John decide to follow Zel.

"The lost really affected John a lot, I wonder how we could get his confidence back now?" asked Gomamon

"I'm not so sure about that myself, not that Zel minds it." answered Tentomon

"Sometimes, it makes me wonder what he is really thinking. From Riana, I think he's a decently nice guy, but I'm not seeing that right now." said Lalamon.

As they move forward, they notice something around them. Suddenly, they hear some explosions from the other side. Zel glances towards where the noise is coming from.

"They have found something big..."

"The twpo of them, what's gonna happen?" asked John

"Quit worrying for now and focus on our way." said Zel

"John, I think they will pull through. I have faith in them," Riana assured John with a smile.

They continued on, with them reaching a room very similar to the one Tsuna and Joey entered, but this time, it is Daemon in their way.

"Somehow, this feels like how video game bosses position themselves...that means, Lucemon is far ahead!" noted Zel

"Wow, you're really showing a lot of what you do in your spare time, eh?" noted Tentomon

Zel looked back at Tentomon, and noticed that everyone else heard his rants.

"Let's just get this done, shall we?"

"So, pitiful humans, it's you again, but it appears you brought an extra person with you. Who is he? Oh yeah, the little fly which Lucemon didn't even need to use his full power to defeat. You have a lot of guts coming in here, knowing full well it is death that awaits you." said Daemon

"Oh, it's gonna be a lot different this time! Daemon, we won't lose!" answered Riana

Tentomon and Lalamon jump forward.

Tentomon warp digivolves into HerculesKabuterimon. Lalamon warp digivolves into Rosemon.

Gomamon jumps forward ready to digivolve, but as he readies himself, he felt something wrong. John isn't even reaching for his digivice.

"What's the matter?" asked Gomamon

"Gomamon, if I let you go out there...I failed once, and I don't want to do it again..."

"John..." Gomamon is not yet finished, when Zel interrupts

"Let him be for now. I guess we'll try to handle Daemon here." said Zel

"Zel, let's finish this quickly." said Riana

"I hope we could do it. John here does not seem to be in a mood to cooperate. We'll have to do this the old-fashioned way."

After Zel's words, HerculesKabuterimon quickly flies forward, colliding into Daemon. He pushes Daemon back until Daemon is able to stop his acceleration forward.

"Finish this quickly eh? If my memory serves right, it was I who had the upper hand the last time we fought!" Daemon pushes HerculesKabuterimon off. Daemon turns back and sees Rosemon up in the air.

"Forbidden Temptation!"

Rosemon shoots petals into Daemon, which Daemon was able to deflect with his claws.

"The both of you...at first, I was wondering if I had to take on that little friend of yours, but then it seems that I have hit the mark on that guy. Not gonna make a difference though."

Daemon gets up in position and Rosemon passed by his side and attacks with Rose Rapier. Daemon responds with a missed Chaos Flare. HerculesKabuterimon rushes Daemon again, but this time, he pinches Daemon in Giga Scissor Claw. The attack was locked on as HerculesKabuterimon flies forward, carrying Daemon with him.

"Aren't you gonna give?" asked HerculesKabuterimon

"How about never!" Daemon slashes HerculesKabuterimon, causing him to release his grip.

Daemon gets back up to his standing position and charges up.

"Feel my Flame Inferno!"

Daemon fires Flame Inferno, engulfing the surrounding with flames. Everyone was then surrounded by flames sprouting off the ground. Rosemon and HerculesKabuterimon quickly get their tamers up to avoid the flames, while Gomamon pushes John away from them.

"I really hope that you didn't mind me letting the place catch fire..." said Daemon as the flames slowly died down.

"Daemon, I think that's a good move, but that's all to it!" said Rosemon, who throws her whip at Daemon. Daemon catches it once again.

"Tsk tsk, you never learn, do you?" said Daemon, holding onto the whip, when Zel intrudes.

"Actually, we did. And here's something we didn't do before!"

As Daemon looked around, he notices that HerculesKabuterimon has finished charging up Giga Blaster, and fires the attack onto Daemon. Daemon reacted too slowly to avoid it and gets hit by the attack.

"Did we get him?" asked Riana, as Rosemon puts her down.

"Probably not. It would be far too easy if that's all it took to defeat him." said Zel, who is still on top of HerculesKabuterimon.

Soon enough, Daemon rises out of the smoke, looking really damaged. Rosemon quickly dashes forward with her Rose Rapier ready to do the finishing attack. Daemon quickly changes to a serious expression, much to Rosemon's surprise. Daemon fires a Chaos Flare straight at Rosemon, hitting her and causing her to reel back.

"What was that all about?" asked Zel

"I thought Daemon is too weak to fight back..." said Riana

"How naive of you, I should have known." answered Zel

A bit further back, Gomamon is urging John.

"John, let's get it going already!" urged Gomamon, although John remains unresponsive.

"What's the point. We'res not winning anyways..." said John

"What's wrong with you? We lost once, but we're going to do it this time!" answered Gomamon

John grabs his digivice, to the delight of Gomamon, but it appears that the digivice is unresponsive, similar to how John's heart is right now. At that moment, a huge explosion is heard from the other side. It is loud enough to be heard in Zel's side.

"What happened?" wondered Riana

Zel gets off HerculesKabuterimon, who turns to fight Daemon.

"The battle's even more intense than ever, they must have run into a Demon Lord back there." said Zel

Gomamon looks at John and his digivice.

"Still something wrong..." commented Gomamon.

Daemon continues fighting HerculesKabuterimon, when he lands a decisive blow onto HerculesKabuterimon's head, sending him rolling down.

"John, we got to hurry!" said Gomamon

"I don't even know what to do now!" answered John

"How about I put an end to your miseries once and for all!" said Daemon, who has approached John and Gomamon.

Daemon quickly got hit by a small attack from the sides. Everyone turns to the direction the attack came from. From one of the pillars jumped Sena and Patamon.

"Good thing we made it in time!" said Sena

"Sena, what are you..." John was not able to continue.

"Just watch! Patamon, on the ready!" said Sena

"**Break Up" starts**

Patamon warp digivolves into Seraphimon.

As Seraphimon descends, a strong breeze of healing wind blows in his wake, refreshing everyone and disorienting Daemon. Daemon tries to swipe the air away.

"As I predicted, a vile creature like you wouldn't be able to handle this power of mine!" said Seraphimon.

"Enough talk! Foolish angel, I remember what it is like being in that form. I would say my gamble for power is worth it, as now, I have gained even more power than you!" Daemon rushes forward with a slash attack, which is met by Seraphimon's Excalibur. Excalibur locked with Daemon's large claw.

"A corrupt Digimon like you will never realize the power of the divine ones." Seraphimon pushes off Daemon, sending himself back as well.

"Silliness! I won't be content with what I have in that form, now, I will show you exactly what I meant!" said Daemon, who prepares to fire his Flame Inferno. Suddenly, vines sprout from the ground. Daemon looks back and notices it came from Rosemon.

"Forgetting someone, are we?" asked Rosemon

With Daemon in position, HerculesKabuterimon quickly grabs Daemon with his Giga Scissor Claw. He flies forward with Daemon and throws Daemon straight towards Seraphimon.

"Seven Heavens!" Seraphimon unleashes his ultimate attack onto Daemon, who is flying towards him. Daemon was quickly disintegrated into data as he took the full force of Seven Heavens.

"**Break Up" ends**

"We...did it!" said John

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be much better if we actually did something?" commented Gomamon

"What's wrong with John?" said Sena after the battle finishes.

"It's a long story, trust me." said Zel

Inside Chronomon's chamber, Beelzemon feels another strong energy dissipating.

"Lord Lucemon, I think another one has fallen. It looks like it's the two of us left now."

"Fear not, moment of beckoning is here!" said Lucemon triumphantly, as the Chrono crystal slowly dissolves into the casing of Chronomon. Two red eyes glow from inside. All the incantation marks on the surrounding ground disappear, as the room starts shaking.

'Lucemon has only one weak spot. I don't think anyone can figure it out. He's practically invincible now...' thought Beelzemon to himself.

Back on the outer chamber...

"Sena, nice to see you back! You and Patamon are so awesome!" said Riana

Sena chuckles and scratches his head.

"Hehe, it's no big deal. It's a good thing Xander is quite flexible himself and allowed us to come here." replied Sena

"So, shall we go on now? I feel something strong onward. It must be Chronomon, and that means Lucemon is probably there already." said Zel

"Let's all defeat Lucemon. Ayu should be on the other side already, and I'm confident she will win her battle." said Sena

They continue forward, while breaking a huge barrier with HerculesKabuterimon. Onward, they see a group behind them. It turns out to be Tsuna, Joey, and Ayu with their fully digivolved Digimon. It turns out Tea is right behind them as well.

"Wow! It feels good to see everyone ok!" said Riana, running towards the other group.

"We're equally worried about you guys." answered Joey

"Your Digimons looked cool when fully evolved..." said Sena as he looked at Spinomon and SaberLeomon.

They all looked forward where in front of them stood a huge gate with many glyphs and centered to the gate is what looked like a Sephiroth Tree. A message read from the outside. "Only the worthy shall pass...those who enter shall prepare for judgment of the underworld."

"This is it...are you ready?" asked Joey

Everyone nods with a determined look, including the Digimon. Joey steps forward and touches the gate. Everyone looks on with anxiousness.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_The group is reunited once again, with everyone finding about Sena and Ayu's new forms for their Digimon. They proceed into the chamber to find out that Lucemon has finished his incantations. Lucemon leaves with intentions to create the final digital gate to enter the real world. Chronomon rises in his Destroyer Mode and attacks all of them. Can Chronomon be stopped by everyone's combined efforts?_


	50. Tremors of Time

Author Talk: Recently, I caught a quite severe case of colds and therefore was not able to update as often as before, when I updated the fic practically everyday for the past few weeks. I have been getting positive feedback for the last couple of episodes plot-wise, and I thank you very much for all your support, my readers!

Previously

Quite simultaneous to the battle with Belphemon, John's group go through their path and run into Daemon. The group engages Daemon in battle, with HerculesKabuterimon and Rosemon putting up a fight. Rosemon gets taken down, when Gomamon wants to join in the battle to help. John's digivice fails to activate, when Sena returns with Patamon. Patamon warp digivolves into Seraphimon. With Rosemon and HerculesKabuterimon's help, Seraphimon was able to destry Daemon with Seven Heavens. After the battle, the group gets reunited, with Joey activating the final gate.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 50:

Tremors of Time

The gate in front of them start shaking, as the tree of life engraved in it starts glowing. While waiting for the thing to open, everyone talked to each other.

"We were wondering, what really happened back in the real world? Is it all safe now?" asked Tea to Sena

"Actually, we ran into some trouble back there." answered Ayu

"But the good thing is, Xander had our back. I didn't know he can digivolve his Digimon into mega." said Sena

Sena glances at John.

"So, what happened with him?" asked Sena

"Actually, it had to do with him being soundly beaten by Lucemon. It's a long story, but to make it short..." said Joey

"We all went through a lot in the Demon Lords' base. But then, we weren't really faring well. It all ended with John losing the Chrono crystal to Lucemon, which is the reason why we are here right now. Beyond that door, Lucemon is summoning Chronomon. Let's hope everything's not too late." finished Zel

"Hey, you left out the part where we got our revenge on Belphemon and Daemon! That moment is too awesome not to be talk about!" said Tsuna

"There's no point, they just saw it!" answered Zel

"But still..." Tsuna stopped when he heard a strong rumbling. In fact, everyone heard it.

"Tsuna, here it comes" said SaberLeomon

Joey steps back, as Spinomon steps in front of him.

"Joey, you know that whatever will come out of this, I will be ready to take it on." said Spinomon

Joey nods as the giant gate opens. They brace themselves, and in front of them stood Lucemon and Beelzemon. They all run forward with their Digimon.

"It all ends here, Lucemon!" said Tsuna

"Or does it?" asked Lucemon

"Lucemon, enough is enough! You have gone way too far now." said Tea

"All of you are mistaken. All of ou are caught by the delusion that you have any semblance of a chance against me. As we speak, I have fully absorbed the Chrono crystal's powers, and there's no one who can stop me." followed Lucemon, looking quite smug and confident.

"Let's see about that!" shouted Tsuna

He orders SaberLeomon to use Infinity Arrow. SaberLeomon complies, but Lucemon simply disintegrated the attack with a wave of his hand.

"What is he now?" asked Riana

"Didn't you know? I will surpass evene most powerful Digimon in this world. The Chrono crystal is my answer. With it, I have transcended divinity!" declared Lucemon

John is silent, with Gomamon trying to confort him.

"You surely talk a lot, Lucemon." said Sena

Seraphimon uses Seven Heavens. Lucemon positions his hands out in front and deflects the attack. Lucemon smiles and shakes his head.

"What part of 'god' can you not understand. If I were you, I would save my effort for what's coming. If you would excuse us, we are going to the top room. The peak of the Citadel, and create our own gate to the real world. We will conquer both worlds, and there's nothing to stop us. Let's go, Beelzemon." Lucemon turned around, as Beelzemon nods and follows him.

Tsuna tries to follow them, when an earthquake starts. The sculpture in front of them start breaking apart.

"What the..." muttered Tsuna

"It's Chronomon! He's awakening!" said Zel

Sparks and lightning start shooting aorund the room, with Ophanimon covering Ayu from one spark about to hit her.

"This doesn't look good..." said Joey

Chronomon suddenly bursts out of his seemingly petrified form. John was the first to react.

"J-j-just like the one in my dream...!" stammered John

"Now's not the time to get scared!" said Gomamon

John reaches for his digivice, but it's not responding once again.

Chronomon roars, sending some sonic waves through the chamber.

"Who dares wake me up? Destroy...everything!" Chronomon shouts in a grumbly voice.

"What can we do? Can't we talk him out of it?" asked Riana

"I don't think so. He was awakened by Lucemon. It is said that Chronomon, when awakened by someone with an evil heart, turns into this monster that he is right now. The only way we could do it is to fight it out." said Zel

"But...if we were to destroy Chronomon...wouldn't that shake up the balance of the whole world?" asked Ayu

Zel looks surprised at how much Ayu knew. It seems that she has matured a lot in her thinking from the beginning of the series. She still has that pacifist nature, though.

"There's no helping it. Talking is useless at this point. We should do all we can now." answered Zel

Tea looks back at John with a look of concern.

Chronomon breaks his feet free from the marble encasing. He starts moving when Rosemon sprouts vines from underneath the ground to hold Chronomon down. Chronomon breaks free almost effortlessly.

"We're gonna be in for a tough fight..." said Rosemon

"Does not mean we're going to be backing down!" said Spinomon, who fires Blue Prominence. Chronomon has barely regained his mobility when he gets consumed with the fire. Chronomon emerges out of the fire unharmed.

Ophanimon steps up and readies Eden's Javelin. Seraphimon uses Seven Heavens. The attack hits Chronomon, which causes it to stagger. Eden's Javelin was shot, boring a hole right through Chronomon. As quickly as the hole is bored, though, Chronomon regenerates, much to everyone's shock.

"It can regenerate?" wondered Sena out of surprise

"This is going to be really tough..." noted Seraphimon.

Chronomon advances forward. Everyone gets in position, with Tea keeping John and Gomamon far back. SaberLeomon charges with Howling Crusher, catching Chronomon's wing and breaking it off. Chronomon regenerates another one almost instantaneously.

"Groooooaaaahhh!" roared Chronomon, who proceeds to smash the ground beside SaberLeomon, sending him flying back. Chronomon roars some more.

"You who dare fight me, the embodiment of time, Chronomon, will all feel my power!" Chronomon looks up and summons several meteors which crash onto the other mega Digimon. They all get hit.

"Are you alright?" asked Riana to Rosemon

"I'm fine, he's really a tough Digimon..." said Rosemon

"He's too strong!" said Joey

"He's a super ultimate Digimon. At this rate, our chances of victory are almost none, to be honest." said Zel

"We still got to fight on, despite everything! Lucemon must be stopped." said Joey

"Very well, let's go for it!" said Spinomon.

"Wait, I have a strategy. He will keep recovering, but eventually, he'll have to give. All we need to do is to keep preventing him from casting his attacks." said Zel

"Good enough," answered Sena

"Will do!" said Joey

Spinomon shot spikes at Chronomon. Some steel spikes dug deep into Chronomon. Rosemon flies by and slashes with Rose Rapier. Chronomon tries to unsuccessfully hit Rosemon by swinging his arms around.

"You're too slow for me!" said Rosemon

HerculesKabuterimon uses Giga Blaster, hitting Chronomon, causing a breakage in his arms, which is recovered. Chronomon responds with another attempt at using the meteor attack.

"Now!" signaled Zel

"Go for it!" shouted Tsuna

SaberLeomon leaps and mauls Chronomon in the head, causing him to stop with the attack attempt, and cracking part of his head, which grows back, a bit slower this time. Zel found a conclusion through this.

"I get it. With every regeneration, chronomon's recovery seems to get slower everytime. Keep pushing, and eventaully we'll win!" said Zel, with a showing of confidence, although deep inside, he's busy thinking about Ayu's statement

'I wonder if we do destroy Chronomon. Ayu is right...but we need to take this chance, since there's no point in talking now and convincing it otherwise.' thought Zel

"Ophanimon, do you thing!" ordered Ayu

Ophanimon rushes forward alongside Seraphimon. She has her javelin ready. They both pass Chronomon from both left and right and deliver a slash with each of their sword weapons onto Cronomon's arms. Chronomon recovers much slowly this time. Everybody else attacks with their ultimate attacks and all found their mark on Chronomon.

"Is it finally over?" asked Joey

Zel doesn't look quite sure. Suddenly, the ground starts shaking again, with rubble falling from the top. The entire chamber starts glowing some red from the sides as the glyphs bolden. Everyone looks at their surroundings anxious about the new developments.

"What in the world? This whole battle keeps getting eerier by the moment." said Joey

"Ugh...everyone...watch out!" John was able to shout for the first time in quite some time as he's the first one to notice Chronomon's eyes glow.

Chronomon's entire body starts glowing as well, and as everyone focuses back at him, chronomon explodes in light. Everyone was thrown back by the impact of the attack. Riana hits her head on the wall.

"Ow! That hurt!" said Riana

John's voice is trembling as he continues.

"Starlight Explosion...so...p-powerful..."

He sees what had happened, and it's that everyone else besides Chronomon are down. Chronomon roars once again.

"Fools! All you who dare disturb my slumber, it is the abyss for you!"

"We're not really the one who woke him up..." said Tsuna

"Lucemon's influence on him is too strong. He won't listen to reason!" said Zel, when he noticed something wrong.

Loud crashes can be heard throughout the room as Chronomon stomps the room. The other Digimon slowly get up.

"Not yet...it wouldn't end this way." said Spinomon, as Joey looks at everyone

"Like this will be the end!" said SaberLeomon, with Tsuna clenching his fist

"Opposition is futile. You are facing the embodiment of time himself!" said Chronomon

"We are all fighting immesurable odds" declared HerculesKabuterimon, as Zel looks on.

"Even so...we will continue on." said Rosemon, which Riana agrees with.

"Because there is still hope!" said Seraphimon and Ophanimon, with both Sena and Ayu nodding.

'This is hopeless, what's everyone doing?' wondered John, as Gomamon looks on at everyone.

"Arghhh! You all annoy me. It's doom that awaits all of you!" said Chronomon

All the Digimon charge at Chronomon with their last ounce of physical attacks. The humans' digivices glow and react. Chronomon uses his Starlight Explosion once again, engulfing everything in bright light. Afterwards, everyone is knocked back again into a seating position. They look in front.

"Ugh.." said Tsuna

Riana gasps, and everyone looks on with shock. All the Digimon have been reverted back into their rookie forms with Chronomon still standing.

"All of you..." Chronomon stops

Chronomon collapses and falls down with a huge thud. Everyone feels relief, but not for long. Suddenly, some distortion holes materialize.

"Those things!..." said Tea, looking extremely alarmed.

With them being overfatigued, the Digimon were easily sucked into the holes, with their partners being too far away to help. A new one materializes beside Gomamon. Gomamon starts getting sucked inside, when John suddenly pulls him out of it right as it closes, with Gomamon lnading on John. After a while, only Gomamon and the unconscious Chronomon are the Digimon remaining on the room. It took a while for everything that happened to sink in with the humans. Tsuna got up and started punching the wall

"Why does it have to be this way! We had the fight won, dammit!" he shouts

Riana is on the verge of crying.

"Lalamon...please don't be gone forever!" shouted Riana

John approaches everyone with a look of concern. Ayu approaches John.

"Salamon will be fine, right..." Ayu muttered, trying to hide the look of overwhelming sadness in her face. She looks at her digivice, which has shut down and stopped responding.

"I..." Joey couldn't really speak out, as he looked at his deactivated digivice.

John gets close to Zel, who seemingly seemed unfazed, trying to do something on his laptop.

"Looks like you really have no choice now, John. Everyone here did their part. It's your time to shine now. You can either grab this opportunity and take your chances or sit out here doing nothing." said Zel

"But...Lucemon's power...Gomamon will..." John couldn't decide on what he wants to do.

"Then are you gonna just stand there doing nothing? Then maybe if Lucemon wrecks havoc on the real world, you're going to be here crying about how you are too weak and couldn't protect everyone again? Everyone...including Tentomon gave their all for this, and you're walking away!"

"John, didn't we already go through this? We're going to win, if you take control of your destiny! For all the time we spent together...I couldn't find a better time for us to test our bonds than this battle. I wan to protect your world as much as you. John, snap out of it! Everyone is here for you!" said Gomamon

"Everyone..." John looked around, starting to feel some encouragement. He noticed everyone broken about their lost Digimon

"John, what's it gonna be?" asked Gomamon

John walks toward the final path. Everyone notices it.

"I'm going in." said John, which brought a rare smile to Zel's face.

John turns back to walk away, when he heard people calling for him.

"Go for it! Kick that Lucemon's ass for us! Avenge Bearmon for me!" said Tsuna

"Good luck, John!" said Ayu

"John, you can do it! I'm sure of it!" said Sena

"For all the people in our world and this world!" responded Joey

"Go for it and never give up!" said Tea

John nods to all of them, when Riana runs toward him.

"Please, stay safe..." said Riana, wiping away some tears.

"I will, everyone...Gomamon, let's go!" declared John, as he runs towards the top chamber.

After running up a flight of stairs, John arrives at the top. The top room is a gigantic dome, with the sundial at the top. John immediately sees Lucemon and Beelzemon trying to activate the gate through the sundial. The late afternoon light seeps through the holes in between the pillars supporting the dome. Lucemon and Beelzemon notice John.

"You're the only one remaining? Why bother coming, when you can't even beat me, lest make your Digimon digivolve into the mega level." said Lucemon

"Don't be so sure! I have everyone backing me up!" said John with a confident smile, and his digivice finally activates once again, this time, with a light even more intense than before.

"Lucemon, all of your schemes end here!" declared Gomamon with a confident expression

Beelzemon looks on at John, as Lucemon doesn't look concerned.

"**Brave Heart" starts**

Gomamon warp digivolves into Plesiomon X

"**Brave Heart" ends**

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_John enters the highest chamber and confronts Lucemon and Beelzemon. John battles Lucemon. Still, Lucemon proves to be too strong and defeats John. However, through an unexpected twist in the battle, Lucemon finds himself on the losing end. All seemed to be well, when Lucemon revives into an all new form and proceeds to power his way to the real world._


	51. No Chance of Victory Lucemon's Ascension

Author Talk: So, how did the Chronomon battle do? You might have guessed that the story is ending with this battle of John vs Lucemon. I...just gonna leave your predictions at that. I'm glad for some people who enjoyed the story, and for those who got disappointed by my writing style, constructive criticism is always welcome as long as it's not offensive. ;)

Previously

The battle with Chronomon starts, as Lucemon awakens him in his Destroyer Mode. With everyone's help, Chronomon was subdued, but not before turning every Digimon except Gomamon back into their rookie forms. After Chronomon goes down, distortion holes sucked in the rookie Digimon except Gomamon. Empowered by everyone's trust, John gets his resolve back and goes straight towards the highest dome to confront Lucemon.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 51:

No Chance of Victory? Lucemon's Ascension

John makes Gomamon digivolve into Plesiomon X. Plesiomon X shines in front of Lucemon.

"I have this," said Lucemon, instructing Beelzemon to step aside, which he does.

"Lucemon, I promise to win this time!" declared John, ordering Plesiomon to attack.

Plesiomon attacks with Shaking Pulse, shooting a powerful pulse of water onto Lucemon. Lucemon folds his wings to deflect the water pulse, but is unable to keep himself from getting knocked back by the attack. Lucemon lands right outside the Digital gate.

'Entering this gate right now will make any Digimon that goes through it weaker, since it's not yet complete. Lucemon and I could make a beeline for the real world now, but if we run into any Digimon there that's of Mega level, we're going to have the fight of our lives.' thought Beelzemon

Lucemon flaps his wings out again. Plesiomon attacks once again with Shaking Pulse. This time, Lucemon flies up and dashes towards Plesiomon. Plesiomon catches him with his tail to deliver a crushing blow, knocking Lucemon down. Plesiomon attacks with Sorrow Blue. Lucemon puts his arms in front and disintegrated the attack.

"He still has those abilities from the crystal, using ranged attacks now wouldn't work...I tried it thrice already," said Plesiomon

"Keep going, Plesiomon, that tail attack was perfectly done!" said John

"Are you through? Now, is it my turn?" asked Lucemon

Lucemon picks up speed. Immediately, he seemingly teleports beside Plesiomon in his speed and delivers a swift kick to side of Plesiomon. He kicks Plesiomon again, sending him flying up. Lucemon quickly leaps beside Plesiomon and delivers quick blows.

"Here it comes again. Plesiomon, do your thing!" said John, this time, not feeling so intimidated having seen that attack from Lucemon.

Lucemon continues his barrage of attacks on Plesiomon in mid-air, when suddenly, Plesiomon swings his tail, getting a clean hit on Lucemon's head and knocking down from mid-air. Plesiomon manages to maintain his balance and levitates to the ground. Lucemon gets up and wipes his face.

"You've improved ever since the last battle. For some reason, your Digimon can learn quickly despite not undergoing any experience or training in-between our two battles. But this game ends here!" Lucemon gets up, but staggers to one knee.

"Lucemon, it's over. You can barely get up to your feet now." said John

"Have you forgotten one thing? You might not know it, but the Chrono crystal has the ability to warp reality itself. In short, it has the power to turn its wielder into a god!" Lucemon gets back up, and uses Ultimate Sacrifice, trapping Plesiomon X in a sphere spins around, with John looking worried. After a while, it dissipates, and Plesiomon X is left lying down severely damaged.

"John..." said Plesiomon, trying to get up.

"I would stay down if I were you, but either way, the result's going to be the same!" Lucemon uses Grand Cross, creating a cross-like beam with waves of his hands and shooting them at Plesiomon. The attack reverted Plesiomon X back into Gomamon. The impact of the attack also knocks John back into the wall.

"Impossible..." said John

"Now, it's time to finish it off." Lucemon flicks his wrist, and a dimensional hole appears, and sucks Gomamon in just like everyone else.

"G..Gomamon!" shouted John, who is about to cry, but he's quickly grabbed by Lucemon and pushed into a wall. Beelzemon looks from behind.

"Now, before I go to your world to remake it, I would like to ask you a question. Where do you get your confidence? Where do you get this false hope that you would be able to defeat me?" asked Lucemon

John does not answer, when Lucemon tightens his grip on John

"Answer me! And I will crush it all, in front of your very eyes!" shouted Lucemon

John can feel Lucemon's grip getting stronger, when Lucemon suddenly drops him. Lucemon prepares to charge an attack to hit John. John is not in a position to avoid it and he stares at Lucemon about to use an attack, when suddenly, Lucemon's eyes widen and his body twitches. John had no clue what happened, but a peer to the back, he saw what exactly happened.

"B-Beelzemon?"

Beelzemon had driven his claw right through Lucemon's back. Lucemon lost his expression of surprise and laughs.

"Hahahaha! What's wrong? Don't you know that the Chrono crystal will just allow me to regenerate? Trapping your filthy claw inside my body? " asked Lucemon

"Yes, and that's the way I want it." said Beelzemon.

"Beelzemon...you had that plot all along. You planned to betray me and start a battle with Lilithmon, is that why you're so upset when she went down? To think about it, I should have listened to Daemon, but I think all's well when you decided not to break down with Lilithmon's death." said Lucemon rather calmly.

"Lucemon, you may not feel it now, but...I have my arm at your Digimon core. I think you can guess what will happen if I decide to crush it and rip it out. Sure, the Chrono crystal has empowered you, but there is one last spot where the crystal's power cannot protect you. You might not have known it, but it is only I who could kill you." continued Beelzemon, which causes Lucemon's facial expression to change to one of alarm.

"Beelzemon...you...Bastard!" shouted Lucemon, when Beelzemon crushes his core from within and rips it off. Lucemon falls down to his knees and faces Beelzemon. In his rage, he tries to reach his hand out to try to grab Beelzemon, when his fingertips started disintegrating.

"Like what Lilithmon said, a stab through the heart is a death reserved for a special person... That person is none other than YOU, Lucemon!" said Beelzemon with vindication

"Y—you'll pay for this! BEELZEMOO..." Lucemon hasn't finished his sentence when his body and head turns into ashes as well.

Afterwards, Beelzemon walks to John, who's feeling nervous. Beelzemon reaches his arms out.

"Don't worry, it's all over now. I'm sorry for what has happened with your Digimon." said Beelzemon

John, despite being emotionally unstable now, manages to get himself together and stands up. Night has fallen as Beelzemon kills Lucemon. Beelzemon helps John regain his balance.

"I think now you know all the reason I never went all out on you guys. I didn't have a choice, with Lucemon putting everyone under sureilance with his dark links. But with him summoning the hole a while ago..." Beelzemon stopped, when he felt something wrong. Both John and Beelzemon looked up at the sundial.

"That sundial there is said to be able to connect both worlds. Despite having several gates, only a digital gate summoned here would be able to transport Chronomon into the real world." explained Beelzemon.

"So, Lucemon is planning to transport Chronomon through this gate in case he wants to do it?" asked John

"Exactly." said Beelzemon, when the dome starts shaking.

"What's that?" wondered John

Beelzemon is confused as well.

"Can it be..."

From in front of them, a lot of eerie data start clumping into a huge cloud of darkness. The darkness started taking form. Beelzemon quickly drew his gun seemingly knowing what that thing is.

"Ugh, it's..."

Beelzemon didn't even bother finishing the statement when he started firing Double Impact at the mass. He kept firing until the mass took form. It took the form of a giant dragon holding a dark orb between his arms.

Digimon Analyzer

**Lucemon Chaos Lord Mode**

_A demon god Digimon which is the ultimate form of Lucemon, having the appearance of a giant dragon. It holds the orb of Gehenna between his arms, which absorb attacks directed at it. It is said that at the appearance of this form of Lucemon, the world will perish. Its special attack is Purgatorial Flame._

"It's Lucemon's final form...what happened? I'm pretty sure he was done then." said Beelzemon

All he got for a reply was a deep, echoing laugh from Lucemon.

"That's a smart choice you made there. Normally, that would have been it, but I doubt the Chrono crystal's powers have any intention of failing me. Beelzemon, you have yet to comprehend the extent of the powers of the crystal. Like I said, it has the ability to turn the user into a god. You have to come up with something better, for I have ascended into godhood!" declared Lucemon, who roars and swipes Beelzemon away with his tail.

Lucemon focuses his attention on John.

"All you did was make me stronger, and now, it is your time to fall into your death. All of you will suffer the same cruel fate, but you'll go first!" Lucemon quickly lunges for John wanting to swallow him up.

Beelzemon quickly pushes John away and took the attack. With Beelzemon between his jaws, Lucemon tosses him to the side. Just then, the other humans run towards the room, seeing Lucemon in front of them.

"What is that?" asked Joey

"Lucemon's ultimate form!" answered Zel

Tea, Riana, and Tsuna go to where John is.

"John, what happened?" asked Tea

"Beelzemon killed Lucemon...but Lucemon returned in this form..." said John

At that moment, Lucemon releases his Purgatorial Flame, engulfing the severely injured Beelzemon in it, also setting some of the room ablaze, while also engulfing himself in it. The humans find cover, when Lucemon turns toward the gate and goes through the giant Digital gate in front of them, leaving the room behind. After the flame subsides, the group were left to hink about their next move.

"What now?" asked Tsuna

"Without our Digimon what can we do?" responded Joey

"Now, from this time on...we need to have trust more than ever!" said Ayu

"What do we trust? We have no Digimon? Nobody can stand in Lucemon's way once he arrives into the real world. We have never been put into this situation before." said Zel

"Zel, did you always knew how to win your battles? I'm sure you had your doubts as well." said Tea

"It is usually at this time when Gomamon would tell me to snap out of it and fight on! To be honest, I have really learned a lot from being with him." said John

"You're not the only one, John. Our experiences here in the Digital world, and especially having Lalamon with me taught me a lot. When I arrived, all I wanted is to get out of here, but now, getting dragged into this battle, I feel that I need to contribute and think for everyone! Tea, remember back in the manor?" aske Riana

Tea nods with a gentle expression.

"I just wanted to say to everyone. Thank you very much!" said Riana

"I owe some thanks to everyone as well...because of my experiences here with everyone...also with Commandramon's help, I managed to get well with my family." said Tea, remembering all that happened on the real world.

"Maybe now is the time Tentomon will be telling me to stop with my laptop already since I ignore everyone..." said Zel

"Zel, that's one very good trait of yours. I remember the time I spent with you back then, if it weren't for you, who would have allowed me to make Salamon digivolve. If it wasn't for you, how would our battles have gone without your strategies?" said Ayu, remembering those times at the beginning of their journey, through all the major battles, and the duel in Seth's hideout where Zel disarms the bomb without Seth noticing.

"As for me, I don't know..." said Joey

"Who are you kidding? Joey, it is your concern for everyone's welfare that helped us through! Also, I owe lot to you for taking over when I am in the state of depression before..." said John

"I got Bearmon to thank for developing my self-confidence...I remember I used to be a wimpy kid who's getting picked on at school...how things have changed!" said Tsuna

"Thanks to everyone, I have become braver now. Before I met Salamon, I'm very shy around people. I really thank all your support..." said Ayu

"No problem," said Sena

"Then I guess, it's only me..." said John

"Dragging everyone down? Is that what you're supposed to say? I say if it wasn't for you, we would have been lost in this world. You might be a perfect leader, and we all have our issues, but if it wasn't for you, I don't know where we'll be headed now." said Zel

John smiled a bit. He quickly gets up, and notices that the Digital gate is still open. Everyone gets up as well.

"The gate is right there...I think we had enough time to reflect on ourselves, should we go?" asked Sena

"Do you have to ask that?" said Tsuna

"We might not have our Digimon, but I believe a miracle can happen!" said Joey

"That's the spirit!" said Tsuna

"So, what's it gonna be?" asked Riana to John

"Beyond that Digital gate...lies all we have came here for. If we give up now, then what's the point of pushign through all this? All the battles we had since we arrived here, I am certain now that it taught us all something very valuable. But now, it's time for us to place full belief and faith in a miracle. What are we waiting for? It's all or nothing, and we're going back to the real world!" ended John, who dashes forward towards the gate.

Everyone follows John in a hurry. All of them enter the gate en route back to the real world and the most intense battle they would enter!

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next on Digimon Burst Dimensions:**_

_Everyone returns to the real world to see Lucemon materializing near Xander's lab. Lucemon's presence spawned several other Digital gates which brought Vilemon out into the real world. Without their Digimon, John and the others prepare to go into their last stand and hope for a miracle. With the entire world at stake, everyone gets united under one purpose and one world to protect. Placing full belief in tomorrow! Digimon Burst Dimensions grand finale up next!_

I just realized now after I put the final scene, that the final scene is very reminiscent of the scene before the final battle with Apocalymon in the anime. It wasn't intentional, but now that I put it in, I see that it really works well, since my story is character-oriented, having more focus on the personalities and development of the humans rather than the Digimon. Oh well, then maybe having the slow version of "Butter-Fly" play while reading the last paragraph would help the dramatic situation of the scene.


	52. Transcending Light

Author Talk: Here it is, the final episode for the fic. It had a good run of around 7 to 8 months minus the hiatus. Now, with this final episode, everything's going down to the final clash! For this final episode, the chapter would be extra long, but it will be action packed. I would like to dedicate this episode to everyone and I really hope you would feel satisfied with the ending! Now, onto the story we go! It's the final chapter of Digimon Burst Dimensions!

Previously

John engages Lucemon in battle. Plesiomon fared better with Lucemon this time around, but in the end, Lucemon emerges victorious with help from the powerups of the Chrono crystal. Lucemon summons a dimension hole to get rid of Gomamon. Before Lucemon can attack John, Beelzemon interferes and kills Lucemon by destroying his core. To everyone's surprise, Lucemon gets revived into his ultimate form with the Chrono crystal's loose energies. Lucemon, in his new form, easily destroys Beelzemon as everybody arrives to witness his new form. Lucemon heads to the real world. The humans all have one last recollection about their past experiences and how entering the Digimon world has made them who they are. They head to the real world to try to stop Lucemon with their own world at stake.

Digimon Burst Dimensions

Episode 52:

Transcending Light

The group continues running through the tunnel from the Digital gate. While running, Tsuna had a question.

"John, if we're going to have to rush to reach Lucemon, why did we stay behind to talk?" asked Tsuna

"It's probably because that would be our last chance to have that kind of talk amont the group," said John

Everyone kinda slowed down with that mention and glanced at John. After a while, they continued on their pace of running.

"I wonder where everyone is right now?" asked Sena

"Maybe Xander would fight Lucemon..." said Ayu

They continue on, when a powerful Digital energy starts to react onto their digivices. Zel had an idea of what it could be.

"It's Chronomon! He might just be who we need to defeat Lucemon! A Digital signature this strong, and apparently, it's traveling alongside everyone in a different dimensional gateway!" said Zel

Soon, light appears at the end of the tunnel. They approach it, and are carried by a strong force off their feet. They get thrown up front with a really quick acceleration to make them feel the wind blowing swiftly to their sides. Soon enough, they reach to the end of the gate and were thrown out, each landing in different areas around Xander's lab.

The scene shifts to John, who landed in the fourth floor of a factory-like area outside Xander's lab. John immediately peered out into the window. He sees Lucemon from a distance through the morning twilight. John checks his watch, apparently, it's around 5 am.

"I need to get to Xander's lab quickly!"

John turned to rush out of the factory when a Digimon jumped in front of him. It looked like a humamoid bat.

Digimon Analyzer

**Vilemon**

_A small Digimon which loves to pester its opponents. Vilemon usually appear in bunches to attack their enemies. Vilemon's special attack is Nightmare Shocker._

'Where did that come from!' thought John

Vilemon lunges at John, which he dodges. He quickly runs the other way and hides behind a stack of boxes where he catches his breath and surveys his surroundings.

"I can't afford to fight him hand-to-hand..."

John sees a giant metal beam somewhere in front of him. Suddenly, Vilemon bursts through the boxes but loses his balance, falling down on its face. John quickly runs towards the beam. He grabs the heavy metal beam and hits Vilemon with it. John then throws the beam onto Vilemon, pinning Vilemon to the ground by landing on its neck area. John continues his run towards the bottom of the factory. He finds an elevator and enters. He presses the button for the first floor.

"That was close!"

John's mind was racing as he waits in the elevator as it goes down from fourth floor to first floor. As the door opens, he was faced by another Vilemon who screams in his face. Suddenly, the Vilemon was hit by a box and flew to the sides. It came from Joey. Joey sees John inside and runs inside the elevator.

"Make it go up! The door is sealed and we cannot open it! There might be a way through the second floor." said Joey, quickly pressing the close button on the elevator.

As the elevator goes up, John quickly asked.

"Have you seen everyone else?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen anyone else, but I see a lot of Vilemon. There's a huge lot of them down there." answered Joey, catching his breath.

The door to the second floor opens. John and Joey get off the elevator and look for a way.

"There must be a drainage here somewhere. We could use that to land outside." suggested Joey

"Are you crazy? You want us to drop from here to the first floor?" asked John, quite bewildered by Joey's suggestion.

"That might be our only way out!" said Joey

They run across the halls of boxes and containers in the second level. With no light, it's only the seeps of sunlight from twilight they have. They soon locate one such drainage towards the first floor. From behind them, they hear sounds of boxes crashing down. It's a Vilemon, who leaps from the back of the room.

"Just how many of them are there?" asked John, feeling annoyed with the number of Vilemon

"Plenty. That's all I can say, now go!" Joey fits himself into the drainage and falls down.

With the Vilemon approaching, John follows Joey and drops down, leaving the Vilemon behind. Instead of falling straight to the ground, the both of them find themselves in a roof of a smaller structure which lessened the fall drastically. They both drop down from the roof onto the floor below. They hear something going on and look towards Xander's lab. Lucemon has approached the lab and is trying to penetrate through the energy shields.

"That one wouldn't last long. SkullSatamon's Gizumon javelin destroyed that shield, what would make us think Lucemon in that form couldn't?"

John quickly runs toward the lab when someone called him from the sides. Looking at the side, John sees both Tsuna and Riana behind crates. Tsuna signals for John and Joey to go to their hiding place.

"Out there in the open, there are many more scary Digimon going around. We need to find an alternative way." said Riana

"We cannot fight through all of them, since we don't have our Digimon," continued Tsuna

"Then which way shall we go?" asked Joey

"I know a way, through this warehouse here. We were just waiting for people to find us before moving on." Tsuna quickly motions for them to enter the warehouse. They all follow Tsuna

"Tsuna, Riana, have you seen the others?" asked John

Riana shakes her head.

"No, I didn't see any signs of anyone else. I'm worried about all of them."

They go through the warehouse, this time, it seems that this is a firework manufacturing warehouse. They silently go through the path, while seeing some sleeping Vilemon. They enter a giant garage door and Tsuna presses the button to make the door go up. Strangely enough, the garage is empty, but the noise startled all the sleeping Vilemon. The Vilemon wake up and see them.

"Quick! Someone do something!" shouted Riana, clinging to Tsuna's clothes.

"Ugh, what now?" asked Tsuna, when John spots a lighter.

"Tsuna, close the door!" ordered John

Tsuna pressed the button to start the garage door from closing. The Vilemon were quickly approaching when John starts up the lighter.

"Here goes nothing!" John throws the lighter outside, distracting the Vilemon. The door quickly closes, with the Vilemon hitting the door. Suddenly, some large explosions were heard from outside and the impact of the explosions can be felt form the inside.

"Tsuna, where do we go now?" asked Joey, who is shaken but relieved.

"I think we have a way if we go underground through that passage there...I never anticipated this in the first place..." said Tsuna, quite unsure of what to do.

"Think?" said John in a stern voice

"John, anywhere is better than here!" urged Riana

John agrees and they go to an underground passage under the garage. They runs through the dark drainage system, until they see a stairway towards the top. They climb it and appears in front of Xander's lab. They hear a huge noise from upstairs, and John notices something.

"The shield...it's gone! Hurry!"

They see a Phantomon patrolling the outsides which doesn't see them.

"How to open this door?" asked Joey, who notices that the door has been electronically locked. The door suddenly shifts open and they quickly enter. The door locks itself shut afterwards. Inside, they see another person.

"Tea!" called out Joey

Tea notices them and joins the group.

"There are several Digimon here, but I guess I took care of them already." said Tea

"Good, now there's 5 of us, I wonder where Zel and the kids are?" asked John

"They must be somewhere up here. We'll look for them," Tea opens an elevator in which everyone goes inside. Tea presses the prompt for second floor.

"The stairwell has been destroyed for some reason." said Tea

"What could have happened?" asked Joey

Tea shrugs as the elevator door opens on the second floor. They see the control room with its door shut.

"Stand back!" said Tea

Tea grabs a crowbar from the sides and bashes the door open. Inside, they see Sena and Ayu. Zel is also seated in front of the control panel with a headset, his laptop also attached to the main computer. John starts approaching them out of relief. Zel turns and immediately shouts at everyone.

"Nobody move! I protected the area with an invisible barrier. I don't want to know what's going to happen if you get in at once!" Zel types several codes and deactivates the barrier.

"Good thing you're all safe and sound!" said Joey to Sena and Ayu

"You were responsible for all of these things in this lab?" asked Tsuna to Zel

John looks at the control panel, which has access to all cameras around the lab.

"You were the one who opened the door for us, right?" asked John

"Of course, what do you expect me to do?" replied Zel with a smirk

"Where's everyone?" asked John

"Xander and Aera are on top, fighting against Lucemon. I don't like their chances. Now that we're all here. I think it's time to get up!" said Zel, who gets out of his seat and keeps his laptop.

John nods, and everyone replies with a look of determination. They run up the stairs, where they catch up with Xander and Aera. Both Hawkmon and Keramon lie on the ground, as Lucemon looks hurt.

"Are you all right?" asked Sena and Ayu as they go to Xander

"I'm fine. Lucemon is just too strong now." answered Xander

"Lucemon seemed a bit weaker compared to a while ago..." noted John

"It's the gate. The digital gate he passed through was not yet complete, although you can tell here that he's still powerful." said Zel

Lucemon notices all of them.

"You again? What should I do to crush your resolve? Tell me once again..." Lucemon focuses on John

"Where do you gain your strength? How do you find your resolve? Tell me and I'll crush it!" boldly stated Lucemon

John looks to his sides. He looks at everyone, then the surroundings.

"Lucemon! You want to know where I get my strength?" John points at Lucemon

"It's from everyone here! Lucemon, this world is my source of resolve. Everyone here have helped me and made me a better person. Everyone has been there for me! Everyone will get together and defeat you, Lucemon!"

Lucemon pauses for a while, then replies.

"Is that so? Then maybe it will be my pleasure to burn this world of yours to ashes!" shouted Lucemon, who breathes Purgatorial Flame from his mouth. John, instead of running away, runs forward towards Lucemon with his digivice in hand. The flames are headed straight for John and everyone, when John's digivice begins to light up. Out of nowhere, some dimensional holes appeared from the sides.

Light engulfs everyone, when suddenly, the Purgatorial Flame has been deflected, and suddenly, all of the rookie Digimon have returned. The Digimon stand in front in the sunrise, with Lucemon watching on. All the tamers look surprised but happy and welcomed their Digimon back.

"How did this happen? Impossible!" shouted Lucemon

"Gomamon..." said John, who is overflowed with joy

"Everyone..." he said, looking at everyone who returned. Gomamon winks at him.

"You didn't think we're all gone for good, do you?" asked Gomamon

"Wandering through the darkness, we heard your voices and found our way here!" said Gomamon

"It's truly hard to navigate through the Dark Area, but we kept with it and followed your emotions through the darkness!" followed Gotsumon

"Now, I think it's time to end this charade!" said Commandramon

"Lucemon's going down!" finished Bearmon

"Let us all handle this!" requested Patamon

Everyone nods in agreement and charges up their digivices.

"**Brave Heart" starts**

Everyone warp digivolves. Salamon to Ophanimon, Patamon to Seraphimon, Lalamon to Rosemon, Bearmon to SaberLeomon, Tentomon to HerculesKabuterimon, Gotsumon to Spinomon, Commandramon to Darkdramon, and finally Gomamon to Plesiomon X.

"Die!" shouted Lucemon

Lucemon looks at all of them, and quickly attacks with Purgatorial Flame. Seraphimon was up first, deflecting the attack alongside Ophanimon.

"Ophanimon, stay safe," urged Ayu

"Seraphimon, you can do it!" said Sena

Out of the flames, SaberLeomon and Spinomon fire Infinity Arrow and Sonic Slash Rain, respectively. Lucemon reels back, but quickly dispels the projectiles.

"Way to go everyone, keep it up!" said Tsuna

"Pffft, you think that's enough to defeat me?" asked Lucemon

Lucemon turns back and sees Rosemon and HerculesKabuterimon behind him, who use Forbidden Temptation and Giga Blaster, respectively as well. Lucemon manages to reduce the impact of the attack using a barrier.

"Rosemon, watch out!" shouted Riana

Lucemon responds with Purgatorial Flame. Before the flames hit, Seraphimon and Ophanimon step in front and provides another deflection of the attack.

"We'll be sure to protect everyone!" said Ophanimon

"Ophanimon and I could do all the defending!" said Seraphimon

Darkdramon appears in front of Lucemon. Lucemon shoots an array of dark energy from his body, which Darkdramon dodges. Darkdramon uses Dark Roar, firing dark energy himself onto Lucemon. Lucemon dodges the attack, causing it to destroy the factory John came from. Both Ophanimon and Seraphimon attack with their meelee weapons similar to how they fought Chronomon, slashing off bits from Lucemon's wings. Lucemon roars in pain.

"Plesiomon, you're up! The orb he's holding seems to be the weak spot!" said John, calling onto Plesiomon who levitates forward.

"**Brave Heart" stops abruptly**

"Oh no you don't!" Lucemon's head starts glowing.

"What is that?" asked Joey

"It's Lucemon's ultimate attack!" said John with a tone of alertness, knowing Plesiomon cannot survive that.

"Face the power of the seven sins!" shouted Lucemon, who uses Divine Attonement, shooting a powerful beam from his head, heading straight for Plesiomon. The beam splits into several beams, targeting all the other Digimon. Every other Digimon use their attacks to attempt to negate the Divine Attonement, but it's of no use.

"Plesiomon..." said John

"That's not the end!" said Joey

"Giving up so soon? It's so unlike you," said Tsuna

"John, we are almost there!" continued Riana

"We have the battle in our hands, we must not give up now!" said Tea

"We all have hope with us, miracles can happen." said Ayu

"John, everyone is here for you!" said Sena

"The battle is in your hands, John. It's up to you to grab your window of opportunity!" said Zel

John looked at everyone. He takes hold of his digivice.

"Yes. I cannot fail, everyone's supporting me. Everyone's giving me their strength, I won't lose. I will win! Because we all have..."

"tomorrow waiting for us!" finished everyone activating their digivices to the full potential, as Divine Attonement hits the Digimon. After the attack, they reappear unharmed.

"**Brave Heart" starts from the final chorus**

"What? Impossible!" said Lucemon

"So that's it...the power of their digivices. Those eight digivices do have latent powers surrounding them, which is different from ours.." said Xander to Aera

"I see..." said Aera, whose Hawkmon has regained consciousness, as well as Keramon.

"Seven Heavens!"

"Eden's Javelin!"

"Sonic Slash Rain!"

"Infinity Arrow!"

"Forbidden Temptation!"

"Giga Blaster!"

"Dark Roar!"

"Sad Water Blast!"

The eight mega Digimon launch their attacks simultaneously from all sides onto Lucemon. Lucemon took all the attacks and disintegrates with a roar, leaving the dark orb behind as all the other Digimon return to rookie.

"**Brave Heart" ends**

"Thank you, everyone..." said John

"That's it, we're through!" shouted Tsuna, but Zel points to the orb

"It's not yet over..." said Zel

The orb suddenly tears into two, as a larva-like Digimon was revealed.

Digimon Analyzer

**Lucemon Larva Mode**

_The real form of Lucemon which hides within Chaos Lord Mode's black orb. This incarnation of Lucemon is small yet powerful. It attacks opponents with its powerful sting. Much info has been unknown about it._

Lucemon then creates a dimensional gate and enters.

"It's trying to escape!" said John

"Oh no you don't!" followed Riana

Everyone runs towards the gate as well with their Digimon. When they enter, they realize it is as if they have free control of their body in empty space. They fly around and surge forward in full speed. Spotting Lucemon forward, they decide that they need to stop it before it fully escapes.

"Nuts Shot!" Lalamon shoots seed bombs, which don't affect Lucemon at all.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon attacks as well, which do not affect Lucemon

"Nothing's working...what now?" asked Sena

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon took his turn to attack, and Lucemon looks unfazed as well.

Flying through, they see a black spot at the end of the tunnel.

"That's the dark area! We can't allow him to regain his strength there!" shouted Commandramon, shooting at Lucemon

Gotsumon uses Angry Rock and Gomamon attacks with a water blast, all of them to no avail. Lucemon was nearing the exit.

"We're not gonna make it!" said Ayu

"Tch...we'll have to find a way..." said John

Lucemon approaches the end of the tunnel, when he gets impaled from outside the tunnel by a sharp bladelike structure, holding him in his place.

"What the..." Tsuna's voice trailed off as more blades impaled Lucemon, this time from within him. The spikes keep coming out from him. Soon, Lucemon was nothing more than a giant frozen multi-sided star.

Out from the walls came a white bird Digimon.

"You're..." John points at the Digimon.

Digimon Analyzer

**Chronomon HM**

_The legendary embodiment of time in its true form. Chronomon only awakens in HM if he is awakened by a person with a pure heart. This form of Chronomon is said to lead to true hope. Its special attack is Holy Flare._

Before John can talk again, Chronomon started his explanations.

"Now, Lucemon is not dead. I set a trap around this tunnel that as he approaches the end of it, it would activate a trap which would disorient him and seal him from within. Now, all he needs is to be sealed within the Citadel of the Ancients and he will no longer cause any harm. John, when your team fought my other form in battle, I can see your emotions, and I can feel it. I am glad you were able to get over it. For everyone else, I admire your bravery to stand up to me, and due to that, I was able to get rid of my dark form."

"But...shouldn't you be awakened by a person with a pure heart to get that form? Zel told us so." asked Joey

"Actually, one thing you may have overlooked. Lucemon here is not entirely evil when he awakened me. He has his holy half, so after my evil form is subdued, I was able to transform into this true form." explained Chronomon

"What will you do with Lucemon now?" asked Sena

"Lucemon will be sealed within time and history, he will forever be a memory. I can assure everyone it's going to be fine from now on. Let's go back into your world, shall we?"

With that, Chronomon sends the frozen star-shaped structure containing Lucemon through a wall in time. Chronomon raises his arms and instantly, the group was teleported into Xander's lab's rooftop.

"We're back." said Tea

"And..we saved the world!" Tsuna jumps up in joy

Ayu claps her hand.

"Congratulations with all of us!" she smiled

"Well, what do we know? At least everything turned out fine." said Zel, with a relaxed expression in his face.

"Great, now I think I can go back to my regular life, with Lalamon of course!" said Riana

Xander and Aera, apparently having gone down, go to the rooftop. Xander staggered when he saw Chronomon.

"Guys...that's the legendary Chronomon!" said Xander

"Yeah, and he's here to help us." said Joey

Chronomon talks, but this time in a more melancholic tone.

"Ehem, now that everyone was here, I would like to inform you about something. My body is slowly degrading as time goes on...so I called for you people. I was well aware of the threats posed by the Demon Lords and all the other evil Digimon, so I assigned Digimon partners to you. I saw through all your distinct personalities and I hope your stay in the Digimon world has done you good."

John looks shocked at that.

"You mean...you're dying?" asked John

Chronomon answers with a straight face.

"One can say that...that's why I had to deliver the news. All of the Digimon here...will have to go back for good. Their job here is done, and so are yours. Now, their new duty is to safeguard and protect the Digital world."

"B-but Gomamon and I...we're like the perfect team! We're the ultimate pair!" said John

"I'm sad to say it, but everyone must say their final goodbyes. I'm very sorry, seeing as how much you have gone through. Another reason I called for you...right before I die, I want a look at the world beyond. I want to see how other creatures, namely you people live. I say this world is extremely beautiful, even though it looks really different from our world. The Digimon don't really belong in this world." said Chronomon

Everyone looked at their partners.

"Xander already informed of this. I'm not sure how to act, but I'm gonna accept it. Seeya later, Hawkmon!" said Aera

Hawkmon approaches Chronomon, and so did Keramon.

"Salamon...I will miss you!" said Ayu, sheeding a tear

"Oh, Ayu, I'm pretty sure you can do it. Please stay healthy and take care. I miss you too, but I don't think it's time to cry about it now." Salamon comforts Ayu

"Patamon, I'll miss you, but I'm pretty sure we'll still meet again soon!" said Sena

"Oh Sena, I'm sure you'll do fine. Take care of Ayu, alright?" winked Patamon

"Hey, what are you implying with that?" said a blushing Sena

"Looks like we're not the invincible duo we thought we'd be, huh?" asked Tsuna

"It's alright, Tsuna. At least you're not the wimpy kid I had for a partner before now. You can do well, just get up with confidence!" said Bearmon

The two of them exchanged understanding looks, with Tsuna wiping a tear away.

"Lalamon, I didn't want to leave!" cried an emotional Riana

"Oh, don't feel so sad now..." said Lalamon

"You have been like my mother in the Digital world...I don't want to leave!"

"Riana, I think you will be fine. You have your aunt here with you, and don't forget to have many other friends! You're not as bad as most people probably think about." said Lalamon

"Gotsumon, I know we haven't done much..." said Joey

"Who said so? We protected the world! You also found your cause for joining the battle right?" answered Gotsumon

Joey stopped his sadness to smile for a while and nod.

"Yes, Gotsumon. For that, I thank you..."

"Commandramon, I don't know what to say." said Tea

"I think you changed a lot since we first met each other, isn't it?" asked Commandramon

Tea nods

"Yes, and I think a lot of it is because of all of you...thank you." said Tea

"Tentomon, at this time...I would say I've been very honored to have been your partner. Please take care." said Zel as he extended his hand, which Tentomon took.

"It's goodbye, and you still talk so formally...but I guess that's how you really are." said Tentomon, bowing his head as Zel gives him a look of approval.

"Gomamon...I'm so sorry, I wish we could have been together for a longer time, we're unstoppable! You're the greatest!" said John

"Awww, John, you're embarassing me!" said Gomamon, trying to hide his sadness with a smile.

"But then...this is the end, huh? I guess I will be missing you a lot..." said John

"Of course, how about one last memorabilia. I kept it for you without anyone else knowing. I'm sure not carrying a crystal of some sort might make you feel " said Gomamon, as he gave John a small gem. It glows different colors with different angles. John takes it with a smile.

"I won't forget..." said John, as Gomamon turns back, as do all the other Digimon.

Chronomon creates a dimensional door.

"So long everyone. I was very happy with how this all transpired." said Chronomon, as he closes the dimensional door with all the Digimon waving goodbye.

After a while, there was silence. Tsuna is the first to speak up.

"At least we still have these!" Tsuna grabs his digivice.

"Yes, they will forever be the medium of our memories!" agreed Riana, feeling a bit better

"And then...I guess this is it for everyone. We'll all move forward from now on. Onto a bright tomorrow!" John raises his fist up, which everyone else does with a shout of agreement as the camera pans up to the sky.

**Five years later...**

John is seen older going to his friends' houses. It's his birthday, and he knew it's gonna be a blast celebrating with everyone.

"Man, I can't believe it has been 5 years," said John, holding onto the gem Gomamon gave him.

He sees his friends from a distance, and they wave at him. He waves back and runs forward.

**Opening theme plays as credits roll. In this case, "Monochrome no Kiss" by SID**

The scene shifts first to Sena and Ayu, who have entered high school. They are classmates in their class. As class is dismissed, they go home together.

Next up, Tsuna is doing fine as a college student. He is also seen being a member of the martial arts team in their college. After training, he runs into Joey, who is just done with some school projects. Joey has transferred to New York to continue his studies. Now, with both at 20 years old, they have been close friends since the adventures in the Digital world.

Tea is seen at home resting. Her sister arrives with a letter for Tea. Tea reads it, with her sister watching and laughing. Tea tears it off and throws it outside with a shrug and a sigh.

Zel has apparently been handling several things, as evident by his tired look. He has a brand new laptop, and he's become quite the popular person through the internet. What is not known much, though, is that he has written about their adventures in the Digital world and it got turned into a show in Japan. Zel gets an e-mail, and he quickly spins his chair to check it out.

Riana is now a quite popular model. And she did find out what Zel has been reading on the manor. She realizes that Zel is indeed a fan of Japanese comics and cartoons. It seemed quite surprising at first, although she learned that everyone just has some surprises for everyone else. Riana is seen finished with her photoshoot. She checks her accounts on social networks and sees that Zel has new info about his show.

"**Monochrome no Kiss" ends**

John has finished with hanging out with his friends and is heading back home. It's late afternoon now. He arrives home and lies in bed.

"It's really been 5 years. I don't think much has changed over the years. I'm still unemployed and lying around at home, while everyone is having success of some sort. I'm not sure whether to be happy or not. Oh, wait, Zel's show has a new episode today, right?"

John immediately opens up his computer. He logs onto the internet, but sees something in the sides. He clicks it, and he hears a noise.

"beep...beep...beep..."

John's digivice is reacting, and he checks it out. He smiles as he took a look at it.

_**The end...**_

So ends Digimon Burst Dimensions. It's been a great run with you readers. This has been my longest chapter so far as well. I kinda felt some happiness writing about each character's epilogue, as it brings closure to the show and end it with a good note. In case anyone was wondering whether they will see John and his friends again, only time will tell. For now, this is my final paragraph as a writer for this story and I wanted to give a huge round of applause to all of you. It's been a long journey, but in the end, I feel really satisfied with this, even though some parts really need work. But hey, it's just my first attempt at wiritng a story, so I don't think I did that poorly. Final acknowledgements go to a friend of mine who made came up with an idea to make a Digimon story with similar veins to the anime. So long, and see you next time.

-Valkyrie15


End file.
